From My World To Yours
by neurotic nymph
Summary: A girl destined to be labeled as a dork has an encounter with the strange man from her dreams. Can he help her to figure out who she is? Yep its Legolas in our world but with a twist! Revising Chapters!
1. The Dork Revised

THE DORK

Amara was a strange girl. She rarely came out of her room and when she did it was only if she had to. Being seventeen was hard for her since she was labeled a dork. Amara was smart, never failing to leave the honor roll, but this was her down fall. Others would constantly pick on her or force her into doing their homework. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse in her life they did.  
  
Amara sat down at a table in the quiet library which was currently unoccupied and opened her notebook. Sighing she started on her homework hoping to get through it without any interruptions. But alas she could not. She heard the turn of the door knob and the loud whispers of a group of kids. Amara closed her notebook as the group came up to her. She shifted her eyes to them and glared.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
A boy who seemed to be the leader of the group stepped up. He threw a notebook in her direction.  
  
"Mr. Jason gave us homework."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that I am in the same class," Amara glared.  
  
The boy just smiled. "So, want it done and in my hands by tomorrow morning or you'll find yourself up a flag pole."   
  
With that the boy stocked off, his friends, who were laughing, following behind. Amara growled and packed up her backpack.  
  
_'Why am I such a push over?'_

She walked fast out of the doors of her school and started for home. Amara took her usual route home, so as not to be caught by any other students who felt the need to make fun of her. Even Amara herself believed that she was a dork.   
  
Amara had dark blue, unusual eyes which were hid underneath glasses. Her thick hair was brown and fell in soft waves down her back. Her smile bore braces across her teeth. She was convinced she was a dorkish nerd. The taunts were embedded in her brain, leaving no other choice but to believe it.  
  
Amara walked down a familiar path and turned to gaze at her house. Not wanting to go in and face her parents, she slowly unlocked the front door.  
  
Amara's parents didn't care at all about her; only their appearance. They insisted she start acting like a regular kid, get her nose out of the books and start making friends. They were ashamed to have a dork for a daughter.  
  
She entered her house to find it empty: the way she liked it. Starting off to her room, she threw her coat on a rack. Amara threw her backpack into a corner of her room and attempted, yet again, to do both her homework and the other's homework. It was minutes before she fell asleep at her desk littered with paper. Her eyebrows knitted as she dreamt a strange dream.  
  
She was in a forest, but something was different about her. She walked amongst the trees feeling relaxed, like she was where she belonged in this peaceful place. Amara closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When her eyes opened a person was in front of her gaze. This person was like no other.   
  
He stood taller than her, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His clothing was very different from her own and he carried a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back. The scenery changed from the forest to the busy city of L.A. where she lived. The man looked around and faced her again. He started to walk towards her but Amara backed away when she saw his ears which were...pointed.   
  
Amara woke up with a gasp. Peeling paper off her cheek, she got her bearings. Who was that strange man who had invaded her dreams?


	2. Strange Dream Revised

STRANGE DREAM

Revised copy with extensions!

Throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt Amara walked drearily down the stairs, the dream still lingered on her mind.  
  
"Good morning Amara." Her mother greeted her.  
  
Amara stifled a yarn and replied, "Ditto." She sat down at the breakfast table and grabbed an apple. She frowned as her mother lit a cigarette.  
  
"Do you mind?" Amara grumbled. Her mother ignored her.  
  
"Me and your father are going on a business trip in France. Your father's got a big deal with another firm. We leave tonight."  
  
Inside Amara was bursting with happiness but outside her face remained blank.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" She asked casually.

"Dunno two weeks? Maybe three."  
  
Amara got up and pulled her backpack on. She strolled out the door without a bye.  
  
Feeling like school would be hell for her again she took her time. At least one weight is lifted off my shoulders, she thought referring to her parents. Now if only people would stop bothering me. Her thoughts followed to her dream she had last night. The still forest calmed her to no end and she felt that that was where she belonged...where she wanted to be.  
  
Entering the school, she went straight to her locker and shoved a couple books in. When she closed the door she turned to see a face in front of hers. Amara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where's my homework nerd?" Brad, the boy who threatened her yesterday was standing in front of her waiting with his posse. Amara shuffled through her backpack and pulled out a notebook. She threw it to him and he walked off with a high five to each of his friends.  
  
"A thanks would have been nice...ass hole," Amara mumbled walking to her first class.  
  
Throughout the day she was glared at, whispers followed her and she sat with her only friend at lunch, an equal "dork" like her a girl named Brittany. Both were teased but coped with it together at lunch since they had no classes together.  
  
It was nearing the end of the day which relieved Amara to no end. No more would she have to deal with people who made her life miserable at least for a couple more hours. Walking through the crowded halls someone called Amara four eyed. She paid them no mind and kept walking. The final bell had rung and she was on her way to her part time job at a small local bookstore.  
  
"Hey metal mouth I need some homework done!" Amara's eyes followed the voice, the voice that taunted her since third grade, Carie Peterson. She was the most popular girl in school and her boyfriend was none other than Brad. Amara just stared, after a minute she walked away.

_ 'Why am I such a dork?'_  
  
She made her way down the street and to her job hoping she wasn't late. She entered the bookstore; the jingle of a bell met her ears.

"You're late."  
  
Amara sighed, "Sorry." Her boss, a mean looking woman threw her an apron. Amara stuffed her backpack in her work locker and quickly put on the apron.  
  
"There are boxes in the back that need to be unloaded." Amara nodded and took to the back. She sighed once again while she looked at the number of boxes of books that needed to be put away.  
  
"This'll take me all afternoon."

Her boss patted her on the back, "You better get started then." Muttering inaudible curses, she picked up the first heavy box and started unloading.  
  
Night had fallen over Los Angeles and Amara was still at the small bookstore. Her boss asked for her to lock up when she was done and she agreed to. _'Parents are probably long gone by now'_, Amara thought while putting a thick novel on a shelf. Her eyes felt heavy as she stacked numerous tomes, her hands working without her brain in a cycle. Book after book her eyes got heavier and heavier until she finally slumped over the box falling into a whirl wind of dreams.  
  
She was back in the forest again but this time near a pond.  
  
"What am I doing here," she asked out loud. Amara peered into the pond; her eyes went wide at what she saw. Of course it was her own reflection, but it was different. Her glasses were gone leaving her eyes exposed, her braces were too and she wore not her usual gray and black conservative clothes but a light dress that clung to her skin.  
  
Amara rubbed her eyes to make sure this was actually her. She pulled strands of hair behind her ear and gasped, her ear was pointed. Sensing someone else there she turned around. Again the strange man was there just watching her not saying a thing. As soon as their eyes met the scenery changed to the dark sidewalks of Los Angeles.  
  
Amara felt her features change, her glasses were back and she felt the metal in her mouth again. Still the odd man with pointed ears was staring at her. A weird feeling came over her. Trying to realize what the feeling was she looked at her stomach as a wet feeling went through her shirt...blood. Then she realized the feeling was pain. Looking back at the handsome stranger she then collapsed.

The trees that riddled Mirkwood provided much shade to the elf below. Andir heaved a heavy sigh as he watched wildlife around him. Things clearly were changing not just in Mirkwood, the only home he had ever known, but throughout Middle Earth. Andir noticed the change as Mirkwood's army began to train harder than usual. Not that the training was getting to him, it just worried him.

Andir brushed a strand of blond hair behind his ear, getting lost in his thoughts he did not hear the light steps of his friend approach him.

"Hello Andir, I would not have thought to see you here."

Andir looked up from his position against the tree, clearly startled. "Ahh Legolas, I should have expected to see you sooner or later, trying to escape from your princely duties."

The elf in front of Andir scowled causing him to chuckle lightly but once again Andir's mood turned serious. Legolas noticed this and sat next to his friend waiting for him to say what was going on in his mind. Andir looked as if something worried him greatly but he was not one to speak of his true feelings. Andir sighed knowing what his friend wanted out of him.

"Legolas there is not anything wrong with me. I'm quite alright."

"Be that as it may, if you were alright you would not be here, wallowing in the mists of nature. You would be training or running after some young maiden."

Legolas knew something was wrong with his friend. He was already seeing signs of gloom coming over Andir like a heavy veil. Andir was always lively.

"Something is to happen, I can feel it. Middle Earth is not as it used to be." Andir looked to the sky as clouds loomed over them, each one becoming darker than the next. Legolas felt the same as Andir. Indeed something was to happen, but what? No matter what happened Legolas would fight to protect his home.

"I too feel that something is to happen but whatever it is we will stay together to protect Mirkwood."

Andir smirked. "Always the one to lift spirits." He stood and began to walk toward the training fields. "I'm off to practice my swordsmanship. Care to join me?"

Legolas stood himself, "Sorry I will have to decline your offer. I wish to not be found by my father right now, going to train would be a give away."

Andir kept walking, "Suites yourself."

Legolas walked amongst the trees of old, taking in what his home had to offer_. 'It is about to storm,'_ his mind told him, but his feet would not lead him anywhere near the palace. He just needed to escape from it all. His father, who constantly pressed him to be behave more like a prince pushed him to the point where fled from the palace. A couple pf hours would do him good.

The rain drops began to come one after the next, each one increasingly becoming fatter. Legolas continued to walk amongst the wet drops which dampened his golden locks. He forgot about the dangers and threats that Mirkwood's forest had to offer. His mind drifting much like Andir's had. A weird atmosphere sparked up around the wood and the rain fell faster, the wind blending into it.

Legolas quickly decided to turn back, the storm becoming too much. When he turned back not even his keen elven eye sight could make out the path ahead. _'How did this storm come about so quickly?'_ Tree branches rattled and thunder boomed through the sky. It was like Mother Nature herself was angry and determined to unleash her mighty power. The wind got strong enough to blow the elf from his standing position and planted him against a tree, engulfing him.

As a result of the hard impact against the tree, the elven prince slipped into a state of unconsciousness and the storm slowly but surely cleared up.


	3. Freaky Rain Revised

FREAKY RAIN

Cursing to herself for forgetting to take an umbrella, Amara ran home through the rain. She felt tired after an afternoon's work of stocking the shelves plus the effect of the dream bugged her to no end. The first thing Amara did when she awoke from the dream was pat her stomach relieved that she wasn't really bleeding. She decided the dream was a result of too much work and chose to go home.  
  
Thunder rang through the sky making Amara run faster towards shelter. Finally reaching home she unlocked the door and stumbled in. All the lights were turned off and Amara tried to find a light switch.  
  
"Damn!" She cursed tripping over a piece of furniture. Clicking on the switch the living room illuminated.  
  
Amara rang her long locks out in the kitchen sink. She dragged her heavy backpack up the stairs tiredly and into her room. The thunder rattled the windows making the girl who was home alone a little scared. Shaking it off she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with one of her favorite history books.  
  
History triggered her brain with curiosity and helped clear her mind of her own problems to focus on the problems of history. Of course she read other books, her favorite when she was smaller was Lord of the Rings but lately Amara had slim time to read and she hadn't read her favorite series since she was twelve.  
  
A stroke of lightning pulled Amara from her book, her attention went to her window which was open. A heavy wind blew through it making her blinds jump. Growling with annoyance, Amara climbed from her warm bed and hurried over to close the window. Beginning to close the window, she looked at her backyard with a quick glance but again looked back at the old oak tree.  
  
Amara tried to make out some of the features of the person who sat under her tree but could not through the rain. Her first impulse was to call the police but something told her not to.  
  
"Who is that?" Amara asked out loud in a whisper. "Perfect day my parents picked to be out of town."  
  
She grabbed her coat and shoes hastily putting them on. Amara then ran to her parents' room and fumbled inside her father's closet.  
  
"Ah here you are." Amara said talking to a baseball bat from her father's youth. He had tried to get Amara into it but her hand eye coordination sucked and her father quickly gave up teaching her.  
  
She finally made it to the back door and peered out of its window, still the stranger sat under the oak tree. Amara leaned up against the door.  
  
"Come on Amara get it together be brave." She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Lightning struck which made her jump. Her grasp on the bat tightened as she made her way over towards the stranger.

_ 'What is up with this person, he or she isn't moving at all. Maybe they're waiting for the right time to attack me.'_

The oak tree came closer to Amara's view and the stranger became clearer.  
  
When Amara stepped up to the person she gasped and dropped her bat. It was the exact person from her dream. He looked to be unconscious, his eyes were closed and there was a scrape across his forehead.  
  
"This is the dude from my dream."


	4. Awakening

AWAKENING

_ 'What should I do?'_ This was what went through her brain as she looked at the unconscious man in her backyard. _'Should I call 911?_' Another crack of lightning made Amara make up her mind. She pulled him to his feet and half carried him half dragged him towards the house.  
  
Amara closed the door with her foot and laid the stranger down on the couch. Quickly she did the first thing that came to mind, called her friend Brittany. Her fingers trembled as she dialed the number; the last thing she wanted to do was be alone with a total stranger.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Brit, it's me Amara. Look I found this guy in my backyard. He was out like a light bulb so I brought him inside. Could you come over? I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Where are your rents?"  
  
"Outta town. Could you pleeease come over?" Amara whined.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
Amara glanced at the clock which read 2:14 "I know I know can you come?"  
  
There was a pause. "Alright I'll come. I'll just have to climb out my window."  
  
"Hurry up." Amara hung up the phone and took a deep breath, once again she was soaked. She turned around to view the person again. A bow was clutched loosely in his hand and she saw a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.  
  
Amara hadn't noticed the bow before and started to get nervous. What if this person was some deranged lunatic or worse a murder? She crept towards the man and took the bow from his hand and skillfully removed his quiver. She leaned the items against a chair and sat down. Some how this person was not like any other, this person was strangely different.  
  
Thirty minutes and the man hadn't made a move nor had Brittany arrived. The time gave Amara moments to think. The man who was lying on her couch had to be from her dream. This wasn't making sense. How could someone she dreamt up be real? Ever since Amara could remember her dreams had always been vivid but never had this happened. She wondered if this man had pointed ears, if he did it would confirm that he really was from her dream or her nightmare.  
  
Amara noticed the scratch on the man's forehead when the doorbell rang. She quickly hopped off her seat and answered it. An averaged height red haired girl walked through the door in a night shirt and jeans a scowl on her face as she shook out her umbrella.  
  
"Oh Amara you owe me BIG time. You know how dangerous it is to climb out my window?"  
  
Amara closed the door. "I know but I didn't know who else to call."  
  
Brittany eyed the stranger on her best friend's couch. "Did you try calling 911?"  
  
Amara ignored her friend and looked over at the stranger. Brittany did the same.  
  
"He's cute, how did you land him in your backyard?"  
  
Amara never looked at the person lying on her couch enough to think he was cute or not, too much being on her mind and all.  
  
"Well...yeah he is kinda cute I guess."  
  
"Kinda..." Brittany muttered. "He's got a scratch on his forehead."  
  
"Yeah I know. I think I've got a first aid kit in the bathroom." She went upstairs while Brittany stared at the poor guy on the couch, a dreamy look on her face. Moments later Amara came down with the first aid kit and took out a pack of cotton balls.  
  
"So you just found this dude in your backyard?" Brittany sat down in a chair.  
  
"Welp." Amara dabbed the cotton ball in peroxide and gently applied it to the man's scratch. "Like I told you he was unconscious…and."  
  
Brittany shook her head," And...and what?"  
  
Amara stopped dabbing but did not face her friend. "I've been having strange dreams and there is always a guy there. It's hard to explain but this guy looks a lot like the guy from my dream."  
  
Brittany looked beyond confused. "Explain."  
  
Amara thought for a moment how could she explain? "Well, the guy in my dream is tall with blonde hair, blue eyes-"  
  
"Dude sounds like a hottie, what's so strange about that dream?"  
  
"I haven't gotten to the strange part yet. This guy has pointed ears and I look down at myself after I have changed dramatically cause all my dorkish features were gone and I had pointed ears too. Anyway I was bleeding. The really freaky part is that this is the guy from my dream."  
  
Brittany looked at Amara like she had sprouted arms out of the side of her head. _'Is she going mad?'_ She thought. She had always known Amara to have her occasional bad dreams because Amara would always share them with her. It seemed like Amara would have more nightmares than any other kid Brittany knew and she would always describe them down to the last detail.  
  
"It's probably just you imaging things."

Amara shook her head and threw the cotton ball back into the kit.  
  
"It isn't my imagination; this _IS_ the man from my dream."

Brittany thought for a minute. Amara was desperate for her friend to believe her. If she could see her dream then she'd believe.

"You said the guy in your dream had pointed ears, well I don't see pointed ears on this guy. Show me pointed ears and I'll believe."

Amara nodded and turned back to her charge. He looked at peace; it wouldn't change anything if she just moved a couple strands of his golden hair enough to see his ears.  
  
With a trembling hand and a gulp she brushed back the blonde strands to reveal a pointed ear.  
  
"Oh my god." Brittany gasped. She fumbled in her pockets and finally pulled out her inhaler and breathed deep. It is the man from my dream. Her hand again reached to touch his ear but then the man had awoken and grabbed Amara by the wrist.  
  
Amara again gulped and winced as the man held her wrist in a tight hold. When his fierce blue eyes met hers she knew instantly for sure the truth. His features, what looked often to be soft held confusion and a bit of fear.  
  
"Ya Lle?" Who are you He spoke in a demanding voice.


	5. Getting Used To It

GETTING USED TO IT

Legolas awoke when he felt soft fingers slightly touch his ear. He grabbed the wrist of the girl to stop the fingers from further curiosity. Legolas sat up and looked into a set of dark blue eyes which seemed to be reflecting more fear than his at the moment. His eyes stayed glued to the girl's face which he thought to be a bit odd. Legolas felt the girl wince at his tight grip on her small wrist.  
  
"Ya Lle?" He asked but instead of getting a simple answer he was met with a confused expression. "Ya Lle?" He asked again. The girl's eye brows knitted together in confusion.

"What?" She asked. It dawned on Legolas this was no elf but a mortal...a human. She didn't understand a lick of elvish.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked switching from Sindarin to the common tongue. Amara looked to Brittany who with her eyes told her to tell him.   
  
"I'm Am-mara Hathaway. D-do you mind letting me go," she stuttered. Legolas looked at his hand which was causing the young girl's hand to turn red. He released her wrist and sat up.  
  
Amara shook her numb hand and continued to stare at the guy. "I found you outside in my backyard. You were unconscious so I bought you inside." Legolas looked around at the room he was in. None of the things in the room he recognized. He shook his slightly dizzy head.

_ 'I do not think I am in neither Mirkwood nor Middle Earth,'_ he thought.  
  
"May I ask your name?" Amara asked bravely surprising herself. Forever she had been shy and everyone who knew her knew the lengths of her shyness. Legolas bought his eyes back to the girl who apparently had helped him. _'Though I do not know where I am I should not loose my head and forget my manners.'  
  
_

"I am sorry for my actions my lady, I was and am still confused. As you seem like you offer no harm I apologize," Legolas said sincerely as he took Amara's hand. "I am Legolas from the Woodland realm." He placed a small kiss on her hand. Amara blushed and took her hand back. Brittany cleared her throat rather loudly.  
  
"Oh yeah that's my friend Brittany." That was Brittany's cue, she jumped from her chair and started bombarding the elf with all sorts of questions.

_ 'Legolas..._' Amara racked her brain for where she had heard that name from. It hit her, her favorite books from when she was younger.  
  
The Lord of the Rings. Legolas was the elven prince who had joined the fellowship. This was him, the elf. Amara stepped out of her thoughts and looked at Brittany who wouldn't let the elf get a word in. Of course he wouldn't know that here on Earth he was but a story, not at all real. Amara jabbed her friend in the arm silencing her. Brittany glared back but Amara ignored her.  
  
"You don't know where you are do you?" Legolas sighed, "That I do not know my lady."   
  
"Well duh your in L.A. What's up with your ears?"  
  
Amara rolled her eyes at her friend. Brittany hadn't read Amara's favorite series she would have to fill her in later. "Brit, I'm okay you can go home."  
  
"What? But-"  
  
"I'm alright. You should get home before your mother does a late night check." Brittany's mother was one of those overly protective moms, constantly on her daughter's back. Many times Amara found herself envying her friend.   
  
Brittany's eyes went wide, "You're right, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved briefly to the elf before grabbing her umbrella and slamming the door in a rush to get home.  
  
"May I ask just where I am?"  
  
Amara pulled her attention back to the elf from her dream not to mention a popular book series.  
  
"I know you are from Middle Earth but you are not in Middle Earth anymore, you're on Earth."  
  
Legolas looked confused, "Earth?"   
  
Amara nodded, "Plain ol' Earth."  
  
Legolas shook his head, he didn't understand, first he was walking through the forest that surrounded his home. He remembered the storm. The storm, it must have been the storm that transported him to this girl some way, but how? His clothes were damp and he saw his bow and quiver were laid carefully on the side of a chair. Suddenly the girl reached up from her spot on the floor and stuck something on the side of his forehead.  
  
"There." Amara said packing up the first aid kit.  
  
Legolas felt the side of his head where something that felt smooth lay. "What is this, my lady?"  
  
"It's a band aid it'll help your scratch heal and protect it from germs." Amara smiled tiredly hoping to get the elf to trust her. She felt like she had to help him.  
  
"Thank you my lady." Legolas instantly felt the kindness emitting from the girl. Legolas felt that Amara was to be trusted and was telling the truth, he was on Earth.  
  
"Stop calling me lady. I'm so far from being one, call me Amara it is after all my name."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Very well Amara." He could tell the girl was weary. She stood and stretched. "I put your weapons…um over there I hope that was alright. I didn't know if you were friend or foe. You can stay here if you like."   
  
Legolas nodded, "Tis quite alright. I would like to stay here until I figure a way to get home." Amara nodded noticing the elf's damp clothes. "I can show you the spare room and give you some dry clothes. Follow me."  
  
Legolas picked up his bow and quiver and followed the girl upstairs. Amara opened the door to the spare room for Legolas and went to get him some dry clothes. Her father's clothes would have to do for now. Pulling out a t-shirt and loose pajama pants, she returned to the room to find Legolas switching on and off the lights.  
  
"What a marvel this instant light."  
  
"It isn't instant light it's just electricity. Here are some clothes, they're my dad's but we'll have to make due for now." Legolas gratefully took the clothes.  
  
"Thank you my-" He stopped remembering to call the girl by her name. "Amara."  
  
Amara nodded, "Your welcome." Amara turned away but turned back. "I will help you get home. I know how it is to lose your path." Legolas nodded. Amara left for her own room.  
  
Legolas quickly changed into the clothes Amara had given him and turned the electricity as she called it out. He had laid his knives down (that Amara had forgotten to take off him) next to his bow and got into bed. _'I am indeed in a strange place,'_ he thought. Amara was a strange girl not just in personality but her appearance struck him. She wore spectacles, not many wore them in fact they were rare to see them on a human, or any creature for that matter.

Also across her teeth were small squares. What were those? The thing that had struck him the most were her eyes made of the deepest blue. Deeper than the Lady Galadriel's but they lacked something._ 'How did I get in this strange world?'_  
  
Amara after drying off, crawled into bed. Why was Legolas here in her world? '_Maybe I'm stressed?'_ No this was defiantly real. Tomorrow she'd find a way to get Legolas back home though she didn't know how. _'And why is he in my dreams?' _Yarning, Amara closed her eyes and listened to the rain as she floated off to sleep.

The birds sung as is their morning tradition and in doing so woke Amara up. Growling, she rolled over and fell clean off her bed. Her hand reached for her glasses on her desk and put them on. She got up and rubbed her side. Thoughts of what happened last night entered her mind, she'd have to hit the books today but not before her Saturday morning routine. No one could break that not even an elf from a book.  
  
Her watch beeped on her wrist signaling to her that it was 8:00...time for cartoons. Sure she was almost eighteen and that should have met all those sorts of childish things went out the window but for Amara that she promised would never happen. "Cartoon time!" She announced happily and bounced loudly down the stair forgetting about the elf who was staying at her house. "Cartoons! Cartoons!" The whole way down she shouted making Legolas who was pondering a way to get home emerge from his room and stare at the girl.

"Cartoons!" She said and sat down on the couch with a flop grabbing the remote.  
  
She noticed the elf come down the stairs and gasped. "What is wrong Lady Amara?" Legolas asked noticing the shocked look on Amara's face.  
  
"Nothing I forgot about you. I'm used to Saturday mornings alone with just me and my cartoons."  
  
"Cartoons?" Confusion was etched on his fair face.  
  
Amara switched on her all time favorite channel nickelodeon just as Spongebob was coming on. "Sit down you'll see." Legolas did as he was told and took a seat not too close to the girl, still confused.  
  
"What sorcery is this?" Legolas asked referring to the television.  
  
"It isn't sorcery it's television, us humans watch it for entertainment."  
  
The two spent the morning watching cartoons. Legolas occasionally laughed at what was going on on the screen but Amara seemed to laugh more…like a mad man. She snorted at the antics of the yellow sponge and managed to fall off the couch. After awhile Amara felt the need to answer the signal her growling stomach was giving her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Not waiting for Legolas answer she disappeared into the kitchen.   
  
Legolas turned back to the television wondering how such a thing came to be. Amara walked back into the living room carrying a box of Fruit Loops, milk and bowls and spoons. She set a bowl in front of Legolas and opened the box. Legolas watched as Amara poured colorful loops into his bowl.  
  
"What Lady Amara is this?"  
  
"Would you stop calling me lady geez and these are Fruit Loops, breakfast." She poured the milk and dug her own spoon in. "See." She said taking a spoonful and shoving them in her mouth. "You eat them."  
  
Legolas was almost annoyed. He wasn't stupid just amazed that someone could eat a food with such coloring, it couldn't be natural.  
  
"Try it." Amara said stuffing her own face. Legolas looked at the colorful loops with distaste.

"Aw come on," Amara whined. "You'll like it."  
  
Legolas gave the girl one last glance before picking up his spoon and slowly placing it in his mouth. Amara watched him to see if he'd like it. When a smile spread across his face Amara too smiled.  
  
"Tis unlike anything I have ever tried."   
  
Amara nodded, she was starting to like this elf. "Welcome to the world of artificial flavoring." Amara put her feet up on the coffee table while she watched cartoons mean while the elf next to her downed his bowl of Fruit Loops. Yep he'll get used to this world, Amara thought.


	6. Don't Dwell

DON'T DWELL

Amara sighed and listened to the clock tick, the time going down the drain. Her Saturday high had melted away. It was Sunday now and Sunday only reminded Amara of the days to come, the days she dreaded...school. She had planted herself in the small study of her home with all of Tolkien's writings in front of her, searching for any possible mention of a portal that could transport people to another dimension. With her hair pulled back and a hot cup of cappuccino, she mulled over the books with Legolas to help.  
  
Amara had woken up early for this particular task and regretted it.  
  
"You find anything?" Amara asked. Legolas looked up from the book Amara had given him titled The Similarion.  
  
"No, but I find it quite strange that in your world there is the precise history of the elves yet you say there are no elves."  
  
Amara yarned and took a sip of her caffeine. "Yeah, like I said, here in this world Middle Earth is only a story." Amara looked through the Lord of the Rings trilogy personally. She did not know whether Legolas had experienced the war of the ring yet and did not want to change his history when he went back home. She didn't have the courage either to ask.  
  
Legolas took a minute to look at Amara. As she flicked through pages she absentmindedly twirled her dark frizzy strands of hair around her finger. _ 'This is a very unusual world I am in,' _he thought but found himself wanting to know more about Amara than her name.  
  
"Tell me Amara."  
  
Amara looked up from the pages and looked at Legolas. "Yes."  
  
"About yourself. I would like to know more about the young lady who took it upon herself to help me."  
  
Amara closed the book and sat up a bit straighter. "What would you like to know?"  
  
Despite his predicament Legolas perked up, his blue eyes shinning. "Start with your life my lady. What is it like?"  
  
Amara flinched at my lady and sighed. "There isn't much to tell, I mean I'm just like the next loser, but I'll tell you anyway. Let's see." She tapped her chin with a finger and looked at the ceiling. "I'm seventeen, have no talent and my only friend is Brittany."  
  
Legolas sighed, "There must be more to you than that."  
  
"Alright alright. I was born while my parents where on business in Italy, it's another place on Earth. I like to read a lot because books are the only thing I have really. My parents...they're always away and when they're around I wish they would go away again."  
  
_ 'At times my own father can push me to the edge but if he was gone all the time I would never wish him away.' _Legolas watched as Amara went back to flipping through her book.  
  
"Why is it Amara that you wish your parents away? Do you not get along with them?"  
  
_'Why does he care? He should be more on getting back home than questioning me._' Amara answered the question, though not wanting to talk about her parents. "Let's say I'm still trying to work out how I came to receive parents like the ones I have." She smiled at the elf who wanted her to continue.  
  
"They don't want to have anything to do with me. They want a daughter who likes to gab on the phone to her thirty plus friends. A daughter who checks how she looks in the mirror a hundred times before going off to school, someone who spends most of her time shopping. They want a daughter who is popular and I am the complete opposite of that and to them I am a complete failure."  
  
Amara read a passage quickly not noticing Legolas' stare of sympathy.  
  
"Though I have yet to know you for the young lady that you are I do not believe you are a failure."  
  
Amara looked up from the text and into the sincere eyes of the elf. A small smile played across her face. Legolas smiled back feeling that the girl needed to hear she wasn't a failure. The ring of the phone made them both jump having not expecting it.  
  
"It's okay it's okay." Amara said standing. Legolas looked around the room for the source of the sound.  
  
"It's just the telephone." She picked up the cordless phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me Brit. Did the hot dude leave yet?"  
  
Amara rolled her eyes and looked back to Legolas who stared oddly at her. Amara walked out of the room leaving the elf to ponder why she was talking to herself.  
  
"Odd girl indeed but pleasant." Legolas had spent the whole morning researching with Amara and so far acquired nothing. She spoke of Middle Earth being a story in her world. If Middle Earth was nothing but a fable, then his future must be in the books she was researching. Legolas picked up her book entitled 'The Fellowship of the Ring'.   
  
His slender fingers itched to find out what fate awaited him and his home. What could happen to Middle Earth that could fill three books? He wondered. Legolas opened the book his eyes roaming over the first sentences. _'No!_' His mind screamed. _'Your fate is for you to live out not to read about._'  
  
With that he closed the book and stood. Though the elves were very much crafters, humans here seemed to be quite as well, their structures weren't as sturdy as the ones back home though. He walked around the room. His eyes wandered to a small mantel place, there were a few pictures but none of Amara. Walking up to the mantel place there was one picture that was down and hidden from anyone's view.

Now how these portraits came to be so vivid and accurate was one more thing the elf had to ponder about. Most certainly no paint was used in creating them.

Legolas picked up the somewhat small picture frame and dusted it off with his thumb. There was Amara as a small girl in the lap of a man, a woman stood next to them and they were all smiling.  
  
"These must be her parents."  
  
Though neither of them she resembled. Both parents had light brown colored hair and both had dark brown eyes. Amara had dark hair that fell in frizzy waves, dark blue eyes and slight freckles across the bridge of her nose. They looked so happy; not at all did Amara's parents look as if they were disappointed in her. Those were the happy days Amara held dear to her and she left the picture face down for no one to remember.  
  
"Why would she hide this?"  
  
Amara walked back in after explaining everything to her freaked out friend who yelled, "NO WAY!" for a full five minutes. She walked in to find Legolas looking at the picture she had pushed back so many years ago.  
  
"Those were different times." Amara took the picture from the elf and put the picture back down.  
  
Legolas could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to explain anything. She strolled back over to the table and sat down flicking through more pages of the book she abandoned.


	7. Mall Trotting With An Elf

Mall Trotting With An Elf.  
  
"I've looked in all my books, checked out all the possible websites nothing. I've come up with absolutely nothing." Amara ranted over a bowl of cereal to her new elven companion. Both Amara and Legolas had spent almost the entire weekend crooning over books. While Amara's eyes were glued to the computer screen, Legolas wandered through the house marveling all the "inventions" it had to offer. That whole day she had basically tore her hair out trying to find away to get him home.  
  
Dropping her spoon, she rested her hand on her cheek. "Maybe you're meant to be here. For like some odd reason or something."  
  
Legolas who was watching television with a surprising interest had tuned her out. Not knowing Amara kept talking.  
  
"It's like the Wizard of Oz. Before you came was there a tornado in Mirkwood?" When an answer didn't come fourth she asked again. Still there was no answer.  
  
"Legolas?" Amara turned around to see Legolas with a faint smile on his lips as he watched the animated character in the shape of a sponge on television. Amara sighed and strolled over to the remote and cut the television off.  
  
"Sorry Amara did you say something?" Legolas looked up from the television.  
  
"I asked was there a tornado in Mirkwood before you came here?"  
  
Legolas slightly shook his head, "No, though it was raining quite heavily."  
  
Amara nodded. "Since I think you're going to be here for awhile I think it's time to get you adjusted." Amara fished through the pockets of her overalls and pulled out a set of keys. Jiggling them she watched in amusement the curiosity spread across Legolas' face.

Legolas looked at the vehicle before him. How can anyone get from one place to the next in something like this, his brain thought. He took a deep breath. The air that filled his lungs was certainly not the air of Middle Earth which was sweeter. The air here was much thicker and more polluted. The feeling of wanting to return home began to pick at him.  
  
Amara locked the door to the house and turned to see Legolas with his arms crossed studying the car. Laughing, Amara walked over to the elf who towered over her small form.  
  
"What do you find amusing?" Legolas asked, no expression at all on his fair face.  
  
"You're homesick aren't you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Rolling her eyes she elaborated. "You miss home."  
  
"Well yes. Nothing against your world, I am sure it is fine. I just-"  
  
"Miss home. I figured that. I'm sure you'll get back, though I don't think you'll be going home today. So until then I'll be the one to show you around my world but first we have to get into the car." Amara motioned towards her lime green Volkswagen. The only reason her parents bought her a car was so that they could kick her out the house or send her on one of their many errands. Amara climbed into the driver's side and Legolas on the passenger side. Starting up the car Amara warned Legolas.  
  
"I suggest you buckle up."  
  
Legolas took her warning to heart having not ever ridden in a car before. He sat as still as a statue when the car started rolling. Amara let the windows down so the air ruffled her thick dark locks. Legolas was enjoying the ride. All of a sudden Amara burst out laughing when she came to a red light.  
  
Legolas gave her a sideways glance. She was a strange girl, he thought.  
  
"Why do you laugh?"  
  
"I just think it's funny that a tall elf prince like you gets homesick," Amara managed to get out between fits of laughter.  
  
"Would you not long to be home if you were taken from your dwelling?" Legolas turned from the window to face Amara.  
  
Amara stepped on the gas and glanced at Legolas, a single word came from her mouth. "No."  
  
"You have to be jesting right?"  
  
"No I am not jesting...I would not miss home at all."  
  
Legolas waited for her to elaborate but she never did so he dropped the subject not wanting to press anything.  
  
"Just where are you taking me Lady Amara?"  
  
A wicked grin spread on Amara's face. "I told you I'm going to get you adjusted to my world." Was all she would say.  
  
Pretty soon Amara's car was parked in the parking lot at the mall. Legolas got out of the car and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Amara walked around to Legolas. "You'll see when we get inside. Now a few rules before we go."  
  
Legolas sighed. Never before had he been spoken to like a child. His whole life, even when he was but an elfling, people had spoken to him as if he were an adult.  
  
"Don't speak to anyone unless someone speaks to you. Even then don't say anything weird like mentioning you're from Mirkwood or anything about Middle Earth."  
  
Amara observed the elf before her as if he was a creature from another world and actually he was.  
  
Legolas looked on at Amara, "What?"  
  
"And most importantly don't let anyone know," She stood on tip toe and brushed his light blonde hair so that it covered his finely pointed ears. Amara gave Legolas' hair one last touch before settling down to her regular height.  
  
"That you're an elf." Nodding her head with satisfaction she made her way into the over crowded mall.  
  
A burst of artificial air hit Legolas in the face while Amara welcomed it. Legolas looked around. There were many levels to this mall which was over crowded with people. The sight was amazing. Amara walked ahead thinking that Legolas was behind her.  
  
"We have to get you clothes and here is the place. I bet you don't have places like this in Middle Earth." When her question went unanswered she turned around. Legolas was still marveling at the scenery of the mall while people pushed passed him giving him strange looks along the way.  
  
"Legolas!" Amara rushed back and dragged him forward.  
  
"I find this amazing. We having nothing like this in all of Middle Earth."  
  
Nodding Amara smiled, "I figured that. Look if you don't want to end up seeming like a big goof ball I suggest you stick with me."  
  
"So many rules when being among you." Legolas murmured.  
  
"Well until you get the hang of being here I have to be as strict as possible. Besides you're a tough dude you can handle it."  
  
She made her point when she jabbed her elbow in his arm and felt instant hardness.  
  
"So how am I to fit into this world of yours?" Legolas asked ignoring the surprise hit.  
  
"Well first everything starts with looks."  
  
Ignoring the _'and boy do you have em_' her brain screamed she led Legolas into the nearest clothing store.  
  
"Now I don't really know anything about fashion so bare with me."  
  
"We are both the same in matters such as these then. It is unusual for woman to wear breeches and such a fabric that you wear does not exist." Legolas felt the blue jean material on Amara's overalls.  
  
"There called pants Legolas, pants and my overalls are made out of a material called blue jean. Here it's perfectly normal for woman to wear pants and speaking of pants you need some. I swear you can't go walking around in my father's clothes."  
  
Legolas looked down at the overly baggy pants he too silently agreed.  
  
"Where would you like to start?" Amara and Legolas walked through the many isles of clothes.  
  
"Tunics I'd say." Legolas suggested.  
  
"Shirts right."  
  
Amara fingered through a rack full of shirts while Legolas did the same. For the first time in a long time Amara was having a bit of fun. Brittany was about the only other person that would let her pick out her clothes. Thinking of Brittany, when Amara had told her that Legolas was an elf from Tolkien's Middle Earth Brittany had told her to be careful. There were all sorts of freaks in L.A. which was true, but Legolas was the real deal.  
  
Stopping at a blue shirt she read its saying and smiled.  
  
"Hey Legolas do you like this shirt?" She turned around and held it up for him to see.  
  
Turning from the green shirt he himself had picked up he looked at the shirt Amara held. In white letters it read 'Never Grow up'.  
  
"I figured since you're an elf," she whispered. "You'll like stay the same forever."  
  
Legolas smirked, "I like it Amara."  
  
Amara nodded with a brief grin and placed the shirt in his hands. She moved quickly through the rest of the racks this time not asking for the elf's approval. Pretty soon a mound of clothing was piled high in Legolas' hands.  
  
"Do you not think this is enough Amara?" Legolas asked following Amara through the store. Looks from girls followed Legolas but he ignored them being used to getting those types of looks in Mirkwood.  
  
"I suppose your right. Go try em on." She pointed him in the direction of the men's dressing room.  
  
Taking a seat outside the dressing room she sighed. Shopping can be tough sometimes, she thought to herself.  
  
She waited a few minutes and finally Legolas emerged from the dressing room looking absolutely normal. Amara put a finger to her chin in judgment.  
  
"Turn around," she commanded.  
  
With annoyance Legolas turned around. The faded blue jeans and green t- shirt worked for him. She nodded her head with approval.  
  
Once again Legolas was forced to lug the heavy clothing this time to the counter. The clerk an elderly woman eyed the two suspiciously as she rang up the clothes. Legolas picked up a pair of sunglasses and eyed them with interest.  
  
"What are these?" He held up the glasses for Amara to see.  
  
Amara glanced at the clerk who strangely stared at Legolas. Laughing nervously she turned to Legolas. "You're funny."  
  
Legolas' brow wrinkled, "I was not trying-"  
  
Amara dragged Legolas away from the counter. "Didn't I warn you about saying weird things? Anyway there sunglasses, they help keep the sun out of your eyes. Here." Amara took the glasses from him and placed them over his eyes. Laughter erupted from her mouth.  
  
"What is funny?"  
  
All Amara could manage to do was point to a near by mirror. Turning around a smile spread across his lips as he saw his reflection.  
  
"I look silly."  
  
Amara wiped the tears from her eyes and said I know. The total for the clothes came up to a whomping $875 dollars. Amara pulled out a thick white envelope and counted out the bills. _'Thanks dad,'_ Amara thought as she handed over the money.  
  
Amara and Legolas both strolled carelessly through the mall both carrying there fair share of bags. Legolas finally taking on a normal appearance.  
  
"This was quite an enjoyment."

Amara looked up to Legolas, "Really?"  
  
He nodded, "In Mirkwood we don't have anything like this, though there are shops and such."  
  
"I would like to go there someday."  
  
"Perhaps you will."  
  
Amara silently agreed. Looking ahead, she froze dead in her tracks. Quickly, she scrambled behind Legolas.  
  
"What is it Amara." Legolas asked in puzzlement, looking behind himself. Amara hid perfectly behind Legolas.  
  
"In front of you, look."  
  
He did so. "There are a group of boys."  
  
"Not just any boys," she spoke hurriedly. "It's Brad and his gang they like to torment me."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because...it's a long story, let's just say loads of people think of me as a dork."  
  
Legolas continued to watch the boys. One of them lifted an object from a woman's purse while the rest of them laughed and they turned a corner. Legolas scowled. Slowly Amara emerged from behind Legolas and took a breath of relief.  
  
"Come on let's get some ice cream." She knocked Legolas from his staring.  
  
"Ice Cream?"  
  
"Its cold, creamy and sweet, you'll like it."  
  
Amara ordered her favorite, chocolate chip ice cream and she got vanilla for the elf.  
  
"Here you go your highness." Amara joked handing Legolas his ice cream. They both took a seat in the food court.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said.  
  
Amara trailed her cherry through mounds of whip cream that she ordered stacked on top. There was a silence until Legolas broke it.  
  
"I do not think you to be a dork whatever a dork maybe."  
  
Amara looked up from her ice cream and rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Thanks Leggles."  
  
"Leggles?"  
  
Smiling Amara held up her spoon. "Cheers."  
  
Legolas clinked his spoon to hers. "Cheers," he said matching her smile with one of his own. 


	8. Teaching Her

Teaching Her  
  
Heaving heavy breaths, her legs carried her as fast as they could go. Clutching the thick manila envelope to her chest she dared not to look back. Lungs filling like they were about to explode she quickly turned a corner and rested against the wall of a building. Her chest moved up and down in quick motions. Squeezing her eyes shut she hoped to disappear but that was not going to happen.  
  
"There she is get her!"  
  
Snapping back Amara took off again. _'Every time this happens no one ever seems to be around,'_ she thought. Her backpack added more weight making it harder to run.  
  
"Get back here dorkwad," Brad shouted.  
  
Soon Amara's legs could carry her no more. She slowed and turned around to face what awaited her. Her dark blue eyes held no emotion but just stared at the pack of boys coldly. She held the envelope tighter her knuckles turning white.  
  
"How come I got a D on the science paper _you_ wrote for me?"  
  
Amara didn't answer just glared at him. Brad walked up to her, his brown eyes flashed with anger. He grabbed Amara's shirt.  
  
"You do this on purpose?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Brad growled. "You bitch, you cost me a spot on the football team." With a nod to his two friends came fourth, both of them holding one of her arms. The manila envelope dropped to the ground and went unnoticed to the boys. They had more important things at hand. Amara tried to wrench her arms from the boys but they were too strong.  
  
"When will you ever learn?" Brad asked shaking his head. Her body tensed knowing what was to come.  
  
Limping home Amara grasped the manila envelope loosely in her hand. Twisting the knob and entering the house she let the straps of her backpack slide down her sore arms. This was a regular for her. She went up to the bathroom and took a long shower, letting the water drip across her hurt face. Standing there she did nothing but think about how much she hated her life.  
  
Finally Amara stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her lower lip supported a cut and the bruise under her eye began to turn a dark color. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she sighed and left to go downstairs. She tugged the algebra book from her backpack and sat at the kitchen table mulling over solving equations.  
  
As she furthered with her homework drops of blood made their mark on her paper. Amara put down her pencil and felt her lip. Looking at her fingers blood was spread on them. Silently cursing she made a move to get a tissue but didn't have to. In front of her face was the tissue she desired and a certain elf holding it.  
  
Legolas saw the blood on Amara's lip as he entered the kitchen and hastily grabbed a tissue. Amara couldn't bring herself to look up at him but took the tissue and gave him a whispered thank you.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
She could here the concern in his voice. Amara shook her head and after wiping her lip resumed her homework. Legolas sat across the table from her. She tried to ignore him; she tried to ignore the feeling of frustration that ebbed inside of her. She dropped her pencil and the sound of it hitting the table echoed within her ears.  
  
A battle played in her, a result of taking years of abuse from Brad. He was partly the reason for her problems. Grabbing her hair in aggravation she snarled deeply. Legolas just sat there. He had taken it upon himself to settle his blue orbs upon Amara, silently waiting.  
  
She squirmed in her chair feeling his eyes on her, she looked up.  
  
"Tell me what happened. What bothers you so?"  
  
Amara managed an answer that came out muffled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Legolas asked patiently.  
  
"I get beat up a lot okay? It's no big deal."  
  
"By whom?" He saw the bruise under her eye and concern grew within him.  
  
"Brad," she answered in a whisper.  
  
Legolas remembered the boy who Amara hid from in the mall. He was much bigger in size than Amara.  
  
"He is the one who caused this?"  
  
Nodding, Amara got up and retrieved the ice pack she kept handy in the fridge and pushed it to her eye.  
  
"And what did you do? Did you fight back at all?" Legolas asked standing.  
  
"You're kidding right? You've seen Brad he's twice the size of me. Plus it's kinda hard to do anything when you have two boys pinning you down."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I've seen my share of bullies Amara and the only way to take care of a bully is to fight them back."  
  
Amara sat back down and lifted the cold ice pack from her eye. Putting her glasses back on she looked at Legolas as if he had gone crazy.  
  
"Legolas stop fooling. If I went up against Brad you'd be scrapping me up from the road, besides I can't fight...I don't know how to."  
  
The reason she took all this abuse Legolas knew, was because no one had ever bothered to care for her.  
  
"I will teach you."  
  
Amara looked at him surprised.  
  
Brittany sat on her friend's lawn chair. Amara's red headed companion had come over for help with her homework but instead got to watch a rare show which began to unfold right in front of her.  
  
_'A hot elf teaching my best friend how to fight could this get any better?'_ She thought. Brittany snacked on popcorn amused as she watched Legolas show Amara a fighting stance. Personally, she thought her friend would never be able to pull this off, she was too clumsy. The sun glistened down on them, it was another warm afternoon.  
  
Amara couldn't believe she was out in her backyard learning how to fight.  
  
"Now your feet have to be a bit apart." Legolas instructed.  
  
Amara looked down at her feet and spread them apart, "Like this?"  
  
"Yes perfect."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Okay pretend that I am Brad what would you do?"  
  
Amara turned around and ran. Laughs came from the deck where Brittany was.  
  
Legolas rubbed his forehead with a hand. _'This is going to take awhile,'_ he thought.  
  
"Amara come back," he beckoned.  
  
Amara resumed to her spot and looked at Legolas with a shrug.  
  
"Never run from your enemies it shows that they have power over you."  
  
Nodding Amara said, "Don't run got it."  
  
"Now hit me," Legolas said confidently.  
  
Amara gave him a look of confusion, "Huh?"  
  
"Hit me right here." He tapped the side of his jaw with a finger.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"He needs to see what he's workin' with hit him already! But not too hard!" Brittany shouted comfortably from her seat.  
  
She balled up her fist and prepared to swing. Legolas stood calmly waiting for the blow to come. Right in the middle of her fist moving in motion towards the elf's face she dropped it.  
  
Shaking her head she said, "I can't do this."  
  
"Amara you will never know unless you try. You can not hurt me."  
  
"But what if I do?"  
  
"Trust me," he smiled. "You will not."  
  
"Alright," she shrugged and threw a punch at him.  
  
Skillfully Legolas dodged the through and grabbed Amara's arm forcing it behind her.  
  
"I told you, you would not harm me"  
  
"Okay ow this kinda hurts." She writhed under his form grasp. Legolas quickly let go of her.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do and little time to do it in," he said to himself as he saw Amara back away and began to stare into outer space. Legolas observed Amara like she was his prey. Amara dug her shoe into the ground, her thick pony tail clouding her face. She smacked on a piece of bubble gum Brittany gave her, knowing that they were bad for her braces. She absentmindedly pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
  
Amara had a problem with trying and he was going to push her until she didn't. They worked all afternoon. Legolas teaching Amara how to correctly fight without a weapon even though Amara begged for him to show her how to use his elven knives. He refused saying it was too dangerous.  
  
When ever she made a mistake Legolas made her run laps around the spacious backyard. Legolas tripped her as she ran towards him in attack. He looked at her sternly as she struggled to catch her breath on the ground.  
  
"That was a dirty trick!" She yelled out of breath.  
  
Run was his only word to her.  
  
Her face screwed up in confusion. "What."  
  
"Run. Ten laps around the perimeter."  
  
Amara laughed. "You're kidding right?"  
  
The look on Legolas face told Amara he was far from kidding. Grumbling she got up and started to run. Legolas stood on the deck watching Amara struggle to go around.  
  
"And you're making her run laps because…?" Brittany asked taking amusement in watching her friend suffer.  
  
"To build strength."  
  
Brittany nodded understanding.  
  
Finally after an hour Amara managed to get through the laps it was time to work on her swing once more.  
  
"Put all your strength and anger into this one punch." Legolas instructed.  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
He understood what she meant. She wasn't angry enough to throw a real punch. She needed prodding in the right places. Legolas nodded and walked around her. Amara felt strange having the elf study her.  
  
"We need to find a point, a point which triggers your anger. Could it perhaps be Brad and how you allow him to take advantage of you?"  
  
Amara's eyebrows creased.  
  
"Could it be that he makes your life so miserable that every morning that you wake you wish you would just fall back into the slumber from whence you came?"  
  
Anger rose in Amara. This elf is really starting to piss me off, she thought.  
  
"Or could it be as simple as no one caring?"  
  
Brittany scooted to the edge of her chair. It was getting dark so she could barely make out the two in the yard but what she could make out was that her best friend was getting very angry.  
  
"Holy shit she's gonna clock him," she whispered.  
  
Her chest moving up in down and with the anger blinding her, her hand curled up. Without thinking she hit Legolas square in the jaw. Quickly as it came she snapped out of her daze and shook her fist that burned with pain.  
  
Legolas rubbed his jaw, "You pack quite a punch." He smiled briefly complimenting her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Leggles," she said using the nickname that had grown on her for him. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"  
  
"No not too much."  
  
"Good then you can carry me inside I'm beat."  
  
At saying that Brittany was up. "Not before me."  
  
The two girls sat in their pajamas giggling over a magazine and a tub of ice cream. Legolas sat on Amara's bed in a shirt and pajama pants. He held his bow in his hands and was looking over it.  
  
"Anyone could look good in those jeans," Brittany ranted.  
  
Amara seemed to be more interested in reading the articles than looking at the pictures.  
  
"God Amara, I swear you're such a book worm." Brittany said crossing her arms.  
  
"And you're a science nerd," she countered. "Oh that reminds me." Amara spun around in her chair and opened a drawer in her desk. A manila envelope she held in her hands. She pulled a thick stack of papers from the envelope and bounced on her bed making Legolas look up from his bow.  
  
"Guess what I've got."  
  
"Transfer papers?"  
  
Amara frowned, "How did you know."  
  
"I read the title Amara," Legolas said no expression on his face.  
  
She nodded, "Right they're transfer papers."  
  
"What are you up to?" Brittany asked eyeing her friend.  
  
Amara shrugged an innocent look on her face. "I just planned on having Leggles here go to our school."  
  
Brittany chocked on her ice cream. "You can't do that to this poor elf." She said rushing over to Legolas and motioning towards him.  
  
"Surely school can not be as bad as you make it to be Brittany." Legolas put his bow aside to pay more attention to the conversation.  
  
"It is and trust me you won't like it."  
  
"What is so bad about it?"  
  
This simple question sent Brittany into answering in hysterics. "The awful slop they serve for lunch. The homework that lasts for-"  
  
Amara covered her friend's mouth. "You don't want to spend your whole time on Earth in my washed up house do you?"  
  
Legolas frowned deep in thought. "I suppose this could be something to experience."  
  
"Yes yes something to experience." Amara wagged a finger agreeing.  
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Brittany asked still angry that her Amara shut her up.  
  
"And you could meet new people but please only stick to meeting people on the chess and or math club."  
  
"I think I will go along with your idea." Legolas confirmed.  
  
Happy that Legolas was going to go along with the scheme, she rested her head on her pillow.  
  
"Do you mind getting the hell out of my room now? I'm kinda tired from all those freakin' laps you made me run."  
  
Legolas took one look at Amara and couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
She held on tight to the straps of her backpack after coming from the office of her school to turn in Legolas' transfer papers. The sidewalks were quiet and the only thing to keep her company was her own shadow. Amara knew soon they would be following her, especially since she didn't redo his science paper. Nerves racked her insides as she sensed a presence following her, and then came the cat calls.  
  
He followed her in the shadows watching her every move. He could tell that she was nervous. Her eyes were cast down to the cracks in the sidewalk. He made sure he was well hidden from her view. To see him could change what she had to do. He saw the group of five tormenting Amara and knew how much it had to hurt, but with all the lessons Legolas gave her he hoped she would try.  
  
"Hey Amara, you geek ya didn't redo that paper like I asked!" Brad called a heavy frown own his face.  
  
Amara kept walking at a steady pace. Her brain trying to ignore the insults being thrown at her.  
  
"Why don't you stop walking?" A boy called.  
  
"You scared? That's it guys she's scared." Brad laughed.  
  
Gathering up her nerves she turned around to face them. Brad shot a smile towards his friends and walked towards Amara. He looked at her like she was a piece of trash.  
  
"Now I can't even turn that damn homework in and it's all your fault." He shoved her a bit and Brad's friends stated to laugh.  
  
_Remember always try to avoid a fight by first talking  
_  
Legolas' words echoed through her mind as she desperately tried to remember them.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Well maybe...maybe you should start doing your own homework."  
  
Brad nodded. Amara almost let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I should start doing my own homework. I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
The boys all laughed.  
  
"Why do my own homework and fail when I can have you do it and pass?" He shoved her again.  
  
Legolas watched the scene before him with baited breath. "Try Amara. Stand up for yourself."  
  
Amara stood her ground not running like she usually did. She held her eyes on Brad not daring to move.  
  
"Great just stand there it'll make pounding you more easy." Brad gave a nod and the usual two boys came forward to pin her down.  
  
"No."  
  
The two stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What did you say," asked Brad.  
  
"I said no, I'm not gonna let you beat me up anymore."  
  
The boys ignored her and continued to advance. Both boys grabbed each one of her arms.  
  
"You're gonna wish you did my homework right." Just as Brad started to aim his round fist at her stomach Amara elbowed one of the boys holding her in the ribs. He quickly let go to hold his rib cage. Quickly, she turned to the other boy and kneed him in the crotch.  
  
Legolas frowned from his hiding spot still watching his pupil. "I never taught her that."  
  
Amara almost laughed as the boy grabbed his family jewels falling to the ground. Brad stepped in fuming with anger but he never had a chance to touch her. Amara channeled all her anger towards him all those years she let him pick on her and it was that one punch that sent Brad stumbling backwards and his friends running.  
  
"I'll get you!" He screamed mockingly holding a bloody nose.  
  
Smiling to herself she dusted off her hands. The feeling of accomplishment and triumph spread throughout her whole being. Finally she had stood up to Brad who had tormented her for too long. The sound of someone clapping came from across the street.  
  
Looking over a clouded figure caught her eye. _'Legolas,'_ she thought and smiled even brighter.  
  
_'I knew she could do it,_' he thought looking at the frizzy dark haired girl before him.  
  
All Amara could do was mouth a soundless thank you to the elf. All because of him she tackled one of her fears. She saw him mouth a 'you're welcome' back with a bright grin. She then walked home feeling as weightless and bruise less as any cloud in the sky.


	9. What's a Little Food Fight

What's a Little Food Fight?  
  
"Now remember you're seventeen, you're birthday is July 3rd and you are from New York."  
  
Brittany, Amara and Legolas stayed up half the night trying to fill out his transfer stuff and come up with a decent name for the elf.

_ Flashback_

"What is wrong with the name I have?" Legolas asked trying to wrench Brittany's hand from his blonde locks. He shot her a glare and she instantly stopped, but when he turned his back around in his chair to face Amara she was back at it.  
  
"Well not many boys around here have elvish names."  
  
Going through names from A to Z Legolas settled on one that came to his liking.

_ End of Flashback_   
  
Amara guided Legolas through the crowded halls of Baker High, her high school. Both were to report to the principal's office for instructions. Curious stares followed Legolas among them whispers. He may have been dressed like a normal person but he still had the qualities of an elf. He was taller than anyone, had the purest blond hair and piercing blue eyes while everyone else's was probably a dye job or colored contacts.  
  
His ears though were hidden well from everyone's sight. They stopped outside a door marked in white letters.  
  
"Ready _Adam_," Amara asked stressing on his given name.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied with a blank expression.  
  
Opening the door Amara planted a fake smile on her face. "Good morning Mr. Willis."  
  
"Good morning Miss Hathaway, my star pupil. Ahhh and this must be the new transfer student Mr.," he scrambled over some papers to find Legolas' name.  
  
Mr. Willis was a chubby man who had beady eyes and everyone knew he had a shiny bald spot which he covered with a dark rug that didn't quite match the rest of his remaining hair.  
  
"Mr. Johnson," he finally said.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to transfer to this school," Legolas said.  
  
Amara nodded her head with approval. _'Getting on good terms with the principal is always a plus,'_ she thought.  
  
Mr. Willis smiled, "I think I like you already kid."  
  
Legolas smiled to himself knowing the principal would find it more than interesting to know he was actually older than him and probably reconsider calling him a kid.  
  
While the principal drowned out the school rules, Amara zoned out something she did best. Fiddling with the mug of pencils on Mr. Willis' desk, she didn't hear him calling her name, nor the second time.  
  
"Miss Hathaway!" Mr. Willis finally yelled.  
  
Startled she jumped knocking the mug full of pencils off the desk.  
  
"S-sorry," Amara hurriedly apologized while picking up the fallen pens. Legolas bent down to help her.  
  
"Now Amara I trust you will help Adam here around the school." Mr. Willis said ignoring Amara's small mishap.  
  
Amara nodded.  
  
Handing him his schedule Mr. Willis wished him good luck.  
  
"Diola lle."  
  
Mr. Willis looked confused.  
  
"Well we should go Mr. Willis you know plenty of classes to attend." Amara quickly guided Legolas from the office covering up his blunder.  
  
"Sorry I slipped," Legolas apologized.  
  
"I see," Amara said raising an eyebrow. She took his schedule from his hand and scanned it over. Nodding with approval she looked back to him.  
  
"You've got your first four classes with me and your last two with Brittany so at least you'll know somebody."  
  
"What's our first class?"  
  
"English."  
  
Legolas followed Amara up the stairs and through endless crowds of teenagers.  
  
"They teach you your own native language?"  
  
"Come on Legolas you want to get the best seats."  
  
The two walked inside the classroom to find it slightly filled with students throwing paper balls. Amara went in unnoticed but Legolas had no such luck. All paper balls seized flying in the air. Numerous sets of eyes followed the elf as he took the seat next to Amara in the back of the class. Whispers fell thick in the air of the classroom.  
  
Leaning towards Legolas she whispered, "It's no big deal they always do this when fresh meat comes."  
  
The teacher, a tall man walked through the door just as the bell rang signaling the start of class. All talking seized. The teacher looked over the attendance list.  
  
"I see we have a new student. Adam Johnson."  
  
Legolas looked up, "Yes."  
  
"Welcome Adam I trust you are smarter than this lot." At that comment the students went wild. Legolas smiled finding the reaction amusing. Amara took a side glance at his smiling face and covered her own with a hand.  
  
"And so it begins," she mumbled.  
  
The day went more smoothly for Legolas than it did for Amara. While Legolas spent time impressing the teachers with his intelligence, she sat back and tried to be as invisible as possible, but today of all days that was never to happen.  
  
"I don't see why you hate school Amara, tis quite enjoyable." Legolas spoke, walking down the stairs with Amara. Not used to being spoken to at school besides Brittany Amara fidgeted with the straps of her back pack.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later why I don't like school, besides the only reason you seem to be enjoying it is because all the teachers like you so far. And why wouldn't they you know like every answer and that's only because you're ancient. But just wait till you get to World History, we'll see who's smart then," she whispered deeply.  
  
Legolas wrinkled his brow. "I beg your pardon, I am not ancient."  
  
"Come on you're like two thousand something."  
  
"There are elves much older than I back home."  
  
Amara turned to see if anybody was listening, when no one was she carried on.  
  
"I'm sure there are but your still pretty old."  
  
Dropping the subject Legolas asked what their next class was. Amara dropped from the last step and turned to look at Legolas, her glasses slightly slipping from the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Lunch," was all she said pushing the glasses back to her eyes. "I don't suggest you eat anything from the cafeteria we're going to hit the vending machines."  
  
Amara kept talking but stopped as Legolas abruptly stopped walking. Not wanting to look ahead she rammed her head into Legolas' arm repeatedly.  
  
"No. No. No," she repeated. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Well if it isn't my old pal brace face." There in front of them stood the tall attractive Carie Peterson. She tossed her strawberry blonde hair and turned from a steaming mad Amara to set her attention on Legolas.  
  
Showing him a dazzling smile she asked, "You're Adam the new guy right?"  
  
"Yes and you are?"  
  
Amara butted in just as Carie went to shake Legolas' hand.  
  
"She is not available as in you have a boyfriend so stop flirting with Le- I mean Adam here."  
  
Carie turned to glare at Amara who was never as bold to speak to her.  
  
"Shut up metal mouth, you're a dork and you'll always be one. Why are you hanging with a girl like that when you clearly have what it takes to hang with the A crowd."  
  
Carie's click behind her nodded with approval. Legolas looked at Amara who had cast her eyes down. She might not dress like Carie, Legolas noticed her jeans with loose holes in various places and her shirt the said Weezer in bold letters, but she was a true friend that much he knew.  
  
"You know Adam I'll understand if you wanna have lunch with Carie and her click." Amara said nodding to him.  
  
"No Amara I would rather have lunch with an orc than to have lunch with Carie. Amara has something you seem to be lacking and that is heart. The way you treat others clearly tells me what type of person you are and I would never join this A crowd if it meant that I would have to be around people such as yourself."  
  
Carie stood appalled. She put her hand on her chest as if utterly shocked that anyone would talk to her like that. Amara snorted with laughter. Legolas offered Amara his arm and she took it with a smile. Together they walked to the cafeteria leaving Carie and her click dumbfounded.  
  
Amara and Legolas sat down at the table where Brittany was seated.  
  
"You will never guess what Leggles here did." Amara slammed her tray full of vending machine snacks down on the table.  
  
"What," Brittany looked up from her food eager for a good story.  
  
"Tis nothing." Legolas said taking the apple from Brittany's lunch tray.  
  
"Nothing? You are kidding right? Nobody has ever talked to Carie like that." Amara exclaimed.  
  
Brittany watched the two go back and fourth disagreeing. "What happened?"  
  
Amara stopped talking and faced Brittany telling her the whole story. Brittany gaped wide eyed at Legolas. "You had a chance to join the A crowd and you didn't take it?"  
  
Amara elbowed Brittany. Stuffing a Twinkie in her mouth she got up to throw the wrapper away and tripped on a banana peel falling flat on her face. The whole cafeteria stopped and erupted with laughter. Getting up with a bright red face she sunk down in her chair.  
  
"Are you alright," Legolas asked over Brittany's laughter.  
  
"Permission to die now?" Amara said embarrassed.  
  
Brittany kept laughing after everyone stopped.  
  
"It's over now." Amara said angrily.  
  
"Not until you wipe the banana from your butt," having said that she laughed even harder. Legolas shot her a warning look. Wiping the banana from her back side she didn't notice Brad walk up but he wasn't there to see her.  
  
There was a bandage over what looked to be a blue bruise over his nose_. 'Wow I did that?'_ Amara pondered when she saw him.  
  
"What do you want Brad," Brittany asked.  
  
He shot a glare towards her. "I'm not here to talk with dweebs. You," he pointed to Legolas. "My girlfriend tells me you down talked her."  
  
"No I spoke to her the truth," Legolas said standing.  
  
Carie had told Brad about what Legolas had said. Now he looked like he was going to fight him right there in the cafeteria. '_He stood up for me now it's my turn. I just wish it wasn't Brad.'_ She thought with a bright idea bouncing in her head. Standing up, Amara took a handful of Brittany's mash potatoes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.  
  
Not wasting any time, Amara threw the handful of mash potatoes at Brad who was staring daggers at Legolas. Brad wiped the food from his face and glared at Amara. She almost thought he was going to attack her but instead he took up Brittany's whole plate of cafeteria slop and tossed it, only Amara ducked and it hit a boy across the room square in the face.  
  
"Hey," he shouted and threw his own lunch aiming for Brad but it hit Brittany. Amara laughed with hysterics. Legolas broke into a grin. Still laughing, Amara never saw the pudding coming at her that Brittany took up to smash in her face. Her glasses dripped with chocolate pudding but she wiped only her lenses.  
  
Legolas couldn't hold it in any longer. His laughter echoed through the noisy room. Angry, Amara took up jello off a girl's plate and tossed it at him. Swiftly Legolas ducked and the jello sailed across the room and it hit a girl who was busy gabbing to her many friends.  
  
A boy stood up and yelled loud and clear, "FOOD FIGHT," setting the whole cafeteria in a throwing food rage. Soon, Legolas, Amara and Brittany were covered with everything on the menu plus.  
  
"I still do not understand why you hate school." Legolas said from underneath a lunch table.  
  
Amara finished throwing a hand full of carrots at her random target and ducked back underneath the table. Picking spaghetti from Legolas' blonde hair, she laughed. "What's a little food fight to lighten the day up?"  
  
Taking a finger Legolas ran it through the chocolate pudding on Amara's cheek and tasted it.

"Good though I do not think I will ever understand you."  
  
"Fine," Amara said laughing and throwing more food from their hiding spot. "I wouldn't want it any other way."


	10. Meet My Rents

Meet My Rents  
  
Amara took quick strides down the noisy streets her mind racing with thoughts. _'Why do they continue to torment me?_' Her thoughts rang in her ears. Perhaps it was the hot weather that emitted the negative vibes that Amara was feeling or maybe it was the demanding call her parents decided to give her while at work. The relationship that was once good she held with her parents went down hill when she hit her teen years.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Hathaway's interest in their daughter waned and Amara couldn't figure out to why they acted the way they did towards her. More things came into light for her also. Noticing the difference in appearance between her and her parents confused her more. The whispers that went about from her relatives didn't go unnoticed every time she went over to a family member's house for a family gathering.  
  
"That can't be their kid. Look at all that hair and those eyes."  
  
"Switched at the hospital I believe." Two particularly fat aunts gossiped over pumpkin pie. Amara would just sit on the couch oblivious to everybody around her, only focusing on the hurtful conversation.  
  
Her parents would stop coming to her concerts giving the excuse of work and soon Amara cut them from her life altogether. That wasn't the only problem that poked at her stressed mind. How was she to explain Legolas to them? _'They sure wouldn't buy the whole elf from Mirkwood thing.'  
_  
Quickly rushing to get out of the afternoon heat wave, she hurried inside her red haired friend's house. The cool air that streamed from the air conditioner froze the sweat that glistened on her skin. Making her way into the kitchen she found Legolas and Brittany huddled over at the kitchen's island over what looked to be multiple sheets of paper, both were speaking in low voices. Amara quietly put her bag down at the table and tie toed to the island. Of course her light steps didn't get passed the susceptible hearing of an elf and Legolas stopped talking.  
  
"Hello Amara we didn't expect you to be here this early," he spoke giving her a cheerful tone. Brittany on the other hand jumped and began scrambling all the papers up. Legolas sensed Amara's anger before she walked through the door and in turning around he could clearly see that he sensed right. Despite her anger, she had a look of child like curiosity written across her brow but her mouth was set in a frown.  
  
"May I ask how your work has gone?" Legolas coolly covered up his discussion he was having with Brittany.

She ignored the question and crossed her arms. "What were you two doing?"

Brittany stammered for an answer while shoving the last paper into a folder.

"As you know Brittany and I have Biology together, there is a test coming up and Brittany wanted my assistance in helping her go over some material she did not understand."  
  
Amara eyed Legolas suspiciously thinking if she held her gaze at him long enough he'd crack and tell her the truth, but she should have known for his blue eyes never wafted from her own. Finally giving up on finding out about whatever they were really doing, she collapsed in a chair somewhat dramatically.

"What's eattin' you?" Brittany asked gladly that Amara didn't look too much into what she was doing with the elf.

"I will never understand the root to where you humans find your speech. Who has ever heard of 'what's eattin you?' What does that mean anyway," Legolas asked taking a seat at the table.  
  
"It means what's the matter and I'll tell you what's the matter." Just thinking about her parents sent her into a wave of fury. They weren't always there for her and now they wanted her to be there for them.

"I was in the middle of looking up books for a customer when my cell rings and guess who it was?" Brittany passed Amara a can of Sprite from the fridge and for the _all natural, soda can not be good for you elf_ a bottle of water and decided to take a stab at who Amara was talking about.  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm your best friend. I know what makes you mad and it could have only been two things. School or your folks and since I doubt you gave the school your cell phone number it only left one out."

Amara shook her head, _'that was a reasonable explanation.'  
  
_

"What of your parents?"

Amara turned her attention to Legolas and in a dull dead tone muttered, "They're coming back."

From the sound and looks of things Legolas suspected Amara wasn't too happy about her parents coming back. He already somewhat knew that Amara was not close to them, this now confirmed it.

"They want me to pick them up from the airport. Don't ask me why. They don't like me anyway."

"How can you say that your parents dislike you? You are their daughter; they would like you no matter what." Legolas said trying to understand. Even though he could have his moments with his own father they would always settle their disagreements.

He watched the girl down her can of pop and let out a deafening belch. Brittany cheered and announced it an eight on a scale of one to ten. Legolas admitted that these girls were far from the ladies that he knew who would have cringed at just the thought of what happened.

"Any who," Amara brushed of the burp like it was nothing. "You haven't meant my parents and wait till you do. You'll be begging to be sent back to Middle Earth with all your little elfy friends." With that Amara just stared at Legolas in an evil sort of way until Brittany piped up.  
  
"And if you get to go back take me with you. I wanna meet more hot elves." It was her turn to get the evil stare, this time from the both of them.  
  
Amara sat as neat as can be for a teenager like her in torn jeans and a shirt. Her frizzed locks were away from her face today in a tight pony tail. Her hands were clenched onto the steering wheel even though her car was already parked in the airport's lot. Legolas sat next to her in holeless jeans and a shirt himself, always as clean as ever. He had spent at least twenty minutes trying to persuade Amara from the car.  
  
"Amara you must not leave your parents waiting."

Amara was paler than usual but shook her head not ready to face them. "I don't think I'm ready to deal with my screwed up folks yet." She sighed shaking her head. Their trip had not been long enough for her liking.  
  
A pair of soft hands covered her own. Legolas placed his hands over Amara's in a reassuring manner. Not at all did he believe her parents could be as horrible as Amara made them out to be, after all they did raise her.

"Amara do you think you can sit in this car forever? You will eventually have to face them." Amara could only stare at Legolas' hands on top of her own.  
  
"Besides." He took his hands back leaving her to look at her blue chipped fingernails. "I am with you, what could go wrong?" This lightened her mood a bit and she nodded with determination. She got out of the car and walked side by side with the elf.

_ 'My parents aren't going to get me down especially since I'm happier now than I was before.'_  
  
"Aren't you nervous?"  
  
Legolas looked to his dark haired friend. "Any why should I be nervous?" The two maneuvered through crowds of adults and crying children.

"You're gonna meet my rents. You can't tell me you're the least bit nervous."  
  
"I'm more curious to find out what they are like."

Amara shook her head, "Good luck." The two of them sat down waiting for her parents. Amara couldn't help but watch as families reunited in happiness, while thinking hers would reunite in horror. "Legolas do you get along with your father?"  
  
Legolas focused his attention to Amara and her question. He thought about the type of relationship he had with his father and smiled. Amara bought her knees to her chest hugging them and waiting for an answer.

"There are times, many times, when we both have our differences but we always know that we both care about each other. The bond between a parent and their child stays strong no matter what." He nudged her shoulder with his own to get a smile out of her. Amara grinned a bit but that grin quickly faded away as she looked up catching sight of her two parents who were walking from the baggage claim. Jabbing Legolas, the two quickly stood.  
  
Amara hastily reminded Legolas about their little lie from the corner of her mouth. It took her much debating with the elf to convince him to stick to their exchange student story. He didn't think she should lie to her parents and they could possibly help to find him a way home. She thought there was no way her parents would believe that a real life elf was staying with her and that they were as dumb as a bag of dirt and couldn't possibly figure out a way to get him back home.  
  
Amara tried her best to smile as her parents eyed her up and down. "We've only been gone a few weeks and you're already reduced to wearing rags," Mrs. Hathaway raved over her ripped jeans.

"And when are you going to grow. Still as shrimpy as ever." Her father poked at her skinny arms with amusement. Amara rolled her eyes annoyingly at her father who always poked fun of her weight.  
  
Her parents' attention switched from her to the elf behind her. "And who might this be?" Mrs. Hathaway studied Legolas with her hawk like light brown eyes.

Amara cleared her throat. "This is a new exchange student at my school, Adam. He's kinda staying with us," she mumbled the last part. The group stood silent while others pushed noisily passed them.  
  
Finally her father broke their silence by grabbing Legolas' hand and giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you Adam. It should be a nice change having you in our home."

Legolas nodded. Mr. Hathaway walked forward. Mrs. Hathaway did the same but not before dumping a boat load of luggage in Amara's arms. She staggered back under all the weight. Seeing this, Legolas looked to her parents but they took no care and kept walking.

He took some of the luggage from Amara so that she could walk. Legolas gave her a look of sympathy before following her parents. Amara let out a sigh of relief just being glad that they had allowed Legolas to stay.  
  
Mrs. Hathaway insisted the four of them have dinner so that they could get to know 'Adam' better. Amara knew this was code for 'Grill Adam'. She spent thirty minutes nervously setting the table. In all her random thoughts she managed to drop a glass or two earning her insults from her mother. Legolas stood at the top of the stairs watching Amara get frustrated at the table on the account of her mother calling her an ignorant clumsy fool.  
  
He was beginning to see why Amara disliked her parents. _'Not at all since they have arrived had they said anything kind to her.'_ Legolas thought. He still didn't change his notion that they cared for her. They had to, they were her parents and she was a wonderful girl. He started down the stairs in hopes of helping Amara.  
  
"Amara."  
  
Amara looked up from her task at hand.  
  
"You seem distressed," Legolas whispered. Just as Amara shook her head and was about to speak her mother bustled in carrying what she claimed was dinner. Amara took her seat next to Legolas preparing herself for the dinner from hell. Talk started off casual by Mrs. Hathaway asking Legolas where he transferred from.  
  
Amara dragged her fork through her dinner uninterested at all in eating anything on her plate.  
  
"I transferred from New York." Legolas hoped not to be asked anymore on that subject since he had never been nor heard of New York.  
  
"Really which part of New York are you from?"  
  
Legolas' blue eyes darted to Amara who looked at him with her own deeper colored ones. She stumbled and searched her brain for a quick answer. "Q- Queens. He's from Queens, New York. Isn't that right...Legolas?" She kicked him from beneath the table. "Yes Queens. A lovely place."  
  
To Amara's dread all the attention shifted to her. She felt like a white hot spotlight had shifted to her. "Why don't you eat what's on your plate instead of playing with it." Her father commented on her dragging a fork through her food. "There is the reason why you're so scrawny you don't eat!"  
  
Anger bubbled inside dying to be released like she usually did but she wanted to be on her best behavior for Legolas.

"So since you've transferred here have you made any friends?"

Legolas turned his attention from a reddening Amara to her mother. "I have managed to make a few."

Mrs. Hathaway nodded her approval. "You wouldn't be taking a love interest in Amara here would you?"  
  
Both Amara and Legolas turned red with embarrassment. "No, Amara and I are just friends."

Mrs. Hathaway nodded, "I figured that since no one ever does. I'm surprised you're her friend even. No one likes to be around her since all she does is stick her nose in books. I never wondered why she didn't have many friends; I always knew she was an abnormal child."  
  
Amara dug her finger nails into the sides of her chair. Her anger almost reaching its breech she began to count in her head thinking that would keep her from exploding. _'One, two, three, four, five...'_ Legolas couldn't believe Amara's parents were speaking this way about her and it made him angry himself. Apparently they failed to see what a wonderful daughter they had.

"Isn't that right Amara or have you made more friends since the last time I checked?"  
  
That was it. _'Screw counting.'_ She felt a rush of anger surge through her whole body until she it began to take over her mouth. "For your information mother, I have friends and they don't include a pack of cigs. Even if I didn't have any friends why would you care? It's my life not yours." Her wave of rage wasn't finished as she arrived at her father. "You're so quick to talk about my weight, why don't you check a mirror every now and then. You just wish you were as skinny as I am."  
  
Legolas stared at Amara with raised brows, never since the short period he had been here had he seen her loose her temper before. He never thought the girl would have it in her to say such things. He watched as she stormed from the table and heard the front door slam. He excused himself from the table to follow her outside. There she was her back leaning against the walls of her home.  
  
He leaned against the wall next to her. Amara knew sooner or later Legolas would come out; probably to tell her what she did was not necessary. Of course her parents would do something like that. They would try their very best to humiliate her in front of Legolas. She sighed wanting to run away like she had planned when she was younger.  
  
"Well that was a very interesting dinner wouldn't you say?"  
  
Amara didn't dare look at Legolas but his voice sounded amused. "Sorry about all that. Do you understand now why I hate my parents?" Amara waited for a reply while she hung her head in shame.

"I can not say that your parents did not deserve what you said to them but now I see your point."  
  
Amara got an idea. Wanting to forget what just happened she grabbed Legolas' hand and ordered him to follow her. Interest formed within him as he let himself be dragged by Amara who had changed from being angry to excited in a matter of minutes.

"Where are we going," he asked. Amara wouldn't answer him at all.  
  
Amara and Legolas passed by restaurants, office buildings until they came to a secluded park. Trees were everywhere and flowers ran through some of the grass. Legolas marveled at the sight. Ever since he had arrived it was rare to see anything remotely green. It reminded him of his home. Amara just watched Legolas' look with a smile.  
  
"Nobody ever comes here. I think cause not many know it's here. Anyway, it's where I come to think. Do you like it?"  
  
Legolas nodded, his eyes still roaming over the scenery. "It is marvelous. How did you come across it in such a chaotic city?"  
  
"I went walking one day and stumbled across it. I guess you could say I was drawn to it."

Legolas sat under a tree and beckoned Amara to join him. She did and looked up at the darkened clouds. "I take it your parents will not be worried that we are gone." Amara shook her head. Legolas picked a flower from the ground and twirled it with his nimble fingers.  
  
"You should apologize." He finally said breaking the brief silence.

Amara shook her head. "No way! Why should I apologize after the things they said to me?" Legolas faced Amara's shadowy blue eyes.  
  
He could tell she was angry with them and probably wouldn't listen to reasoning but surprisingly she did. "To make peace with them." Amara turned away from him not even thinking of apologizing to her parents. He took a hand and put it kindly under Amara's chin to make her face him. She did and sat quietly waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I'm not saying what you did was wrong Amara but letting them get to you is letting them win. If you apologize it shows that they are not." Legolas hoped that she would understand what he spoke of and take his advice to heart. A

Amara nodded understanding. _'Geez , are elves always this wise?'_ "Alright, alright I'll apologize but I'm not doing this on regular bases."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Good then. I am glad you will take my advice."

Amara laughed. "Don't think I always will." She laid back putting her hands behind her head, watching the clouds float by readying the sky for the moon. "That one looks like a donkey." Legolas looked at the girl with a smile. Amara switched her gaze from the sky to the elf. "Take a look for yourself."  
  
Legolas laid down beside Amara to see the clouds whirl by. The two both got lost in their own imaginations pointing out what cloud looked like what to each other. "This place is magical," the elf whispered. Amara looked confused. She turned toward Legolas so that she was now on her side, her hand resting on her cheek. "How is this place magical?"  
  
"Its aura. Can you not sense it?" Legolas sat up.

Amara shook her head no. Legolas stared at Amara's face in somewhat of a daze. Amara felt creeped out. "What?" The elf still kept his eyes on Amara and ever so slowly reached out to touch her hair. It felt feather soft beneath his long fingers.  
  
Amara dared not to move in case she scared him or something. Heat surged through her entire being this time not from anger. She tried to shake it off but Legolas was making her feel weird. Legolas studied all the features Amara had. _'She reminds me of him especially her hair.'_ Amara finally found her voice and asked him what was wrong.  
  
Legolas seemed to snap out of it and quickly withdrew his hand. "Nothing, it is just that you remind me of a ranger I know. Forget it." Legolas could not help but think she had the same features of his friend except her eyes. Amara continued to look at the sky still feeling weird. She gave Legolas a sideways glance.  
  
After what seemed like hours of silence Amara spoke. "You can come here when ever you want."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you Amara." Legolas resumed looking up at the sky which once consumed clouds now held dim glittering stars.


	11. Movie Madness

Movie Madness

Legolas sat atop his bed deep in wonderment. Why had Amara reminded him so much of Aragorn? She could not be his kin, as far as he knew she was born here in this world so why did he get the feeling she was not of this world at all? Rain splattered the windows which he quickly learned was rare for this city. Ever since that day in the park Amara kept clouding his thoughts with her mystery.

Amara looked up from her book she had been engrossed in to look at her window. It seemed like every minute more and more rain fell from the sky. It ruined her plans to escape from her home she named Alcatraz so she retreated to her room and lost herself in one of her books. Now the rain had brought her from the book and her thoughts drifted away to Legolas. His stare that day in the park seemed to bore its way into her soul.  
  
_"You remind me of a ranger I know."_ The words he said bounced around in her head. _'A ranger. He can't mean Aragorn, but why wound I remind him of Aragorn?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrillness of her mother's voice. "We're going out!"  
  
Happiness leapt up inside of the teenager. She had apologized to both her parents like Legolas suggested. Both of them forgave her in their own way, dismissing her behavior as teenage hormones. Hearing the door close, she put her book aside and proceeded towards Legolas' room. She thought about asking him why she reminded him of Aragorn but shook it off.  
  
Today was a gloomy day, not the day to be asking questions which Legolas probably didn't have the answers to. She knocked on his open door, his lithe form seemed relaxed as he laid on the bed and his arms were crossed. He appeared to be deep in thought before he sat up and faced Amara.

"Never mind, sorry I bothered you."

He saw the features of Aragorn in the girl more clearly now, he stopped her as she was about to walk away. "You did not bother me. What is it?"

Amara turned back towards his room. Fiddling her thumbs she spoke, "I was just thinking that you've been here for a bit and you still haven't seen a movie." She leaned up against the doorframe. "I'm bored and there's nothin' like a good movie to take the boredness out of you."  
  
Seeing the disbelief in his face she lowered herself to begging. "Come on, I'll even let you pick." Amara pouted as best she could by sticking out her lower lip. Legolas let out a sigh, Amara seemed to have a power over him for he couldn't ever find the heart to tell her no. It was either that or he just had a problem saying no. "Manka lle merna."If you wish

Amara's face screwed up in confusion, "Huh? Was that a yes or a no?"

Legolas laughed, "It was a yes, Aidulin." He made his way downstairs, Amara in tow.

"What does Aidulin mean Leggles?" Amara asked disappearing into the kitchen to pop popcorn and reappearing for an answer.  
  
"Aidulin is the name I have chosen for you since you insist on calling me Leggles. Aidulin means small bird."

Once the microwave dinged Amara disappeared once more, shouting what she thought about the name Legolas had chosen for her. "I like it but why do I have to be small?" She came back carrying a bowl filled with popcorn and flopped down on the couch.

"Simply because you are small."  
  
Amara glared at him. She was very size conscious. It was because of her size did anyone ever pick on her. She believed she gained a complex of her size all thanks to her father who was constantly poking fun of her. Amara brought up the choices of movies on the old telly and handed the remote to Legolas.  
  
"Pick the movie, elf boy." Legolas took the remote from Amara's petite hand and scanned the screen for a title that appealed to him. Amara took this time to peak out of the window at the storm outdoors. When the lightening struck across the sky she turned back towards the screen. Storms always gave her a spook though she wouldn't admit it.  
  
Legolas was into the horror section. "Alright, is Jeepers Creepers fine with you?" Amara tried to stage her protest but having a mouth full of popcorn only left her to shake her head and the elf didn't bother to look over to see her disapproval. Legolas took Amara's silence for approval and selected the movie. Quickly forcing the popcorn down her throat, Amara screamed no.  
  
Legolas turned his gaze from the television to Amara. "We can't watch this movie!" She shook her head showing just how much she refused. Horror flicks weren't her thing. They always left her wondering if it could really happen and that played with her head weeks after seeing a scary movie.  
  
"Why can we not view this movie, what is wrong with it?" One look told Legolas everything. The fear in her eyes was evident.

"We can't watch this because I don't want to sleep with a night light on."

Legolas waved a hand to silence her as the movie began.  
  
Amara shuddered at the low rumble of thunder. In the beginning of the movie both Legolas and Amara were on opposite sides of the couch, each horrifying event brought them closer together. Pretty soon Amara had substituted snacking on popcorn for snacking on her finger nails and burying her face in Legolas' shirt, every now and then daring to peak at the screen. Legolas eyes were glued to the set, periodically he patted Amara's shoulder to console her.  
  
"Amara it isn't so bad," Legolas whispered. Amara dared to take a longer look, but she did so at the wrong moment for the creeper was devouring a jail cell filled with its victims. Her eyes went wide, _'How could he think it's not so bad,' _she thought grossed out at what appeared to be body parts strewn on the floor. She tried to move her eyes from the screen but they wouldn't budge.  
  
Blood, guts and gore invaded her brain, thoughts and very being. Her surroundings faded away and it was just herself and the television. When the movie ended Amara's mouth hug slightly open. Legolas had to pry her hand from his pants leg, her nails started to dig into his skin. He saw she was in shock at how the movie ended.  
  
"The creeper took the boys eyes," Amara exclaimed. In uttering those words it seemed to set off a curse, for all the lights in the house flickered out drenching them in total darkness. Amara bit her lower lip; she couldn't see anything in front of her. The movie images flooded in her mind.  
  
"Why did a black out have to come now?"  
  
"A black out I take it means the electricity is out," Legolas could tell he could see better than Amara who was stumbling over objects.

"Yeah." Amara felt her way to the drawer in the kitchen where she knew a few candles were. With trembling hands she gathered as many candles as her hands could carry plus a lighter. Just as she was about to shut the drawer she felt someone touch her shoulder.  
  
Turning around she let out a scream to wake the dead. A hand quickly covered her mouth. Amara blinked; there stood Legolas there was a mystical glow to him which enabled her to see him. He slowly removed his hand. "Sorry I frightened you. I thought you might need some help." Swallowing hard she could only stare at the elf as he took some of the candles from her.  
  
"You glow in the dark." Legolas set the candles down on the table and looked back to Amara who stared at him with interest.

"It is only my aura when focusing it enough it can be very useful." The sound of thunder and rain mixing together reminded Amara to light the candles. Once all were lit the two of them carried them into the living room, setting them in various places so that they dimly lit the whole room.  
  
Amara sat crossed leg on the floor her mind still on the horror of the movie. Legolas saw that the girl was still on edge over the movie they had seen. To take her mind off things he sat in front of her and asked her would she like to hear about what his home was like. Amara nodded eager to stop thinking whether or not some creature was going to bust in and eat her. The candles set off the right tone for a story.  
  
He began to tell her of the lush trees that made up the vast forest which surrounded his home. His home, just thinking about it made his heart soar. The palace of Mirkwood was made of various colored stones. Part of the palace stood above ground, a welcoming sight for all to see, but the majority of the palace was dove underground. There were many lakes and rivers and what not in the forest, though many were hidden. Amara listened in awe at the vivid description Legolas gave her of his home.  
  
She thought that no place in the world had the beauty Legolas spoke of. His story soothed her and she forgot about the monster that had made a place in her head. When Legolas finished she smiled, "Mirkwood sounds beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is." Legolas didn't want to mention the horrid things that slowly were beginning to invade his home. He failed to mention the giant spiders and the orcs that roamed the wood. He hoped when or if he returned, nothing horrid had befallen on his home. A loud tapping noise cut through the air.  
  
Amara jumped up and ran behind Legolas' elven form. The loud tapping sound came again. Legolas focused his eyes on the darkened staircase. "The noise is coming from upstairs." He got up and began walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Holy shamoly," Amara exclaimed standing up, "Where are you going?"

Legolas turned back towards her, "Do you not want to find out what that noise is?"

Amara thought for a split second, "Hmm, I don't think so." Legolas made his way up the stairs anyway. Amara stood in the middle of the living room alone, but when the loud tapping came back to her ears she rushed up the stairs. "Wait up Leggles!"  
  
Amara coward behind Legolas, both walking slowly towards the source of the sound. "What if it's a burglar or... or...worse the creeper," Amara gulped.

Legolas sighed, _'This girl has one imagination.'_ "Amara there is no such thing as the creeper, as for there being an intruder..." He quickly went to his room and grabbed his pair of white knives.  
  
Amara felt a lot better now that they had some form of defense. She grasped onto his shirt and continued to coward as her heart thumped wildly from fear. "If it is the creeper and he has come to eat me and take all my body parts I told you so." Legolas quickly told her to be quiet as he put an ear to her parent's room door, where the noise was coming from. He twisted the knob ignoring Amara who shook her head.  
  
Walking in he inwardly let out his relief. "Tis only a tree branch scrapping against the window." He told Amara who waited by the door. She strolled in laughing, "I knew it was a stupid tree branch all along." Legolas rolled his blue eyes.  
  
His senses heightened as he heard the front door open and close. Amara ran over to him whispering frantically, "It's the creeper, it's the creeper, it's the creeper." Legolas put a hand over Amara's mouth to quiet her, when he was sure she would remain quiet he removed his hand and gripped his knives slightly. Footsteps echoed through the quiet house, whoever or whatever it was, was making its way upstairs. A crack of lightening lit up the room for a split second and then the room tumbled back into darkness.  
  
The footsteps stopped and with them Amara thought her heart would too, for a darkened figure stood in the doorway. Legolas held his knives up in a fighting stance. The figure advanced into the room just as the lights flickered back to life. Expecting something else, Amara let out a scream but quickly shut up when she recognized the figure.

"Brittany?"  
  
"Oops, hope I wasn't interrupting anything...in your parent's bedroom." Brittany eyed the two suspiciously.

"Ha ha funny," Amara said dryly.

Legolas put his knives down. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Brittany sat on the bed and took her wet hat off. "My power went out and unfortunately so did my parents and my cell phone so I came over here." Amara felt her heart slow with relief. "So it's raining, it's pouring and somewhere out there an old man it snoring. I say we watch a movie." Amara looked to Legolas who looked to her. Both shook their heads to Brittany.  
  
"No thank you Brittany. I think we have had enough movies for one night," Legolas said.


	12. Driving in a Car with an Elf

Driving in a Car with an Elf  
  
  
Thranduil paced his study, great concern was etched on his face. A while had passed since he had last seen his son. The memory still lingered on his mind and it was not a memory to smile on. They had argued a hefty lot before Legolas stormed from his father's study and off into the wood. Never had Thranduil thought this would befall on him.  
  
Although concern and worry coursed through his veins, anger also lingered with those feelings. _'If he had not have been so stubborn.'_ Thranduil abandoned his thoughts knowing well if he himself had not brought up the discussion of Legolas one day becoming king he would not have left. Day in and day out he had sent numerous search parties out into the forest only to have them come back with nothing. _'It is not like him to just wander the forest alone. He knows of the evils that invade this realm.'  
_  
His legs soon tired from pacing so he sat behind his great desk waiting for someone to bring him news of his son. A knock rapped on his door making him look up. Quickly he bid the person to enter and was glad to see it was Gandalf. "Mithrandir my friend, have you any news on Legolas?" Thranduil asked masking his fear.  
  
Gandalf leaned on his staff, his eyes twinkling with wisdom. "The reason you can not find your son Thranduil is because he resides in Middle Earth no longer." Gandalf took a seat letting Thranduil process what he said. Thranduil dared not to move as if he did the things the old wizard said would be made true.

"Tell me what you speak of."  
  
"Legolas was placed on a hectic world called Earth, placed there by none other than the Valar." Gandalf knew this would be hard for Thranduil to understand but Legolas' needed to be there. Thranduil tried the best he could to understand.

"Why ever would the Valar send Legolas to this world you call Earth?"

Gandalf cleared his throat, "To help a girl in need that could later be proved as useful to Middle Earth."  
  
Thranduil nodded having to except the information given to him. "I hope he is all right."

A smug smile spread on the old wizard's face. "I am sure he is doing alright indeed."  
  
Back In L.A.  
  
"Those are the gears, that's the gas and most importantly that is the break." Amara explained nervously from the passenger side to the elf. There was nothing to do so she decided what could be better than teaching her favorite elf how to drive? Amara made sure her seat belt was secure before Legolas hit the gas peddle.  
  
Legolas adjusted the mirror so he could see the activity behind him. Amara reached over and pulled out something from the glove compartment. "Can't drive without these." The teenager put darkly tinted glasses over Legolas' eyes. Legolas looked over to Amara, his eyes that once saw clearly the colors the world offered now saw things with a dull gray hue.  
  
"Are these necessary?" Amara simply nodded and sat back in her seat, taking her glasses off to put her own sunglasses on.  
  
Legolas moved the car from park to drive and the car rolled from the driveway. Hastily Amara shut her eyes silently praying that they didn't hit anything solid. After a minute or two Amara opened her eyes to see that they were crusin' down the street accident free, Legolas held a self- satisfied smile while at the wheel. Her grip to her seat loosened but only a tad.

"You're doin' pretty okay."  
  
"I would say so," Legolas said trying to concentrate on not just driving but the other cars around him. _'This is quite different from a horse.'_  
  
Driving around for sometime, Amara thought the elf had driving packed down so she insisted (though not really wanting to) they go home so she could study for her much dreaded finals. Legolas agreed and started for home.  
  
"Is this as fast as this car goes?" Legolas asked appearing to be mildly interested in finding out the answer.  
  
"Nope. You see those numbers," Amara pointed to the speedometer. "You can go up to 160 miles per hour." She sat back in her seat. "Why?"  
  
When no answer came fourth Amara looked at him. She could not see the wild glint in his eyes due to the sunglasses he wore. Amara felt the car pick up speed, "Legolas what do you think you're doing," she yelled as the wind ruffled her hair. He said nothing and just smiled feeling his adrenaline stir.  
  
The teenager went back to holding the seat beneath her and closing her eyes, this time she prayed out loud. The car came to a screeching stop and Amara opened one eye at a time, her sunglasses hanging off her face. She was surprised to see they had made it home in one peace and without the cops on their tail.  
  
"We should do that again sometime."  
  
Amara glared over to the elf wanting to strangle him. She shook her head, "Never again Legolas. Never again." She pronounced each word clearly before shaking her head and getting out of the car.


	13. Reflections

Reflections  
  
The air felt thick inside locker 205. Teenagers passed by unaware of their fellow being who happened to be trapped inside the locker. The brace faced girl inside gave up pummeling her locker door and sighed. _'Could this day get any worse?'_ While she had been gathering her stuff out of her locker someone took the opportunity to shove her in and before that she tore a hole in her favorite shirt that she bought at a Linkin Park concert.  
  
Today was not her day.  
  
Legolas walked down the hall with Brittany, every now and then checking the watch Amara had given to make sure he would not be late.

"Are you sure you can hide this from Amara I mean you've got a job." Brittany hooted with hysterics.

"Brittany I am an elf, keeping secrets is what an elf does best and besides if we wish to pursue this plan for Amara I must do this."

Brittany nodded, "You're right, we can't go on with this plan on my salary alone."  
  
An aggravated sigh reached Legolas' ears and he signaled for Brittany to stop talking about their plan. A curious look spread across Brittany's face as Legolas put in the combination to her friend's locker. When he opened the locker he gave Amara a hand and helped her out.

"Thanks. I say today is not my day," she blew a stray hair from her face.  
  
Legolas shifted his blue eyes from Amara to Brittany who suddenly appeared tense and nervous. "Why is today not your day?" He ignored Brittany's look.

"Overload on work, got stuffed into my locker AGAIN and I tore a hole in my favorite shirt." Amara stretched out her shirt to show Legolas the wide rip.  
  
The group of three walked out into the sun. Legolas checked his watch. "Well my friend I hope the day gets better for you. I must attend to something."  
  
Questions formed in her mind. "Where are you going," she asked Legolas' retreating form. He did not answer, just kept walking.  
  
Amara turned towards Brittany who was looking up to the sky. She was not at all worried about keeping her and Legolas' plan a secret from Amara, she was nervous about telling her best friend what stupid thing she had gotten the both of them in.  
  
"Where is he going?" When no answer came from Brittany she tapped her_._

_ 'It's now or never,'_ Brittany thought. "Look you're going to really hate me for this but it's all Carie's fault."  
  
Amara's head spun with confusion.  
  
"Carie saw me looking at the 'Battle of the Bands' flyer and told me that I could never win against her. That really pissed me off so I say yeah is that right? And she goes yeah and bets me I wouldn't win. So I bet she wouldn't win and…"

Amara motioned for her to spit it out, "And what?!"  
  
"I signed are names up for the contest." Brittany cringed; she looked at Amara's furious face and continued. "If we win Carie and her gang have to stand in front of the entire school in a purple dinosaur suit and admit they are losers."  
  
Amara couldn't believe her luck today, "And if we lose?"  
  
"_We_ have to stand in front of the entire school in dinosaur suits and admit we're losers."  
  
Amara sat cross legged and angry on the floor of Legolas' room. Today had to be thee worst day. She sat thinking about how angry Brittany had made her and if there was any possible way to get out of this predicament but all entries were final. Sighing she let the sound of Legolas' hum fill her ears.  
  
Fate was not on her side today.  
  
Sensing that there was something wrong with the teenage girl that sat on the floor of his room he stopped his tune and closed the book in which occupied his time. It seemed as if problems always surrounded this girl, the girl in which remained cloaked in mystery to him. _'She does not belong to this world.'_ It was now truth to him, both his heart and head told him so. The reason to why he was here he had figured out, lied within Amara.  
  
"What troubles you so that you feel the need to distract me from my reading?"  
  
Amara turned around, "It's nothing, sorry for distracting you." Legolas did not go back to reading but waited for her mouth to tumble out its worries. "Have you ever given up something you love because of someone?" Legolas thought for a moment to why she would be asking such a question. "No I have not. Why do you ask?"  
  
Amara's mouth set about telling him all that Brittany told her after he secretively had to disappear. Legolas listened with all his attention on her, which was new to Amara, seeing as no one ever really showed an interest in neither her nor her problems. Only when she stopped talking did he speak.  
  
"What does giving up something you love because of someone have to do with Brittany signing you up for this Battle of the Bands?  
  
"Because the thing that I gave up was music." Amara hung her head in shame, not wanting to admit the last detail but said it so quietly only Legolas' elven hearing could pick it up.  
  
"You let her intimidate you and you shouldn't."  
  
Amara felt ashamed that she let Carie take away the only thing that kept herself sane. It was because of Carie that she gave up music. It was because she was better than Carie at the only thing Carie was good at...music. And it was why Carie loathed her.

"How can I not be intimidated by her? She's more popular than I am. She's prettier than I am. She has m-"  
  
"Amara how could you think so lowly of yourself?" Concern filled Legolas' voice.

"Because it's true. I can't avoid the truth Legolas." Her voice was steady showing that she was not lying and that she believed every word that she said.  
  
Legolas stood from his spot and grabbed Amara's arm. "What are you doing?" He dragged her from his room to hers and stood in front of the mirror that hung on her wall. Amara focused on Legolas' reflection more than her own. She almost got lost in his blue eyes had he not jerked her back to reality.  
  
"Have you taken the time to really look at yourself Amara?" She remained silent. "I didn't think so. Look at yourself." Obeying, she just saw dark wavy locks that were set in a loosed ponytail, plain blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and she dare not smile to show a metal filled mouth. "What's the big deal?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"The big deal is," he spoke quietly placing his hands on her shoulders. "You have the most unique eyes I have ever seen. Never have I observed such a blue before." Amara shivered as Legolas leaned closer to whisper in her ear. There was something there in his gentle voice though she couldn't detect it. Her heart could not help but thump wildly in her chest. "Your skin is fairer than any other girl I have seen here so far."  
  
Legolas smirked feeling Amara's skin go warm from beneath his touch. "There is beauty within you that shines brighter than Carie's ever could."  
  
Amara simply stared at her reflection this time seeing herself in a new light. Could it really be that Legolas saw her the way he described her or was he just being a friend? 'T_hat's it he's just being friendly.'_ There is no way she was the girl he described. Swallowing the lump in her throat that prevented her from talking she managed to speak. "Mirrors lie."  
  
Hearing the doubt in her voice he took his hands from her shoulders and gave her something to think about. "I was not looking at your reflection. I was looking at you." He walked from her room leaving Amara alone.  
  
Amara spent a few minutes looking at herself in the mirror. Every time she needed a confidence boost there was that elf, there to give her one. Letting a smirk play on her face she went to her closet. Rummaging through mounds of clothes she found what she had buried long ago. She pulled her guitar out and happily sat down to see if she still remembered her chords.  
  
Amara felt content now that she finally decided to stop thinking about Carie. Looking back on her actions she thought herself to be stupid, to let Carie have power over her, to even think that Carie was better than her. She played her guitar without a care in the world.  
  
Running into Baker High and trying to get through the crowd of people Amara tried to catch up with her red haired pal to tell her the good news. People glared at her as she pushed passed them but she didn't care.  
  
"Brittany," she yelled finally spotting her. Amara panted as she caught up to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
Brittany smiled slapping her friend a high five. "So what brought out the change?" Amara smiled. "Let's just say a little elf gave me the confidence I needed." She spotted Carie and her goonies laughing it up down the hall.  
  
"We are going to kick her ass. She'll wish she never entered this contest." She continued to glare at her arch enemy until the bell rang.


	14. Battle of the Bands

Battle of the Bands

"Everyday after school and on weekends those kids have been practicing. You'd think they'd get tired of it by now," Mrs. Stewart, Brittany's mother said trying to arrange the homemade cookies she baked and block out the noise coming from the garage. Her husband, Mr. Stewart sat at the kitchen flipping through the newspaper.

"Aw, let them be Joyce they're young."  
  
Mrs. Stewart frowned, "They maybe young but my ears aren't." Mrs. Stewart carried her plate full of cookies toward the garage door, hoping she could tempt them with cookies and stop the noise.  
  
Wires and chords were all over the basement floor. Brittany stood at her keyboard, bobbing her head to the sounds the band she assembled made. For two straight weeks, not to mention weekends the band practiced day in and day out. All of them knew how to play their instruments. _'Thank god mom pumped me to play the piano,'_ Brittany thought.  
  
So all that really needed to be practiced was everybody getting on key. Amara finished her guitar solo somewhat dramatically and whined. "We've been practicing for like ever and I'm famished." Brittany agreed and quit tapping keys. As if on cue Mrs. Stewart came through the door with a plate full of cookies.  
  
"Cookies anyone?"  
  
In a mad rush to get to the delightful treats Amara tripped over wires. "Holy shamoly," she groaned. Brittany caught sight of Nathan, a boy who stood among the unnoticed at Baker High, rush from his seat behind the drums and help Amara up. Nathan was on the chess team and had over heard Brittany in ranting to Amara about finding a drummer. Nathan had thee _biggest_ crush on Amara since grade nine, that everyone knew about except for well...Amara.  
  
Seeing that Amara was partaking in the band with Brittany he immediately offered his services as drummer.  
  
(A/N: I pounded for Legolas to be the drummer but he said he was too busy. Oh well)  
  
_'Who would have ever thought a chess team nerd, with messy brown hair and matching eyes would know how to play the drums?'_ Brittany pondered while watching Nathan hold her friend's hand a little longer than necessary.  
  
"Thanks," Amara took her hand from Nathan's slightly blushing. She grabbed a cookie from the plate Mrs. Stewart held. Amara stifled the butterflies in her stomach. Lately she had been feeling that way a lot, between being around Legolas when (when was available) who was always sweet and kind to her and Nathan who had over the last two weeks made her laugh, not to mention he was pretty endearing and an equal dork like herself, her stomach liked to play football when being around either of the two.  
  
Nathan sighed wishing he could tell her about his feelings. He watched her with much affection in his eyes as she downed numerous cookies. Feeling a hard pat on his back, he looked over to see it was Brittany who gave him a small smile before joining her friend.  
  
"Thanks for the snacks mom."  
  
"You're welcome dear. Nathan would you like some?"  
  
"No ma'am. I've gotta get home, thanks though." Nathan packed his drum sticks in his backpack, waved good bye and left. Mrs. Stewart went back into the house but not without Amara stealing one last cookie. Brittany looked at Amara while leaning against the wall. _'Boy is she in the dark.'  
_  
Feeling someone staring at her she looked at Brittany. "Wha-"she asked with a mouthful of cookies.  
  
"Nothing," Brittany shook her head looking at the ground. "It's just that- ARE YOU BLIND? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT NATHAN LIKES YOU?!"

Amara chocked on her cookie. Coughing she sputtered out, "What?"  
  
"Nathan, our drummer, captain of the chess team has a crush on you." Taking her glasses off and wiping them on her shirt she refused to believe Brittany.

"You're wrong. Nathan does not have a crush on me he's just my friend." There it was again that tingle sensation in her stomach.  
  
Brittany shook her head, "Whatever, but you better believe this, word around school is Brad was cut from the football team cause of his grades and can't play the last game of the season."  
  
Amara shrugged, "So what?"  
  
"It gets worse. Carie dumped him because he's no longer a jock, he lost his scholarship and his relationship with his parents is screwed up because of it."  
  
Amara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Leave it to Brit to catch all the latest gossip. "Word has it because of you this happened. You messed up Brad's life, good going." Grabbing her backpack Amara muttered that she had to go. She walked briskly down the sidewalk, thinking about things.  
  
First of all there was no way in hell Nathan liked her or anyone liked her for that matter. But did she like him? That funny feeling always entered her stomach when around him, it did the same for Legolas so did she like him too? Sure Nathan was a bit cute for someone whose favorite food was Cheese Wiz but she was pretty sure he was just her friend and the same went for herself and Legolas. There was no way an elven prince as handsome as he was could like nor love some plain Jane like herself.  
  
It was just her mind and emotions playing crude tricks on her.  
  
Secondly, she didn't feel an once sympathy for Brad. He got what he deserved. He had bullied her for too long and when she finally put her foot down and ended it she felt proud of herself, but now, the words he said to her as he ran from her supporting a bloody nose now echoed in her ear. _"I'll get you!"_ For some reason now after Brittany told her what happened to him she could not help but think he met what he said. Trying to forget about everything she entered her vacant home.  
  
For three straight weeks she would come home alone and to an empty house. Her parents were workaholics and Legolas seemed to have other things to do. What those things were remained a mystery that he refused to reveal. She had liked the company of the elf who made her feel important. Now besides band practice she was alone just like the beginning.  
  
At first having the whole house to herself again was fun. She remembered the first night; she turned up the radio, put on a big t-shirt and sunglasses. In her socks she slid across the hard wood floors. It was fun until she crashed into the coffee table.  
  
Tripping over the appropriate furniture she turned on the light switch. It was now close to ten and Amara decided to ease her mind with chocolate milk and so that was how Legolas found her; at the kitchen table sipping the brown liquid and watching some mindless show on television.  
  
"Hi," she said without looking up from her entertainment source.  
  
"Hello," Legolas crossed his arms watching Amara.  
  
"Where were you," she hoped to catch him off guard.  
  
"No where in which would interest you."  
  
Changing the subject and finally accepting that he was never going to tell her what he had been doing for the past three weeks, she asked was he going to attend the battle of the bands contest. Silence followed her question and she abandoned her chocolate milk to look at Legolas. There was a look of uncertainty on his face, she knew that look all too well. Her parents gave it to her every time they couldn't make it to one of her events. "You aren't coming are you?"  
  
Legolas saw disappointment cross over her. He hated to disappoint her knowing how much she had worked. "No, I will be there Amara." Grinning she hugged the elf. "Good, seeing as you helped me to do this."  
  
Letting go of him she announced she was going to bed. Legolas couldn't help but smile as he watched her go up the stairs. "I am glad to see that I am making a difference."  
  
Three days and it was finally time. The gym of Baker High School was decorated with streamers of all different colors thrown about. Green and white balloons were in every corner and the stage was decorated with a back drop that had 'Battle of the Bands' draped across it in funny black lettering. The place was packed wall to wall with students eager to see the entertainment that was to take place. Excitement ran high within the teenagers but back stage nerves were the only thing running high.  
  
Nathan was beating his drum sticks against the wall. In a few minutes the contest would start and it was the only thing he could do to keep his mind from exploding. He glanced over at Amara, who was peaking out of the curtains, she looked just as nervous as everyone else. Shaking off his teenage impulses for Amara he focused on his drumming. Amara peered out at the crowd, her nervous were high strung.  
  
_'Soon this will all be over,'_ she kept telling herself.  
  
Brittany walked over and stood next to her friend mirroring her actions. She glanced down at Amara who wore the identical 'Dork' shirt that both Nathan and herself wore. They had named their band The Dorks, realizing they might as well state the obvious.  
  
It was not the shirt Brittany looked at, it was the fluffy long white skirt that Amara wore. She said she wanted to be different from everybody else.

"You know you're bold to wear that." Brittany nudged her with her shoulder, "All these colors are gonna make me barf." No laugh came fourth from Amara like her companion expected; she just continued to scan the crowd.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Brittany scanned the crowed herself.  
  
"I'm looking for him."  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat reached their ears. Straightening up and turning around Carie was there with her band members. All of them dressed in pink tank tops and matching mini skirts_. 'Now there's something I can barf on,'_ Amara thought. "You losers ready to loose?" Carie laughed.  
  
Brittany laughed in a sarcastic manner then stopped. "The only thing we're ready to do is kick you and your friend's-"Amara put a hand over Brittany's mouth and shook her head.

Carie laughed, "I thought so." She walked off with her crowd behind her. Wrenching Amara's hand from her mouth she glared at her.  
  
"Karma," Amara reminded her, "And tonight Carie will get what she deserves." Brittany nodded and walked off. Turning back towards the curtains she took a peak. "That's if I don't flake out."  
  
The sounds of laughter and loud chatter went through the air which made her more nervous. Her eyes darted from person to person looking for him but he wasn't there. _'He'll be here_,' her mind told her. A tap on her shoulder made her jump. Turning around she sighed with relief when she saw it was just Nathan. She wondered if what Brittany said was right as Nathan smiled at her.  
  
_'What if he does like me?'_  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Not really," she lied. "I've did this before." All Nathan could focus on were Amara's lips. _'They're really pink,'_ he thought stupidly. A long time ago he had decided it was now or never, that there was no time like the present.  
  
A loud voice boomed with the help of a microphone. It was the principal announcing that the contest or battle had begun. The noise of the first band started along with cheers.  
  
Nathan thought he had nothing to loose. "Amara I-"

Amara struggled to hear Nathan. "WHAT?"  
  
"Amara-"  
  
She brought a hand to her ear to show she couldn't hear him. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
Nathan forced himself to breathe; his hands were wrapped tightly around his drum sticks. From the sound of the crowd they weren't enjoying the band too well. Mr. Willis announced for the panel of judges to give their score. While that happened and the noise died down Nathan seized the moment.  
  
"Amara I like you."  
  
The next band started up which happened to be Carie's. Immediately all Amara's attention went to the stage. Brittany ran up and squeezed herself between the two. Amara's thoughts stammered and her body froze. It was true and Brittany was right Nathan did like her. What was she to do or to say? It was like a godsend when Carie went up on stage.  
  
Ever so often she took to glancing at Nathan; he didn't look hurt at her actions. Maybe he figured they would talk afterwards?

"She is good." Brittany snapped her from her thoughts to focus more on Carie. She was singing some love sick song and her band members were just three back up singers repeating one line over and over.  
  
Doubt about beating her must have shown on her face because Brittany patted her on the back. "We'll win." The crowd cheered and applauded when Carie's performance received an overall of eight by the judges. Quickly Carie's band was replaced with another that seemed to wow the crowd but not to the same extent. Amara continued to look for him in the crowd but he wasn't there.  
  
Two bands and one techno geek later it was finally their turn.  
  
Grabbing her guitar she walked on the stage, her eyes had to adjust to the bright hot lights. Knowing their reputation, the swarm of teens didn't go wild but merely looked at them.  
  
"Look at the dorks, well at least they know what they are!" A boy in the crowd yelled. The crowd doubled over with laughter. Nathan took his seat behind the set of drums with a frown. Brittany stuck up an unpleasant finger while making sure her keyboard was fine. Amara ignored all that and looked desperately into the crowd for him but he still wasn't there.  
  
"COME ON ALREADY!" Someone shouted.  
  
Nathan looked at Amara, he saw her eyes darting back and fourth at the mass of people, then a smile spread across her face.

Legolas slipped through the door just in time to see Amara's band take the stage. He stayed in the secluded area by the door so she could see him, and he knew that she did when he saw her smile. There was something to Amara that made his heart stir, but he was unaware of emotions which pounded loudly within himself. He grinned nonetheless at the girl on stage.  
  
Amara started on her guitar and then came the drums.  
  
"Hey, uh huh huh  
  
Hey, uh huh huh  
  
What I like about you, you hold me tight  
  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah  
  
You're whispering in my ear  
  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
  
That's what I like about you"  
  
It was Brittany's turn to sing her part of the song, like they had practiced in the garage. She was blown away at their success so far.  
  
"What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
  
when you go up, down, jump around, talk about true romance, yeah"  
  
"When you're whispering in my ear  
  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
  
That's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you"  
  
Nathan was surprised that Amara didn't sound half bad when she took over her part of the song. _'So that girl does have talent.'_ All of Baker High was confused. How could such cool noise be coming from dorks? They soon forgot their confusion and started jumping up and down. The Dorks were working out and the crowd totally dug it.  
  
"DORKS ROCK!" The same guy who insulted them yelled.  
  
Amara leaned into the microphone and took over her part once more.

"Hey!  
  
What I like about you, you keep me warm at night  
  
Never wanna' let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah  
  
You're whispering in my ear  
  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
  
That's what I like about you"  
  
Amara played her guitar while Brittany did her keyboard solo. All her troubles and nervousness melted away when she saw the person who she had been looking for, Legolas. Her eyes stayed to his the whole time except when she occasionally glanced down to watch her finger move across the strings of her guitar.  
  
Brittany and herself sang the rest of the chorus together and ended the song.  
  
"That's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you

Hey!"  
  
The crowd roared and The Dorks were awarded with a nine from the judges. Mr. Willis came on stage and motioned for the crowd of hyped teenagers to quiet.

"Would all the bands please come up?" Everyone made for the stage. Carie had a disgusted look on her face as she had received an eight and her enemy a nine.  
  
"It was a hard decision but the judges have decided. Third place goes to Carie and group!" There was polite applause and Carie stomped over to Mr. Willis who picked up a small trophy from the trophy table and grabbed the token.  
  
"Second place...The Dorks!" Amara stood in shock not believing her ears. Everyone went wild. Brittany happily accepted the trophy and sent a funny face toward Carie. She stole the microphone from the principal and made a lengthy acceptance speech, first starting with her kindergarten teacher.  
  
A band that copied the look of Sum 41 came in first but none of that mattered because dorks proved to everyone that they were just as cool as the next guy or girl.  
  
Nathan decided while Brittany was giving her thank you speech he would talk to Amara. He saw she wasn't on stage anymore and decided to look for her in the crowd. Excusing himself from the many that punched him in the arm he found Amara. His face fell when he saw her being swung around in the arms of that student who arrived quite some time ago.  
  
"I can't believe we won. I almost thought you weren't coming," Amara told Legolas once he put her on solid ground. She couldn't at all stop beaming.  
  
"I thought you knew me a little better Aidulin. I wouldn't have missed this for anything. Congratulations."  
  
Nathan watched to his horror as Legolas placed a small kiss on Amara's cheek. A glowing Amara just blushed managing a thank you. It all clicked for Nathan. Who Amara had been searching for all that time, who she liked, it was not him but Adam. He sadly turned around giving the two their space.  
  
That evening things had gone so well for her. It was just too bad the night had plans of its own. She tossed and turned in her bed, her dreams plaguing her.  
  
She was in the serenity of a forest. Deep lush greens surrounded her. Her jeans and shirt had been replaced with a light white dress made of soft material. A small pond caught her eye and she got on her knees to look in it. Her specs were gone revealing deep penetrating blue eyes and she felt her bare teeth with nothing on them.  
  
Her hair fell in soft waves in front of her face. Pushing strands behind her ear she found it to be pointed. Gasping in shock she stood up to find she was back in L.A. and back to her normal self. A figure drenched in black suddenly walked towards her and before she could comprehend what happened she was lying on the ground bleeding from her stomach. The figure clouded in black was replaced with Legolas, a concerned look on his face.   
  
Amara bolted up right in her bed, drinking in the air that came through her window. "It's the same dream I had before," she spoke in a shaky whisper.


	15. Revenge: A Dish Served Cold

Revenge: A Dish Served Cold

The results from 'The Battle of the Bands' had a huge effect over school. People would go through the halls chanting 'Dorks Rule!' No longer were Brittany, Amara or Nathan looked down on or anyone else that fell under their category even the nerds were considered equals. The barrier that separated groups from each other faded and people talked to others that a couple of days ago they wouldn't have even dared to. People would actually approach members of The Dorks and ask for their autographs. Some girls even took to copying the look Amara wore on stage.  
  
Fluffy white skirts and dork shirts were all over the girls. More people took a liking to Amara and she found herself having to sit at a different lunch table every day. Since Carie lost her bet Brittany provided her with a nice purple dinosaur suit and after school she stood outside the school shouting in a non enthusiastic voice how big a loser she was. This brought laughs to everyone. The science club even tossed their lunches at her, all laughing and snorting while committing the act.  
  
Things were finally turning around for the four eyed teenager or so she thought. There were still more serious things at hand.  
  
The image of her injured self replayed over and over in her dreams like a broken record. Each time the surroundings got clearer but her attacker did not. This dream haunted her for weeks now and prevented her from a decent sleep but she kept this to herself. It was a silly dream that made no sense so why should she bother anyone else with it? Waking up at 3 am became a ritual for her, but despite her bad dreams she was glad that when she did wake and decided to watch the television down stairs, Legolas would come and join her.  
  
Through this particular night the dream scared Amara to no end. This time it did not start off in a quiet forest but in L. A. on a street not too far from her house. Her skin felt chilly and rubbing her arms she felt the goose bumps which dotted them. The air stood unnaturally still and no one was insight. A noise alerted her that someone was behind her.  
  
Slowly turning around there was that figure dressed all in black walking towards her. Amara took steps backward, but the space in between her and the figure seemed to be shrinking.  
  
"Who are you?" She spoke in a shaky voice. The figure did not answer and there was no space between them anymore. A sharp pain went through her stomach over and over again. The figure abandoned her running off. Just before falling to the ground Legolas' face reached her eyes.   
  
She woke up patting her stomach reassuringly. The morning light shined brightly on her face. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she got up and dressed not even noticing what she was putting on. Walking like a zombie down the stairs, Amara barely heard her mother ranting on about Legolas' hair.  
  
"It's so beautiful, you should really think about cutting it."  
  
Legolas smiled politely, "Thank you for the suggestion."  
  
Mrs. Hathaway frowned as Amara walked by paying them no heed.  
  
"Not like Amara's." She lifted up a few strands of her hair before she passed her by. Amara jerked her head back already annoyed with her mother. She was like a bad tick you couldn't get rid of. She was not in the mood for that type of thing.  
  
She poured herself a tall glass of orange juice and pulled out aspirin from the cabinet. A drum was playing loudly in her head. It was Sunday which met to her dismay that everyone would be home. The serene atmosphere that usually floated through the home would be replaced by Sunday night football and the mindless jibber of her mother. Swallowing the aspirin down she jumped seeing Legolas in front of her.  
  
Legolas studied the girl in front of him. She usually reduced herself to worrying about a different problem every week or thinking lowly of herself, if she wasn't watching television or scarfing down a different cereal every now and then. Today she looked as if she hadn't slept for months. There were dark circles under her usually vibrant eyes and her shirt was on backwards.  
  
"You look terrible."  
  
"Gee thanks." Amara downed the rest of her juice and hoped the aspirin would set in soon. He knew well of her sleepless nights. How she'd wonder downstairs to watch television and having nothing else to do he would join her. Never did he wonder why she got up at ungodly hours of the night and he hadn't asked her why she was not sleeping.  
  
Amara stood there in a daze not noticing still Legolas was with her.  
  
"Today I must meet with Brittany for a short while. Afterwards would you like to go to the park?" He asked referring to the park that she had shown him. They had been a few times, when he was not busy that is.  
  
Snapping from her day dream she nodded. "Sure."  
  
Legolas slowly turned from her. She usually tried to pry him for answers to where he was going but not this time. When he left, Amara went back to her room hardly noticing that luggage crowded around the door. Not caring about what the luggage was about, she sprawled across a sloppy bed and stared at the posters on her wall. Her body was sleep deprived and she desperately wanted a peaceful slumber to over take her body.  
  
The sun had set, rumbles and rapid movements went on throughout the house and Amara paid them no heed. It was as if she were dead to the world. Her phone rang and she looked at it blankly. Cursing to herself for buying the damn gadget she picked the phone and answered warily, "Hello."  
  
"It's me Nathan. I was wondering if w-we could talk in person?"  
  
Amara stifled the butterflies in her stomach and groaned into the phone. "Now really isn't the best time." She knew it would be about what he revealed to her of the battle of the bands. She liked Nathan as a friend but another part of her thought that there was maybe more to her feelings. Right now she didn't know and didn't need confusion to over take her brain.  
  
There was a pause and Nathan stuttered. "A-alright could we talk sometime t- tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd like that." Amara tried to sound cheery not wanting to hurt him.  
  
"Cool, bye."  
  
Amara hung up the phone and slumped on her bed. Just when she thought talking to people was done, her mother and father entered her room. Without knocking she noted. They stood in front of her bed. The smoke from her mother's cigarette spread through her room making her cough. She sat up and glared dangerously at her mother.  
  
"We won't be here May 18th so here." Her father handed her a brightly colored envelope. Excepting it she looked between the two of them confused. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Chicago, some of our old friends there invited us to see there new house." Her mother took another puff of her cigarette. She shook her head not accepting this. May 18th was an important date for her. May 18th was the day when she turned an official adult. It was in a few weeks and was the only thing she looked forward to.  
  
"You're going to Chicago on one of the most important days of my life?"  
  
Her mother frowned, "Don't make it sound so dramatic. Turning eighteen is not that important."  
  
'What do you mean it's not important? I suppose it's like all my school plays you've missed or my concerts I've played in or my award ceremony for making the honor roll. I guess those weren't important either!"  
  
This quickly heated Amara making her forget about the dreams, Nathan and everything else. They were never there, no one was. Her whole life was just a cruel joke nobody cared about.  
  
"This is not about us missing those things," Mr. Hathaway shot at her.  
  
"Then what is it about?" She waited for an explanation and her father was quick to give her one.  
  
"We never enjoyed the things you did nor took an interest."  
  
What that statement had to do with why they wouldn't stay for her birthday she did not know but angered her more. "So it doesn't mean you couldn't be there for me." She clenched her fist in anger wrinkling the colored envelope her parent's had given her.  
  
"You don't get it do you? You're not as bright as we thought." Her mother tossed her cig butt in the trash can looking highly pissed.  
  
What was there to get, they were leaving like usual.  
  
"You don't look like us; you don't act like either of us. You show NO resemblance to either side of our families," Her father crossed his arms staring at her with serious eyes that almost scared her. He continued talking in a stern voice.  
  
"When the doctors brought you back after they had clothed you and what not your 'mother' held you in her arms and took one look at you and looked at me and said 'She has blue eyes.' You aren't our daughter. You never were. When you got pushed around at school, let other's get to you, we knew you weren't ours."  
  
"Because our daughter wouldn't have taken that. There has been nothing but strong self esteem in our family," Mrs. Hathaway finished for her husband. "You were probably switched at birth because there is no possible way we could have produced a daughter like you."  
  
Their words stung Amara to no end. So many emotions welled up inside of her. Staring blankly at the both of them, she stood unable to say anything and dropped the meaningless card to the floor and ran, ran from her room, from her house and from her 'parents' life.  
  
_Brad's P.O.V  
_  
(A/N: I know he's a jerk but I need to get into his mind for a minute.)  
  
There is nothing left for me. My life is meaningless since I've lost everything. It's all because of her I have no girl friend, I lost my scholarship and the relationship between me and my parents is fucked up. I've lost everything and what's she lost? She is valedictorian, probably going to an IV league school and word has it she goes with that Adam. Her future is set and mine has crumbled in front of me.  
  
Tonight, this night she will pay. Mark my words she will pay. Screw the consequences that I might have to face for what I'm bout to do. It won't matter cause I've got nothin' to look to in the future. I threw on a jacket and put gloves on my hands. The knife I had took from a friend's house, I slipped into the pocket of my jacket.  
  
Easily I walked from the front door with no notice from my parents. My destination being where ever the one who ruined my life was. My life was gone and so would hers.  
  
_End of Brad's P.O.V._  
  
Amara walked briskly through a familiar street, not caring where her feet took her. Tears slid freely from her eyes and she let them fall one after the other. She figured maybe she would end up walking to the place where she often went when she needed to be by herself, her special park. When her _'parents'_ said those harmful things she felt her identity slip between her fingers. If she wasn't Amara Hathaway who was she?  
  
She was unwanted.  
  
_—Even on a day like this when you're crawling on the floor,_

_ Reaching for the phone to ring anyone who knows you anymore,_

_ It's all right to make mistakes, you're only human,_

_ Inside everybody's hiding something—  
  
_ People pushed by the unwanted girl paying no regard to her tear stained face. _ 'I'm alone,_' she thought. _'Who am I?'_ She never really acknowledged the fact that she didn't look like her parents but what they said brought everything to light. Amara turned a corner, easily breaking from the crowd of people and walked down a secluded sidewalk thinking that her whole life was a shame.  
  
Footsteps echoed behind her but she paid no attention lost in her brain. It was until they got faster did she turn around her teary eyes met the dark figure from her dreams, though this time the face was visible.  
  
"B-Brad," she chocked out.  
  
"You ruined my life."  
  
Amara took steps backward getting scared. He moved quickly so there was no space between them. Amara turned to run but Brad grabbed her arm and jerked her roughly back. It was evident that being a jock paid off for his muscles. His free hand pulled out a nice sized knife. Opening her mouth she attempted to scream but her covered her mouth with a dark gloved hand.

_ —Staring at the same four walls,_

_ Have you tried to help yourself?_

_ The rings around your eyes they don't_

_ hide that you need to get some rest.  
It's alright to make mistakes you're only human,  
Inside everybody's hiding something,  
Take time to catch your breath and choose your moment,  
Don't Slide—  
_   
Struggling, kicking and biting she tried to free herself from Brad's grasp but nothing worked, he dragged her into a dark alley. Her mind feared the worst. He pressed her against the cold wall, looking fondly at the knife he held.  
  
"I lost everything, my chance to go to college to impress my parents, my spot on the football team. Can you imagine the way coach looked at me when he found out my grades were slipping?" He pressed her more against the wall a chilling glint in his eyes. Amara shook her head desperately trying to pry Brad's hand from her mouth.  
  
"Didn't think so. You messed up everything for me and all you had to do was let me COPY your work!" He left out the fact he had her writing his term papers and any other assignment.  
  
It was all going to end here, her life which became a puzzle to herself. Not willing to let her life go so easily, she pushed Brad to escape but he pushed her back pinning her again to the wall.  
  
"Goodbye," was his last word to her before he stuck the knife into her. He muffled her screams with his hand. Tears slid from her eyes once more. No sympathy or remorse was held in Brad's eyes as he stabbed her repeatedly. He enjoyed the feeling of sliding his knife in and out of various parts of her stomach. Brad had gone mental, taking on the acts of a mad man.  
  
Fighting to stay conscious she brought her hand to Brad's wrist and dug her finger nails as hard as she could into his flesh. First he didn't notice but the breaking on skin causes anyone pain.  
  
"Son of a bitch," He yelled abandoning his knife which was still inside his victim to examine his hand. Amara took this time to yell as loud as her lungs allowed her to. In a panic, looking from the alley's entrance to the girl who held her stomach on her knees, he bolted not knowing what to do.  
  
Struggling to breath and holding on to the knife still stuck into her, she crawled slowly from the alley. The bricks on the building helped her get a grip and stand.  
  
"Help!" She managed to scream before her lungs gave up and she collapsed but not before seeing the shocked face of Legolas.

Coming back from Brittany's house Legolas realized that he had told Amara he would accompany her to the park. He rubbed his temples completely forgetting, which was rare for an elf. Today she had looked the most horrible he had ever seen her. The lack of sleep had proven to him that it began to take its toll on her. Figuring out a shortcut among the vast city, the elf walked down an unusually quiet walkway, until a fearful voice met his ears.  
  
"Help!"  
  
Quickly breaking from his thoughts, he looked up to see Amara fall to the ground. Breaking from shock he rushed to her. The crimson liquid spread to his fingers as he gently lifted half her body onto his lap. Her breathing was raspy and he could tell just doing that was hard for her.  
  
"What happened?" He asked masking the worry in his elven voice. Amara paid no attention to the question but the knife prodding from her. She touched her blood soaked shirt and brought her fingers to her eyes. Seeing her own blood she began to panic.  
  
"Calm down Aidulin, calm down." Legolas saw her eyes grow big and she began to move within his hold.  
  
"It hurts L-Legolas. I-It hurts."  
  
"Shh," he soothed while stroking her hair. He grasped the handle of the knife and pulled it out. Her chest moved quickly up and down. He saw more blood gush from the wound, more blood than usual. Lifting up her shirt it was revealed to him multiple stab wounds across her belly.  
  
"We need to get you to some type of healer."  
  
Amara barely heard his word for she was leaving; her mind was being enveloped by darkness.

_ —Even at a time like this when the morning seems so far,_

_ Think that pain belongs to you but it's happened to us all,  
It's alright to make mistakes you're only human,  
Inside everybody's hiding something  
Take time to catch your breath and choose your moment  
Don't Slide—_  
  
Legolas saw her slipping from consciousness. "Amara you must stay with me!" Her eyes closed and she shook her head. A noise caught Legolas' ears. Hesitating he looked up from the girl. A shop owner came from his store and was looking at them with wild eyes.  
  
"Could you help us?" Legolas asked urgently. The man nodded his head.  
  
"I'll call 911." Legolas supposed that meant he would contact a healer. Though his long fingers held her blood on them he continued her stroke her hair to try to bring some comfort to her.  
  
_'Who would commit such an act,'_ he pondered.  
  
This type of action was gruesome, even though he had seen worse protecting the borders of Mirkwood. Amara was young and deserved to be happy not lying here bleeding all over the ground. Legolas gently paced a hand over Amara's chest to make sure her heart was still beating. It was but faintly. The shop owner returned outside, this time approaching them.  
  
"Aidulin who has harmed you?" He whispered looking at her pale face that held a look of pain.  
  
"An ambulance is on its way. What happened here?" The old man asked looking at the poor girl. Legolas shook his head, "She was stabbed. I need to stop the bleeding. Do you have any cloth?"  
  
Quickly thinking the man took his jacket off and gave it to Legolas. Ignoring Amara's constant squeezes on the blue jeans he wore, he lifted her shirt and applied pressure to her injuries until sirens could be heard rushing down the street.  
  
Legolas looked up as two people took out a stretcher from the back of the ambulance.  
  
"What happened here?" One of the paramedics asked the shop owner while the other checked Amara's wounds while also speaking to Legolas.  
  
"Seems the girl got stabbed a bunch of times," the shop owner said every now and then looking back at the girl who struggled for her life.  
  
The paramedic checked her vitals and Legolas placed her gently on the stretcher. In her state of semi-unconsciousness she grabbed his hand as the two paramedics began to push her towards the ambulance.  
  
"Will you be riding with her?" one of the medics asked. Legolas nodded squeezing her hand back and following.  
  
"Thank you." He shouted to the store owner before the doors of the ambulance were closed shut.  
  
The sirens were back on and the paramedics were doing their best to keep Amara stable. Legolas held onto her hand silently asking the Valar to let her be okay.  
  
"Brad." Amara kept whispering over and over. '_What does she speak of?'_ He wondered then it dawned on him. It was Brad who caused his Aidulin to be in great amounts of pain. He pushed away the up rising anger away and focused on holding her hand doing all he could for her right now. All the while Amara kept muttering his name.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, they wheeled Amara into the E.R. She still held onto Legolas. More and more doctors began to crowd around her making it hard for Legolas to hold on to her hand. He felt her small fingers slip from his grasp and could only watch as the doctors turned a corner rushing her into a room.

_—You brought this on yourself and it's high time you left it there  
Lie here and rest your head and dream of something else instead.  
Don't Slide  
Don't Slide...—  
_   
Legolas stood and imagined Amara there, as if she were right in front of him and nothing about her was hurt. She was happy like he wanted her to be. She had done so much for him, helped him when he knew no other, she did not deserve this. A petite nurse stood reassuring him that she was in good hands and that he shouldn't worry. But how could he not Amara, small bird he had deemed her was on the brink of death, his small bird.


	16. Healing

Healing  
  
There was a light, light too bright to look upon. It appeared warm and welcoming. All the troubles of her life melted away as she walked closer toward the light. Walking into the light, Amara knew her time was over but could not think of what she was leaving behind.  
  
"It is not your time." A deep echo of a voice filled her ears.  
  
"What?"  
  
The glittering light began to fade before her very eyes.  
  
Legolas sat by Amara's bed side holding her non-responsive hand. He could do nothing but sit there and watch her. The doctors said she would be out for awhile due to the pain meds that they gave her. That was two nights ago and since then she had not moved let alone woke up. Listening to the rhythmic beep of the monitor that tracked her heart beats, he reached over and moved a strand of hair from her face.  
  
She looked so helpless lying there, but yet so beautiful. Legolas shook his head where had that come from? Not knowing, he couldn't help but think it. Her hair was fanned out on her pillow and her skin seemed to glow. She was like a fallen angel. He was more then happy to see she had survived her horrific ordeal, he just wished she would wake to tell him about it.  
  
Those last few days had been like dwelling in a dark cave. While waiting for Amara to be freed from surgery he let the anger that he held at bay glow through him. Brad was the only word on her lips, a name that had caused much pain and more to come. People in the waiting room sat far from Legolas after seeing the murderous look on his face. He cared not to see the actions of the people; his friend was deeply hurt which was all that mattered to him.  
  
Just thinking of Brad made his anger show again. Feeling Amara stir he quickly abandoned the feelings he held for Brad. His blue eyes watched her face for some sign of her waking. Her warm fingers squeezed his hand gently and he smiled. Her dark orbs fluttered to life and she groaned.  
  
Amara struggled to get up but was forced to lie back down on account of the streak of pain her stomach felt. At the pain everything flooded back to her. Running from her parents, walking down the street and getting attacked by Brad.  
  
"You must rest Amara."  
  
Amara turned toward the voice. Everything was a blur since her glasses were off. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas forgot that she could not see without her glasses and quickly handed her them to her from the small table beside her bed. Amara put them over her eyes, the world appeared clearer. The walls she saw were painted a sickly white color. There were a bunch of flowers around her bed the only thing to bring color to the room.  
  
Legolas watched her drink in her surroundings. He wanted to ask her what exactly happened but did not want to push her. Amara looked down lastly at her own hand which was still in Legolas'. She quickly pulled it away. Her eyes stayed glued to the pink sheet she laid under.  
  
"My parents? Are they-did they?"  
  
"Both the hospital and Brittany tried contacting them but got no response." Amara nodded. _'The dream, it warned me but I didn't pay it any attention.'  
_  
Between the loud sound of the monitor and the ticking of the clock it was enough to drive her mad. Where were things going to go from here? If she was not her parents' child then who was she? _'My origins definitely don't lie here,'_ she thought frowning at her predicament. Not another moment did she want to stay in the horrible hospital, wallowing in the misery she helped create.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"A few days I'm afraid you were in terrible shape. We thought you would not make it."  
  
Her thoughts strayed from what she had been thinking about before her accident to Brad. She knew she had messed up things for him but she never thought he would go this far. She winced as the memory of Brad forcing the knife through her flesh played over in her mind.  
  
_'Things won't ever be the same.'_ The amount of pain that welled up inside made Amara want to cry, but taking a side glance at the elf beside her, she held in the tears that threatened to spill in. She bit her lip mulling in her own thoughts. Brad who could have ruined her life in a flash and ended everything was the only one she thought of. _'Don't cry, don't cry. You've already shown him that you're weak; crying will only make it worse.'  
_  
Legolas watched as Amara mentally debated with herself. There were tears in her eyes clear to anyone. The reason he was here was to help the girl before him and some how the feeling of him giving her, her final lesson went through him. He felt his time with her would become limited which both his heart and head objected to.  
  
"You should let them fall you've been through al ot."  
  
Amara turned to Legolas her mind set on not crying. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Cry. It is an outlet for pain. I know what you are thinking." Her attention was full on Legolas though her eyes studied the bed sheets.  
  
"I have known you long enough to tell that you are not the type of person who likes to show when they are hurting inside," his voice was calm and quiet. "All those emotions that stir within you could erupt in a way that could hurt you more than you think."  
  
Even though she heard Legolas' words she still kept coaching herself not to cry, but that was slowly crumbling. She didn't look at him in fear of breaking and letting her emotions run amuck.  
  
"I know you are in pain and to heal you must...cry."  
  
That was it, the final straw. The dam which held every emotion she never let out broke. Tear after tear ran down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away but they kept replacing each other. Amara didn't take notice of Legolas sitting next to her on the lone hospital bed and wrapping his arms around her in comfort. Legolas looked down at the smaller figure he held, amazed at how well she fit within his hold. His heart began to thump faster than usual within his chest as he rubbed her back. She shook with uncontrollable sobs.  
  
Everything for Legolas was right there in that very room, comforting the girl in her arms. The strange feeling that went through Legolas was put to a halt as Amara chocked out words.  
  
"I-I saw the light a-and I was about t-t-to go through b-but there was a-a voice." Her words were muffled within Legolas' shirt. He listened with confusion but did not interrupt her.  
  
"It told me that it wa-wasn't my time. I thought w-when he stabbed me m-my life was over. I never thought he-he would do something like..." She trailed off lost in her tears. She held onto Legolas a bit tighter in hopes of making herself feel better. His touch always seemed to soothe her.  
  
"It was Brad who harmed you?" Legolas stared straight ahead as if comprehending something.

Amara nodded. "It's my fault. I drove him to do it. If I had just let him co-"  
  
"Do not say such words. You are not responsible for anyone's actions."  
  
Amara sat up from Legolas' grasp and wiped her tears away with a hand. "Things won't ever be the same for me. Where do I go from here?"  
  
At that question Legolas' mind drew a blank. He did not want to hurt Amara who had become more dear to his heart more than he knew. The emotional scars that were to come from the accident she would carry for the rest of her life. Amara waited in hopes of hearing comforting words. Breathing deeply Legolas gathered both Amara's hands within his own.  
  
"Aidulin, you must understand although I have lived longer than you I do not hold all the answers. Some of what you seek you must discover for yourself."  
  
Amara felt more tears began to brew; it pained Legolas to see her dark blue eyes hold much pain. She would have let the tears spill again had there not been a knock on the door. Drawing her hands from Legolas to wipe away the tears in her eyes, Brittany came in supporting more flowers to add to her already big collection. A doctor, who looked to be middle aged, walked in behind Brittany, carrying her medical charts. Amara put on a weak smile as Brittany set the flowers down on a table.  
  
"Hello Miss Hathaway. How are you feeling," the doctor's voice was gruff but calm as if this were a regular routine.  
  
"Okay considering I was stabbed a bunch of times."  
  
Brittany frowned at her disapprovingly. This was not a kidding around matter. Amara cast her eyes down and listened to the doctor explain what they had done to her. She didn't want to hear this really nor did she_ need_ to hear the information. She couldn't understand what was being said to her, her thoughts screamed through her head deafening her. Her parents that she had known since forever really weren't her parents, her emotions constantly battled with her between Nathan and Legolas, something which she never dealt with before...never, and then there was Brad.  
  
She bit her bottom lip deep in thought, thoughts she never wanted to think about. Legolas and Brittany watched Amara who didn't seem to notice the doctor measuring the clear liquid in a bottle and putting it into a big needle.  
  
"Anything you two want to say before I put Miss Hathaway to sleep?"  
  
_'Put me to sleep? Am I a pet?_' Amara looked up and low and behold was the doctor holding what looked to be a ten inch needle. Her eyes went wide. "Holy Shamoly, what are you doin with that thing?"  
  
The doctor waved a hand in the air. "It's quite alright Miss Hathaway." Amara shook her head. _'He ain't comin' six inches near me with that gadget.'_ With that in her mind she pulled the wire that connected her to her heart monitor from her arm, unfolded the blankets around her and hopped from the bed ignoring the stiffness and pain in her body.  
  
"Amara come on its not that big a deal, a shot. You'll hurt yourself," Brittany said trying to coax her back into bed.  
  
_'What is she now my mother?'_ Feeling a draft she blushed noting she wore only one of those ridiculous hospital gowns.  
  
"You must not move so easily you could pull a stitch out." The doctor warned.  
  
The hell with the stitch it was that damn needle that concerned her. "You know I feel fine, in fact its not that bad of a deal. A few pokes with a knife."  
  
Knowing her friend's weakness or at least one of them Brittany shot a look towards Legolas. He nodded and instantly turned on his elven charms, the one he used around his father's palace to get what he wanted, the one that made women swoon with delight much to his annoyance.  
  
While Amara's eyes stayed fixated on the needle, Legolas took her hand and entwined his fingers within her own. Again there was that damn feeling in the pit of her stomach. Pushing the insane feelings down, she focused more on the needle. There was nothing anyone not even Legolas could do to get her to sit down and take that god awful shot.  
  
Brittany and Doctor Goldstein, as his name tag called him, watched as Legolas leaned down to whisper in Amara's ear. What he spoke was not audible but the two humans continued to watch anyway. Amara's brow wrinkled in protest, but Legolas raised the hand that wasn't holding Amara's to silence what she was about to say. He continued to whisper in her ear until she nodded. Legolas released her hand, straightened up and watched Amara climb into the hospital bed, stick out her arm and shut her eyes.  
  
"Stick it to me doc and make it quick."  
  
Doctor Goldstein took a quick look at Legolas before moving toward Amara. Brittany's eye brows rose wondering what the elven prince could have possibly said to her. Amara felt the needle pierce her skin and the heavy liquid enter. As soon as it came it was over and she rested her head on the pillows behind her.  
  
"The medicine should take effect soon. Call me should anything happen." With a slight nod Dr. Goldstein left. Brittany sat on her friend's bed the question she wanted to ask nagged her. Seeing the look on Brittany's face she eyed her warily. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on I know something's up with you. I can sense it."  
  
Brittany cleared her somewhat dry throat and glanced over at the elf who stood looking out the window.  
  
"Come on what is it?"  
  
"Well it might be too soon to be asking this..."  
  
When Brittany trailed off she knew what she had wanted to know. Her eyes began to feel a bit heavy but she held on. She thought she would have to face the issue sooner or later. Her pillow began to feel inviting, too inviting.  
  
"No it's not too soon go ahead and ask."  
  
"The police came awhile ago; they wanted to know who stabbed you." Brit saw the distraught look on her friend's face. "I told them you would talk to me before you talked to them." Brittany left it at that and waited for Amara to come fourth with the information on who it was. Not at all was this easy.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked anywhere but at Brittany, feeling uncomfortable to do so.  
  
"It was Brad."  
  
Amara thought that simple sentence would send her friend over the top or even spark a reaction but it didn't. Brit remained calm, cool, and collected. She simply reached for her cell phone on her pocket and patted Amara's hand. Legolas moved from his spot by the window and placed a light kiss on her forehead. It was a simple friendly kiss but it sent her nerves high anyway.  
  
"Get some rest."  
  
He followed a retreating Brittany out of the door, and just as they left Nathan came supporting a bundle of wild flowers. His lopsided grin made her smile despite what had just happened. He scratched his messy mop of brown hair before setting the flowers down in a rare empty space.  
  
"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Nathan pulled up an empty chair by her bedside. Again the feeling in her stomach pulsated taking on a life of its own.  
  
"I could be better I guess."  
  
Nathan nodded, "That's understandable. I hope they catch the creep who did it." There was silence. The last time Amara saw Nathan he had told her the feelings he had for her. To be honest she didn't know how to handle the situation seeing as if she never was in a situation like this. There were just too many issues for her to deal with at once. Sleep began to flow through her like a river flowed through its banks.  
  
"Amara I just want to let you know that I'm happy for you."  
  
His voice was but a whisper to her as she drifted off into the dream world. Nathan sighed as he saw Amara's eyes close. He continued to watch her, his heart almost breaking in two. _'She'll never pick me over Adam,'_ he thought with absolute sorrow. "I'm happy that you found the one you love."  
  
Brittany clicked off the phone with the police. She turned to the elf shaking her head. "Did you know?" Legolas did not respond, his eyes poised on the small glass window outside Amara's room. He watched her speak with Nathan for a few minutes and then drift to sleep. She didn't deserve this.  
  
"The police are coming here to question her when she wakes. I-I can't believe he'd do something like this."  
  
"Why not?" Legolas turned around to face Brittany. "He bullied Amara for the longest. Why is he incapable of doing more?"  
  
Brittany was silent. He had a point, why couldn't he commit a brutal act of violence? Brittany stared at the blank screen of her cell phone hoping that someone would call to break this tension. Legolas went back to watching Amara; anger was evident in his clear blue eyes though his face held no expression. Her prayers were answered when her cell rang.  
  
Hastily she answered it even though it was her mother. Legolas could not help the rage that bubbled inside of him. How could such a foul person like Brad be allowed to breathe? Things would have been handled much differently had they been in Mirkwood. Brad would have been banished from the land and warned by others of his murderous act.  
  
He could not watch the girl any longer; he made to leave from the hospital his mind set to one thing. Brittany told her mother to hold on when she saw Legolas leaving.  
  
"Where ya goin'?"  
  
The elf said nothing and continued to walk. Brittany stared after him in confusion scratching her head. _'What a weird elf.'_ She went back to speaking with her mother who had carried on the conversation even though she told her to hold. She didn't dare stop him and she didn't think she'd be able to.  
  
---  
  
Legolas walked down L.A.'s crowded sidewalks. His bow was held tightly in his hand and the quiver of arrows he so diligently had to hide from Amara was strapped to his back. To the people walking along he appeared crazy and they gave him glances. With every step he took whispers followed. He did not care; his anger was beyond what anyone could know.  
  
All he knew was that Brad hurt Amara, Amara who had over the months became a dear friend to him and even more dear to his heart. For that simple reason he walked his given path dead on finding Brad. His instincts guided him to where he needed to go. He soon ended up in a suburban neighborhood. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, flowers perfectly aligned around the houses, flawlessly cut lawns. The only thing that was unsettling was the loud laughter coming from the back of one house.  
  
The laughter got louder as he stepped toward the targeted house. Like steam coming from a hot spring the fury emitted from him. He walked around the back of the house until Brad's image came into view. Brad sat on a picnic table with one other guy each laughing hysterically. Beer cans were littered around the brown table and the smell of alcohol was heavy in the air.  
  
Brad's friend took a quick swig from his beer can and nudged him in the arm. "Loo like somebody wanna talk ta ya."  
  
Brad turned to face Legolas and when seeing him he staggered to his feet. "Aren't you that Adam dude?"  
  
Just seeing him here having a laugh and intoxicating himself while Amara laid in the hospital sent him reeling with more anger. Brad was totally uncaring of his actions.  
  
"Look I'm real, real sorry about what happened to your...bitch."  
  
Both Brad and his friend howled with laughter. This was not humorous to Legolas at all. How he spoke about Amara in a derogatory manner only fueled his anger. Brad was not at all disturbed by his actions and neither would Legolas be. Slowly he pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched it.  
  
Brad instantly stopped his laughter and his friend dropped his can of beer and mumbled a slurred "I'll catch you later." Brad stood stupefied and his brown eyes watched as Legolas aimed the arrow at him. He had every intention of letting it go. There was no expression on his face as he pulled back the string of his bow; nothing was between the arrow and Brad.

Brittany sat in a chair reading an old issue of Seventeen. Nathan hadn't left either; he was keen on speaking with her when she woke. Both sat in silence. Amara had been asleep for an hour or so and had not moved. She was made of tough stuff to have survived being stabbed, tougher than everyone thought. With being somewhat short (5'2) for someone her age and skinny she sure didn't appear tough.  
  
All was silent in the small room and a peaceful air hung around. Brittany raised her red head from the magazine and Nathan stopped his steady staring at the floor to look at Amara. The silence was broken. Her heart monitor sped up with every second. In her bed she began to stir as if she were in immense pain.  
  
"I'll go get a doctor." Nathan rushed from his spot and into the hall. Quickly, Brittany moved to her friend's side with panicky tears in her eyes. What was happening here? One minute things were still and about as dull as listening to a lecture on how to watch paint dry. Now she watched the lines on the monitor jump wildly around wondering what she should do.  
  
Looking at Amara she watched her friend's eyes flutter to life. Amara again took the wire like tube from her arm and jumped from her bed. Instantly, the monitor stopped with its crazy noise.  
  
"Where are my clothes? I need my clothes!" Amara looked around the room frantically. Her mass of dark brown hair was thrown about her head, her skin was paler than usual and she scratched her arm nervously. For some reason things were not right in the air and she felt disturbed, angry almost. Even though her hormones were out of whack she knew she had to find Legolas.  
  
"Whoa, slow down you need to get back in-"  
  
"NO!" Amara cut off Brittany with some fury. "No I need to find my clothes. Something is not right."  
  
"No, what isn't right is you being out of bed. Look you've been through a lot in the last couple days and- and you need to rest."  
  
Amara turned to Brittany with no intensions of getting back in that bed. Sure, there was a lot she needed to work out but if she stayed there could be even more problems to sort through. Her dark eyes spotted her clothes folded neatly on a chair. Quickly she walked over to them and threw on a pair of blue jeans, she didn't bother putting on a shirt and left on the loose hospital gown.  
  
"Amara you're not making any sense." Brittany gently put her hands on Amara's shoulders and attempted to guide her back towards the bed but failed as the eager girl wiggled from her grasp. Amara didn't know what to say, how to explain herself and she knew if she even attempted to Brittany wouldn't understand. Finding her shoes she put them on and took one last look at her worried friend before running out the door. Brittany ran to the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
She watched Amara disappear around a corner. Growling with frustration Brittany turned to find Nathan with Doctor Goldstein and two police officers. Shaking her head she told them Amara had gone.  
  
Once your mind is set on something there is little or nothing that can stop you. Your mind stays focused on one thing and ultimately it becomes a goal. Escaping the hospital was easy but the way of escape was not. Running took a toll on her and inflicted pain to her wounds. She did not pay it any attention, blocking all feelings from her mind as if building a fort from all enemies.  
  
Amara followed the path her head set out for her not all knowing what was to come of it.

"L-Look dude I'm really sorry for what happened." Brad stood on the verge of crying in front of Legolas who steadily held an aimed arrow at Brad. He said not a word and stood as still as a statue, his only movement was to pull the string of his bow back farther. Brad had backed away from the angry being in front of him but was too scared to turn his back and run.  
  
_'Why? Why is this happening to me,'_ was his thoughts.  
  
No thoughts went through Legolas now that Brad was in front of him. With every action there is to be consequence and soon he would learn that. Brad was no different from anyone else, but like a weak link he crumbled and caused others to weaken because of it. For a brief moment he saw regret cross the rugged face of Brad and for one second he saw the guilt. He could not stand another minute of it and made to loosen his grip on the string in which his fingers held onto.  
  
"No, Legolas don't!"  
  
Amara stood in the way of the arrow gasping for breath. The run had not been easy and looking at her weak form proved just so. Legolas was taken aback that Amara stood before him and shielding Brad no less. He lowered his bow and put his arrow back in its quiver. She appeared distressed and tired at the same time.  
  
"I know what he did to me was terrible and bad very very bad." She gave a glance at Brad's terrified face and then looked back to Legolas. "Don't hurt him."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "He has caused harm to you yet he walks free from his actions."  
  
Legolas did have a point and a good one but she couldn't let him do this. For one, he could get in trouble and two; Brad was not worth spending time in a jail cell, he was not worth anything.  
  
"I know- I know but he will be dealt with by the regulations of this world. Let the authorities take care of him. You've done enough for me already."  
  
The tiredness she had once felt began to creep inside of her along with the soreness of her abdomen. It was apparent she needed rest and Legolas decided to obey her wishes. Brad took this moment to flee inside his house like a coward. Amara hated and feared just to look at him after what he had done to her.  
  
She thought she would never have to face him again, yet she had to save his life. The very life which had thought to take her own. Feeling pain sweep through her, she lightly touched her stomach and looked down to find a bit of blood. She had ripped her stitches.  
  
"We should get you back. You should not be here." Legolas moved to help her.  
  
"I'm okay, fine really, besides I don't want to go back and have to talk with the police, or explain myself to Brit and Nathan and I don't want another shot," she whined pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
  
"You are blee-"  
  
"And you promised, you promised to take me."  
  
Legolas sighed; she had a habit of making him do that. The sadness in her face was enough to make the coldest of ice melt.  
  
"Alright but we will only stay a small amount of time seeing as your wound requires attention and I see the tiredness wrapped around you like a cold wind."  
  
Amara rolled her eyes and felt like closing them at the same time but she was not going to prove Legolas right so he could take her back to the hospital.  
  
Legolas took her arm to help her walk with him. They walked slowly down the sidewalk and it was as if nothing has happened. Amara took one more glaring look at the house her attacker coward in; he was going to get what he deserved. She wondered what Mr. and Mrs. Hathaway would say knowing that the girl they cared for, for seventeen years had been stabbed. How would they react?  
  
_'What am I kidding? They don't care about me anymore.'_  
  
Amara sighed, closing her eyes she let Legolas do the guiding and her feet do the walking. The great thing about having an elf for a friend was that they didn't talk your ear off, they hardly said anything. Legolas looked down at Amara thinking he really should take her back but he promised and he dare not break it. It was not long before their reached their destination. It was the secluded park that Amara loved and decided to share with him.  
  
He wondered why no one ever came to such a beautiful place. Amara breathed in the air and slowly made her to her spot under an oak tree_. 'If anything is going to help me recover it's this place,'_ she thought.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Amara turned to Legolas not expecting this question. She didn't want to address the matter but it seemed like everything wanted to be dealt with within the next twenty four hours. Picking at a blade of grass, she answered.  
  
"What parents?"  
  
Legolas looked at her confused. He sat across from her and studied her grave face. She continually looked at the blade of grass she played with between her fingers. The evening scenery began to sink in slowly.  
  
"Those weren't my parents. Before I was attacked I had a fight with my _ 'parents'_ she made finger quotations in the air. "And they decided to tell me the truth, which is that I'm not there real daughter."  
  
This was followed by silence. The feeling of relief spread through her. The relief of getting that fact off her chest and the two people she had grown to hate weren't her parents felt extremely good. Actually she was kind of happy that she didn't share genes with those two. Her eyes shifted from the blade of grass to Legolas and a look of sorrow was on his fair face.  
  
She smiled, "Don't feel sorry for me. I think a part of me knew that they really weren't my parents."  
  
Legolas sensed relief and a glimmer of happiness come from the girl. "I guess knowing that a woman who gambles every Friday night for cigarettes did not birth you is a relief."  
  
Amara laughed weakly nodding her head. Her smile melted into something else. "It makes me wonder who my real parents are. Where they might be…"  
  
Amara closed her eyes and spoke no more; the medicine was still in her system. Legolas noticed and decided to take her back to the hospital. Today had been quite a day for her. Gently he picked her up and she squirmed not used to being held like that.  
  
"I should have paid attention to my dream," she whispered opening her eyes to look at Legolas. "I dreamed everything that happened to me."  
  
"Lanta kaima," Sleep Well Legolas whispered to her. Seemingly she understood because she closed her eyes, giving into the medicine the remained inside her body. Legolas took another look around the park sensing its magical air before they left. It would not be his last look at the wondrous park.


	17. Silent Farewell Part 1

A Silent Farewell Part 1

Like a musician lost deep within her music, she picked at each string on her guitar, trying to piece together a song before she had to leave. In a way life was like music, it sometimes carried a sad, devastatingly dark note that left a melancholy void in the heart of its listeners. Then again, music can carry blissful notes, leaving many content. With so many different emotions coursing through music, it's hard not to think that music has a life of its own. To us, music is nothing but a reflection of our own lives, however difficult they may be.  
  
Not too long ago she had been declared to have a clean bill of health by Doctor Goldstein, and was warned to take things easy. Right after Doctor Goldstein left, she changed out of her hospital gown and into more befitting clothes: cargo pants and a blue shirt. Nathan was going to pick her up, seeing as she didn't feel safe going home alone. Why Nathan, you ask? Both Brittany and Legolas claimed to be busy, which confused and somewhat upset her.  
  
She was being released from the hospital after a horrid accident, which really wasn't an accident, and all of sudden the only friend she could count on was Nathan. She still felt somewhat awkward towards him after what he had revealed to her. Amara still maintained their friendship, which wasn't worth sacrificing due to simple yet complicated feelings. So she sat there toying around with her guitar, waiting for Nathan to come. The smell of the hospital was starting to sicken her nose; she no longer wished to be there.  
  
Figuring out what song she wanted to sing, Amara put on her best Kermit voice and began to belt out 'Rainbow Connection.' It was her favorite song as a little girl and she would annoy her now 'guardians,' not parents, by singing it and hopping around the house. Fond memories of her father chasing her around the living room and shouting for her to shut up, popped into her head, forcing her to suppress a guffaw as she continued her song. Thinking about who she thought were her parents for the last seventeen years, she wondered if they were enjoying their long vacation. The sound of a laugh trying to be stifled quickly ended her song.  
  
Looking up, she noticed that Nathan was there. He was standing in the doorway, having a laugh.  
  
"You've got a pretty good Kermit the Frog impression."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Having Nathan seeing her sing embarrassed her a little. She stood and began to pack up her guitar. After Nathan recovered from his laughter, he walked around the room and waited for Amara to finish her last minute packing.  
  
Every now and then, he stole a glance at her. Ever since that night when she ran out of the hospital and Adam brought her back, he could not stop thinking about the two of them. Not even chess could keep his mind off of things.  
  
_'Where do those two stand? Were they a couple? Does Adam like her? Does Amara like Adam?'_  
  
He knew Amara had feelings for Adam. After all, who wouldn't? Every girl at Baker High would go into a fit of mad giggles and whispers every time he walked by in the halls. With crystal blue eyes, envious blonde hair and looks to kill, he could have any girl he wanted.  
  
_'He is the luckiest-_'  
  
"Nathan, you comin' or are you gonna day dream all day?" Amara knocked Nathan from his thoughts. He gave her his famous, lopsided grin and hurried to grab her bags.  
  
"Thanks," Amara half smiled, shouldering her guitar bag. Just as they were about to leave the room, a woman knocked on the open door. The woman held soft features, though her face held a somewhat distraught look. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes that held sorrow.  
  
"You're Amara Hathaway, right? Doctor Goldstein told me you were leaving. I'm glad I caught you before you did."  
  
Amara stared dumbly at the woman in front of her not knowing what to say. She didn't even know who she was. The woman noticed the girl staring at her, trying to recall her from memory. She shook her head, her nerves getting the best of her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Jennifer Taylor. Brad's mother."  
  
Amara felt her mouth run dry. After what happened, she just wanted to block it from her memory, forget it all. Recollections of spending time with the police in her small room in the hospital came flooding back to her. How the two male officers, as nice as they were, would ask her numerous questions, some that didn't even have to do with the crime. How answering some of the questions would devastate her to remember.  
  
Seeing Brad's mother standing there just brought back every tough time she had had in the hospital. Amara wanted to walk pass the woman and continue her departure from the hospital, but she wasn't the rude type. She saw that it took a lot for Mrs. Taylor to come here after what her son had done.  
  
"I know you want nothing to do with me after what my son did to you. I-I just couldn't go on thinking he didn't do what he did."  
  
Nathan could see it was hard for Amara to listen to this and difficult for Mrs. Taylor to speak to her. He decided it was best to give the two space so they could talk in private.  
  
"I'll take your stuff to the car. Come out when you're ready. It's the silver neon."  
  
She nodded and watched Nathan carry her bags out the door. She slumped back down on the hospital bed. Mrs. Taylor took this as a sign that Amara was willing to listen and took a seat in an abandoned chair.  
  
"I know an apology wouldn't be of much use to you but for what it's worth, I apologize on behalf of my son. What he did was not right and I'm sorry I didn't pay much attention to Brad. Maybe then I could have caught his behavior."  
  
Mrs. Taylor let out a sigh, relieved to get everything out. She remembered the night Brad was arrested. It was a night she'd never forget for the rest of her life.

_Mrs. Taylor's Flashback_

When she had heard the knock on the door that night, she couldn't have guessed who it would be showing up at that ungodly hour. Mr. Taylor quickly threw on his robe and proceeded downstairs to open the door, while Mrs. Taylor peeked from the stairs. Never did she imagine it would be the police.  
  
"Mr. Taylor, we have an arrest warrant for your son, Brad Taylor." A plump woman officer flashed a piece of paper in Mr. Taylor's face and two other male officers advanced up the stairs of the house.  
  
"What happened? What did he do?" Mrs. Taylor remembered asking frantically, and following the officers into Brad's room.  
  
"Your son stabbed a seventeen year old girl in the alley," one of the male officers said. The three police officers busted into Brad's room where he was on the computer. He looked around wildly at the officers invading his room and then to his parents, whose facial features were beyond his comprehension.  
  
"You're under arrest, Mr. Taylor, for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent anything you say..."  
  
Mrs. Taylor felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes as she clung to her husband.  
  
Mr. Taylor spoke even though the officer who cuffed his son was still reading him his rights.  
  
"How could you? How could you stab someone? What the hell goes through that thick head of yours?" he seethed. "I don't want you back here...ever."  
  
There was a cold look on Brad's face, a look which said clearly that he did not care.

_End of Mrs. Taylor's flashback_

"Don't apologize for Brad. He has to do that. It was his actions, not yours." Amara finally found her voice, interrupting Mrs. Taylor from her thoughts.  
  
"I know, but I can't help thinking that this was my fault." A tear escaped Mrs. Taylor's eyes and she dove her hand into her purse to get a tissue. Dabbing at her eyes, she continued to speak.  
  
"Maybe if I had paid him attention, then-"  
  
"No. Trust me you couldn't have done anything to prevent this. It was his fault and I don't blame you, so please, do not blame yourself."  
  
Mrs. Taylor nodded.  
  
"I just want to go on with my life and hope that I can leave this in the past."  
  
Mrs. Taylor got up and hugged Amara, careful not to hurt her wound.  
  
"Thank you," Amara whispered as Mrs. Taylor released her.  
  
Mrs. Taylor nodded while holding back more tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"You shouldn't be thanking me for anything."  
  
"You took the time to come down here and speak to me, when I don't think a lot of people would have after what happened."  
  
Mrs. Taylor stood from her seat and put her tissue back into her purse. Casually, she glanced at the clock which hung on the wall. "I should be on my way. I'm sure you want to go on with that life of yours. Enjoy it. Life is a blessing, not a privilege."  
  
Amara nodded with a small smile, taking Mrs. Taylor's advice to heart. She admired the woman before her. All her life she could remember wishing for a kind, compassionate mother. Some were luckier than others and just didn't know it.  
  
Mrs. Taylor left their conversation at that and left the small room. Amara stood there, mulling over what had happened in the last few weeks. She never thought her life could go back to where it was before. She never thought she would ever walk from the hospital doors on her own. Yet, she was.  
  
Finding Nathan's car was simple enough. It was parked right out front so she couldn't miss it. She took a deep breath of the air before settling inside the car. The belief of being free wasn't easy to accept, yet she did and it felt good.  
  
Nathan took her hand once she sat back in the passengers' seat with a heavy sigh. His simple action drove her from her state of mind.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Amara nodded squeezing Nathan's hand. He fought back a smile at her reaction.  
  
"It takes a lot to get over something like that and believe me there were times when I sat in the hospital, thinking that I would never get through this. I never thought about what Brad's parents were going through."  
  
They drove the next few minutes silently. Amara hoped that the talk between her and Mrs. Taylor had cleared the woman's state of mind. The sun beaming down on her rejuvenated her but Amara still could not help but feel like a piece of her was missing.  
  
"I just want to go back to my regular life before all of this happened. Even though it was screwed up."  
  
Nathan took a quick sideways glance at her before his eyes looked back to the road. "How was it screwed up? You seemed to have it good to me. I mean you're smart, talented. You've got a great boyfriend, you-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Hold it. I've got a boyfriend?"  
  
Nathan shrugged while coming to a stop light. "Well, yeah. Adam, right?"  
  
Amara's eyes bugged out. Pushing her glasses back up to her eyes, she turned to Nathan.  
  
"What makes you think that Le- I mean Adam is my boyfriend?"  
  
Nathan suddenly went hot, hotter than the Los Angeles weather.  
  
"Well, he cares for you a lot. You spend an awful lot of time together. Everybody at school thought-"  
  
"Everybody at school thinks that Adam and I are a couple?" She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. _'Things just keep getting better and better,'_ she thought. "Adam is just my friend."  
  
Nathan was half relieved and the other half of him didn't know what it was. He smirked to her, giving her a teasing look. "Sure, Amara, sure."  
  
Amara inwardly growled. If only Nathan knew that Adam was really Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and an elf. Then maybe he'd understand. She was sure that the only reason Legolas cared for her so much was because she was his friend and she thought that all elves acted that way towards their good friends.  
  
She dropped the issue all together and let the car ride take her to what promised to be a brighter future.

_A week later…_

The sound of a buzzing alarm clock made the teenager sit up straight. Growling, she hit the blasted button to turn off the irritating noise and got out of bed. At first, Amara sat on her bed, just staring at the floor. Her life had gradually gotten back into the swing of things. She had decided to take a few days off before returning to school, which everyone supported her on. They were afraid she was moving things along too fast and needed to move more slowly.  
  
Things started to get to the point where if she moved any slower, she'd be mistaken for an old woman. Today, no matter what anyone said, she was going to go to school. There were only so many reruns of cartoons one girl could take, after all. After a minute or two, she got up and began what was her daily routine. Get up, shower, scarf down some cereal, dress and fix her hair so she'd look somewhat presentable. It was when she took her daily tumble down the stairs that she noticed a certain elf had not been there to stop her fall.  
  
Shrugging it off and standing back up, a calendar hanging on the living room wall caught her eye. She had almost forgotten that this day was May 18th, the day that she turned eighteen. Her life as a child was soon to end. There would be no more eating a whole bag of candy and then blaming it on the imaginary dog or anymore running through the sprinklers without looking like a complete idiot. It was going to all end. Again she shrugged off the matter and began her journey to school.

She'd still run through the sprinklers, no matter how dumb she looked.  
  
Starting back on something after your life has taken a turn so sharp it could cut through the thickest of wood is never easy. You expect so many things to have changed and people to have viewed you differently, thinking you'll never get into the groove you made for yourself the first time again. That is why going into school after the accident felt difficult. Walking through the door, she expected to be an alien to the other students. She hung her head low.  
  
Her imagination was giving her the feeling of millions of eyes burning into her. She stepped in front of her locker and awkwardly gathered her books. Afterward, she calmly made her way to first period when the most unlikely person stopped her.  
  
"Look, I know Brad was a creep but I didn't know he was, like, a psycho," Carie said, standing in front of Amara blocking her way to class. This irritated her, seeing as she didn't like Carie, nor did she want to deal with her this day. Not only was it her first day back to school, but it was May 18th, the day she was to become an adult.  
  
"I don't have time for this, Carie." Amara side stepped Carie to get to her class but Carie stepped in front of her again to stop her. "Carie, get out of my way."  
  
"Look, I know I've been a real bitch to you and stuff but-" Her light brown eyes looked everywhere but Amara's face.  
  
"I don't need your pity apology. Let's say I wasn't stabbed and nothing happened. Would you be standing here, apologizing to me?"  
  
Carie shrugged, her answer showing on her pretty face.  
  
"I thought so." Amara walked passed Carie, making her way to her first class.  
  
"But I heard there was this party!" Carie yelled after her.  
  
Amara ignored her, not caring what she had to say. Carie was like Brad, destined to keep the same attitude through life. Though, who knew? Life could kick them in the rear, forcing them to change the way they treated people.  
  
From the first hour through the third, she received numerous sympathy looks and _'how are you doing's'_ or _'are you okay's_'. She hardly paid attention to any of the lectures her teachers had set out for the day. After his disappearance that morning, Legolas appeared in the seat next to her. She didn't bother asking him where he had been. Looking around at her fellow students, she wondered if they really thought that she and Legolas were a couple.  
  
_Riiiiiiiiiing_! The sound of the bell signaled third period was over. Gathering her books, she groaned. Her torso was still a bit sore.  
  
"How do you feel, Amara?" Legolas asked, full of concern.  
  
Amara glanced at the students who began to file out of the classroom. Some were looking back at both Legolas and Amara, wanting to see if the rumors were true. Her eyes went back to Legolas.  
  
"I'm fine. You comin' to lunch?"  
  
"Sorry my friend, but I must speak to a teacher about one of the assignments I recently handed in."  
  
Amara's eyebrows rose as she shouldered her pack and followed him out of the classroom and into the busy hall.  
  
"Has Leggles gotten himself into trouble?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "No, more like the teacher thinks me to be brilliant. Which I am," he joked.  
  
"Arrogant elf," Amara muttered, making Legolas laugh. A pang of jealousy went through the girl. Before Legolas showed up, she was thought to be the brilliant one.  
  
"Well, which teacher is it?"  
  
"I'll speak with you later." Legolas turned to leave, but immediately turned back, suddenly remembering something.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Aidulin."  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
He kissed her cheek, making her turn a luminous shade of red.  
  
"Get to lunch."  
  
He disappeared up a flight of stairs and once he did, those in the hall who had seen the display of affection hooted and whistled loudly. Amara quickly removed the hand that was touching the spot where Legolas had kissed her and hurried into the cafeteria. There she found Nathan and Brittany and hastily sat at their table.  
  
"Why does high school have to be so focused on other people's lives?"  
  
Nathan glanced up from his lunch. "What happened?"  
  
Amara shook her head. _'By the end of the day, everyone will be talking.'_  
  
"So now that today you're officially an adult, what are your plans?" Brittany began her full inquiring. "Tell off a teacher that you've hated since day one? Phone up your parents and tell them how much you hate them? Have a wild night out on the town?"  
  
Amara looked around nervously when Brittany mentioned the phoning up the parents bit. She hadn't revealed to anyone, save Legolas, that her parents really weren't her parents. It was something that she did not want to share at the moment.  
  
"Those are all the things you'd do once you turn eighteen, Brittany. Me? I'm going to work after school and I have a long overdue orthodontist appointment."  
  
Nathan looked at her disbelievingly. "You are going to work on your birthday?"  
  
Amara shrugged, "I don't feel much like celebrating my birth." _'Especially since I don't know who my birth family is.'  
  
_Brittany groaned, "It's just like you to get this way." Little did Amara know that she had plans of her own.  
  
"Well, do you need a ride to work or to the orthodontist?" Nathan looked hopeful.  
  
Amara shook her head. "I'll walk it. I can't live in fear that the same thing will happen again."  
  
Nathan nodded understanding. Amara reached over and grabbed Brittany's apple sauce and spoon from her lunch tray. Peeling back the foil and diving her spoon into the plastic cup, she failed to notice Brittany giving her the _'I have something to say so you better look and listen look.'_  
  
"Amara!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mom wants to have you over for dinner. She says it's a shame that you have to be by yourself on your birthday," she spoke in a formal manner. "So, after work?"  
  
Swallowing down some apple sauce, Amara nodded. "Sure. Wouldn't want to upset your mom. Nathan, will you be there?"  
  
Nathan nodded. "Your mom invited me, right?" He asked Brittany.  
  
"Yep, and Legolas too. You know, just the inner gang." She winked at Nathan, who smiled in return. Amara did not seem to catch this action. She got up to toss the empty container and spoon away. The bell rang and like a herd of sheep, everyone got up to go to their fourth period.  
  
"Let this day end quick," Amara prayed silently.  
  
The buzz all over school by the fifth hour was that Amara and Legolas were a hot couple. She had to spend the remainder of the day telling everyone it wasn't true. On top of that, there were still sympathetic souls who told her they were sorry that such a horrible thing had to happen to her, though it was mostly the teachers. Then there were the students who were still hung up on Brad and were asking how much time he was getting. Her head pounded.  
  
When the last bell of the day rang, it was like an angelic call.  
  
Brittany stomped her way down the halls of Baker High in search of the elf. She had big plans, big plans indeed and she needed all the help she could get from the elf to help her carry out these plans. This was the last year for Brittany and Amara to hang out together before they went their separate ways. Both had been accepted to colleges that required them to be thousands of miles apart. This plan had to work for both their sakes.  
  
Brittany's keen brown eyes scanned the hallways for any signs of a tall, blonde elf. She perked up as she locked and loaded on her target. There he was, walking from the library, intrigued by a book. The red head marched up to him and cleared her throat loudly. Legolas stopped walking and looked down.  
  
At the sight of Brittany he felt like sighing, for all day long she had pestered him about what was to happen that night whenever Amara wasn't around. Sure, Amara had become a close friend, but there was only so much a person could take. He shut his book and looked down at Brittany with a annoyance.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
Brittany scowled, noticing that the elf was irritated with her. "I'm just making sure everything is going to go smoothly," she argued.  
  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I said nothing."  
  
"B-but it was-Oh never mind. I just want to recap the plan."  
  
"Brittany, I already know what is to happen this night, I do-"  
  
"I might have left out a few small details," Brittany interrupted, showing how small the details were with her thumb and index finger.  
  
Legolas felt whatever she had to say was not going to make things any easier for himself. He beckoned her to continue with a hand.  
  
"You already know that you have to pick her up from work. Here's the small detail. You gotta make sure she looks, well...like a girl."  
  
Legolas scratched his forehead. "What do you mean?"  
  
Brittany thought for a bit. How could she put this in the easiest terms? Ever since she had known her friend, she had dressed like a tomboy. Pants with holes in them, t-shirts with either comical or obscene sayings, Chuck Taylors with specks of dirt on them. Tonight was the night she should dress accordingly. She herself would not take on the chore of getting her friend to dress like a lady for all the gold in Fort Knox, for it would be like attempting a mission that was impossible.  
  
"You know, get her to wear a dress. I figured that since you're good at getting her to do things she doesn't want to do..." She batted her eyes hoping that this would compel Legolas to give in.   
  
"Alright, I will do it." Legolas gave in with a sigh.  
  
Brittany went over the plan again with Legolas. "You pick her up from work and make sure she wears something suitable. NO pants with holes or t- shirts, no matter how much she whines and complains about it."  
  
The two walked down the halls of Baker High, making sure every aspect of their plan was correct.  
  
"Come to think of it, knowing Amara, she might not have anything nice in her closet. So you might have to take her to buy something. Trust me, if and when you do take that girl shopping, do not listen to a word she says."  
  
Legolas laughed and went serious when he saw the look on Brittany's face.  
  
"Nathan and I will be setting up everything and my parents are going over how long the event is supposed to be with the club's management. Now it is up to you, Legolas, to get her ready. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
Legolas looked at the red head and nodded. _'It couldn't be as bad as she speaks to get one young woman ready for an event.'  
_  
"Yes, Brittany, there is no need to worry. I can handle Amara." Legolas turned to leave but Brittany asked him one last question.  
  
"Is it true you and Amara are a couple?"  
  
Legolas heard that gossip being spoken once or twice around the school. Without noticing it, his heart sped up.  
  
"So the rumor has reached your ears, I see."  
  
Brittany waited impatiently for an answer.  
  
"No, it is not at all true. Amara and I are just friends. It is incredible to see how your race takes things to another level."  
  
Brittany smirked. "Get outta here and complete our mission, Adam."


	18. Silent Farewell Part 2

Silent Farewell Part 2

Time ticked slowly by as Amara finished restocking a rather large bookshelf. She felt a little crabby after her orthodontist appointment. It wasn't much longer until her braces could come off so the orthodontist decided to tighten the wires. She took some aspirin for the pain and it was just starting to take effect.

"Take the register." Her mean looking heavy set boss said. Even though she had showed her no sympathy for what happened to her, she was pleased with that fact. For it made her feel like things were back to normal.

Pulling her hair into a pony tail she went to relieve the new guy from ringing up other's books. He thanked her and went on his break. Amara put on a smile for the elderly lady and picked up the book she wished to purchase. Sometimes if you paid attention to what type of book a person picked out, you could tell what type of person they were. Amara learned that her first day on the job.

"You look like such a lovely young lady. What is your name?" The older woman asked.

"Amara Hathaway." She pointed to her employee pin she wore.

"A pretty name for a pretty young lady. You remind me of my granddaughter Emma. She passed away not too long ago."

Amara felt sad for the old woman. "I'm sorry how long ago was it?"

"About a month. She looked to be your age. It was a plane crash that killed her. She was coming to visit me."

Amara finished ringing up the books and put them in a bag but not before looking at the last one. 'How to cope with a loss.' Despite what she just heard she smiled to the woman.

"Things will get better trust me I know. I recently lost who I thought were my parents and in turn I also lost an important piece of myself that I one day hope to find. Trust me, take it a day at a time."

She handed the woman her bag.

"Thank you young lady. You've been very helpful."

Amara watched the elderly woman leave.

"Nice job. Maybe you could make an appearance on Oprah." Her boss laughed at her own joke.

Amara rolled her eyes and took out a magazine which happened to have a count down of the sexiest men alive, from beneath the counter. Seeing as the store was virtually empty, she figured she would waste a few minutes staring at guys she had absolutely no shot at. It was fun to see how one magazine could entertain her on her work hours. While flipping through it, she paid no attention to the bell that jingled when you opened the door to the store or the person who walked up to her and leaned forward on the counter.

"Brad Pitt?"

Amara looked up. There was Legolas studying her magazine with her. She jumped feeling her heart race and stuffed the magazine behind the counter. With a deep crimson blush she rushed out a question. "What are you doing here?"

"It is near five and we have to make it to Brittany's house in an hour."

Amara slapped her hand against her forehead with closed eyes. She had almost forgotten about dinner with Brittany's family. She would have to hurry and change from her school clothes and into a nicer pair of pants, if she had them in her closet.

_'An absentminded girl she is.' _ Legolas thought.

Amara took a look at Legolas before she took off her apron and put it away. He had on a black suit minus the tie, his jacket was open and the first three buttons of his crisp white shirt were undone.

'_I don't remember buying him that.'_ She thought but let it go. She clocked out and announced her departure.

The evening sun set in as she walked down the street. The birds chirped for the late afternoon sun. It was now well into the afternoon and so far she was having a calm birthday. She expected everyone to make a big deal out of it but surprisingly they did not. Things were going exactly as she planned them to go and with some luck her birthday would pass quietly.

"Why are you all dressed up?" She asked the question that would be on anyone's mind. She didn't doubt that he was a sight to see. His hair sparkled in the sun and his tall form walked gracefully in that dashing suit was enough to make her melt. She held her composure and looked up at the sky instead of him.

"Didn't Brittany tell you?" Legolas' eyes looked down at the petite girl with humor.

Amara's face went serious and turned its gaze from the sky. "Tell me what?"

Legolas stopped walking and Amara stopped too wanting an answer. She didn't get one but was dragged into a store that she never noticed was there. Looking around it was a quiet atmosphere decorated in so many different pinks she didn't even know existed. Here and there were vases of Lilies and Daffodils which was enough to make her want to vomit. She looked at Legolas with disgust.

"Why the hell did you drag me here?"

Legolas wagged a finger in front of Amara's face. "Watch you language Aidulin."

"Okay." Amara tapped the side of her cheek with a finger. "Gee Legolas, what are we doing in a place like this?"

Another one of her questions went unanswered when a tall woman with golden skin walked up to them. "Hello may I help you?" She spoke like some highly wealthy woman whose mission was to help people less fortunate.

Amara shook her head so hard her sloppy ponytail swung around wildly. Legolas ignored Amara and stepped forward. After looking through the girl's closet he found Brittany to be right. She had nothing but pants in there, save for a white fluffed out skirt. He couldn't believe her choice in wardrobe but then again it was Amara after all.

She would have the most disgusting belch matches against Brittany while she studied advanced chemistry. It would make the dead turn in their graves to hear such noises and if she wasn't belching rudely she was scarfing down as much cereal as she could stuff into her mouth which was quite a lot. Amara would pick her teeth in front of others or do the most bizarre tricks but all of those qualities were what Legolas liked about her.

"Yes, my friend is in need of a dress."

Amara's eyes bugged out. '_He dragged me here to buy a dress! Well I'll be good and dead before I put it on.'_

The woman smiled and motioned for the two to follow her. She paid more attention to Legolas than to Amara. They stopped at a huge rack filled with light colors. The woman eyed Amara up and down. There was a snobbish air wafting through the whole store that made Amara want to run from the store and never look back. She couldn't even believe that she was standing in a store like this one for this long. _'What was this elf up to?_'

"Look I don't need a dress. Why do I need a dress when I'm just eating at Brit's house?"

"Brittany failed to mention to you that the dress is not casual."

Amara grinded her teeth. It was her birthday, hers and not anyone else's. Why should she wear a dress if that wasn't what she wanted? Why should she let this elf stand here and let some woman play doll with her? Just because today she was suppose to leave childhood behind did not mean that she now had to dress like an accursed adult. She couldn't go down like this without a fight.

"It's _ MY _birthday and last time I checked it wasn't anybody else's. And since it's _MY_ birthday I am not wearing a dress. YOU can not make me wear one!"

Amara crossed her arms and nodded her head satisfied. She had proven her point and no one was getting her into any of the threads in the store. She would love to see someone try. If Mrs. Hathaway couldn't get her to wear a dress when she was five what made Legolas think he could get her into one? Brittany should know that dress weren't in her vocabulary let alone her closet.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

_'I can't believe I'm in this._' Amara thought with terrible anger. She looked at her reflection in the long mirror that was conveniently placed in the dressing room. A light orange dress hung loosely off her body. At the hem of the dress that reached her knees were pink frills.

There was no way she was going to actually walk out into the eyes of others that happened to be in the store in this moo-moo of a dress. She wondered how she got talked into trying the retched thing on in the first place but then it hit her. Legolas threatened to tell everyone she still slept with her stuffed bear she had gotten as a toddler. With that she followed the sales woman around the store with a frown as she picked out the dresses.

_'Stupid elf. How dare he threaten me with Mr. Binky?' _

The sales woman and Legolas both waited outside of the dressing rooms for Amara to come out_. 'This so far is indeed no easy task.'_ The elf thought that Brittany was exaggerating about Amara but apparently she was not. This was being to get nerve racking. If they did not hurry they were going to be late. This was just like her.

"Amara are you quite done yet?"

"Yes." Amara said through the dressing room door. "But there is no way I'm coming outta here."

The woman gave a sigh. "If you need further assistance please just ask. I'll be by the counter."

Legolas nodded somewhat irritated. The woman walked off giving a sideways flirtatious look at Legolas. The prince did not notice though, too busy with trying to get the girl to come out of the dressing room.

"Amara you must come out."

"I _must _not."

"If you do not come out I will come in."

Amara flopped down in a chair with crossed arms. "You would not."

Legolas felt like screaming and pulling his hair. _'Why must she be so difficult?'_ Not being able to take anymore frustration he waltzed into her dressing room. There was a surprised look on the girls face. Legolas looked at Amara who was dressed in what appeared to be a ridiculous orange dress with pink frills at the hems.

The dress was so loose she periodically had to pull up the straps to keep from exposing herself. Legolas tried his best to subdue the laughter that threatened to spill but it was no use. Amara glared her anger rising once again. _'How could he drag me here, force me to try on silly dresses and then laugh at me?'_ She walked slowly and made her way towards the elf prince.

Legolas did not notice Amara and her glares until she jumped onto his back trying to strangle him.

"I should kill you!"

The customers in the store stopped what they were doing to look at the elf who laughed and was trying to peel Amara from him. The girl was red with anger and continued to try and choke Legolas. The woman who had been helping them rushed over to the two.

"What is wrong? What is wrong?" She asked repeatedly.

Amara stopped and slide down Legolas' back. She stomped back into the dressing room and slammed the door behind her. The sales clerk now looked to Legolas for an answer.

"Um… the dress was too large. How about another?" He gave a striking smile that made the woman forget about what just happened and walk quickly to another rack.

Amara tried on countless other dresses. One after the other they all started to appear the same to her. If they weren't too big they showed too much of her pale skin and if they weren't either they were a nasty color that made her resemble some made up Barbie. She walked out of the dressing room after putting on a blue dress with spaghetti straps that looked as if you could salsa in it. Both the sales clerk and Legolas smiled thinking that they had found the perfect dress, but their smiles quickly disappeared when they looked down to see her wearing her old beat up pair of Chuck Taylors.

"What?!"

Legolas shook his head feeling like this was impossible.

"What happened to the shoes I gave you?" The sales clerk asked, on the brink of having an ulcer.

Amara shook her head. "My feet aren't parting with these sneakers." She went back into the dressing room and Legolas groaned closing his eyes. Never had he meant such an impossible girl. The saleswoman went into the back of the store striking an idea.

Last month the store recently got the wrong shipment of clothing and they never bothered to return them. Rummaging through a box, she pulled out a black halter top dress she had deemed as not appropriate for the store. The hem that was not at all that long had pieces of thread hanging from it and it seemed perfect for this girl who quite frankly was getting on her nerves. She rushed back and handed the girl the dress from the opposite side of the door. Amara accepted wearily.

She put the dress on and tied the string of the dress behind her neck and dared a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. This dress suited her well. It even harmonized with her sneakers. She slowly opened her dressing room door ready to face the public.

She nodded her head looking at the floor. "I guess I could work with this."

Legolas smiled. Finally she had found something agreeable, though the dresses on Middle Earth that the woman wore were much more conservative. The sales clerk sighed with relief, happy that this ordeal was over.

"So would you like me to wrap it up for you?"

Legolas shook his head. "No that won't be necessary."

The thing Amara forgot to remember suddenly popped into her head. How was she going to pay for the dress? She didn't get paid until next week and Legolas didn't have any money. This dress certainly couldn't be paid with the lint from her pockets. Looking at her watch they would be late if they didn't hurry soon.

"Legolas how are we gonna pay for this? I haven't got any denero on me." She whispered. Legolas didn't respond but went up to the counter where the woman told him the price and pulled out a fat roll of money. Seeing that much money come from one being almost made her choke on the very air she was breathing.

_'Where did he get that lute?'_

The sales clerk held a look that plainly said _'why are you spending money on a girl like that?'_

Amara noticed, but didn't really care. She had encountered her fair share of snobs before. She steadied her mind back to what was more important.

She walked to Legolas dumbfounded. "Where'd you get all that cash from?"

Legolas put his money back into his pocket and turned to her. "It is not important where the money came from. Come before we are late."

Amara rolled her eyes and followed Legolas from the store. She didn't pay much attention to where they were actually walking. She was more hung up on putting her hair into a more presentable ponytail and thinking about the money in Legolas' pocket. _'Where did it come from? Maybe all those times he had to be somewhere he was gambling or worse robbing banks.'_ She ruled that last thought out because then something like that would have been all over the news.

She dropped her hands to her side satisfied with her hair. As she walked by a man looked her up and down. "Keep walking you creep!" She yelled to him. This is exactly why she stuck to plain clothes. She didn't at all want to draw attention to herself.

Legolas walked silently. He was surprised she had not noticed that they were not at all heading toward Brittany's house. Now that the tough part had passed things were heightening in excitement, though the girl was still oblivious to what was going on. He knew that her mind was more wrapped around trying to figure out where he obtained that obscene amount of money. Amara at times could be so simple minded.

Amara looked around. This was not the familiar way to her friend's house. _'Maybe Legolas is lost.' _ It was starting to get a bit dark, which made her nervous after what happened. Legolas' presence helped a lot though.

"Leggles you know this isn't the way to Brittany's house, right?"

Silence.

"Legolas this isn't-'"

"Can you not walk in silence?" He snapped, making Amara immediately shut up. She was being lead to god knows where now by an irritated as it seemed elf. Could this night get any stranger?

Legolas stopped outside an abandoned club and started to go in.

"Wait what are you doing?"

Legolas left Amara behind, disappearing through the dark doorway of the club. Amara tapped her foot. Should she wait for him to come out or follow him? She didn't like the idea of her standing out her alone. So she made the most reasonable decision. She went in.

Legolas found Brittany pretty easily. She was by the bowl of punch waiting for him. She looked up and didn't wait for him to make his way over to her.

"Where is she?!" She asked hurriedly

"Outside. I suggest you get ready."

Brittany gave the thumbs up to Nathan from across the club and he hollered in his loudest voice for everyone to hide. The club full of eager teens and Brittany's parents, the only chaperones, ducked under anything that was bigger than them. Once everyone was properly hidden, Nathan hit the lights.

Amara walked slowly into the club and had a look around. Everything was dark. Too dark for her liking.

_'Where has that elf gotten to?'_ She desperately hopped he wasn't trying to scare her in some kind of crude joke. She walked further inside which scared her more.

"Um… if you're trying to play some kind of stupid joke on me Leg-"

Lights flickered to life and a bunch of colored balloons fell from the ceiling. What seemed like a million people to her jumped out from behind stools, chairs, tables you name it they jumped from behind it. She felt her heart stop or what felt like her heart stop. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but nothing would come out. Everyone came running up to her laughing. She covered her mouth with her hand as she was engulfed with hugs.

The DJ, off to the side of the dance floor shot music from the speakers. The crowd around Amara began to part.

Brittany giggled uncontrollably. "So how do you like it?"

Amara was lost for words. What could she possibly say? Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, Brittany's folks wished her a happy birthday before they went to harass couples of dancing too close. Brittany still awaited an answer from her.

"I-It's… I can't believe you did all this for me."

"More like us. It's our last year together and I wanted it to be fun, so why not have fun on your b-day? Besides it wasn't just me who helped."

Legolas walked up to her with a delightful smile. Amara grinned as well. "You! You knew all along and didn't tell me?"

"Hence the surprise part."

"Legolas here got a job to help me pay for the surprise party. That's why he was always unavailable." Brittany explained her master plan bursting with excitement.

It suddenly hit Amara. '_Him always leaving, all the dough in his pocket. But what kind of job supplied him with that much money. She hoped he didn't…'_

"Please tell me you didn't have a job helping someone rob a bank."

Legolas' brow wrinkled. "What? No!"

"You didn't become a male stripper did you?"

Brittany laughed and Legolas elbowed her. "I had a job teaching Archery to younger children. Some kind of way more and more woman found out and I had to take on more people than the norm."

Amara nodded. So that was why every time she went somewhere with him women came up telling him they had a nice lesson. At first something else came to mind.

"That would explain everything. Thanks you guys. I can honestly say that this has been the best birthday. Except the part of the elf trying to get me into not cool dresses."

Amara reached up and pinched Legolas' cheek before grabbing Brittany and dragging her to the dance floor to do the robot.

The party was a success. Amara forgot about hating to dance and partied to the fullest. Legolas didn't much enjoy the music that was played. He sat back and watched Amara dance with Nathan to a particularly slow song. There was a smile on both their faces and Legolas could sense the start of a romance.

The dullness in his heart pounded. He knew that it was time. Amara was here smiling, living the life she was suppose to and when Nathan kissed her innocently on the lips he knew she was on track. Someone already cared deeply for her which is what she needed, not some elven prince that could only offer her riches. He wanted to know why he was feeling sad when his friend's life was where it was suppose to be? He should be happy.

The call of returning to Middle Earth, his home revisited to the void inside. Looking at the girl he knew his job here was done. She was in need of his help no longer. A magnetic pull began to tug at him and his eyes pulled away from watching Amara. Instinctively he followed where the pull directed him to. The DJ put a stop to the music and spoke into his microphone.

"Something tells me it's time for some cake!"

Clapping went through the air as loud rambunctious teens hollered out. Amara stopped her dancing and Nathan parted from her and went to help Brittany carry in the cake. The crowd began to part for Brittan and Nathan. The two carried a gigantic vanilla cake in the shape of a Volkswagen. It was lit up with eighteen candles waiting for her to blow them out. All her classmates crowded around the cake she even spotted Carie but didn't care.

An out of tuned Happy Birthday was being sung in her honor but she didn't see the one who was partly responsible for all this nor did she notice that he was missing.

Hastily she made a wish and blew out the candles. A cheer went out and Nathan and Brittany handed over the cake to Brittany's parents. They started to deal out pieces to already hyper teens. Nathan spotted Carie flirting with some boy in the corner.

"Guess who crashed the party," he said. Brittany followed his stare and frowned.

Without a word she went to go kick Carie out of the club. Nathan looked at Amara. He couldn't believe his luck. The girl of his dreams had accepted his kiss. She picked him over the handsome Adam but why? What was so special about his self?

He cared not to wonder about things like that but bask in the moment.

Amara didn't know what compelled her to accept Nathan's kiss. Maybe it was the atmosphere or all the excitement in the air? All she knew was that she liked Nathan a lot. His goofy grin, his brown companionate eyes, his stale jokes, she liked everything about him. The feeling her stomach got whenever Legolas was around could only be a school girl crush; it could never be something more.

Legolas was a prince from a story. The best archer in all Middle Earth, admired by many. She bet everything she owned that every female in his kingdom swooned every time he walked by and he could have anyone of them. Why would he pick a mortal girl? Why would he pick her?

She melted into the feeling she got when with Nathan. There was no use chasing after something delusional, something she could not have. She smiled at Nathan and took his hand.

"Help me open some gifts?"

It seemed as if Brittany had invited half the school, therefore there was a table full of gift bags and wrapped boxes. Nathan responded by placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Smiling madly, she took a seat by the table packed with gifts. Many began to crowd around while they consumed cake. She took the present Nathan passed her which was Brittany's.

She tore the paper off the thin box and it was a picture set in the fanciest of frames. It was both of the girls standing by a big yellow school bus, holding the fish they had caught the day they went to Lake Clearfalls. They were in their freshmen year of high school and Brittany was holding a huge mammoth of a fish while she held a small gold fish looking one. Both appeared like little kids breaking from their tweens. Amara chuckled.

"Thanks Brit! I'll put it in my college dorm next year."

Brittany had just managed to kick Carie from the club. Heaving a heavy sigh she gave her pal a thumbs up.

Nathan had given her a bunch of cds and explained she would have new music to drown out her parents with. After about the twentieth gift which was a Super Soaker from the class clown Raymond, she picked up the last gift which sat alone on the table. It was wrapped in soft green paper. Since it was the final gift, the crowd departed from her and the music started back up. Nathan and Brittany watched their friend unwrap the paper to reveal a velvet box.

With a sweaty hand she opened it to reveal a delicate chain that held a silver bird pendant.

"There's a card," Brittany said handing it to her.

A feeling of dread went through her as she opened the card. Inside was neat writing.

_Dearest Aidulin,_

_You have over come a lot in the time I have been here. Right before my very eyes you have grown from an insecure girl to a lovely young woman. You have freed my mind from the perils of this Earth and the stress of getting back to my own. I fear that my time here is limited and I have felt it for sometime. I was sent here, I believe, to help you and it is now that you no longer do you require my help. Keep shinning even through the darkest hours._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Legolas_

She let the card flutter from her hands. Amara looked around and saw no sign of Legolas. The newly acclaimed adult went in search of the elf with still her necklace and card she picked up in hand. Brittany and Nathan looked at each other, not knowing what was happening.

_'He could not have left without a goodbye.'_

When she figured out he wasn't anywhere in the club she snuck out. Something told her to go to the park that she held secret with Legolas. Amara held his gift to her tightly in her hand. Tears began to fall from her eyes because of the wind. Her legs took to running to the park.

She refused to believe it. She never really thought about Legolas returning to Middle Earth. She always figured that he would be here, but a part of herself knew he would have to leave. She pushed passed people walking on the street and almost was hit by a few cars. Curses were thrown at her but her mind was focused on one thing like a train running on only one track.

Legolas walked through the calm park, his quiver attached to his back along with his knives and he clutched his bow. He was once again in his normal garb that he had entered this world in and was walking deep into the park. It was time to say good bye to this world. He breathed in and proceeded to travel through the wood. The magnetic pull that had called him there had now turned into a magical air. With each step he felt himself leaving the world and leaving behind a close friend.

Amara heard her own footsteps pounding against the park's ground and stopped when she entered the middle of it. She scratched her bare arms and looked around. The air around her felt supernatural and an echo in her head told her something she did not wish to hear. It was too late. She took the small necklace Legolas had given her from the box and clasped it around her neck.

Looking into the distance she whispered what she never wanted to say. "Good bye."


	19. Transported

Transported

Time ticked forever on and a indigo-eyed UCLA student eagerly scribbled notes from the lecture she was listening to. When it came to Biology, she always found how different system of bodies and cells worked interesting. The dull tone of Dr.Gibbs made everyone else around her space out, except for a few. The bell rang and a speedy homework assignment was thrown at the college students, whether they heard it or not is a different story all together. She packed up her notebook in her backpack and strapped her guitar case to her back.

Two years had passed since the encounter with the elf and in those two years her life had taken a semi-dramatic turn. Those things had caused her much grief but she worked through them and never let them resurface. Those were in the past and right now she had important matters to get through. When reading the newspaper she picked up on campus, she saw that a local construction team were looking for undeveloped land to build a shopping mall. They had found a vacant lot, which happened to be Amara's secret park.

Seeing that her classes had all ended, she decided to take a drive there to say goodbye to what had become her fortress of solitude when she needed to get away from her parents. Protesting was no use because another mall was what everyone would want. A place to pig out and buy clothes at the same time. Dumping all her stuff in her car, she got in and drove off. It only took thirty minutes to arrive to her destination and in that thirty minutes she thought about how much she would miss the park.

The park in which she shared only with one person. The same park in which that person left her without a word. Sighing, she picked up her guitar case and headed toward the park. Quickly, Amara spotted her favorite tree and sat underneath its protective shade. She took out her guitar and began to pluck at a few strings, not making a particular song.

'I can't believe this place will be gone.' She thought. 'Everything seems to be leaving me. First my so called parents and with them my identity, Legolas, Brittany...Nathan.' Nathan she thought with a sad sigh. She tried not to think about him, her first love. How she lost him, she didn't want to think about. It haunted her at night, the very thought of him. Shaking her head, she stood to stretch her limbs and have a walk around.

_-Come to us.-_

"Who's there?" Amara called out looking around. A loud voice had spoken out but yet she saw no one.

-_Come to us Amara. It is time for you to find out your origins.-_

Amara walked deeper inside the park, her guitar held protectively in her hands. A feeling of fear was held inside of her. Maybe she was just hearing things. 'Hopefully that was the case,' she thought. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run back to the safety of her car but she felt a force, a magnetic pull almost, directing her deeper into the vacant land.

Beautiful sparkles appeared, dancing before her eyes, all of different colors. It was a magical air about and it made the edges of the girl's mouth curl into a smile.

-_Close your eyes young one.-_

Amara did as instructed. She felt as if she were high on some drug. It was a feeling she never wanted to loose. After awhile she opened her eyes and what was revealed to her took her breath away. Deep rich colors befell on every tree and an open waterfall made her gasp. Never had she seen such a sight.

A white path was before her. This couldn't be the same park was it? She didn't ever remember something like this in L.A. Scanning over the scenery her guitar was held loosely in hand. The air smelled of fresh water and newly born trees.

Clearly she was not in Los Angeles anymore.

-_Walk the path.-_

Again she wondered who the voice belonged to. "Where am I?" She asked softly.

-_Walk the given path young one and you shall find out who you are.-_

Blinking a few times and having one more look around, she decided it was best to follow the mysterious voice's instructions, seeing as she had no idea where she was.

Walk to Rivendell

The voice had not come back to her as she walked the white earthly path. It seemed like forever that her feet walked forward. At least six or seven hours had passed, and as she walked she soon began to tire. More than ever, she wanted to turn around and go back home, where a nice warm bed would welcome her. She had come this far, it would be useless to go back now.

She would see what this 'voice' wanted her to see.

_How could walking a path tell me who I am anyway? _ She thought with a yawn.

Her feet burned with exhaustion, but she continued to drag them forward.

"If only I had my car I could-" The sound of an owl stopped her speech. Amara darted her head around to see if she could spot it. Of course she couldn't spot the owl; the sky had already long ago darkened. This only spooked her more and made her push further faster. Her guitar had been securely strapped to her back, seeing as she could no longer carry it in her hands.

Her stomach rumbled with hunger, even a cracker sounded good to her right about now. Sighing and sticking her hands in her pocket, her saunter was halted by a sight of a marvelous dwelling. It was built, it appeared, around the trees and the sound of water could be heard near by. It was a sight for anyone to see. Maybe this was the place she was supposed to be. It looked like a place out of tales.

Amara walked up to the tall ashen gate. Looking for a bell of some sort, she was met with a voice.

"Halt stranger! What may be your business in Imladris?" An auburn haired man stood before her. He appeared out of nowhere it seemed which startled her a bit. Looking the stranger up and down, he held a haunting stare. Quickly, Amara cleared her throat to focus at what was before her. She had walked the path the voice had said and now she was here in-

"Wait a sec, did you say Imladris?"

He did not answer her question, but continued to question her. This girl before him did not appear to be from these lands. He eyed her as he pulled the bowstring back even farther, aiming an arrow at the girl. Amara held a terrified look on her face. She was about to be shot by a total stranger and all because of some stupid voice!

"I-I came to...see Lord Elrond!" She stuttered out the quickest lie her brain could concoct. If it was true that she was in Rivendell, surely he would let her see Lord Elrond, seeing as she had knowledge of him.

"From where do you hail?" Asked the man, still aiming at Amara.

Amara bit her lip. _'Am I really in Middle Earth?'_

Without thinking she said Mirkwood. The reaction from the man or elf really, seeing as the tips of his ears poked from his neatly tied back hair was hesitant before he put his arrow back into its quiver. He stood straight and looked down at Amara.

"Mirkwood, Ay? If that be so, how did you come from that land? Seeing as to pass through the forests of Mirkwood alone are perilous and you come alone and unarmed."

She swallowed but found that there was no moisture in her mouth at all. Already she was tangled in a web she herself weaved. How was she going to escape this one?

"Well...I...You see I did have a-a sword but it was lost to me on my travels here."

She mentally scolded herself for a lie that sounded stupid even to her. The elf raised an eyebrow. "Explain to me your garments then, for I have never seen anything like them."

Casually, the young woman looked down at what she had on. A tough but rugged pair of jeans that supported holes in both knees and a blue tank top covered her small body. She ignored the fact that if she really was in Middle Earth, they wouldn't at all be dressed as she would. Thankfully the elf didn't leave much room for her to answer.

"And what is it that is harnessed to your back."

"It's a guitar. Look are you going to question me all night or are you going to allow me to speak with Elrond?" Just as Amara said those words a strong sense of annoyance coursed through her veins and filled her heart, but this annoyance was not at all her own.

She glared at the elf before her who kept a straight face. Finally with a sigh, he bid her to follow him through the white gates. Shaking off this intense feeling Amara followed the elf towards the beautiful House of Elrond. She was lead up beautiful staircases and it seemed a bit of the earthly outside was growing on the inside. In awe, she tried to grasp the sight of everything but was had to keep up with the long strides of the elf.

He seemed not to have liked her very much, for the distinct feeling of abhor flowed through her and oddly she was unable to shake it off. Being around a peaceful place with peaceful creatures walking about should have made her feel calm, despite that she had been transported from her own world. The two arrived outside of a grand oak door and the elf gave a knock. Tenseness went through the girl.

_'I'm about to meet Lord Elrond.' _ She thought.

A voice bid them entrance and the elf went in and Amara followed.

"Haselfur, how is your shift going? There was no problems I trust." Elrond looked up from his desk. Amara was taken aback. The wisdom was very apparent in his eyes. It seemed that he was deep in thought as he was, before they entered, reading a thick book.

_'If anyone can get me back home it's gotta be him.'_

"I found this girl outside the gates. She says she comes from Mirkwood but believe her I did not."

Elrond nodded his head, his eyes finally settling on the girl before him. "Very well, you may leave us."

As soon as Haselfur bowed and left, the feeling of annoyance and hate left Amara and she sighed in relief. She stood stock still as if waiting for Elrond to give her an order. Elrond closed the book that had occupied his time and entwined his fingers in front of him.

"Have a seat please." He said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Amara obeyed and shakily sat down after leaning her guitar on the side of the chair. Nervousness racked her for she was sitting with thee Lord Elrond from Tolkien's Middle Earth. Their was a brief stunted silence before Elrond spoke up.

"Tell me in truth, do you come from Mirkwood?"

Was it necessary to continue on with the lie? Elrond could be trusted couldn't he? She did not want to make matters worse, but what would he say if she told him she had been lying to the guard? Overall, her morality and a huge amount of weariness kicked in and she told him the truth with some tension.

"I lied to your guard. I-I didn't know what to tell him. I don't even know how I got here."

Elrond listened to her as she recalled the whole story of the forest and the voice that led her deeper into her beloved place of solitude. By the end of her tale she was more tired than ever. Elrond noticed this and stood. For awhile her studied her as if searching for something that had long ago been lost.

"My lady, does thee have a name."

"Yeah, it's Amara. Look, I'm sorry for lying to your guard and stuff, but I didn't know what to do."

Elrond raised a hand to silence Amara. She noticed how heavy his clothing looked. The rich greens he wore made an air of importance around him.

"Quiet child, all shall be forgiven. It is late, too late for the young. I will have my daughter show you to an available room and there you will rest until morning. It is then at sunrise we will speak more on your predicament." He spoke these words in a kind manner and as if on key, a striking elf maiden made her way through the slightly open door.

The maiden gave a small curtsey. As she rose, Amara saw the full extent of this elf and immediately she knew this was indeed Elrond's daughter.

"Father."

"Yes Arwen, if you would be so kind as to show Lady Amara to an empty room I will be eternally grateful."

Arwen tipped her hear in reply and turned towards Amara, silently beckoning her to follow. Tiredly, Amara dragged her feet out of Elrond's study. Elrond lightly smiled at the two and went back to reading his thick tome.

Arwen's long flowing hair trailed behind her as she walked, which almost hypnotized the girl following her. Fatigue went through her like the plague and she was more than ready to drop off to bed. Arwen seemed to be silently counting the doors, and she came to a stop at one. She opened the door and Amara stepped in. She turned to Arwen and wearily thanked her before she found the bed and dropped off to sleep.

"Quel kaima," (Sleep well) Arwen said softly closing the door.


	20. Walk to Rivendell

A/N: I am very much aware that my grammar including spelling has been and probably always will be horrible but I never thought it was _so _horrible that my story would be hard to read. So in time I will go through my WHOLE entire story and fix everything-hopefully I can make the corrections myself. I might not update for awhile due to the fact I have to study for finals.

Oh and thoughts are now italicized.

Walk to Rivendell

The voice had not come back to her as she walked the white earthly path. It seemed like forever that her feet walked forward. At least six or seven hours had passed, and as she walked she soon began to tire. More than ever, she wanted to turn around and go back home, where a nice warm bed would welcome her. She had come this far, it would be useless to go back now.

She would see what this 'voice' wanted her to see.

_How could walking a path tell me who I am anyway? _ She thought with a yawn.

Her feet burned with exhaustion, but she continued to drag them forward.

"If only I had my car I could-" The sound of an owl stopped her speech. Amara darted her head around to see if she could spot it. Of course she couldn't spot the owl; the sky had already long ago darkened. This only spooked her more and made her push further faster. Her guitar had been securely strapped to her back, seeing as she could no longer carry it in her hands.

Her stomach rumbled with hunger, even a cracker sounded good to her right about now. Sighing and sticking her hands in her pocket, her saunter was halted by a sight of a marvelous dwelling. It was built, it appeared, around the trees and the sound of water could be heard near by. It was a sight for anyone to see. Maybe this was the place she was supposed to be. It looked like a place out of tales.

Amara walked up to the tall ashen gate. Looking for a bell of some sort, she was met with a voice.

"Halt stranger! What may be your business in Imladris?" An auburn haired man stood before her. He appeared out of nowhere it seemed which startled her a bit. Looking the stranger up and down, he held a haunting stare. Quickly, Amara cleared her throat to focus at what was before her. She had walked the path the voice had said and now she was here in-

"Wait a sec, did you say Imladris?"

He did not answer her question, but continued to question her. This girl before him did not appear to be from these lands. He eyed her as he pulled the bowstring back even farther, aiming an arrow at the girl. Amara held a terrified look on her face. She was about to be shot by a total stranger and all because of some stupid voice!

"I-I came to...see Lord Elrond!" She stuttered out the quickest lie her brain could concoct. If it was true that she was in Rivendell, surely he would let her see Lord Elrond, seeing as she had knowledge of him.

"From where do you hail?" Asked the man, still aiming at Amara.

Amara bit her lip. _Am I really in Middle Earth? _

Without thinking she said Mirkwood. The reaction from the man or elf really, seeing as the tips of his ears poked from his neatly tied back hair was hesitant before he put his arrow back into its quiver. He stood straight and looked down at Amara.

"Mirkwood, Ay? If that be so, how did you come from that land? Seeing as to pass through the forests of Mirkwood alone are perilous and you come alone and unarmed."

She swallowed but found that there was no moisture in her mouth at all. Already she was tangled in a web she herself weaved. How was she going to escape this one?

"Well...I...You see I did have a-a sword but it was lost to me on my travels here."

She mentally scolded herself for a lie that sounded stupid even to her. The elf raised an eyebrow. "Explain to me your garments then, for I have never seen anything like them."

Casually, the young woman looked down at what she had on. A tough but rugged pair of jeans that supported holes in both knees and a blue tank top covered her small body. She ignored the fact that if she really was in Middle Earth, they wouldn't at all be dressed as she would. Thankfully the elf didn't leave much room for her to answer.

"And what is it that is harnessed to your back."

"It's a guitar. Look are you going to question me all night or are you going to allow me to speak with Elrond?" Just as Amara said those words a strong sense of annoyance coursed through her veins and filled her heart, but this annoyance was not at all her own.

She glared at the elf before her who kept a straight face. Finally with a sigh, he bid her to follow him through the white gates. Shaking off this intense feeling Amara followed the elf towards the beautiful House of Elrond. She was lead up beautiful staircases and it seemed a bit of the earthly outside was growing on the inside. In awe, she tried to grasp the sight of everything but was had to keep up with the long strides of the elf.

He seemed not to have liked her very much, for the distinct feeling of abhor flowed through her and oddly she was unable to shake it off. Being around a peaceful place with peaceful creatures walking about should have made her feel calm, despite that she had been transported from her own world. The two arrived outside of a grand oak door and the elf gave a knock. Tenseness went through the girl.

_I'm about to meet Lord Elrond. _She thought.

A voice bid them entrance and the elf went in and Amara followed.

"Haselfur, how is your shift going? There was no problems I trust." Elrond looked up from his desk. Amara was taken aback. The wisdom was very apparent in his eyes. It seemed that he was deep in thought as he was, before they entered, reading a thick book.

_If anyone can get me back home it's gotta be him. _

"I found this girl outside the gates. She says she comes from Mirkwood but believe her I did not."

Elrond nodded his head, his eyes finally settling on the girl before him. "Very well, you may leave us."

As soon as Haselfur bowed and left, the feeling of annoyance and hate left Amara and she sighed in relief. She stood stock still as if waiting for Elrond to give her an order. Elrond closed the book that had occupied his time and entwined his fingers in front of him.

"Have a seat please." He said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Amara obeyed and shakily sat down after leaning her guitar on the side of the chair. Nervousness racked her for she was sitting with thee Lord Elrond from Tolkien's Middle Earth. Their was a brief stunted silence before Elrond spoke up.

"Tell me in truth, do you come from Mirkwood?"

Was it necessary to continue on with the lie? Elrond could be trusted couldn't he? She did not want to make matters worse, but what would he say if she told him she had been lying to the guard? Overall, her morality and a huge amount of weariness kicked in and she told him the truth with some tension.

"I lied to your guard. I-I didn't know what to tell him. I don't even know how I got here."

Elrond listened to her as she recalled the whole story of the forest and the voice that led her deeper into her beloved place of solitude. By the end of her tale she was more tired than ever. Elrond noticed this and stood. For awhile her studied her as if searching for something that had long ago been lost.

"My lady, does thee have a name."

"Yeah, it's Amara. Look, I'm sorry for lying to your guard and stuff, but I didn't know what to do."

Elrond raised a hand to silence Amara. She noticed how heavy his clothing looked. The rich greens he wore made an air of importance around him.

"Quiet child, all shall be forgiven. It is late, too late for the young. I will have my daughter show you to an available room and there you will rest until morning. It is then at sunrise we will speak more on your predicament." He spoke these words in a kind manner and as if on key, a striking elf maiden made her way through the slightly open door.

The maiden gave a small curtsey. As she rose, Amara saw the full extent of this elf and immediately she knew this was indeed Elrond's daughter.

"Father."

"Yes Arwen, if you would be so kind as to show Lady Amara to an empty room I will be eternally grateful."

Arwen tipped her hear in reply and turned towards Amara, silently beckoning her to follow. Tiredly, Amara dragged her feet out of Elrond's study. Elrond lightly smiled at the two and went back to reading his thick tome.

Arwen's long flowing hair trailed behind her as she walked, which almost hypnotized the girl following her. Fatigue went through her like the plague and she was more than ready to drop off to bed. Arwen seemed to be silently counting the doors, and she came to a stop at one. She opened the door and Amara stepped in. She turned to Arwen and wearily thanked her before she found the bed and dropped off to sleep.

"Quel kaima," (Sleep well) Arwen said softly closing the door.

Virtual Hugs

Shadow the Tiger: Glad you enjoyed it. Makes me proud! Hugs

Ciyen: Sorry you did not like my style of writing, not much I can do about that. Commas, don't get me started. I hate those. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer! I tried a bit harder with my grammar this time around and I hope you can tell. Anyway, thanx for the constructive criticism, means alot.

**PokeAsheep: **I know my spelling sucks, oh well! Thanks for reading both my stories!

**Immortal Sorrow: **Thanks my faithful reviewer! Your review made me laugh!** Hugs**

**Gloren: **Every time you review you'll get a virtual hug! I won't forget ya. Keep reading!

**GuardoftheCitadel19: **Apology excepted! I'm glad you found the last chapter exciting and yeah...my spelling sucks.** Hugs**

**Cookie: **Thanks for reading my stories and I'm glad you like the characters.

**Elven-Elements: **Glad you love the story keep reading and I'll keep writing.

**Dunthonwen: **GLAD you are not disappointed with the story. Continue to read it. Don't miss the bus because of my story!!!** Hugs**

**Aura Carina: **REALLY glad I am that you like my story. Seriously this makes me happy. throws confetti Keep reading!

**Mi: **You are very welcome for the news! Keep on reading.

**Amthramiel: **The mysterious voice will be revealed in due time.

**LadySiri: **WOW! Loads to say, you did. All those speculations are a possibility but I hope when things aren't revealed it wasn't too predictable. I loved reading your review it gave me loads of insight! **Hugs**

**legolasnDcolorblueinterestsme: **Glad your happy and as you can see it wasn't the end. My muse has been guiding me loads.

**Now I hope everyone will review this chapter. **


	21. The Empathic One

The Empathic One

Much had changed over a period of time for both Middle Earth and the frayed looking ranger. He stood on land that had seen more evil than anyone could imagine, only yet to walk forward and see more. The ranger looked on to see the last of the Nazgul flee from the watchtower of Amon Sul. Much darkness and malice had radiated from these Ringwraiths, along with the need to steal back the ring from Frodo. He quickly caught his breath that was stolen by the battle that was fought.

"Strider! Help him Strider!"

Sam's desperate scream reached the ranger's ears and he quickly turned to see the situation before him. Three hobbits surrounded their fellow traveler and the barer of a small golden trinket. Each one of them had a look of worry emitting from their faces. Hobbits were not meant to see such evil as this. They were meant to live carefree lives, not lives in which saw trying times.

Strider made his way to Frodo quickly and Merry and Pippin moved over to make room for the ranger. Worry grew within the ranger's light blue eyes, as he realized that Frodo's state was not good. The hobbit's skin was quickly turning pale in color and the light in his eyes was beginning to fade. They had to make it off of this watchtower and to Rivendell quickly.

The blade melted into the wind as Strider pulled it out of Frodo and he threw the hilt to the ground. "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

Strider spoke fast as he picked Frodo up and proceeded to lead the other hobbits away.

This was indeed no matter to delay in. If they did not hurry Frodo would be crossing to the side of the Nazgul. Sam had doubts as he ran with Strider as fast as his hobbit feet could carry them. He gave a sideway glance at Sam and Merry who looked just as worried and frightened about Frodo as he did. How could this all be happening so fast?

"We're 6 days from Rivendell! He'll never make it! " Sam said, leading Bill the pony forward and almost losing hope for his dear friend.

Strider sniffed, ignoring Sam's words. He had to have hope for Frodo, if no one else did it had to be left to him. He quickened his pace and the hobbits behind him struggled to keep up.

"Hold on Frodo." Strider whispered.

The pain was unbearable within him. He felt as if the darkness was beginning to cloud his mind. Never had he thought about the consequences that would be brought fourth when he slipped the ring onto his finger. The need to wear the ring and to have it to himself got to him for a moment as the Ringwraiths surrounded him. The blade in which pierced him felt like fire and in that instant he felt like his short adventure had ended. His mind raced as Strider carried him through the terrain and he screamed out one name that came to mind.

"Gandalf!"

Amara stopped plucking on the strings of her guitar and looked up at the clear blue sky. She sat underneath the protective shade of a tree, mulling things over in her mind. She needed to get away from elves, which had a hard time disguising their emotions. It was not that every time someone was mad or excited about something they would be straight forward about it and shout it to the heavens. No, it was because she could _feel _there emotions.

The first time it happened she did not at all recognize it as being something out of the normal. Only did she realize what it was when Elrond told her true nature, what her natural gift was. It was two weeks ago when he had told her this and that she belonged not on Earth but in Middle Earth.

Flash Back (beware it's lengthy)

Elrond had bid her to tell her story, which she did in hopes that he would believe her. The whole time as she told about how she was walking through her beloved park to end up at the gates of his home, Lord Elrond was looking intently at her as if he had known her from somewhere. To prove she was not at all from Middle Earth she picked up her guitar that she had left in his study and showed him.

This left Elrond astounded and he nodded his head. His brow creased as he paced his study, his long elven robes trailing slightly behind him. Amara watched him, wondering how he was going to come up with a way to get her back to where she belonged a wave of a weird feeling washed over her. This was not at all her feeling. Just before this unusual sensation hit her she was feeling both hungry and worried but now she felt different almost uncertain but certain and the same time.

This made her blink a few times. Why was she feeling uncertain? She looked at her hands with narrowed eyes. Something was not at all right.

"What troubles you?" Elrond asked as he watched Amara he had halted his steady pacing.

Amara looked up. Her forehead crinkled as she looked at the half-elven before her. _ Something is defiantly not right_, she thought. Biting on her lower lip, she searched for an answer, an answer that she could not find for her brain was completely blank. To her amazement Elrond answered his own question for her.

"You feel different from your regular emotions, do you not?"

Amara nodded dumbly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"You feel unsure of something but you can not comprehend what."

Again she nodded.

Whatever Elrond had thought about the girl before him was confirmed. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the girl Gilraen sent away for her own safety. A small smile crept on his face as he realized she had returned to where she rightfully belonged and with the gift she was promised to by the Valar no less. Dark times, he knew, where ahead for Middle Earth and there was no denying this but could the girl before him help aid in the war that was yet to be on their doorstep?

He searched Amara's dark blue eyes and believed she was indeed the lost kin to Aragorn when he realized how much she resembled him. She shared the dark slightly wavy hair and mysterious air that Aragorn had. Should she be told the truth of her origins, who her family was? No, now was not the time but she had to be told the truth of the powers that were blessed to her.

"You were feeling what I was feeling." He brought his hand to his chest.

Amara was even more confused than before. "What?"

Lord Elrond came forward and took her hands in his own. There was sincerity in his eyes that she mentally noted and he looked as if he was about to tell her something alarmingly crucial as if it would change her life.

"Lady Amara you are an empath. You have the ability to feel others emotions," Elrond said softly so he could cushion the shock, but oddly enough the girl before him was not shocked at all. Amara took her hands from Elrond and shook her head.

"I'm not a...a empath. I would know if I could feel other people's feelings and stuff. It doesn't make sense." She sat back down and fiddled with the strings her guitar held.

Elrond sighed and sat behind his desk. "When you first arrived here did you not feel some other emotion different to the one you had been feeling? Haselfur for instance?"

Amara thought for a moment seeing as her whole situation did not making any sense to her. _Oh great I'm in Middle Earth so lets give me some super powers too! _ She thought as she racked her brain for the memory of Haselfur and found it. Okay, so she did remember feeling annoyance when he was questioning her but she hadn't been feeling annoyed, only tired. And when he led her to Lord Elrond a strong sense of hate flowed through her veins that did not belong to her.

Elrond's eye brows rose as he saw the girl think and he knew he was right in assumption. When first setting eyes on the girl before him, he could sense something radiating from her. The enigma that was twisted within her showed more than she thought. There was something recognizable about her and now he had no doubt that this was the child that Gilraen had sent away years ago. Of course, he did not believe that this could be her when she was escorted by Haselfur, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

From her strange clothing and odd speech this was the only notion that he thought of. When his inner voice told him it was she he knew then to trust what he thought, for this voice had never failed him.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I mean...okay I didn't get when Legolas landed in my backyard at all, but then he told me that he thought that he was here to help me or something. That part I guess I got...or accepted, but-"

"I knew of your meeting with the Prince of Mirkwood. Mithrandir, the wizard, informed me of the happening. It is in fact my belief that Legolas was indeed-"

Elrond was interrupted by Amara sucking her teeth in the rudest manner. A scowl decorated her face. Apparently she had issues with the elven prince.

"I don't wanna talk about him. Let's just get over the whole 'Amara's an empath part.''

Elrond cleared his throat. "Yes back to the matter at hand." He quickly glanced at the necklace Amara wore around her neck, a silver chain which held a pendant in the shape of a small silver bird.

"The Valar which are-"

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Amara said somewhat nervous from stopping the mighty Lord Elrond from talking. "But you don't have to explain to me who the Valar are. I already know who they are. Where I come from your world, Middle Earth is nothing but a story, a story I read a million times as a kid."

She saw the questionable look Elrond was giving her and waved her hand. "You can go on, my bad for interrupting."

Elrond began to pace his study. "As I was saying, the Valar were to choose someone that could contain a unique power. They, I believe, felt that an evil was soon to stir. In this feeling was the sense of an unbalanced force. The force of evil would begin to acquire too much of its own kind and soon all that was pure in the world began to dwindle in comparison to evil. To at least attempt to level the balance between good and evil, the Valar created a power.

Amara began to bite her lip. This could not be good if evil was in a story that involved her.

"A mystic power that would help aid good in an upcoming battle against evil. This power could only be put into the most pure of souls..."

Elrond trailed off in hopes that Amara could put the rest of the puzzle together.

"Me." Amara finished for Elrond who nodded.

"Me." Amara whispered to herself.

"Me?" She now pointed to herself and looked at Elrond with wide eyes.

She shook her head, her dark locks moving wildly and her glasses slipping from her face. "You've got the _wrong _person. I was born on EARTH not Middle Earth. I think you found the wrong girl."

Yes, it was a fact that Elrond had left out a lot of vital information to this story, but he felt it was enough that she must deal with what she had inside herself. The Valar had given her this power because she came from a strong line and was the most pure of that line at the time.

He shook his head in an attempt to try to make the girl see. "Think Amara think. Why would the prince of Mirkwood, someone from Middle Earth be sent to you when you needed help? Why would you then in turn be sent to Middle Earth if you did not belong to this world? You fit the description of the child that I have carried in my mind well, that the Valar has blessed. You, indeed, were born to this world, for I was there to witness your birth and your blessing by the Valar."

Her brain was spinning. So many questions were presented before her. _If I was born in Middle Earth then he must know who my parents are? Why would my parents send me to Earth? If I am an empath, what am I suppose to do with this power? _She pinched the rim of her nose with two fingers and sighed, her breath sending the hair in front of her face flying upwards.

"You're kidding me." She said finally looking up at Elrond.

She seemed to get dragged into his stare and a feeling of seriousness enveloped her every being. She did not need his answer.

"Oops! Sorry I'm _really_ sorry about that!" She had bumped into yet another maid, making her drop an arm load of folded laundry.

As the maid picked up her last article of clothing she scuffled off. For that brief moment the feeling of annoyance raked through her. She thought about yelling how sorry she was again but that wouldn't soothe the feeling of irritation. Amara always seemed to be running into something or someone so this was a feeling she was always getting acquainted with. The elves she was constantly surrounded by were kind to her, but that did not stop her from feeling what they really thought about her.

Ever since that intense chat she had with Elrond she could feel this so called 'empathic power' gradually grow within her. Every time she felt content and someone would pass by her feelings would instantly change. After three days of it, it was getting quite annoying. Elrond had let her stay in the room Arwen had given to her and she was spoiled with a closet filled with luxurious gowns. When she took a look she, of course, was utterly disgusted, but it would have to make due.

After all she couldn't wear her jeans and tank top day in and day out.

Amara walked by Haselfur, who she quickly avoided looking at. He looked at her blankly with his dark brown eyes. She could feel his detest for her and scurried by with her head down. Of course, this proved a mistake because she collided with a figure. Instantly she spoke of how sorry she was. Geez, this was becoming a habit.

When she stood straight up to see who she had so clumsily ran into she stuttered.

"S-S-orry. I really didn't see-"

"No need to apologize mellon-nin. It was a mistake." Arwen's glittering blue eyes smiled warmly at her. "But may I ask where you were heading in such haste?"

Arwen set the vase she was arranging flowers in down to focus on the new house guest her father had taken in. She was well aware of Amara's true history but she was sworn not to utter a word of the truth to anyone. The features of this girl though made it so obvious.

"Um...away from tall and grim over there. Hr doesn't like me. I can tell." Amara jabbed a finger in the direction of Haselfur.

"Can you tell because of your ability?" Arwen whispered curiously.

Amara nodded, taking her glasses off and wiping them on the extra material of her light blue dress. She took a sigh. "I don't think I will ever get used to this." She spoke freely to Arwen, who she felt had the air of a big sister. Her emotions right now where calm and relaxing, which made Amara want to spill her guts out of every woe she had. She felt the elven princess' hand on her shoulder. She took this as a sign to explain and so she did.

"My...this power that's in me. I can't get used to it. Ever since your father spoke to me on this I-I think it's been growing. You know when you eat too much? That's how I feel except its in my heart and I'm eating too much of everybody else's feelings. I mean it's a small feeling but I'm not used to it." Amara grunted in frustration. "It's too hard to explain."

It had taken time for her to believe Elrond's story. In fact, she even looked around her room to find hidden cameras. The fact that there were none and made her cope with the information that she was given.

There was a look of understanding on Arwen's face. From what her father had told her, Amara's powers were gradually developing. She would not run into real problems until later, when her powers grew. It was the fact that she was in Middle Earth made her feel and discover the power that was in her. She just needed time to get used to this new feeling inside of her.

"Amara, I believe if you search inside of yourself you will know how to live with the power you were given. It is something that is a part of you, it is you. Now come, take your mind off of such weary things and walk with me through the gardens. Father bid me to give you a tour of your new home." Arwen smiled and led the young girl off.

Amara could do nothing more than to smile in reply and follow. Her words, she took to heart.

End of Flash back (Phew!)

Now she sat forming odd songs on her guitar, the only thing she had left from Earth, that and her retainer she had found in her pocket. The sky was a lazy shade of blue and it quickly began to darken. No one had bothered her as she made her way to the secluded area. As time rolled by and she grew tired of her guitar, she set it aside and hugged her knees. Something was not at all right in the air.

Something, she felt was coming. Though she did not know what. Her power of empathy, she was told by Elrond, was at its lowest peak, but in time it would grow. This was just what she needed something to worry about. She remembered all the times she complained that her life was boring and uneventful. She thought about giving what she had up to go back to that life.

With a guffaw she shook her head. Arwen had developed into a good friend who always showed her new and interesting things that were hidden within her father's house. She would never grow bored when she had Arwen around. And when she was not around for whatever reason she, being the total bookworm that she was, would get wrapped up in one of the book in Elrond's many libraries. Despite the burden that was her power, which annoyed her from time to time, she was content.

Her dark blue eyes scanned over the land and quickly saw Imladris' princess leading her stead from the stables. Abandoning her comfortable spot and guitar, she ran for Arwen.

"Arwen! Yo, Arwen! Where ya heading?"

Arwen turned towards Amara. Who's smile quickly faded as she sensed her emotions.

"You're worried about someone?"

Arwen brushed a strand of hair from her face as she readied her horse. "Yes, I am. It is Aragorn. He has been gone for far too long and my father sends me in search of him."

It hit her. Why had she not have thought of this before. She had arrived in Middle Earth _before _the war of the ring had started. She watched Arwen mount her horse with grace and idea popped into her head.

"Can I go with you?"

Arwen looked down at the girl. There was a hint excitement in her. An idea began to brew in her mind. If Amara went she would meet Aragorn and possibly know or come to figure out that they shared something between them.

"It could prove dangerous." She said with a raised brow.

Amara shrugged her shoulders. "I'm up for a challenge."

Arwen extended her arm to hoist Amara on the back of her horse. "Hold on tight mellon-nin." She whispered into her horse's ear and he sped off into the night.


	22. Findings

A/N: I feel the need to express that I am going by the movie ONLY because it is much easier, not just for me but for those who have not read the book. I realize that giving Amara a power was a daring step but I just felt like giving her one and believe me many faults will come from it. Also I will try to update a new chapter every week or week and a half so that the progression of this story will go a bit faster. So enjoy this chapter.

**Findings**

The newly claimed empath stayed silent whilst gazing at the stars. To her they were the most wondrous thing. She had never seen the stars so bright before. They were like a million lanterns set in the darkened sky to help light the way for them. For a day she and Arwen had rode atop a horse following the tracks of a ranger. Surprisingly, Arwen found traces of Aragorn quickly and along with those traces were signs of other beings, smaller beings.

It was good that Arwen had found signs of Aragorn speedily, because when day two rolled around, what Amara thought as a mini adventure away from who she was suppose to be turned out to be exhausting painful trip, she was more than ready to go. Amara was not used to being on a horse and as a result her thighs burned with pain. It was then that she had realized how much she had taken her car, even bike for granted. Horses, she learned in that short period of time, were not her thing. Arwen, she felt, could sense this and would give her small smiles every now and then.

When Amara decided at a spur of the moment that she wanted to go with Arwen, it was because though she had not been in Rivendell for long she felt the need to escape. She felt again that did not belong. When ever she was around elves, not only did she _faintly _feel their emotions but she felt like elves were much more superior to her. They were wise creatures that she felt she could not measure up to. It was funny that other's emotions would weakly fill her psyche and in that split second she could understand then, feel what they were feeling, but no one felt her emotions or could sense what she was going through.

"Mello-nin, how do you fair?"

Amara shrugged from behind Arwen, "I'm not complaining, but Middle Earth really needs to come up with new methods of transportation."

"I take it you are not too fond of Asfaloth?" Arwen said leaning over and patting her horse's mane.

"I just want to know when Middle Earth will come from the dark era and get cars or something."

Asfaloth had slowed while the two talked; still following the slightly obvious tracks they had set out to follow.

"Cars?"

Though she could not see the curious wrinkle in Arwen's eyebrows, she felt the buzz of curiosity course through her.

"Um, a car is like a carriage except that it isn't pulled by horses."

"Then how does it progress?"

_'This'll be hard to explain,' _ Amara thought tapping a finger in the middle of her forehead.

"It runs on-"

A feeling of dread accompanied by a deep darkness and longing crept up without warning into her veins. So abruptly did this happen that it spooked her. She was not expecting such a feeling of haunt and as a result she abandoned her conversation. Arwen noticed the apparent change in the young empath and returned to her serious state once more.

"What is it? What do you sense?"

Ungracefully, Amara slid from the back of Asfaloth. Goosebumps took to dotting their way up her arms. Sometimes other's emotions would fade quite suddenly, but this feeling of evil continued to remain, holding onto her ever so lightly. Though the power to feel other people's emotions wasn't strong at all and would feebly track its way through her, it did not stop her from feeling frightened. Slowly, she turned in the opposite direction she and Arwen had been heading.

_Crunch. Crunch. Snap. _

Her feet stepped on the debris that spread over the ground. Amara took small shaky steps closer toward where she felt these sinister emotions. A cold sweat graced her forehead and her glasses slid down the bridge of her slightly pointed nose. With each step she felt what was not the emotion of one but many. Arwen tugged at the reins to make Asfaloth turn in the direction of Amara.

It was in stillness that Arwen watched as Amara moved deeper into the forest. Essentially, she had thought that bringing her young friend with her was not the right idea but she could see the need to get away in her. Amara motioned for Arwen to come over. With haste, Arwen dismounted and made her way over to Amara.

"I think there is a big bad beyond that tree." When Arwen couldn't comprehend what the young girl was trying to tell her Amara rolled her eyes.

"I mean I think there might be enemies over there." With a slender finger she pointed to the grand tree she spoke. Arwen looked beyond Amara's finger. The eyes of an elf are better in viewing distant things than the eyes of a human. Undeniable concern was what Arwen felt and because she felt in Amara did too, along with the feeling of evil.

"What can you see?" It was now Amara's turn to start questioning.

"Come, we must ride and draw alongside Aragorn."

Arwen moved back to her horse followed by Amara. Arwen mounted and pulled Amara behind her. No words passed Arwen's lips. The need to get to Aragorn was intense and for life of her Amara could not remember why. She took to racking her brain for the memory of what happened in the book she hadn't read in years, or even the movie which she had seen in one of her college classes.

Of course when Arwen was going to find Aragorn instead of Glorfindel, she knew that the events that were to happen would not be the exact ones that took place in the book. She chalked up the conclusion that because she came from such a commercialized and materialistic world, she somewhat altered Middle Earth. She had no time to dwell on this for other things plagued her mind.

"Arwen can you _please _just tell me who was back there?"

"Nay my friend, not who _was _back there, who still is back there."

Arwen stole a glance behind them but said nothing more than a darkened forest. Amara looked to Arwen expecting her to explain but she did not.

"I don't understand-"

"Quiet!"

Arwen slowed Asfaloth to a stop and descended from her. Kneeling down in a patch of grass was a figure. Amara watched as the elven princess unsheathed her blade and it was then that her memory hit her. Behind them were Ringwraiths, out to seek the hobbit who carried the one ring! The figure who was kneeling had to be Aragorn. Aragorn who had to be looking for the weed that could somewhat help Frodo.

"What's this, a ranger, caught off his guard?" Arwen held her blade to the figure's throat.

Amara watched as the gruff ranger stood and Arwen took her blade from his throat. She watched and felt the sense of relief wash through Aragorn but yet there was urgency in him as he began to speak unheard words to Arwen. Never once did he glance in the direction of where she sat atop Asfaloth. Though this was an intense moment, she could not help but smile. There stood the character she wanted and dreamed of meeting the most.

He stood there, speaking to Arwen and though Amara could not get a good look at him, he was everything she thought him to be. It was in this moment that despite having to inherit powers that had to be carried by herself, she would not give them up to live a normal life. She would find her place in this world, a place she could not find on Earth and live like she wanted to. After the war of the ring, she would do this, when the land was more peaceful, because she knew not how to lift a sword let alone use one. Arwen led Aragorn to her horse and motioned for Amara to climb down.

Amara did as told and for the first time she looked Aragorn square in the face, a face that reminded her of someone. His features were ragged but soft in a balancing way. Dark was his hair which reached his shoulders and held moderate waves. His clothes were that of a ranger's, torn in some places and resewn in others. Amara was actually face to face with Aragorn and that she couldn't believe.

"From what you have said we have no time for introductions. Take me to him," said Arwen.

Aragorn cast a glance at Amara before leading them to the makeshift camp he quickly set up in hopes of saving the hobbit in his company. They were not at all a long ways from the camp and when they arrived, their eyes were met with three hobbits huddled around a pale sweat stricken Frodo, who in which Arwen advanced toward.

"Frodo...Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." She dropped to her knees to examine an ailing hobbit, Aragorn at her side. he wasted no time applying Athelas to Frodo's stab wound.

"Who is she," Merry asked, looking at the glowing elf.

"She's an elf," Sam answered. He knew by the way she carried herself and the bright aura that surrounded her that she could be none other.

All the while Amara was trying to suppress the high feelings of worry that came from the hobbits. No one seemed to be taking any notice of her presence, that is until she made eye contact with the smallest hobbit.

"Who are you?" This chestnut brown haired hobbit asked when he dared to look away from Frodo.

"I'm Amara, Arwen's traveling partner. I've come to help." Nervously, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Aragorn stood picked up Frodo, carrying him to the horse, Arwen hot on his heels.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. Amara and I have been looking for you for two days."

Amara abandoned an interrogating Pippin to fellow Arwen and Aragorn.

"Where are you taking him?!" Sam shouted and a wave of worry and doubts got emitted to Amara.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know."

Amara kept herself ten steps behind the two once their conversation picked up in elven, a language she could not speak. She felt that this was no moment for her to interrupt. There speaking only lasted a few quick minutes and Aragorn had placed Frodo on Asfaloth and Arwen mounted behind him. It was then that she realized there was no space left on the horse for herself and she raced up to Arwen.

"How am I to get back?"

"Travel with Aragorn, I am sure he will see that you return with him to Rivendell."

Aragorn gave Arwen a reassuring nod.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!"

Sam stood, his stout figure not holding back any evident anger. "What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!!"

"Amara turned toward Sam and the other hobbits as Arwen rode off in such celerity dirt was kicked from the ground.

_'This will be a real something,' _She thought this with a heavy sigh.

''''''''''''''''''''''

I don't have any time to give individual thanks, but believe me I am grateful for each and every review I receive. The next chapter, I promise you, will be longer. Oh and for those of you who wonder where I get my elvish from (Becky Matthews) I go to a site called: http:www.grey-company.org It is a great source!


	23. Revealtions

Revealed

Sam was highly upset and Amara felt every once of his anger, though other's feelings were still weak when they made their way through her. Everyone else was quiet as Sam vented how wrong Strider was for sending Frodo out in the woods with Ringwraiths still out and about. Aragorn seemed to be more focused on packing the little belongings that were set out into his pack. Amara felt very out of place and as a result of her not knowing what to do she stood around watching everyone.

"How could you send Mr. Frodo out there? If I had half a mind I'd say you were in league with those wraiths!" Sam shouted at Aragorn.

Aragorn seemingly had enough. He shouldered his pack and faced the hobbit. "Frodo has a greater chance surviving with Arwen than with me. She can get him to Rivendell with a speed I do not have. As for myself I am not in league with Ringwraiths as I have already proven myself to you."

This seemed to still Sam's anger and he picked up his own pack. The smallest hobbit came up to her with a small smile on his face. Amara knew he had mustered it up to appear kind even though they seemed to be in a grim situation. She looked down at the hobbit. Finally there was someone shorter than herself.

"You said your name was Amara hm?"

Amara nodded, "Yep. I-It's Amara."

"And that you are the traveling partner of the elf that is taking Frodo to Rivendell."

Again Amara nodded. Pippin looked the stranger over. She did not have the glow that Arwen did nor pointed ears.

"You're not an elf," he spoke coming to his conclusion.

"Pippin!" Merry said sharply. He trotted up to Amara, "Sorry about my friend here. He can be careless sometimes. The names Merry and this here is Pippin."

Amara smiled warmly. "I'm Amara as you might have heard."

"Come on if you wish to make it to Rivendell," Aragorn called beginning to walk off.

The others turned and began to track behind the ranger. The walk was a silent one. Everyone was worried about Frodo. Amara remembered enough of the story to remember key parts, like the part about Frodo surviving so that he could be the one to carry the one Ring. Amara didn't dare speak a word about what she knew. She had read enough time traveling stories to know that you shouldn't reveal the future.

Stumbling over a thick tree root and ripping the hem of her dress, Amara wished that she had planned ahead instead of going at the spur of the moment. The silence along with faintly feeling others emotions was sort of creepy to her. She looked at Sam from the corner of her eye and saw the heavy load that was on his small back. Feeling sorry for the little hobbit who was worried about his friend she walked along side of him. Gently she pulled the straps of his pack from him.

"What are you doing," Sam asked looking at her with weary eyes.

"I'm helping you." Sam let her take his pack to put it on her own shoulders. The two had stopped walking and as a result the others were a little ways before them.

"Thank you." Sam said grateful that the pressure from his back was gone. The two caught up to the rest and the silence still lingered so Amara took the time to appreciate the sounds of Middle Earth. Every now and then she looked to Pippin who seemed too worried about Frodo to make any mischief at the moment. She thought she would be able to get along quite well with the hobbits.

"Lady Amara where do you hail from?"

Amara looked up from her reverie. Aragorn, the ranger, one of the great heroes from the story she had loved her whole entire childhood was speaking to her! Perhaps to only be polite but she did not care at the moment. No, all she cared about was getting an answer out and not having her tongue trip over all the words.

Amara scratched the back of her head. Technically she didn't know where she came from. All she knew was what Elrond had told her, that he had witnessed her birth. It didn't mean that she had been born in Rivendell, although it would be most likely.

"I come from…Rivendell and you don't have to call me Lady Amara. Amara is fine. Not unless you want to call me Lady Amara then-"

"Amara, any friend of Arwen's is indeed a friend of my own."

Amara smiled. The sun began its journey into the sky lighting the darkest places. Even though the need to get to Rivendell was an important one Pippin's stomach seemed to be a greater need at the time. The sound of a rumble cut through the air.

" 'Scuse me Strider but when will we stop for breakfast?"

Sam rolled his eyes and Aragorn sighed. Merry seemed to be playing it tough even though he himself was dying of hunger.

"We will never make it in time Master Took if you do not learn to tame your stomach."

Pippin looked disappointed. This journey was hard enough already. He dreamed longingly at the thought of returning to the Shire. He looked to the ground at the thought of sleeping on a nice feather mattress with lovely feather pillows. Having tea in the morning and afternoons with wonderful cookies. When Pippin looked up there was a bright red apple in his face.

He followed the hand attached to it and looked into the bright oval face of their new traveling companion.

"I know how it feels to be hungry for a long while."

Pippin took the apple from her and lifted to her before taking a bite. "Tanks," he said, chunks of apple flying from his mouth. He seemed to like this girl more by the minute. Amara nodded.

After awhile she had made up her mind to walk by the side of the leading man, Aragorn. It had taken herself much time trying to block everyone's weak feelings from herself so that she could gather up the confidence to go talk to the ranger. She kept telling herself it shouldn't be hard but her mind told her other things. Finally her legs had had enough of her constant thinking and debating and decided just to walk by the side of the ranger.

Aragorn noticed a set of second steps at his side. He looked to Amara who held her head down. Just at one glance he sensed something strange about her. Her slightly wavy hair gleamed a dark brown in the sun as it fell in front of her face. He could see through the wisps of her hair the features of her face, features that reminded him so much of himself.

"You say you hail from Rivendell, but you are not an elf." He had heard of Elrond housing humans, for he himself had became Elrond's adopted son but he had never before seen this young woman.

Amara looked up at the unmarked path before her. She could hear the light chatter of the hobbits behind them. "No I'm not an elf. In fact it was a few weeks ago that I had arrived in Middle Earth." '_There's no sense in lying_,' she thought.

Aragorn's eyebrows rose as she began to tell the story that Elrond had told to her. The story itself took up a half an hour and left Amara breathless. She looked to Aragorn, his face showing much interest, and saw something. She saw herself. Not in the sense that he acted like herself but in the sense that he looked kind of like herself.

_"You remind me of a ranger I know."_

His words then echoed in her brain. As much as she tried not to think of the elven prince who left her without so much as a goodbye she could not help but let his words break into her brain.

"So you are an empath? It must be difficult for you to be around others." He was not surprised at all for he did know a wizard after all and had heard not to mention seen stranger things.

Amara nodded dumbly, still contemplating the words of the elven prince and the similarities in appearance between Aragorn and herself. "Yeah sometimes it can be but I'm getting really good at blocking them out. It's harder trying to get used to a world I was suppose to be in in the first place."

Aragorn sniffed. "It must be. I have never heard of the Valar sending someone to another world until an elven prince that had gone missing one day returned." He had a hunch.

"Elrond had spoken to me about my dear friend Legolas coming back to his home. He had told his father about his account and in turn Elrond had heard the news from King Thranduil. Legolas had been transported to another world to help out a young woman. Could there be any chance that the young woman Legolas had to help was you?"

Amara grunted. She had been careful to avoid talking about Legolas. She didn't even want to think about him. "Yes, he helped me but I don't want to talk about him right now or at all if that is alright with you."

Aragorn nodded. Clearly the two had not had a good history. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Aragorn said the next few words Amara had been thinking.

"You remind me of someone."

Amara looked Aragorn square in the face as did he.

"Likewise," Amara said with a cheerful smile.

Pippin and Merry ran between the two of them looking at the scenery set before them. Aragorn looked from Amara to view the sight before them. A smile broke across his face. After long hours of non stop travel they had arrived to their destination. Sam stroked Bill the pony's mane as he walked on in muted excitement.

"We have arrived to Rivendell."

All was welcomed except for Amara at the gate by Haselfur. It seemed that he still did not like her for the meager feeling of dislike once again went through her veins. He scowled at her once everyone had passed through the gates. Amara passed Haselfur as quickly as she could without making her dislike for him apparent to Aragorn or any of the hobbits. At the doors awaited an elf that took the hobbits to their own rooms.

Amara watched as Sam argued politely about being taken to Frodo's room. She smiled lightly at the antics of Sam. He reminded her so much of Brittany who would act the same way given if she were put in the same situation. She sighed. Amara missed her friend who no doubt was living a normal life. She handed Sam his pack before he could get any further and sighed.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook her from her sad thoughts. A female elf was holding her guitar she had left in a hurry to reach Arwen.

"Thank you," she said taking it from the elf.

"You are quite welcome. Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his study and you also."

Amara turned to see Aragorn standing behind her, looking out at the sight of Rivendell beyond the doors. He sighed, "Alright."

The elf bowed her head and left. Amara held her guitar tightly and looked to Aragorn she could feel that Aragorn did not wish to speak to Elrond at the moment. Aragorn turned towards her. "I guess we should go together?"

Amara nodded and followed Aragorn down the elegant halls of The House of Elrond.

The air around him seemed to stir at his presence. Thankfully, the cloak around his shoulders provided him with unneeded warmth. Autumn was in the air quite clearly, seeing the crisp colors around the Mirkwood forest. Legolas walked silently through the forest of his home deep in thought. Ever since he had returned from that oh so strange world, his father took to questioning him when all he wanted to do was forget all that happened.

From the moment he arrived and had briefly told his father what happened he knew the king was with holding something important from him. He shrugged it from his mind. At the moment he had just been glad that he was home, but now as he walked through the forest, he began to wonder what his father had been holding back from him. He thought about Amara and wondered whether or not she was well. He could not deny the pain his heart felt when he had left, but could that have been because of Amara?

He was sent from his thoughts when a hand slipped within his own. He looked up from the forest floor and into the bright blue eyes of an elven maiden, one that he thought had captured his heart.

"Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"No. There is nothing wrong."

With that said he continued to walk, this time hand in hand with Phona. He had met her a few months after he had returned home. There was an instant connection but as time wore on he began to feel the connection wane. Two years for an elf was no time at all but, this time for Legolas it seemed like all eternity. Phona, to him as the time passed, became the typical maiden that could be found floating around the palace. All giggles, agreeing with every word he said, wearing flirtatious dresses to lure him into their spell.

What he needed to do was to get away once more, though not in the same way he had before. He needed an adventure, something to take his mind from the troubles it forced on itself. Phona was beautiful with golden strands of hair that flooded down her back, pale skin and blue eyes, but that wasn't what he wanted, he realized. He didn't want the plain blue eyes of Phona but the inky blue eyes of the one he left and he realized that. Alas, she was with another and in a different world apart from his.

It was not to be. With that in mind, he squeezed Phona's hand and smiled towards her. She gave a warm smile back and the two continued down the given path. Extra footsteps could be heard amongst them. The two halted and turned around. Seeing who it was Legolas smiled briefly.

"Sorry to interrupt such a romantic stroll your highness, but your father wishes to see you in his study." A tall blond haired elf smirked. His brown eyes held the sense that he was jesting.

"Very well Andir. Thank you for the message." The prince said with an air of annoyance in his voice.

Andir still stood there with a smirk on his face. Legolas sighed and turned to Phona. She held anger in her eyes due to the fact that Andir had interrupted their stroll, though when Legolas looked at her, her eyes quickly changed to those of understanding. To her Legolas was the most handsome among all the elves she had meant, not to mention if they married his immense wealth would become her own. She would not give up Legolas for anything.

"Sorry I must leave you so soon."

"It is alright Legolas. We may finish our walk some other time."

Quickly before he left, Legolas kissed her cheek and went in the direction of the palace. He ignored Andir's snickers as his friend followed him.

"I see you quiver for your fair Phona."

Legolas felt like hitting his friend over the head with something. His apparent annoyance must have showed, for his friend slapped him heartily on the back.

"No need to get upset. I know well enough that you have no apparent interest in Phona. All I ask is that why do you spend your days with her if you do not like her? "

Legolas sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "My heart does not yearn for Phona and it is not love I feel for her. I do not know for my mind is confused."

Andir gave a side glance at his friend. He seemed as if he was in a maze and could not find his way out. He wanted to help his friend find a way out but he couldn't if his princely friend did not open up. Though he really didn't need him to. Ever since he had known Legolas, he was not one to share his feelings.

Since then he had learned to read his friend and the pain he felt was recognizable, for he went through it once in his many years of living.

"There is another that your heart calls for."

Legolas looked at his friend with the expressionless face he usually held. "What?"

"There is another maiden whom your heart calls for. Who is it? What is her name? Come on then." Andir inquired.

Thankfully, the door to his father's study came into view and Andir announced he had forgotten some task he had to fulfill. '_Probably,'_ Legolas thought, '_off to chase a maiden who had caught in his eye.'_ He knocked on the door and went in. A serious look was etched on his father's experienced face that mirrored his own.

The prince took after his father greatly with light blond strands of hair, smooth facial features and soft blue eyes but it was his youth that set him apart and he carried the gentleness of his mother, who had long ago crossed to the sea. Something of great importance was to be discussed, he could tell by the way his father looked at him.

"Andir told me father that you have something to speak with me about."

Thranduil strolled over to his desk and flipped through a stack of papers until he came to the one he was looking for. He handed it to his son and let him scan over it. After awhile Legolas looked up from the paper and to his father.

"So you are going to Rivendell."

"No not at all. You are going to Rivendell to attend the council in my stead. There is much business here that I need to tend to."

This was just the type of thing that Legolas needed to take things off his mind.

"Your taking off created a lot of trouble around here. I know you are not to blame for this, some of this is Arwen's fault. She informed me though that you were of much help to her and seeing as no harm came to you I will let it go." Elrond paced back and fourth in his study. After ten minutes of lecturing Amara about how she was to ask to leave the borders of Rivendell before just leaving, he decided to get to the real matter at hand. Before him stood two siblings but neither of them knew they shared the same blood. Things were arising and this had to be cleared up before it got to be too much out of hand.

"Lord Elrond, surely I am not here just to witness Lady Amara's scolding?" Aragorn said from his seat.

"No you are not." Elrond stopped his pace and faced the two of them, a hard serious look on his face. "I am here to speak with you on a matter that has been kept under wraps for too long."

Amara had already felt low about leaving Rivendell without Elrond knowing and now she felt as if she were about to feel even lower. She held onto her guitar tighter, hoping to gain some support from it.

"What do you speak of?" Aragorn sat up straighter in his seat.

"I speak of Amara and yourself. There is no way to soften this blow but it must be known Amara, Aragorn is your sister."

Amara felt like she was in her own little episode of the Twilight Zone. There was no possible way in all of hell with Barney that big dumb purple dinosaur that she shared genes with Aragorn. Okay granted that they did look somewhat similar but still.

"That would have to mean that Gilraen is my mo-"

"Yes, she is your mother and she agreed for you to contain the power that the Valar has bestowed on you in order to keep you a secret, to save your life."

Amara was beyond shocked. Things kept coming one after another for her. Could she possibly get any rest when it came down to who she was? On the other hand she looked to Aragorn who seemed to have past shock and was driving well into rage.

"Why have you kept this from me for so long? How could you have kept a secret such as this from me?" Aragorn stood from his seat, glaring at his adopted father. For once Amara felt her own feelings instead of just the feelings of the others around her and right now she felt darn right scared of Aragorn. She didn't need to feel Aragorn's emotions to know that he was angry.

"A child that has the power that Amara wields has to be kept a secret, even from her own keen! Now please sit while I explain." Elrond looked deep into Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn sat as asked, slowly trying to calm his breathing.

For a whole hour Elrond recalled the tale he had told Amara about the Valar knowing that a great evil was to rise to Aragorn. All the while she herself was clutching at her guitar, trying to get over this great shock. She now knew who she was, where she belonged and what family she had belonged to, but she had always imagined that it would have been some family that was normal, run of the mill. Never did she imagine that she was sister to a future king. Aragorn was destined for greatness...she was not, even with the ability to feel out other people's emotions.

She was just some ex-dorky girl with bad eyesight.

Besides Aragorn would never except her as a sister. He barely even knew her.

Not able to take any more and needing a lot of space she interrupted Elrond to excuse herself and ran from his study. Aragorn looked to her, a sigh escaping his lips. Elrond settled himself at his desk and folded his arms.

"You know as well as I something is coming. I am truly sorry that I had to keep this from you but it was for both your welfare. Now is not the time to distance yourselves from each other out of resentment but you need to unite. Become close, closer than any two people could ever be."

Aragorn saw something in the eyes of the wise elf before him and decided to take his advice and push all his feelings aside.

Elrond picked up a stray quill and dipped it in an ink well. As he began scribbling he said, "I have sent out messengers to call a council. As you already know the one Ring resides here, in Rivendell."

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. I appreciate it bunches. The more reviews I get the faster I update.


	24. Brotherly Love

A/N: I cannot apologize enough for not updating for quite sometime. I've been having a hectic time and I hope that everyone sticks with my story. I'll try my best to have a new chapter every weekend if possible.

**Brotherly Love**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was the soft sound her slippers made against the floor. The empath paced her bedroom, not daring to stop. It was late at night and not a word she heard from Elrond did she believe. In fact when she has left his study she took a moment to laugh wildly.

How could Aragorn, destined to be king possibly be a relative to her?

"He's not your brother!"

She stopped walking for a moment. Then if she was to belong on Middle Earth what was her origin? Where exactly did she belong if Aragorn were not her brother?

_'Has Elrond ever lied to you once since you've been here?' _That small voice in her head asked.

"No he hasn't."

_'Has he lied about your power?'_

Amara sucked her teeth, "Power? Try curse. Feeling everyone's friggin emotions is not a-"

_'But did he lie,'_ the little voice interrupted.

"No," Amara took up her pacing.

It had been three days since she had seen the ranger and was purposely avoiding him. What was there to say about a man who you just found out is your brother? A simple '_hey so what kinda sports you into' _wouldn't do it. Amara, being sick to death of herself let her mind stray to the hobbits she knew lodged in the house. According to the book Frodo would be saved by Elrond.

She hoped that she hadn't altered anything by her presence. The empath decided that she would get some much needed rest. She climbed into her nice large bed and let her head hit the pillow, forgetting to remove her glasses. She quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

---------------

"I was lied to my whole life. I should have had some knowledge of my sister," Aragorn said letting bits of anger seep from his voice. He sat on a bridge that gave a good view of Rivendell from is location. Arwen stood leaning against the railing and gazing at the stars. This particular night she found them brighter than usual.

"You must understand that it was for the both of your protection. Your mother brought you and your sister to Rivendell for safety."

"I am aware of that but we should have been kept together." Aragorn knew Elrond had his reasons, but keeping his own kin secret? He sighed.

"From my understanding that wouldn't have been a wise decision, for those who were against you and your family could have easily picked you out. All that had to be done was spot a female human, her son and infant daughter. Yes, Rivendell is safe but not safe from everything. You and her have different destiny's, different paths to walk down. The moment Amara was conceived she was chosen by the Valar to carry their gift to Middle Earth. She was in possibly greater danger than you."

Aragorn took Arwen's words in and sensed she was right.

"Amara is an extraordinary person," Arwen added hoping to lighten Aragorn's mood.

"She is supposed to be around my age but she looks barely over eighteen."

Arwen dropped to her knees and placed a hand on Aragorn's back. She loved him with all her heart and felt sorry for what he had to go through.

"You should rejoice that you are not the only person in your blood line. Get to know Amara, she is going through the same thing you are."

Aragorn looked into the face of the elf he loved. Her complexion shimmered against the light of the moon. It was her wisdom that he loved the most about her. The way she would help others before herself reflected in her beauty.

"I am afraid that there will not be enough time to get to know her. Dark times are ahead."

----------

Frodo Baggins awoke to a bright sun drowning his face with it's light. He blinked, trying to gather his bearings. The last thing he could recall was a beautiful glowing elf kneeling close to him and whispering words he could not understand.

"Where am I?" Frodo asked not expecting an answer.

"You are in the house of Elrond, and it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th, if you wanted to know."

Frodo looked towards the voice and felt a riot of emotions coursing through him. Stunned, angered, relieved and happy he was to see Gandalf, the old wizard sitting at his bed side.

Gandalf smiled, "Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you had some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry Frodo. I was delayed." At this the old wizard seemed to go deep in thought.

Frodo heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked towards a far off corner and saw a girl who possessed a look of uncertainty. She reminded him oddly of Strider and wondered if they were related.

Amara smoothed her dress over which wasn't as bad to wear since she had breeches on underneath. She stepped toward the hobbit and smiled, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Amara. You probably won't remember me but I was with Arwen when she was helping you."

Amara sensed a lot of good from the hobbit and in turn it made her feel warm and happy.

"No I am afraid I do not remember you," Frodo said.

Amara shrugged. "Well it's okay. I mean you were in a life or death situation. Which I'm super mondo glad you made it through alright."

Frodo nodded, "Thank you Lady Amara." He hesitated before asking his next question but asked it nonetheless.

"Are you kin to Strider?"

Gandalf shook his head out of his small reverie and Frodo forgot his question to look at Gandalf.

"Gandalf? What is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo."

Amara let out a small squeak and quickly covered her hand with her mouth as Sam ran passed her, calling out Frodo's name. She smiled widely at the emotion coming from Sam. He was relieved that Frodo was alright. These kinds of emotions she did not mind at all. Sam began to speak on his worries.

Amara looked towards the door and saw Elrond enter and behind him was Aragorn. She wanted to run, to go somewhere else where he wasn't, to take her eyes off of his tall figure but she found that she could do none of those things.

"Amara we need to talk," said Aragorn.

Amara looked back at Gandalf whom she had just meant and Frodo who was in conversation with Elrond and Sam.

"Alright," she nodded and followed him.

The two walked through Rivendell in silence. The sounds of nature were what filled the gap of quietness. Amara put up those walls she taught herself to use when not wanting to sense other's feeling that were around her. She trailed behind Aragorn and noticed that every now and then he cast a look at her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Aragorn thought of something, anything to talk with her about. Usually it was not this hard for him to interact with others, but this was his sister. Better yet it was the sister he had never known and just not too long ago met. She favored him enough for anyone to see that she was his kin. Her hair was the exact color of his and held waves like his own, her skin tone matched his, and she carried his air but with a feminine touch.

The only difference between their appearance was she held deeper blue eyes than his own.

"Do you know how to weld a sword?"

"Do I know how to weld a sword?" Amara repeated with a small smile.

"Yes a sword. Tell me you know what a sword is," Aragorn said.

"Of course I know what a sword is, but know how to _weld _one uh uh. I don't think so."

"Well then," Aragorn said, unsheathing his sword he carried on his hip. "You shall learn a bit today."

"Are you kidding," Amara breathed as they came into a clearing. It was abandoned and gave off tranquility.

"I do not jest. No kin of mine will go without knowledge of the sword." He held out his beloved blade to his sister and she took it with much hesitation. The blade felt heavy in her hands and she felt like she did when she first held a guitar.

"I don't think I'll be able to do this."

"Nonsense. Now there are many ways to hold a sword but there is only one correct way."

Aragorn moved behind Amara and placed both her hands in the correct position. He began to guide her through a few attacks. With every step he moved with her so she would understand how the moves were done. She caught on quick but Aragorn figured out one thing about his sister and that was that she was quite clumsy. More than a few times she tripped over him as she tried to copy his steps.

"Sorry." She would say with a shrug.

Aragorn decided to let her fly solo and try out the few movements he had taught her. He sat beneath the shade of a tree watching Amara take one step after another, this time she had no one to trip over. Though Aragorn's sword was heavy, Amara was enjoying herself. She secretly pretended she was a knight from medieval times and had to protect her home lands. Like a stroke of lighting the thought came into her head.

Middle Earth was on the brink of war. The Ring of power. DUH! How could she have forgotten that? Being all wrapped up in herself the most important thing slipped her mind.

There would be a council and Frodo would volunteer to take The Ring to Mordor.

"How old are you?"

The question came from Aragorn casually and caused Amara to stop her train of thoughts.

"Um twenty." She laughed. "I guess that would make me your little sister. The whole lived on different worlds thing probably stopped me from being like seventy something."

This caused Aragorn to laugh and Amara stopped slicing air with his sword.

"How does it feel to be a ranger," asked Amara.

Aragorn rubbed his chin, looking for the right word to describe it. Amara resumed slicing air though not doing any of the foot work that was taught to her. It was moments before he gave her an answer.

"I would have to say being a ranger is to be free."

Amara nodded. She knew exactly what that meant. She also knew that he wasn't just being a ranger to be free, he was being a ranger to run away from what he really was. Amara shook her head having had enough of that psychology thought.

"Tell me Amara, what are some things you enjoy?"

"Well there are loads of things I enjoy like, eating ice cream on a rainy day, driving my car on the free way-which I guess is over since there are no cars in Middle Earth. Most of all I enjoy playing my guitar."

"I should like to hear you play sometime," Aragorn said looking up at the golden leaves that came with fall.

Time passed and Amara didn't break from using the sword. She understood why Aragorn asked her to talk. He wanted to get to know her. That was something Amara like very much and was glad he asked her to talk rather than she ask him. Amara stopped her movements with the sword and took a deep breath. Sweat glistened on her forehead. She had not planned on getting a work out.

"I can't believe you are _my_ brother."

Aragorn grinned, "Why can't you. We do share certain qualities."

"Because my luck would never permit me to be so lucky."

Aragorn looked confused. Amara could tell that he didn't understand why she was acting like he was so important, so special.

"Is it because I-we come from a line of kings?"

"No! Well…no I don't think so. Just knowing me my brother probably would have been an orc or something."

Again Aragorn laughed. "You are the most amusing."

Amara smiled a small smile. "Yeah well that's me."

There was a moments silence between them. Amara watched as leaves around her began to fall and scatter. She let down her walls to sense what her brother was feeling. Relief, there was a strong sense of relief yet a hint of anxiety still stirred within him. She put her walls back up, having respect for his emotions. She knew where his anxiety lay, The Ring.

The Ring of power had been on everyone's minds. There was not a time when someone didn't think about The Ring as it did reside in Rivendell. Because The Ring did lay in Rivendell meant that Rivendell was a clear target for evil.

"It's just that sometimes I feel like I don't fit in, you know, like I don't belong. I always thought that if I ever got transported that I would fit in and feel like I belong, but for whatever reason I don't. I don't feel like I belong here. With the one ring on everyone's mind I don't want to seem like a burden."

Aragorn rose to his feet. "Amara, Middle Earth is where you were born. Everything you had back on that world that you lived in was another life. You were meant to be here. Can you not see that this is where you are meant to be?"

"I know but-" She stopped not able to find what to say next.

"You are not a burden to anyone here and the one ring will be dealt with accordingly. Do not let your mind worry about that just yet."

"Yet?"

"Now as for your skill with a sword, I fear there is no hope for you." Aragorn smiled. He was trying to take her mind off the one ring. Even he did not want to think about such grave things now.

"What do you mean yet? Does that mean I-HEY! What do you mean there's no hope for me? I am wicked sweet with your sword" Amara snapped, pointing Aragorn's sword at him.

Aragorn made his way over towards Amara and bade her to hold the sword appropriately. Amara did as instructed and once again Aragorn guided her through certain steps, though on his last foot position he managed to trip Amara with a satisfied smile.

"What was that for?"

"If can not recognize the element of surprise then I'm afraid that you will have to sharpen your senses a lot more," said Aragorn.

Amara raised an eyebrow. Over the last few weeks, a month really she had become the queen of senses. She was not about to let Aragorn said that to her and get away with it just because he happened to be her older brother now. She got to her feet and tackled him the best she could to the ground. Of course Aragorn being a lot stronger than her had the upper hand.

He pinned the empath to the ground. "Do you surrender little sister?"

"Never," Amara snarled with a smile.

Aragorn shook his head and began to prod her in places until laughter erupted from her mouth.

"Do you surrender?"

"No way," Amara said between laughter, trying desperately to push his hands away from her.

Shrugging, Aragorn continued to tickle the empath. Tear made their way from Amara's eyes.

"O-okay, okay I surrender."

"Now say _I belong in Middle Earth._"

"I-I belong in Middle Earth."

"Amara I am sure you can say it with more feeling."

"I belong in Middle Earth!" Amara shouted but Aragorn never seized. So shouted as if shouting to the heavens, the sun, every cloud in the sky, and every person on Middle Earth.

"I BELONG IN MIDDLE EARTH! I BELONG ON MIDDLE EARTH!"

----------

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond was irritated. Everything that was happening was not in the best interest of Rivendell. Though he had always knew that this time would come.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saurman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army which can move in sunlight, and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for The Ring." Gandalf said this as if he would run out of time and the armies Saruman was building would invade right then. It was important that Elrond understand that a decision had to be made.

Elrond knew what had to happen. "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"

Gandalf understood what Elrond was saying before the words came from his mouth.

"Gandalf. The Ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf turned towards the window, his mind in much disarray. There was to be a council and those who were to attend were arriving for he saw Boromir whose father was the Stuart of Gondor and his people and trailing closely behind him was Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood.


	25. Trouble In Rivendell

A/N: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. I appreciated it truck loads. Lately I haven't been getting as many reviews as I have in the past, so for the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. Enjoy!

**Trouble in Rivendell**

The prince of Mirkwood quickly dismounted his horse and took an eager look at the beautiful scenery of Rivendell. His horse along with his company's horses were taken away to the stables by a few stable boys. The elves were not the only ones to ride into Rivendell. Men from Gondor had rode in on steeds of their own. They were set in their own awe with the sights of Rivendell.

"Welcome to Rivendell my lords." A female appeared before the large group. Everyone stopped their gazes at the scenery to focus on the elven maiden. She smiled at the group.

"I bid you to please follow me. Your things shall be placed in the appropriate places so there is no need to worry."

The maiden made her way into the House of Elrond, everyone following behind her. Legolas noticed with much distaste that it would not just be men and elves at the council but dwarves as well. The dwarves came in on no horses (because of their height) but strolled in and quickly joined the moving group. In his observation Legolas fell behind. He took one step towards the palace and could take no other steps.

His eyes caught a familiar figure. A figure he had missed more deeply than he realized. Yes, it was her, it had to be her. Why would his eyes deceive him so?

Sitting under a tree, looking slightly tired was Amara.

-----------------

Aragorn had gone saying he had some things to take care of. Amara did not question him, but only because he had tired her out between the tickling and the sword training. Her brother had offered to walk her back but she declined, wanting to stay in the private clearing. So she laid out on grass and leaves. Middle Earth was much more peaceful than the hectic Los Angeles that she came from.

She sat there for what felt like eternity with her eyes closed. The sound of horses neighing made the empath sit up. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she stood and followed the noise. The noises led her a ways from the clearing. She had to move some stray tree branches out of her way, but she found the source of the noises.

There was a huge party of men, elves, and dwarves. With such a large group she kept those walls up that blocked everyone's emotions. Making little noise, she jogged over to a tree and sat beneath it, winded from the activities.

"This must be those who are going to attend the council," Amara said.

Amara watched as the large group looked around and then as a female elf began to lead them indoors. This was real, the Ring was really something that could destroy Middle Earth and since she was in Middle Earth...

She swallowed a great lump in her throat and watched the dwarves make their small but heavy strides. Half the group was already inside when Amara realized something, among the elves there had to be one elf. There had to be the very prince who set her on the right track. She looked away from the dwarves with a heavy sigh. There was so much going on without him getting painted into the picture.

"He left me," she reminded herself and her anger came back. "Without a good bye. I don't need to see him. I have this ability to deal with, a brother to get to know..." Amara trailed off, her anger ablaze. Her orbs traveled over the waning group and stopped on a figure who was staring at her. This ultimately made her freeze.

How long she actually stayed in that sitting position beneath the tree she did not know, but almost mechanically she stood and started walking towards the figure. The air around her seemed to freeze, as if it felt the very anger gushing through her veins. Her blue eyes seemed to turn their bluest. So blue they were that they appeared black.

Everyone had gone inside and it was just her now and the prince she had not seen for two years.

Amara stopped mere inches from the prince of Mirkwood. He appeared just as he had two years ago. Nothing about him had changed. His crystal blue eyes that had once made her heart flutter had now made it stop cold, though not literally. The golden hair that he possessed that had at one point made her want to run her fingers through it now made her want to pull it with insanity. Overall, the prince of Mirkwood infuriated her.

"Amara."

The empath closed her eyes, trying to block out his voice. _ 'He left me,'_ her thoughts reminded her.

She fumbled around her neck until her hand hit that familiar chain. Opening her eyes, she yanked on the small delicate chain until it broke.

"Here," Amara spat, throwing the necklace at Legolas. "When you left you forgot this."

The necklace landed on the ground. Legolas looked at Amara with shock and sadness in his eyes. Confusion over took him. Never had he seen Amara in the state that she was in. He wanted to speak, to say something, anything to get her to tell him what was the matter, but no words would form in his mouth let alone his head.

After two years what could he have done to make her this mad?

"Amara," Legolas said softly.

Amara shook her head and pushed passed him, running back inside the palace. Legolas turned to watch her retreating form until she disappeared from his view. He turned around and picked the necklace up from the ground. Holding it in the palm of his hand, he recognized it to be the gift he had given her for her birthday. In the palm of his hand laid the broken chain that held a small silver bird.

A/N: Sorry that was a short chapter, but I promise if I get reviews I will update within the next few days! Buh-Bye now.


	26. Crystal Clear Apology

A/N: I hope this update was quick enough for everyone. In this chapter I thought it was appropriate to spark something between or favorite elf and Amara.

**Crystal Clear Apology**

"Again."

Amara shook her head.

"Again."

"I can't."

"You must!"

Amara took her glasses off and stared at the slightly blurred image of the old wizard before her. All of her attention was focused on finding the wizard's particular emotion. Usually she could pick up anyone's emotions at the drop of a dime, but Gandalf's seemed to be buried deep inside somewhere.

"It has been easy for you because every emotion you've picked up has been on the surface. It is time for you to now learn to pick up emotions that are held deeper," said Gandalf.

Amara switched positions in her chair. The two of them sat at a long oak table in a secluded library at night. The fire in the fire place was roaring away, giving a faint glow to the huge room.

Putting her glasses back on Amara said, "I know but why did we have to do it so late at night?"

Gandalf folded his hands on the table and gave the young woman a look. "Would you rather do this during waking hours when everyone is around? I swear Amara; although I've just met you yesterday you are the most complaining young lady I have encountered.

"What? You take that back!"

"Lord Elrond has come to me with high expectations of you."

Amara crossed her arms and yawned. "Alright, bring it on."

Gandalf smiled and began to bury the emotion that he wanted her to find deep within himself. Amara burned her eyes into Gandalf's image. She searched not the surface but his inner self to find the hidden emotion. This was easier said than done. There were certain barriers that she had to break through, which was hard because Gandalf had quite a few.

She shook her head. This was damn near impossible. Her brain ached and begged for rest, while the wizard sat there looking smug. Amara broke through a few times but each barrier was replaced with another. The palms of her hands began to sweat and she placed them on the cool surface of the table.

"I-"

"Do not say you cannot do this. Focus! Your power will be needed," Gandalf shouted.

Amara bit her lip and strained her brain. She never wavered from Gandalf but felt like she should. In all her years of school, she was more advanced than most kids, now she was being challenged and believed that she would never understand the depth of her power.

"Focus," the wizard stressed.

Amara shook her head. It was just too much.

Gandalf seemingly thought Amara had gone through enough, for he ordered her to stop. He unfolded his hands and got up from his chair. Amara looked up at him as he came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"In due time you will master this ability. Until then I suggest you get some rest, the sun will be rising soon."

Getting up from her seat, Amara let the wizard lead her to the door.

----------

Legolas paced the archery field; his bow held in his hand had been forgotten of its purpose. It had been a whole day and he had not even seen Amara so that he could speak with her. He ran his hand through his hair. Never in all his long years of living had one girl caused him to think so much. Why was this?

The fact that she was Aragorn's sister somewhat surprised him, but he knew she had to be his kin. Amara and Aragorn resembled each other a great deal.

"Legolas, mellon you keep pacing and you will manage to have dug a trench." Aragorn stood sleepily before Legolas, watching his steps. On his way to bed he had seen the elf outside and decided on going to see him. Never had he seen the elf look so upset. Legolas stopped pacing and looked at Aragorn.

There was clearly a hurt expression on the elven prince's face.

"Legolas, what is it?"

"I'll tell you what it is." Andir stood from beneath a tree and walked over to Aragorn. "Our friend here is upset over your sister."

Legolas shot Andir a glare. Andir shrugged his shoulders.

"What did she do," asked Aragorn.

Legolas shook his head, "I am afraid that I have done something to her, but what I did I do not know."

Aragorn stepped up and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. "It is late, why don't you get some rest and speak with her tomorrow after the council.

"She will not want to speak with me."

Andir studied his fingernails. "The little lady returned the gift Legolas had given to her."

Aragorn pinched the bridge of his nose. "Talk to her-"

"Right now, if you feel so strongly about this." Andir nudged Legolas towards the palace and took his bow from his hand. Andir believed that this Amara had to be an improvement from Phona. He did not want to see Legolas sitting on a thrown beside Phona. That girl was up to no good.

"Legolas it is late, whatever you decide to do tread lightly. Amara is going through a lot, more than I can tell. I am going to bed," said Aragorn. He made way into the palace.

"Do not worry Aragorn. Legolas is going to talk to Amara right now," Andir said after him, still pushing Legolas toward the palace.

Legolas broke free from Andir's pushes and prods. He couldn't see Amara. The look on her face when she threw her necklace at him was a look he did not want to see again.

"I cannot see her. She is so angry with me. You should have seen her face."

Andir looked into his best friend's face. "Can you sincerely tell me that you love Phona?"

Legolas wrinkled his brow. "What does Phona have to do with-"

"Everything, now can you tell me that you love her?"

"Love is a bit strong. I have only known her for two years. An elf usually does not base love on two years of knowing the other person." Legolas looked at Andir as if he of all people should know.

"So you cannot tell me you love Phona, but yet whenever you and she quarrel it never bothers you this much. So can you tell me now, after being with Lady Amara for less than a year that you love her?"

Andir stared now at the blank face of Mirkwood's prince. Legolas took his quiver from his back and thrust it into Andir's chest. "I haven't time for you."

Andir laughed at Legolas' retreating form as he had his answer. It seemed that Legolas had found love in less than normal time, it was just that he had come to realize it at a later point in time.

----------

Quickly Legolas had found out which room was Amara's from a tired maid. He thanked her and made his way to her room. Andir was right, he knew that he did not love Phona. All along he had just been using her to fill the void that was empty in his heart. Phona did not belong in that void, he was on his way to see the person who did.

He stopped outside her door and made to knock but his hand stopped. What if things would never go right between the two of them? What if she never wanted to speak to him again?

_'I love her. I can't let that happen,' _his brain thought automatically.

Legolas' heart began to thump rapidly. He loved Amara.

"I love Amara," he whispered. He admitted it to himself and when he did, his hand rapped lightly on her door.

A great thump reached his ears and he heard much fumbling. Amara opened the door, her hair ruffled, glasses lopsided on her face and wearing a long night gown. Upon seeing who was at her door she made to close it but Legolas pushed the door open.

"Amara, I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't need to talk to you." Amara crossed her arms feeling exposed. She wished she had a pair of her Spongebob pajamas.

"I just want to talk. Why are you being so stubborn?"

Amara fixed her glasses. She didn't say anything but looked at the floor. A man from Gondor who was passing by, looked at them oddly. An elf and a woman in her night gown, standing in the hall appeared a bit strange.

"Amara please." Legolas took her hand and guided her away from the door. He led her down the hall and into a deserted room filled with old chairs and broken tables.

Amara wrenched her hand free from Legolas' and sat in a dusty chair. She faced herself away from him, not wanting to see his face. The dork in her began counting to a hundred by prime numbers. There was silence between the two and it was apparent to Legolas that Amara had no intention on talking to him.

Legolas stood behind Amara. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Why do you think?"

The elf sighed. His eyes roamed over her as he thought and came to a blank.

"I do not know."

Amara snorted.

"Will you tell me?"

The empath rubbed her face. "It would have come up sooner or later," she said to herself. It was late and she was tired, but part of her knew that keeping the elf in the dark like this was wrong. Did she want to end up like the people she thought were her parents for seventeen years? Did she really want to be like them and keep the truth from Legolas?

"I graduated from high school. You know, after you left. I got accepted to every top school with scholarships and everything. I was blown away that these schools thought so highly of me that they'd be willing to pay my way through college. I could finally get away from who I thought were my parents, but you know what, I didn't go to a top college. I enrolled at UCLA so that I could be with Nathan."

Nathan, the reason Legolas had felt it was time for him to leave Amara. She had found someone who would take care of her, who would do anything for her. He was no longer needed.

"Brittany had been accepted to her dream college in London." Amara swallowed, not daring to stand from her dusty chair to face the elf. "I saw her off at the airport and went back to my dorm. The next day I got a call from Brittany's mother and she sounds shaken up."

There was a tremor in her voice but she continued. "She told me that Brittany's plane never made it. The plane had crashed," Amara swallowed. "There weren't any survivors.

"Amara I'm-" Legolas started but was interrupted.

"You can imagine I wasn't myself. I wasn't myself for a whole year maybe more. Nathan. I guess got sick of me. I barrowed one of his books, went to his room to put it back. I guess I should have knocked, but who would think he would be with another girl?

A course of emotions ran through Legolas but his face was clear. Amara tried to sense these emotions but again could not pick up anything. He must have felt something. She pondered for a split second on why she couldn't sense anything. The hurt and pain that came from the past events in her life began to pick at her again.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" She stood from the chair and turned to face Legolas. She looked into his blue eyes and her sadness was amplified.

"I know you would have had to leave, but maybe if you had stayed a little longer things would have turned out different."

The gap between the elf and the empath closed as Legolas engulfed Amara in a hug.

"I hate you for leaving me," Amara said, not hugging him in return.

"What if I made a promise to you to never leave you."

"I'd say don't make promises you can't keep." Amara knew for a fact that Legolas would not keep a promise such as that. He was to join the fellowship, not stay bound to her. Why would he promise such a thing anyway? If she could only read his emotions...

"I am sorry. I am sorry that Brittany passed, that Nathan was not the one for you," Legolas breathed in her sweet scent. "And I am sorry that I left you."

His voice was sincere. She had no choice but to hug him back.

"Why is it that everyone I seem to care about disappears from my life?"

Legolas was lost for words. He released her and looked down at her. Quietly he said he did not know. The prince held the empath's face in his hands and studied her deep blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

He kissed the other side of her mouth.

Amara could not believe what was happening. This was more than an apology. She figured Legolas had felt bad, but never this bad.

"What are you doing-"

He whispered another apology and kissed her cheek. Each time Legolas placed another kiss upon Amara's feather soft skin, he felt warmth coarse through him. A feeling he had not felt with Phona. Amara went tense with each kiss Legolas placed on either of her cheeks. Perhaps Legolas was confused and thought her to be the elven maiden he was in love with, as farfetched as it sounded.

"Legolas, I'm Amara."

Legolas smiled briefly against her cheek. "I know."

He could only imagine what she had gone through over the past two years and having to deal with it by herself. He just wished that with every kiss that he gave her a piece of her pain would go away.

He looked into her face and could no longer hold back. He placed his lips onto hers, locking her into a kiss. His hands trailed from her face down to the small of her back.

Amara's head reeled. The cold air and her being in a nightgown made her welcome Legolas' body pressed against her own. She felt herself falling into the kiss and forgetting everything.

Legolas broke the kiss to look into her eyes. The eyes he loved so dearly.

"I-I forgive you," Amara said hoarsely.

The fact that she could talk surprised her, but what surprised her even more was when Legolas kissed her bottom lip. He pulled her even closer and his lips trailed down to her neck. Her body was racked with shivers.

The sun had long since risen and the empath was wide awake.

A/N: I would love to thank every single reviewer individually for taking the time to type a review, but I want to get started on the next chapter! So I swear in the next chapter I will thank everyone individually. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Until next time...


	27. The Tenth Member

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. A load of crap happened to me such as: I missed two weeks of school because I caught the flu, an ear infection that left me deaf for three weeks and a wicked bad rash. When I actually recovered I had loads of makeup work, plus current work I had to stay on top of. And there you have it. So I wrote a wicked long chapter that I hope everyone enjoys. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review:** LadySiri **yes your guess was right! **Immortal Sorrow, GuardoftheCitadel19, Tina7610813, Aldaron's Nahar **I like writing Legolas and Amara moments. They're wicked fun**, Shero, Lady Fae, PyRoWiRe **I totally feel what you are saying. Guys aren't very romantic, though some are. It takes awhile to find one who is, **Dunthonwen **I've got my school work done. Thanks for the enthusiastic review, **Slayer3 **I'd send Legolas over but he's stuck at my house. LOL! **LalaithoftheBruinen, ladysnape575 **even though you didn't review last chapter, you did review for Chapter 25 so much thanks! **opo, and ElvenPrincessSapphire.**

This is neurotic nymph wishing everyone happy holidays!!

The Tenth Member

There was not a better time in which three different races united. Elves, men and dwarves all sat together in a semi-circle, though none seemed too pleased with who was there. There was a sense of uneasiness wafting through each person as everyone sat looking around. Lord Elrond would not have called this meeting if it was not of high importance. Something was wrong and it had to do with all of Middle Earth.

Elrond stood tall before the group. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring fourth the ring, Frodo."

A hobbit walked to the small pedestal that stood in the middle of the circle. From the way he looked one could suspect that Frodo Baggins, who hailed from the simple Shire, was indeed nervous. With the utmost carefulness, he placed the ring on the pedestal. Immediately Frodo felt a certain power leaving his hand. Looking back at Gandalf, he took his seat once more.

"So it is true," said a man with brown hair. He rubbed his chin and looked intently at the small golden ring.

"The doom of man," said another.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." The man with brown hair stood, still staring at the ring. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

He was thinking of all the power such a trinket carried and how powerful it would make him and his people. With such a gift he, Boromir could make his father even more proud of himself.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," said Aragorn. He knew that Boromir was thinking of one thing and one thing only. He did not see the consequences that a ring of such an evil nature carried.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter," Boromir shot. He wondered why Lord Elrond would invite someone of no stature to a council of great importance.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas was standing. He felt that this human's ignorance weighed heavy on his brain.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the thrown of Gondor."

Aragorn felt a stab of annoyance toward Legolas at the moment. Making who he was known was not something he wanted. It was something he had walked away from a long time ago. "Havo dad, Legolas."

Boromir stared coldly at Aragorn. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf cleared his throat trying to get back on track. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use is."

"You have only one choice," said Elrond looking over them all. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" A gruff dwarf emerged from his seat, his axe ready. When his axe hit against The Ring, it broke into several pieces and the dwarf was knocked off his feet.

Legolas would have laughed but it seemed far too inappropriate. He thought for a moment about Amara and how if she were here she would have done just that, laughed. He knew that things between them need to be clearly defined and he had every intention in the world to tell her how he truly felt, but after they had shared numerous kisses, Amara made a mad dash from the room.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. "

The sound of Elrond's voice brought Legolas from his thoughts about Amara.

"One of you must do this," said Elrond.

Boromir stood once more, outraged that Elrond would make a suggestion such as the one he did.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

More than sick of the human, was Legolas. Why did he doubt one of the wisest Elves of Middle Earth?

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said," Legolas said standing. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you are the one to do it?" The dwarf who had took his axe to the ring spat. The feud between Elves and Dwarves was apparent as the elves looked viciously towards the Dwarves.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said, ignoring the dwarf.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Andir stood from his chair and was about to stroll over to the dwarf and show him what it meant to be an elf. All other elves stood too and then the dwarves jumped from their seats. Legolas held out his arms to keep anyone from advancing. By now everyone had left their seats except for Frodo. Arguing flew from each race.

"Never trust an elf!"

All this hatred came from a ring. Frodo did not want to see this happen. He wanted more than anything for things to become peaceful. Races were not meant to fight between each other and none of this would end unless he did something. Even Gandalf had left his chair; his intent was to stop all the madness.

Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!

A dark voice was speaking to Frodo. The hobbit kept his eyes on The Ring and he knew what he had to do.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

Silence swept through the group. All bickering stopped. All eyes turned to the small hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though - though I do not know the way." Nervousness racked through Frodo as he declared such a big thing.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear. Gandalf went to stand next to Frodo and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will," said Aragorn stepping forward and kneeling beside Frodo. "You have my sword."

Gandalf sent a look towards Elrond. Both of them knew what was to come from this mere ranger.

Without giving much thought to the situation Legolas went to stand beside Frodo. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe."

Much to Legolas' disgust, Gimili the dwarf stood beside himself.

Boromir walked slowly towards Frodo. His thoughts were more on The Ring than they were of the hobbit.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He offered his loyalty to Frodo.

Out of nowhere it seemed that Sam popped up and pushed himself between Frodo and Aragorn. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Elrond tried his best to keep himself from smiling.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. "

Merry and Pippin sprinted from their hiding places to stand besides Frodo.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," said Pippin trying to sound intelligent but failing.

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Nine companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said looking at the group.

"Great. Where are we going," Pippin asked innocently.

"A feast shall be held tonight in acknowledgement of the Fellowship," Elrond declared.

"I just don't know," whispered Amara.

"What do you not know?"

"You know."

Amara's head laid in Arwen's lap as Arwen's fingers lightly ran through her hair. She listened intently while the young empath had told her about what happened between herself and the prince of Mirkwood. From what Amara had told her, things were pretty clear to Arwen.

"Well Amara, how do you feel about him?"

Amara thought for a moment. "I don't know," she whined.

"How can you be an empath, one that feels emotions, but you cannot feel your own," Arwen asked with a smile.

"This whole thing would be much easier if I could just feel what he was feeling when he… you know kissed me."

Arwen was confused. She stopped stroking Amara's hair and looked down at her. "You cannot sense Legolas' emotions?"

"No," Amara sighed. "And he isn't like Gandalf who buries his emotions deep down inside because even I can sense the emotions he has on the surface. With Legolas it's like there's nothing there."

Arwen thought about this. Amara took pleasure in having someone listen to her problem. The warmth Arwen was showing her was greatly appreciated. The two of them sat in Arwen's room on her bed. The elvish décor brought her even more comfort.

"I don't know much about empaths seeing as I have never come in contact with one before you, but you cannot let this small thing cloud your mind. You know what you must do."

Amara sat up and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Hide under my bed until this all goes away?"

A light airy laugh erupted from Arwen. "No mellon-nin you must not do that. You must find out the truth, how he really feels. Things between the two of you would never be the same if you avoided him."

Amara looked at Arwen and the thought of Legolas and Arwen popped into her mind. How come the two of them hadn't got together? They both appeared like two creatures out of a dream. Arwen was both smart and beautiful, why wouldn't Legolas have fallen in love with her?

"Legolas and I were never meant to be." Arwen had answered Amara's thoughts as if she had read her mind. "Our fate was not connected by the Valar and shall never be."

"But how do you know?"

"It is a feeling. A person knows who their soul mate is Amara; you feel it deep inside of you." Arwen touched the empath's hand with her own.

"Is Aragorn your soul mate?" A mischievous look was on Amara's face.

Arwen smiled. "He is indeed."

Amara noticed that Arwen's necklace that symbolized her immortality was gone from around her neck.

"Whatever happens, please know that Aragorn will be alright."

Arwen looked at Amara, her mood turning serious, though no words came from her mouth. She knew that not the only problems in Middle Earth came from herself and Amara. There was much darker forces at play and a much darker force was in Rivendell.

"Things that happened today will change what is to happen in the future," said Amara.

"Amara what do you know?"

Amara shook her head and stood from Arwen's bed. "Nothing." She made her way to the door. "I should get going…you know to get ready for that dinner tonight." With that the empath made a hasty retreat into the hall and closing the door behind her, collided into a figure that was taller than herself.

"Amara! I've looking everywhere for you. Why are you not dressed?" He referred to plain white dress she had on.

Amara looked into the lighter blue eyes of her brother. "I-"

"There isn't time Amara. Gandalf and Elrond wish to see us." Aragorn took Amara by the arm and dragged her off.

"How was the council," Amara asked in an all knowing voice.

Aragorn looked down at her. "You will know come dinner."

Amara's lips crept into a small smile. Being in such haste and being dragged by her brother Amara tripped over the hem of her dress.

"Stupid dress. I swear I'm going to go on a murderous rampage if I don't get some freakin' pants soon."

Aragorn smiled despite he was to go on a life threatening journey. His little sister amused him to great lengths.

"Hey your cleaner than usual," Amara observed.

"Yes and I see you are very observant. Perhaps you should observe more closely when it comes to wielding a sword," Aragorn said with a huge grin on his handsome face. He let go of Amara's arm.

"Ha, ha, ha," Amara said, not really amused.

"Legolas has told me your feud has ended."

Amara rubbed the back of her neck at the mention of Legolas. 'What else did- did he tell you?"

"That there were still some things that still needed to be patched up between the two of you." Aragorn looked at his sister. "Why are you so red?"

"No-no reason."

"I would say that you have a crush on the elven prince."

Why was Amara's throat so dry all of a sudden?"

"Shut up Aragorn."

Aragorn stopped at an oak door and opened it. Inside Elrond and Gandalf waited in arm chairs. Amara went further and sat herself nervously into a chair. Aragorn did the same.

Elrond and Gandalf smiled at Amara who in turn found this extremely creepy.

"We have asked the both of you to come because we feel it important for Amara to follow a certain task that has been set out for her before she was even born," said Elrond, his hands folded within themselves.

Gandalf was smoking his pipe quite heavily and did not look too interested in the conversation.

"What task," Aragorn asked.

"Not anymore puzzles," Amara stressed. "I don't morph into some kind of animal now, do I?"

Gandalf laughed.

"No you do not, but we wish for you to go along with the fellowship." Elrond knew of Amara's knowledge about this world, he knew she knew of things that had not yet come to pass.

"No."

Both Elrond and Gandalf looked to Aragorn. He made it quite clear with that one word, that one rejection how he felt about Amara going.

"I will not have my sister follow into something so perilous."

Amara stuck up a finger. "I would have to agree." The Fellowship of the Ring was something she had loved to read when she was little. Had she ever wished to be put in the same situations as they had? No, not at all. Amara was a chicken, a wimp, a frady cat. She couldn't even handle a scary movie let alone be put in a real one.

"Amara doesn't even know how to defend herself."

Amara looked to Aragorn who sat by her side. "I know a little bit. When Legolas was visiting my world he taught-"

Amara earned herself a nasty glare from Aragorn. She said nothing after a look like that.

"I know that a bond has already formed between the two of you and you would let nothing happen to your sister Aragorn, but Amara would be an asset to the fellowship. She could sense evil before it even were in eyesight," said Gandalf, lowering his pipe.

Aragorn closed his eyes and shook his head. "You do not send a girl with no fighting skills into Valar knows what!"

Elrond cleared his throat. "I am sorry Aragorn but this is something that has been pre-ordained. There is no way around it. Why do you think she carries such a power?"

"I don't want to go with the fellowship. I'll just get in the way…probably even die," Amara said.

"Go you will. Get in the way you will not, you will lead the fellowship and warn them from danger that is to come. Dying is not your fate when you have a brother such as Aragorn," said Gandalf with wisdom in his eyes. "You must become strong Amara. This is your life and this is who you are."

Elrond stood in front of all of Rivendell in his house. Much pride he had when he told of the fellowship that stood in the middle of the dinning hall gaining applauds for their bravery from all. Amara walked to his side dressed in a solemn black dress. She felt that the color was very appropriate seeing as she had just gained news of her future. The hall went silent as Elrond raised his hand.

"I have someone to present to the fellowship."

Amara saw Legolas and her heart soared, but her mouth went dry. His perfect form stood tall. She saw him look at her, his eyes full of curiosity to why she was standing there. Amara focused more on what was about to be revealed and less on the elf that just hours ago she had shared a passionate kiss with.

_"I am going to die," _ her brain told her.

"Amara daughter of Arathorn," Elrond looked to Amara. She stepped before the fellowship.

"She is to be your guide. Amara will know of any evil before it approaches you for she is an empath. She is the tenth member of the fellowship."

A/N: Review please. It would be the best birthday gift I could get (December 24-Sweet 16 dudes!). The more you review the happier I am to write.


	28. The Box is Open and the Truth is Out

A/N: Yes I'm procrastinating on my midterms by updating a new chapter. I don't care. Here are my shout outs to all those who reviewed. You guys make me wanna write 24/7! Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you much. To X2 Aeon Darkness IX, good question and here's your answer: Time on Earth runs much slower than time in Middle Earth. Truly Amara is much older than twenty if you want to get all technical. I didn't want to go much into that factor because it could have proved to be a pain and confusing. Thanks for your review and question.

**The Box is Opened and the Truth is Out**

How does a group of males react when hearing that a woman is to join their exclusive group? That their guide and the person they must depend on to detect evil is no more than a mere female born into a family of royal and noble blood? The woman that stood before them was small, standing a mere 5'2, did not appear to have ever been in battle or could even carry a sword let alone swing one. How were they to react when the Lord of Rivendell announced to them that she alone could tell when evil was approaching before any of them? How was the fellowship supposed to place faith in someone who had probably not seen any evils in her life?

The pause seemed to go on. The eyes seemed to be millions instead of the hundreds that were actually there. The silence...the silence wrapped around everyone. The air was stiff with uneasiness. All those in the dinning hall were staring intently at the fellowship, Lord Elrond and the young woman that stood beside him.

The only slight noises that could be heard were the noises outside of the dining hall, but even those seemed to stop after awhile, as if the shock had swept past them on what Elrond had announced.

Frodo could say nothing in reply. His mouth stood slightly open. When he had met Amara there was a light air to her. He felt that she did not belong in the fellowship. He hated to doubt Elrond. He felt Pippin squirm beside him.

It seemed that he was excited to have her come along. Aragorn kept his head lowered. Not at all was he pleased with what was to happen, but there was not a thing he could do.

"This is a mistake." Boromir walked forward. "Surely you do not mean to send this maiden with us on such a dangerous journey My Lord?"

In a way Amara wanted to take Boromir's side and argue that she was not at all right for the role. If she took Boromir's side then wouldn't she be downing herself? Her dark blue eyes scanned the floor, trying hard not to look up at the fellowship.

"No Boromir son of Denethor, this is no mistake," said Elrond.

"Amara's destiny has been set. It is out of our hands. Now, I say we take the pressure off the poor girl and proceed with the feast." Gandalf made his way toward an empty chair.

Once the old wizard had spoken it took a minute to digest what he had said. Seconds later it was like the announcement had never been made about the empath joining the fellowship. Elrond gave her an encouraging pat on the back and took a seat. Boromir gave her a long look over before taking his own seat. At that point she felt there was no need to join the fellowship as they made their way to a table filled with food.

She raced from the dinning hall, the hem of her black dress behind her. She was reverting back to her old ways. If she felt the need for peace she went to either her room or the library. In this case there was a need for information and peace. No peace would be felt within the empath; ultimately this night her insanity would drive her wild.

Amara burst through the double doors of the nearest library. Elrond had many, one of the tings that Amara loved about the House of Elrond. Much to her luck it was empty; the majority of everyone was attending the feast. She closed the doors behind her and made her way to the nearest bookshelf. The empath's fingers began to glide through every tome.

With rapid speed, she went through each book in the vast library, pulling out books even those written in elvish. Any book that would look like it could help she carried over to a table and dumped them. When she was done with her escapade, as small as it was, she sat at the table filled with books and by candle, picked up a book and read the title.

"Various fighting styles of all cultures."

-----------------------

The look he had saw on his sister's face before she fled from the hall told him that she was up to something. It always seemed to shock his system when he thought about having a younger sibling. Before it was always him alone. Every now and again the son's of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir would accompany him on some small adventure or get him involved in some mischief.

To know that he had a sister, family of his own blood, meant the world to him. So instead of sitting down to food, he followed after her, his intent was to see what was on her mind.

--------------------------------

Arwen surveyed the elf across from her. He seemed to be focused on the contents in his cup more than his surroundings. The hobbits banter over food could be heard over most conversations and much laughter was caused from it. Even the dwarf Gimili erupted with loud laughter, his guffaws filling the hall, but Legolas remained unmoved and unaware of his surroundings. Arwen studied him, thinking of what Amara had told her.

"Are you not hungry?"

Legolas looked up from his glass. "My thoughts are elsewhere."

"If you are thinking of the fellowship you needn't be tonight-"

"The fellowship is not what I think of." Legolas went back to his glass of wine.

Arwen rested her hands on her chin. With her eyes she looked around the table. Everyone was engrossed in pleasurable food and conversation.

"So your thoughts are of Amara," Arwen stated with a sly grin.

Legolas' head shot up. He looked around to see if anyone's attention was on him before he responded to Arwen. "I am concerned for her safety is all."

"Dear Legolas, do you think me to be blind" I know that is not all you are concerned about. Why did you not tell her?"

"What do you speak of?" Legolas finally decided that he needed a drink and took a swig of what was in his glass.

"You know well of what I speak of prince of Mirkwood. Did you not share a kiss with her," whispered Arwen.

"She told you." Legolas placed his glass down, his face clear of emotion.

"Amara is an empath. Every once in awhile she might feel the need to speak of her own emotions."

"Empath?"

Speak of Amara had gone through the House of Elrond, but none of it had reached Legolas' ears.

"Have you not heard? She has been blessed with the ability to feel the emotions of others," said Arwen.

"That is why Elrond added her to the fellowship." Legolas now understood why Elrond had said she would be able to sense evil before anyone else. He seemed to be finding out more and more about Amara.

"Yes it was. Now noble prince of Mirkwood, stop dancing around my question. Why did you not tell her you harbor feelings for her?"

Arwen could see through him and he knew it. Something though was not quite clear to him. Amara was an empath, why did she not sense his love for her?

"I know what you think of. She can sense emotions from everyone." Arwen leaned forward in her chair, to make sure only Legolas could hear. "Everyone except you." She straightened up in her chair. "Legolas you must tell her. There are terrible things at play, tell her before it is too late."

---------------------------------

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up things that might save my ass."

"Amara." Aragorn said in a warning tone. He took a seat next to Amara and looked at all the books that littered the table. He picked up one of the books and scanned the cover. Aragorn took a glance at Amara who was hunched over a particular thick volume by candle light.

"I do not think you can learn to fight by just reading books."

Amara looked up from her book and turned to her brother. "Well I'm praying that I can." She turned back to the book and adjusted her glasses. "I knew I should have studied the fighting techniques in Buffy the Vampire Slayer," she muttered.

"Amara, I cannot guarantee that this journey will not-"

"I know that Aragorn! I don't want to go. I don't want to be apart of this fellowship and they don't want me to be apart of it either." Amara shut the book and pushed it forward so that it slid into a stack of books and they all hit the floor. The echo of the crash radiated through the room.

"I know how dangerous this will be and I know what I'm capable of and I'm not capable of tromping through the wild, nor fighting orcs, goblins, trolls, or any other evil thing for that matter. I want to help Frodo, I really do, but I'll be more of a nuisance than help. I know that I'm being incredibly self absorbed."

"I don't think you know what you are capable of at all. Prove everyone wrong," Aragorn simply said.

"What?"

"Prove to everyone that you are brave, that you can handle the task set before you. It is what I am doing."

There were those who said that Aragorn had turned his back on what he was. That her was no good and did not deserve his title. It was said that Aragorn could only be a ranger, destined only to wander the land.

"That's the difference between you and me. You're brave, I'm not. Aragorn...I'm scared."

"We are all scared Amara, but I can assure you that I will be watching over you." Aragorn added with a small smile, "I will be haunting your steps."

Amara looked down and smiled. It was nice to have family. "Do something for me, will you?"

"What?"

"Go see Arwen. Stop wasting time with me will ya!"

Aragorn ruffled Amara's hair and got up leaving the room. Amara dove back into her books, pulling one to her. She felt comforted by what Aragorn had said. She would prove to everyone she was strong, she wouldn't ruin the family name her and Aragorn shared. Amara was no longer the Amara she had been on Earth. Now she was someone of great importance, with an incredible power and she was going to use it.

---------------------------------

Aragorn sat next to Arwen with a sigh.

"How is Amara? I noticed she ran off," Arwen asked concerned.

"In the library trying to learn to fight by book."

Arwen laughed.

"How she will accomplish this I do not know." Aragorn purposely left out the fact that Amara was frightened of joining the fellowship.

"It is what she does when she has a problem or wants to think."

Aragorn faced Legolas, who to him seemed somber.

"She resorts to books because she thinks they have all the answers, that they could never change like the cold world around her, though all she is really doing is hiding behind them."

Aragorn looked to Arwen and back to Legolas. "Is something wrong my friend?"

"Which library is Amara in?"

There was concern etched on Aragorn's face a second time. He saw no emotion in the elf and wondered what was going on in Legolas' mind.

"She is in the library closest to the dining hall."

Legolas got up and proceeded out of the hall.

"What was that about?"

Arwen smiled sweetly, happy for the moment she had now with Aragorn. She took his hand in her own.

"Do not worry about it. Amara and Legolas still have things to work out."

------------------------------

Legolas smoothed out his silvery blue tunic before he opened the double doors to the library. There she sat in plain view, reading while her finger glided over the words. Her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose and she whispered some of the words to herself. Not at all did she notice Legolas. He closed the doors behind himself and held on to the handles until he heard a soft click.

Most of the fighting styles Amara had read about were interesting. She took to memorizing every move, every technique. Giving her eyes a break; she leaned two legs of her chair off the ground and balanced herself by placing both hands on the table. It took her back to her high school days. Amara glanced up, let out a yelp and fell over backwards in the chair.

Legolas rushed to help her up. He took her hand and pulled her up. Amara fumbled to put her glasses on the correct way. Feeling her skin grow hot, she righted the chair and sat back down. More furiously she flipped through the book she had been reading.

"Amara we need to talk." Legolas sat in a chair across from her. He saw that she was growing red. Her hair was falling in front of her face and all of a sudden he found himself not being able to focus on the words that he wanted to say to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now," Amara said, flipping another page.

Legolas sighed, "I need for you to know why I kissed you last night." He took the book from Amara and closed it. He knew all too well that she would never hear his words with a book in front of her.

Amara grabbed another book from the many off the table and buried her face in it. It seemed that the Valar wanted her to deal with every issue she had tonight. There was nothing running through her brain, nothing at all. The words in front of her eyes suddenly meant nothing. Again, her book was lifted from her hands and the sight of words was replaced by the sight of Legolas.

His blue eyes began to bore into hers. "Please do not do this. You ran from me once, please do not hide."

The words Arwen had given her, the advice Aragorn had told her, she couldn't throw them away. She forced herself not to look away from Legolas. His ice blue eyes held an emotion unknown to her. Amara bit her lip, unsure that she wanted to hear what Legolas was about to say. She was sure, no positive that Legolas was going to say that the whole thing had been a mistake and he only thought of her as a friend.

Seeing that Amara was making no attempt to hide behind a book, Legolas opened his mouth expecting words to come out but none did. It was then that her realized he did not know where to start.

"Okay, I'm listening," Amara said in a small voice.

"The reason for my actions last night was because-" No! That wasn't a good way to start. He took a breath and made another attempt.

"I kissed you because-" No...that wasn't right either. Why was it so hard to say what he felt? He felt like ripping his hair out just for the fact that his brain was drawing a blank on what to say.

"You don't have to apologize; I understand that it was a mistake." Amara did her best to summon a smile. She stood and began to gather a few books in her hand.

"Mistake it was not."

Of course Amara would always think the lowest of a situation, even if the truth was staring her in the face.

"It wasn't a mistake?" Amara nearly dropped the books from her hands as she sat back down. "It wasn't a mistake and you kissed me because..."

"Because...because I have feeling for you."

"You have feelings for me?"

He felt as is a great weight had been lifted off him. A smile crept onto his face. "Yes, I have feelings for you."

"For me?" She pointed to herself, as if she had heard him wrong.

"For you," Legolas said.

"And these feelings, I take it they aren't feelings of hatred or-or anger are they?"

"No, only love."

The truth was out and Amara couldn't stop looking at him. She was in denial. How could such a handsome creature like Legolas fall for her?

"Why? How?" She fumbled.

"When I left you, I did not feel complete. I felt as if I were missing an important part of myself."

_"A person knows who their soul mate is Amara; you feel it deep inside of you."_

Arwen's words went through her head.

The elf searched Amara's face. He detected more shock from her than anything. What he had to say needed to be said. Unresolved issues could get complicated over time.

"When you had been hurt and I found you lying on the ground, many thoughts were running through my mind. I wanted nothing to happen to you. I thought that I would give anything in the world to see you well and smiling again. And the feeling that I got, that I get is beyond friendship."

Legolas held out his hand across the table. Amara swallowed non-existent saliva and looked from Legolas' hand to his eyes. Those perfect eyes. Those eyes were what helped her through so many rough times. Legolas had never steered her in the wrong direction.

She put down the books that she had clung to and slowly reached out her hand and entwined her fingers with Legolas'.

She looked at their hands and felt immense warmth run through her. What she did not know was that Legolas felt the same thing. The elven prince leaned over the table and placed a small kiss on the empath's forehead.

"I shall give you time to think things over."

Reluctantly, he released her hand and walked from the library. Amara sat mesmerized at what had happened and sat there well into the night. Only when the candles burned out did she get up, put the books away and retire to her room.


	29. On a Path of Flashbacks

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed last chapter. I would give out individual thanks but I've got like two test to study for. It's a shame. Anyway enjoy this nine page chapter!

On a Path of Flashbacks

Amara listened to the light crunching noises the Earth made beneath her feet.

_Crunch. Crunch. Snap. _

Oops, she had stepped on a small twig. She looked up to see if anyone had noticed the break of the crunching pattern. No one did. The fellowship she walked among was quiet. She, herself was not used to things being as quiet. Back on Earth, wild frat parties were all around her. Now she was just surrounded by wilderness and earthly sounds.

She imagined joining the fellowship would be exciting, with adventures around every corner, every riverbed, tree, grove, mountain. It was not. So far they had seen no strange creatures, no black riders not even one little goblin. Amara the empath, daughter of a great line of kings was bored beyond control. For the fifth time that day, she found herself falling behind them, just looking at the scenery.

There were trees all around them, more than she had every seen and they all held the golden colors of fall. Every now and then a leaf or two would fall from the trees and scatter in a whirlwind to the ground. It amazed her at how beautiful nature in Middle Earth was.

"Amara!" And for the fifth time that day, Aragorn had called for her. She quickly caught on that he meant for her to walk at his side and no one else's. She was not to walk behind nor in front but by his very side. Not only did she find it annoying, but embarrassing as well. If she was to prove herself to everyone that she was strong and could stand on her own, handle things as one might put it, how was she to do that with her brother calling her like a curious puppy?

Angered but keeping it at bay, she stormed past Boromir, who was glaring at her with distaste. She stopped and turned to look at him. Boromir stopped, just looking at the woman before him. Her dark hair was pulled into a pony tail and the traveling clothes the elves had given her to wear looked about a size too big. Even though she had an innocent look to her, he knew she was not right to follow them along on this journey. He harbored no faith in this woman.

The other members of the fellowship had long passed them and the two were still staring daggers at each other. Amara felt Boromir's feelings radiating off of him. His air stunk of distrust in her and he did not even attempt to hide it from her with kindness. He wasn't even going to give her a chance to prove herself. She didn't need him to. Amara didn't need Boromir to do a single thing.

"I do not trust in you Lady Amara."

Amara shook her head, her pony tail swinging as she did. "Don't need you to." She let her attitude towards Boromir rage.

"I believe the Lord Elrond was wrong in sending you on a journey such as this," Boromir said as he cast his brown eyes sternly on Amara.

"I know you do," Amara simply stated.

"Amara!" Aragorn was calling her once more but this time she ignored his voice. Unknowing to the two, the fellowship had stopped their walking to look back at them.

"Do you also know what lies ahead of you? That there are evils that would make you turn and run in fright? Goblins that would not hesitate in killing you? Orcs that would delight in tasting your flesh?" He whispered all of this menacingly, as if his intent was to make her turn around and run straight for Lord Elrond's palace.

Amara only stepped forward, many wise words echoing through her head.

_"Be brave my child. Feel what is to come."_

"I'll know what's ahead of me before you can even blink. At this point nothing can make me run and when I let you know that something wiggy is up ahead, you'll be thanking me for giving your ass a heads up."

Boromir looked as if he were about to advance on her. Amara felt herself be pulled backwards by her arm. She looked up to see Legolas.

"Amara!" Aragorn called her, this time in a more strict manner. She gave Boromir a glare, looked at Legolas briefly and walked to her brother.

Legolas glared at Boromir. He did not think that Amara should have joined the fellowship either but he had to put faith into her. She had been trusted to guide the fellowship away from evil; it was one of the most important jobs. He knew she would not fail.

"Leave her be."

Boromir brushed passed Legolas and joined the rest of the group who began trudging along once more. Legolas had to have faith in Amara for he had no other choice...

* * *

_Flashback_

_The entire palace was sent into an uproar as shocking news was heard in waves. Elrond had ordered the fellowship to get moving come first light. The light haired prince moved against the chaos to get to his friend. There were two envelopes in his hand. Each one of them carried importance. One was addressed to his father explaining why he would not be coming back with the other members of his party. It was not that he felt he had something to prove to his father; it was that he had a chance to be a part of something a whole lot grander than escorting maidens to various balls._

_His soul called out for adventure and he was doing what was right, protecting the land that he loved. He was helping a small being do something that everyone would deem him incapable to do and that had to go before his father's approval._

_In the second envelope held more delicate words. These words were addressed to Phona. It took he numerous attempts to write this particular letter and for whatever reason he did not know. He did know in fact that his heart did not lie with Phona. Thinking this over and over, it slowly made things a touch easier to produce his feelings into words._

_He swept passed many until he finally caught sight of his friend exiting his quarters._

_"Andir!"_

_Andir turned towards the familiar voice. He saw his prince and friends making his way through many to get to him. Andir had his doubts about Legolas joining the fellowship. Not that he had doubts that his friend could survive, he was more worried about what the king would think once gaining knowledge of his only son risking his life on such a task. He smiled briefly once Legolas had joined his side._

_"As you have heard, Lord Elrond has ordered the fellowship to leave first light."_

_Andir nodded to his friend trying not to show his concern._

_Legolas held forward two envelopes to Andir. "Please deliver these accordingly."_

_Andir nodded. The look in Legolas' watery eyes told him everything he needed to know. He took the letters from him. The elven prince turned and took to getting himself ready before the sun rose. _

**_Hours later..._**

_The sun had broken through the dark sky and the fellowship were already standing before Elrond and those who had come to see them off. Legolas looked at Andir who was smiling almost solemnly. He returned his smile with one of his own. Things would work out alright for him, whether his father approved of his decision or not. He turned his gaze from Andir and looked at the party of hobbits. Each one of them appeared frightened of what was to come, but they knew it had to be done._

_They were some of the bravest hobbits he had ever encountered, although he had only encountered a few._

_Gimili, the dwarf who had offered his axe to Frodo, was looking at the whole departure scene with impatience. Legolas saw that the dwarf was more than ready to be off. Dwarves were a group of people he would never learn to get along with. Their lack of respect for others was what disgusted him. Dwarves only cared for one thing, and that was mining for jewels._

_Legolas turned his eyes from the dwarf and settled them onto a more pleasing sight._

_Amara._

_She was being engulfed in Arwen's arms. From what he had heard from others, they had become close friends in the small amount of time she had been in Rivendell. In a mad rush to get ready for a dangerous journey, Amara had been given breeches that were a size too big and a tunic that too was overly large. A belt around her waist kept the blue leggings from falling. On Amara's back was her traveling pack, sleep roll and her guitar all cased up._

_"Keep well." He heard Arwen say as she released Amara. _

_"I will. Can't let a bunch of guys prove they're tougher than girls, can I now?"_

_Arwen smiled, her blue eyes watering. "Get going and take this." Arwen took the sword that one of the servants was holding for her. It was her sword, one of the many she had that was prized._

_"You're giving me your sword," Amara gaped taking it in her hands._

_"Yes. It will aid you more than it would aid myself. Now get going, you do not want to be left do you?"_

_Amara strapped the sword to her waist and face Arwen once more. "Thank you Arwen."_

_She gave her one last smile before crossing her arms, putting on her game face and turning to join the fellowship. She stood next to Aragorn and noted the feeling of loss coming from him. Aragorn was staring intently at Arwen and she at him. Even as Elrond gave the fellowship his blessing he did not let his gaze falter. The fellowship minus Aragorn turned and began their journey._

_Amara let him be, knowing that he would join them soon enough. She cast a glance at Legolas who was looking at her. Briefly, she smiled. Remembering what had happened that night, she did not want to seem indifferent to him or cast Legolas away. The things going on inside her would be settled soon...she hoped._

_Legolas was about to say something to Amara in hopes to ease her about what was to come, when Aragorn had caught up with the fellowship._

_"Come Amara," He ordered to her in a whisper._

_Amara watched Aragorn walk ahead to Gandalf. She smiled sheepishly at Legolas, shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead. Once by her brother's side she looked back, taking in her last vision of Rivendell._

_Legolas still kept his sight on Amara. He had to believe in her abilities. He had no other choice._

_And so the fellowship was off._

_This was the beginning of a mark set in history._

* * *

"What happened with Boromir?" Aragorn looked at Amara once she was by his side.

"Nothing." Amara crossed her arms.

"Do you lie?"

She shrugged.

The old wizard who was a few paces ahead of him chuckled. "He does not believe in you does he?"

Amara kicked a rock in her path. "I don't care if he does or he doesn't. Boromir is a CHAUVINIST PIG!" Amara yelled just so Boromir could hear her. Again Gandalf laughed. Aragorn shook his head. One laugh did though catch her attention. It was small and musical. She turned her head to see Pippin smiling. She smiled to him in turn.

"That was a good one Lady Amara," he complimented.

"Why thank you Pippin. I have others if you wish to hear them."

As Pippin nodded fiercely, Gandalf stopped walking. They all had walked for hours on end without rest. A break was in order.

"We will stop here for the time being."

Amara noticed that they had stopped in a small clearing. Trees surrounded them still, but they were growing farther apart from each other. It told her that they were almost out of the forest they had been traveling through. She broke away from Aragorn and found a nice tree to sit under. She took off her traveling junk and guitar and placed them on the ground. Amara looked up to see Pippin standing before her.

"Don't you wanna hang with Frodo and the others?"

Pippin shook his head. "I don't understand what you said." He along with the others found some of her phrases unusual.

Amara sat down. She was distracted at seeing Legolas walk ahead of the rest of them who were all sitting down. Sooner or later she would have to tell him what she thought.

"Lady Amara?"

Pippin knocked her from her own thoughts.

"Oh, um, I meant wouldn't you rather spend your free time with Frodo or Merry?"

Pippin secretly had to be her favorite hobbit so far. He carried innocence like no other. She knew instantly when times were to get bleak and darkness fell upon them, Pippin would be the light that everyone needed. He was like a breath of fresh air. He sat next to Amara and shook his head.

"No, I already am accompany to them. I wish to know you seeing as you seem friendly enough."

"Thanks Pippin."

It seems that the other hobbits were curious about her too. Frodo, Merry and Sam were trying to not make their stares at her obvious. Amara though felt their curiosity. She turned to Pippin, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Do your friends want to join us?"

Pippin turned towards Merry, Sam and Frodo. He waved a hand towards them, bidding them to come over. Frodo looked between Merry and Sam before he started towards Pippin and Amara. Sam and Merry quickly followed in Frodo's steps. They were curious to know about Amara and who she really was.

They knew slim to nothing about her. Only that she was sister to Aragorn, friend to Arwen and the elven archer and that Lord Elrond had sent her with them so she could warn them of any and all evils. Frodo sat opposite of her, never taking his brilliant blue eyes from her. Merry sat on her other side and Sam sat next to Frodo. All of them were silent for a minute, the only thing making noise was the sounds of nature and the mumbles coming from the dwarf about his axe.

"What do you want to know?"

Frodo looked at his companions before he asked the burning question that nagged at him. "How did you know that we had to leave Rivendell? How did you know that the Black Riders were coming?"

It seemed that all wanted to know because as she looked around every set of eyes were upon her. Boromir was staring at her half with distaste half with interest. Gimili had stopped fussing over his axe to look at her and Aragorn had stopped speaking with Gandalf to pay her attention. Amara sighed and closed her eyes, knowing this would come, knowing that she would have to explain what she experienced.

With her eyes still closed she said, "The creator...the creator of my powers told me to open up..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The night was deadly silent as if nothing of the living dared to walk during such a time. The air in her room stood still as if fearing something, but the young women took no notice as she slept. At the end of her bed were various books that had taken up her time most of the night. They were stacked somewhat neatly and shifted as she turned over. Amara was in a dreamless sleep._

_Nothing occupied her mind, that was until she felt a great jerk._

_Her mind that was once blank, was painted with fields of green. The field was open and flowers of every color and type mingled with the grass. She herself was standing in this field. The night gown she had worn to bed was replaced with a light yellow one. Amara found herself standing underneath a tree and looking out at the field._

_Everything was so real._

_It was as vivid and real as the dream she had had before when she was on Earth, just not as stressful._

_'Do you feel what is to come child?'_

_Wildly, Amara looked around but saw no one. The voice echoed through the air carried by a light wind._

_'Do you feel what is to come?'_

_There again was that voice. It was strong yet billowy but did not frighten her, it only made her question where and who the voice was coming from._

_"Show yourself!" The empath yelled at the top of her lungs._

_There was silence, there was nothing. Then as if obeying the empath's demand, a great being materialized in front of her. A light that seemed to revile the sun, shown from the being, making Amara shield her eyes with a hand._

_"Do you feel what is to come child?"_

_The light generally faded from the being and Amara took her hand from her eyes. The being that had invaded her dreamless sleep was a male. He towered over her, and a great power radiated from him. He stood before her, powerful yet gentle, a caring look in his hazel eyes. His hair seemed to be the color of the sun but held lighter hues._

_She felt that she should bow to this unknown male, but instead she questioned him. "Feel what?"_

_"Do you feel what is coming?"_

_Slowly Amara shook her head._

_"Do not lie to me, my child."_

_In all honesty, Amara didn't believe that she could lie right now. She didn't think she could lie to anyone as tall and as powerful as the person in front of her._

_The man sat down in the grass, his long robes were as green as his surroundings._

_"Perhaps I have started off on the wrong foot as you humans say. Please sit." He motioned for her to sit in front of him. Amara did not hesitate in doing so._

_"I am Aulё, master of all crafts, one of the Valar."_

_Amara covered her mouth. "Oh holy shamoly, you're one of the Valar! Should I be like bowing and serving you stuff?"_

_Aulё laughed. His laughter was rich and strong. "No my child, you are fine as you are. I have brought you here so that we may speak."_

_"So I'm not dreaming?" _

_"You are simply on another plane."_

_ Understanding she nodded and Aulё continued._

_"I am the one who created the power that you hold within you. I kept it locked up for many ages, but once everyone sensed something evil was about to befall on all races of Middle Earth, I felt it was time to release it."_

_Like listening to instructions for an experiment in advanced chemistry, Amara listened and listened intently. Any information she could get on her powers she was thankful for. No one could give her better information than the person who created them._

_"The power I created, the power to sense emotions, could only be put into the purest of souls. A soul that had not been tainted by the world. The Valar saw your mother and instantly chose her. She being in need of safety, not just for her bur her children, instantly agreed to what we the Valar proposed to her. With the Lord Elrond present along with the rest of the Valar, I placed my hand upon her stomach and bestowed the power you now have to you."_

_"And to protect that, you and the rest of the Valar sent me to Earth," Amara said._

_Aulё nodded, "That is correct."_

_"How come they didn't work when I was on Earth?"_

_Aulё at first did not answer her question. He took to picking flowers from the Earth. Each one he picked another one grew in its place. He stopped and waved his large hand at Amara. Sharpness went through her, but lasted only a split second. When she recovered from the alien feeling, orbs of different colors floated in front of her._

_Aulё seemed a little disinterested and continued picking flowers. The orbs amazed Amara. How they sparkled with different hues and floated lightly before her._

_"That is your power," said Aulё looking at a particular flower. "It stays with you always. When you were in Earth, it lay dormant, but once you returned to where you rightfully belonged they became active." Aulё stopped picking flowers and gave the bouquet to Amara, disregarding the orbs in front of them. _

_"I am speaking to you because you hold one of my greatest creations. You need to forget those who do not believe in you, those who do not trust you. Many are afraid of what they do not understand, such is their ignorance. You need to be strong and believe in your abilities."_

_Amara nodded while looking at the flowers in her hand._

_"What I say is nothing you probably have not heard from the prince of Mirkwood."_

_Amara looked up at Aulё, turning an instant red._

_"Yes I know of the two of you. The moment we the Valar sent the prince of Mirkwood to Earth to save you, we knew what would become of it."_

_"Wait a minute, you guys sent Legolas to Earth to save me?"_

Aul_ё smiled, "Yes. You were heading in an awful direction and we knew he would be the one to set you on the right path."_

_Amara looked back to the flowers. Aulё knew what she thought of and held his smile. "The matters of the heart I am no expert in. All I offer you is this, time is not something to waste, it is something to cherish. I suggest you let how you feel be known."_

_Turning more red and wanting desperately to get off the subject, her brain realized something. Her eyes went wide and wandered from the flowers to Aulё's powerful eyes. "When- when I was dying you were the one who told me that it wasn't my time. And- and when I came to Middle Earth it was your voice that was calling to me."_

_"Yes it was I. I could not let my creation scatter to the winds. I could not let you fall in a world you did not belong in, nor could I let a prince suffer from grief nor Middle Earth fall in the hands of evil. It was simply not your time." Aulё stood and offered a hand to Amara. The orbs still floating between them._

_"Now you must go."_

_Amara took his hand and he pulled her up. With a wave of his hand, the orbs went back into the young woman. A warm feeling went through her._

_"They are apart of you, always remember."_

_The scenery and Aulё himself began to fade before her eyes._

_"We shall see each other soon and do not reveal what knowledge you have of what is to come." Aulё grasped Amara's shoulders and kissed either side of her face. "Be brave my child. Feel what is to come."_

_With that Aulё and the beautiful field disappeared and Amara sat up in bed with a start. The bouquet of flowers still in her hand served as a token of how real Aulё and their meeting was._

_It was then that she felt it, felt the great power coming towards Rivendell. She dropped the bouquet and bolted out if bed, her destination being for Elrond._

* * *

She had revealed her meeting with one of the Valar to everyone. Even Legolas had came back to hear enough of her story. Boromir, she saw, was staring at her now in disbelief over distaste. Gimili had cleared his throat loudly. Pippin held his mouth slightly open. She closed it for him with a smile.

"I think that we have had enough of a rest," said Gandalf.

Everyone gathered their things together silently. The hobbits, all but one, had moved to grab their things. As Amara shouldered her guitar case, she noticed Frodo was standing before her.

"At first I was not sure of you coming along," Frodo said, all seriousness in his voice was evident. Amara just looked at him, listening to what he had to say. "But now that I have heard your story I believe in you. I trust that you will not lead us astray." Frodo lent a small smile to her before going off and helping Sam gather his things.

Amara smiled, internally happy to note that someone in the fellowship did want her presence there.

"Amara!"

Once again Aragorn's voice hit her ears and she hurried by his side.

"You know you have got to stop doing that."

Aragorn looked at her questioningly. "Doing what?"

"Calling my name and making me stay by you. I'm not a little kid you know." Amara quirked an eyebrow at her brother.

"I am seeing to you safety as I have promised."

"I know you are, but you're not the only one who would see to my 'safety'." She made quotations with her fingers. "I'm sure Gandalf would and Pippin's got my back, I do have Arwen's sword and I'm sure Legolas would dust any orc's ass if it came near me. Wouldn't you Legolas?" She turned her head to Legolas who was a few paces behind herself and Aragorn.

"I would not hesitate."

She smiled to him and him to her.

Aragorn looked between the two and saw something. He quickly brushed it away when Pippin hurried beside Amara and began to drag her away. He was desperate to try a few jokes on her.

"Now if you will excuse me dear brother I am a big girl and can take care of myself. So now I'm off to talk with my dear hobbit friends."

Aragorn shook his head.

"She has a fiery spirit," Gandalf said to Aragorn. "I am afraid you will not be able to tame her."

Aragorn sighed. This was going to be a long journey.


	30. An Argument and a Longing

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Life keeps getting in the way. You know how that gets. Thanks to you guys who reviewed. Much love and hugs from Legolas himself go to you. Last chapter had a lot of grammatical errors due to the fact that I was too lazy to proofread so I fixed it up. No need to go back and read it unless it was so bad that you didn't quite understand it. Anywhos enjoy the next chapter.

**An Argument and a Longing**

It had been a long morning seemingly to the fellowship and finally they had stopped for lunch. The day was clear and the weather just right for walking. So far in their journey their plans had gone undisturbed by any evils. Things were pleasant in the small rag tag group, save for the dislike between Boromir and Amara. If it weren't for the ring, the life staking journey would appear to be a mere adventure among friends.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir exclaimed to the hobbits. He had figured that they should learn to defend themselves seeing as they were risking their lives. Boromir had to admit to himself that he had taken a liking to the small lighthearted hobbits. So with all this as a factor he decided to teach them a thing or two about a sword. Teaching two hobbits how to wield a sword seemed easy to him, but of course small things can surprise a person.

Aragorn grinned at the scene before him as he smoked his pipe. There would be few moments such as these. It was best that they all cherished small moments such as this on their journey. Much doom and gloom was to be found and a simple thing like a man teaching two hobbits how to wield a sword was gold.

It seemed that Boromir had grown fond of the hobbits. For the first time in a while he was smiling.

"Move your feet." Aragorn watched as Boromir dodged Pippin's sword and laughed.

Merry watched Pippin's movement impressed at him. "You look good, Pippin."

Pippin nodded to Merry, a prideful smile on his face and said his thanks while hearing Boromir give him criticism.

Aragorn took a glance at the dwarf, while still hearing bits and pieces of the small battle against the hobbits and Boromir. It seemed that the dwarf was trying to get everyone to see that his race was the fittest, the strongest, in a sense the best. He shook his head and took another drag from his pipe, focusing back on Merry and Pippin.

Gimili was perched on a rock both confused and aggravated. Their travels, he was sure, would be cut in half if they all would just listen to him. Dwarves were the best travelers known to Middle Earth. Furiously, Gimili thought he should be the one to take lead and make sense of the fellowship.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome. "

Gandalf had not been relaxing like everyone else had been. No, he had been training Amara with her abilities and with much more success. It had seemed that his emotions were the hardest to break through and he knew it was because he was a wizard. When Gimili had offered his advice he had broken both the wizard's concentration and Amara's.

Amara stopped focusing on Gandalf's emotions and breathed deeply. Ever since she had spoken with Aule, she had embraced her powers and in doing so had focused on making them stronger. She had almost achieved breaking the wizard's complicated walls to reveal his true inner feelings and she would have done it had not Gimili spoken.

"No Gimili. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf heard the dwarf grunt loudly in anger. The old wizard turned to Amara. "I think that you've done enough for one day."

Amara slumped down onto a rock, she wasn't paying much attention. Once Gandalf had said 'enough', her mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere in the sense that she needed to get something out. She faced Sam and Frodo and watched them as they ate and talked. Remembering what Frodo had said to her a few days ago made her smile. The most important person in the fellowship had trusted her and that's really all that mattered.

Frodo was the only one who bared the ring.

Amara's eyes wandered to Legolas. He sat alone on a rock looking up at the sky.

_'Now if I could only clear the air with Legolas,' _she thought.

She missed being close to him like she used to. Ever since they kissed that night, she had felt herself become distant towards him. That was not something she wanted but it was awkward and she couldn't help feeling the way she did. Of course she loved Legolas and of course she was surprised when he admitted that he felt love for her, but could she face him to tell him that she would want nothing more than to return the feeling? She sighed and rested her hand on her cheek.

"For the Shire," shouted Merry. His declaration bought Aragorn into his and Pippin's small battle against Boromir. Much laughter followed soon after. The laughter of Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Aragorn reached her ears and almost acted like a push for Amara because she stumbled to her feet and began walking towards Legolas. It was one of those moments where you can't explain what you're doing but you feel that certain jolt in your heart that tells you to be bold. That is what happened with Amara.

"You know, I can't wait until I find a decent pair of pants to wear," said the empath while hiking up her pants and sitting on the ground next to the rock Legolas was sitting on.

Legolas looked down at her and smiled. He found himself noticing that he always smiled at her. She smiled back at him briefly before turning her head to look at the sky.

"I do not think you will find a fitting pair of breeches for a while."

The empath nodded, again not really focused.

"Amara is their something troubling you?"

For a minute or two she didn't answer and Legolas fully understood. There was a lot to think of for everyone. What lied ahead had to have crossed everyone's mind at least a couple dozen times. He simply looked at Amara and wondered of what she was thinking. The prince of Mirkwood could not help but ponder if she was thinking of himself.

"I came over here to tell you something important."

Why did her mouth feel so dry and why was there a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach? Looking over and seeing that his full attention was on her, she pushed herself to continue.

"I came over to tell you that I-"

A sudden chill came over her. No, not the kind of chill you get when nervous, nor the kind of chill you get when eating ice cream. This was a horrible chill. It made her insides bubble. Goosebumps spread over her arms and when he stomach took a lurching turn she knew exactly was this feeling was. It was the feeling she got when her power to sense emotions was touched by evil.

It was the feeling she got when she woke from her dream meeting with Aule.

Blinking a few times she abandoned any notion of what she was about to tell Legolas. "I came over to tell you to look into the sky and tell me what you see."

Legolas had a look of confusion on his face as he stared at Amara.

Feeling anger and malice wash over she tried to hold things in but was failing. "Just do it!" She shook her head. "There's something coming."

Legolas took one last look at Amara before standing and climbing a few rocks. He looked into the clear sky for any sign of something. There was something truly bothering Amara but he had to trust in her.

Something seemed to gain the attention of Sam also as he glanced up into the sky. "What is that?"

Frodo looked into the sky in the direction that Sam was looking. A lurch took him by the heart. He knew that what ever it was it could not be good.

"Nothing just a wisp of cloud, " Gimili said, trying to wave the idea of it being anything else away.

Amara walked to where Legolas stood and stopped a little ways behind him. "Can you see it?" The wave of sinister evil just did not quit and she wanted nothing more for it to pass. It was not a pleasant feeling, not a pleasant feeling at all.

Boromir stopped his horsing around with Merry and Pippin to look at what seemed to be a concerning matter. "It's moving fast. Against the wind."

"Crebain from Duneland!"

"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted. He turned in the direction of Frodo and told him to take cover.

Sam hurried and put out the fire. Both Frodo and Sam rapidly put away their things and took cover behind a large rock. Boromir had practically grabbed Merry and Pippin and dragged them behind a few rocks themselves and through the whole action they remained quiet due to fear. Aragorn had quickly plucked up his things along with his sister's things that she had left on a rock before diving into a place to hide also.

Before she had told him not to worry so much about her, but that was something that he could not help. She was his sister and if he ever wished to find out and get to know more about her she had to stay alive. Other people had her back was what she had told him and even though he did not really understand what that meant he felt that there were those in the fellowship who did not wish for her to perish. So as he spotted Legolas grab her arm and hide in the thicket that graced the spot in which they were in, he felt a lot better.

The loud sound of birds flapping their wings seemed to go on and on. Amara took her arm from Legolas to cover her ears. Anything to block out the evil that had infested the skies. A wave of nausea went through her and she coached herself not to throw up. When someone or something was graced with evil intentions feelings it was not a feeling of rainbows and little pink bunnies.

Legolas noted her anxiety and placed an a hand on her crouching form. He looked up at the sky and watched as hundreds of Crebain flew over them. When it finally ended he helped Amara from the cramped hiding place.

"Are you alright?"

Amara nodded her head as she rubbed her right temple. "I'm fine, just a little-"

"Perhaps if you had been on your guard you would have taken note of those birds and given us more time to find a proper hiding place!"

Amara turned around to face Boromir. She noted dully his anger and did not at all feel like him.

"Valar knows what the intention of those things were." Boromir strolled heatedly over to the empath, his intent was to expose her for what she really was, a liability.

"Okay, say I let Legolas know ahead of time and we knew that something was indeed coming. Where the hell else would you hide? Take a freakin' look around we are in the middle of nowhere!"

Amara stepped up to Boromir, feeling the sensation of evil leaving her in buckets and her own emotions of aggravation and anger. Boromir stood taller than Amara but that did not stop the two from getting into it with each other.

Legolas stood watching the two like the rest of the fellowship. He recalled a time when Amara would have let Boromir's negativity towards herself drag her down. She had indeed changed.

"If we get discovered by the enemy this will be your fault, in your hands!" Boromir said this while looking into her deep blue eyes. She was nothing but a pampered girl who just thought the fellowship and their journey an amusing find. Bottom line he thought this was no place for women like her.

Amara being unaware of his thoughts was aware of his feelings and was ready to rip his hair out.

"I am sick to death of you," she spat looking up at his grungy form.

Gimili seemed to be the only one smiling in the group. "It seems to me that these two are rather fond of each other," Gimili said to the hobbits next to him.

"I am sure the rest of us are sick of you and your supposed power to sense others emotions," Boromir said to Amara. His brown eyes filled as much as they could with anger. He was out to prove that Gondor was still as strong a city as it had been when it bore a king, that the ring could be used for good when in the proper hands. He was not here to put up with some girl.

Amara through up her hands, apparently defeated. "I'm done. I am _so fuckin' _ done with you and your bullshit." She stormed past Boromir and in doing so roughly knocked against him. In his anger with her, Boromir grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You will show me respect," he seethed.

Both Legolas, Aragorn, and for some reason Gimili moved towards what looked like an oncoming one sided fight but Amara's voice made them stop cold.

"You will let me go."

Her voice was clearer, stronger than it had ever been. It felt as if the evil that she had just encountered had some unknown effect on her.

"Not until you apologize."

Boromir squeezed her arm a bit harder and in doing so snapped her patience towards him. In one swift movement she kneed him right between the legs. Boromir let her go without a second thought and fell to the ground. Amara did not care that he was lying on the ground shouting, she turned and walked towards Aragorn who held her cloak she wanted. Merry, Pippin and Sam ran to Boromir to see if he was alright.

"Boromir, are you alright there?"

Boromir clenched his teeth and looked up at the hobbits. "I'll be fine."

"I have to say, you had it coming," Sam said, struggling to keep his laughter at bay.

Gandalf cleared his throat, keen on getting off the subject of what had just occurred. "Spies of Saurman," he said referring to the Crebain. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the path of Caradharas."

Everyone began to prepare to walk a now more dangerous path, save for Boromir who kept Pippin as company while he recovered. Aragorn stared at Amara not really knowing what to say. Amara snatched her cloak from him and fastened it around herself.

"What?" Amara grabbed her pack from him and strapped her guitar to herself.

"Why did you do that to Boromir?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you see him?"

"I do not understand why you two dislike each other. Amara you need to make peace with him. This feud between you and Boromir will get the fellowship nowhere." Aragorn said, while he made sure his sword was strapped securely around himself. He watched as Amara placed her own sword around her waist. Her mouth was set in a frown. She faced him when she was finished.

"This feud will end when that idiot grows a brain." She shook off the urge to stroll over to the fallen Boromir and kick him.

Aragorn shook his head. He abandoned his sister to go and talk to the elf. Everyone seemed about ready to move on so he to make things quick.

"Legolas!"

Legolas turned around to face Aragorn, his concern he knew was Aragorn's.

"I'm concerned about Amara."

"She dislikes Boromir to an unimaginable extent I believe. I have never actually seen her like this."

The two of them watched as Merry and Pippin attempted to help Boromir up with little success. "Can you do something for me?" Aragorn looked at Legolas with much seriousness. Legolas looked back at him with just as much seriousness.

Legolas said, "What is it?"

"When I am not around, when I am not able to watch over her, keep a watchful eye on her."

Legolas looked away from Aragorn. Boromir had gotten up it seemed and everyone was heading out. Legolas nodded, he was agreeing to nothing that he was not already doing. "I will."

Aragorn patted him heartily on the back and moved forward.

Amara on the other hand was not as relieved as her brother. She stomped forward so that she was behind the hobbits but in front of Legolas as they walked. Satisfaction coarsed thorough her as she watched Boromir walk with not as much ease as he had before. Their argument seemed to have made everyone not want to speak for it was silent as they made their way to Caradhras. Not just Boromir angered her.

Amara remembered well, that the next path that the fellowship was about to take brought a certain chill that she had never before experienced. She grew up in the sunny hot sometimes mild weather of California. The cold and snow that lay ahead she knew was not for her. Just thinking of it made her want to scream. She crossed her arms and huffed.

Merry looked back at Amara, a question bubbling to burst out and of course it did. "Do you fancy Boromir?"

She turned beat red but not from embarrassment. Pippin looked behind to see what her answer would be.

"I would not fancy Boromir if someone had a sword to my neck and was about to spill my blood all over Middle Earth."

That seemed to clear up things for everyone. Pippin laughed exclaiming how much Amara amused him. Legolas walked at a faster pace so as to catch up with Amara, he on the other hand was not as amused as Pippin. "You should not say such things."

"Why?"

"Your anger for Boromir is getting out of hand. You need to ease your mind and focus on the task ahead."

Legolas was right...as usual. She wasn't being very mature about the whole situation. Neither of them were. She sighed and nodded her head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Legolas said with a small grin. "We all at some point let our emotions take control of us."

Amara watched as Merry and Pippin joked around while walking. The steps of Legolas and Amara were slower than the rest, so that they falling behind the group. Amara looked up at Legolas who was staring ahead. She bit her lower lip and felt her stomach clench up but this time no evil creature was at fault. She raised her hand just enough to slip it into Legolas' hand but the sound of him talking made her chicken out and she reached up to scratch her head instead.

"Tell me," Legolas sighed. "How it feels when an evil presence is something that you sense."

"It's only happened twice and to put it simply it makes me sick. My stomach starts to turn and I get nauseated, but I think worst of all are the chills. They burn after awhile and you just feel this pure raw hate."

Legolas could only nod at Amara's description.

"Part of the reason I think I snapped on Boromir was because I felt what I felt and it was inside of me still, wanting to come out."

Aragorn looked back at Amara and Legolas as he walked by Gandalf's side. His suspicions growing by the minute. He knew that she was safe with Legolas but there was something there that he recognized but at the same time did not. Gandalf noticed Aragorn looking back every few seconds and could do nothing but chuckle.

"I know that there is something between them," Aragorn declared this, both to himself and to Gandalf.

"Aragorn, my friend, do not be so dense. It is the same thing that is happening between yourself and the lady Arwen. Those two are in love with each other."

Aragorn shook his head refusing to believe that. Ever since he had meant and befriended Legolas he never took him as the type to fall in love. What Gandalf said was just unthinkable. He would believe Amara to admire Legolas in that way but that was it.

"Remember that even the toughest can find someone that catches and hold onto their attention," Gandalf spoke, a small twinkle in his eyes.

Aragorn looked back at the two as they were talking and took Gandalf's words into mind. He did not totally dismiss the idea that Amara and Legolas might in fact be in love.

* * *

For hours they walked until they reached the mountains they had to conquer. So far the snow was light and the air was cold but it was there, effecting them. They did not walk as quick as they had been before and everyone's cloaks were wrapped tightly around them.

Frodo felt the cold himself and was sure that his nose was a bright red. The hardest part of the journey so far, to him was climbing the mountain. The ground beneath him did not feel as steady as if he was on flat land. He looked at the other members of the fellowship and they all looked as miserable as he felt. Amara, he had learned had never experienced any kind of cold and was not a traveler but the type that hid in libraries.

He felt grateful that she would experience something new to help his task become a bit bearable.

Sam was leading Bill the pony along. He had not complained once and kept his spirits high by telling them all stories of the Shire. Merry and Pippin were the leading duo. They every so often would speak with Boromir, Pippin would annoy Gandalf and Aragorn would tell them tips on the best way to follow through on attacks. Out of everyone Merry and Pippin were the liveliest.

He sighed and thought about what he would do once his whole ordeal with carrying the ring was over.

Pippin, bored to death, scooped up snow and patted it roughly into a ball. He took a well aim at Amara and let his snowball fly. Amara who had been trying to persuade Legolas to let her hitch a ride on his back did not know what she had coming.

"I mean you can walk on snow. I've lived in beachy weather all my life it would be nice if you'd- Hey ow that hurt!" She felt something hit the back of her head and spun around to see Pippin laughing uncontrollably.

"Too bad we didn't have snow when her and Boromir," Aragorn said to Gandalf as he watched his sister tackle Pippin in the snow.

"Yes indeed. They both needed a cooling down, " Gandalf said. "Enough you two we need to get going."

At the sound of Gandalf's commanding voice, Amara stood and brushed the snow off her clothes. She let Pippin pick himself up from the snow. As she began to join everyone else up the hill she saw Frodo fall and tumble downwards.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled.

But Amara wasn't looking at Frodo. Her eyes darted instantly to Boromir. Frodo picked himself back up with ease, surprised that he was not hurt at all. Instantly, his hand flew around his neck, in desperate search for the one thing he was trying to get rid of.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

What she felt was Boromir's longing for the small gold trinket.

"Give the ring back to Frodo," herself and Aragorn said together.

Aragorn had made his way down the mountain and by Frodo's side.

Boromir made no moves as he held the chain that held his inner desire. He thought of everything it could be used for and what a waste it would be just to destroy it.

Aragorn put a hand on his sword hoping that he would not have to use it. The entire fellowship was watching Boromir to see what he would do. Amara felt a hand on her shoulder and found that Legolas was beside her. Seemingly, he did not want another argument to break loose.

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo."

It seemed that he was hypnotized and that Aragorn's words did not reach him, but they did. He walked slowly towards Aragorn and Frodo and held out the chain to Frodo. "As you wish. I care not." He laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair. Aragorn took his hand off the hilt of his sword as Boromir walked passed him.

Legolas looked down at Amara. "What do you know?"

Amara kept her eyes on the back of Boromir. "Nothing no one else doesn't know. Boromir wants the ring."


	31. Amara's Unknown Plight

A/N: Sorry that it's been awhile. I hope everyone has had a good holiday. I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammatical errors, I still suck at that. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!

**Amara's Unknown Plight**

She let the letter fall from her hands and her pale blue eyes trailed from the piece of parchment that threatened her future to the one who delivered it. Anger white and hot coarsed through her. The garden she stood in was to be hers, the forest was to be hers, and all of Mirkwood in fact was to be hers with some time. Now that dream was gone.

"Phona, is everything alright?" Andir stood in the slightly darkened garden watching the distraught maiden. He had never much cared for her, finding her domineering and materialistic. Though seeing her so saddened made him feel sorry for her.

"Was the letter all that he sent?" Phona brushed her blonde hair behind her ears and tried to keep her anger at bay.

Andir shook his head. "I am truly sorry." He was not _truly _sorry, but sorry nonetheless. He felt elated that his best friend had found the right person to fall in love with and Phona was definitely with him for the wrong reasons. It just felt wrong, though he did not know why.

"Leave me."

Andir did not hesitate in doing so. There was fury in her voice as she spoke; as she spat her words out, harshly slicing through the night's air. She turned away from him as he walked towards the palace doors. Once she was sure he was gone and out of earshot, she let out an enraged scream.

"There has to be a way," she whispered after her scream. "This can not be the end." He could not leave her in such a way. She could not loose her future to some unknown faceless person just because Legolas thought he was in love with her. No, she knew that he still had to harbor some feelings for her and quickly and idea was forming in her head.

* * *

"The end for me is coming," Amara whispered. She gazed at the night sky, the stars seemingly unaltered by the events unfolding.

The fellowship were well on their way to their destination, though not at all with ease. The pass to Caradhras was beginning to be ridden with snow. It had begun to fall an hour ago and Gandalf had decided it was best to wait until light broke before continuing on. Luckily, the snow was not falling too much, but the flakes were nicely sized. Currently the fellowship was asleep, all tucked in their bed rolls, save for Aragorn and Legolas who were talking quietly by the fire.

There were too many thoughts plaguing Amara for her to just drift off to sleep. Being nestled in the warmth of her sleeping roll nor feeling large snowflakes melt as they hit her face distracted her from the morbid thoughts going through her.

"Just as I begin I'm going to end," she whispered. With her right hand she took her glasses from her eyes and with her left arm she propped her head up. The stars she was looking at were now bright blurry balls. Stars though were not concerning her. The events that were to happen were what distressed her. She knew of Gandalf's death and how it was for the greater good. She knew of Boromir's falling, Merry and Pippin's capturing and how Frodo and Sam would stray from the fellowship to take the ring to Mordor themselves.

Amara remembered herself as a small girl spending hours flipping through the pages of her copy of The Lord of the Rings, engulfing every word on the many pages. She wished she never read those books.

Aule had told her that she must never reveal what knowledge she had of the future. Even though it sounded simple enough, it was not and it was eating her apart.

Finally deciding that she couldn't sleep, she put on her glasses and rose from her sleeping roll. Without her cloak, her over sized clothing gave her the warmth that she needed, but soon that would not be the case. Amara carefully stepped over Pippin whom she had been lying next to and made her way away from the camp. The mountain she knew was dangerous and steep but she needed to be by herself for awhile, just to clear her head.

Unknowingly to the empath, she had caught the attention of her brother and the elven prince.

"Amara," Aragorn shouted but she did not turn towards him as she disappeared from sight.

He made to get up from his spot by the fire but Legolas held up his hand. Aragorn looked at him as if he was insane and Legolas grinned. "Do not look at me in such a way Aragorn. I know quite well how protective you have become over Amara but this my friend, is something you can not protect her from."

Aragorn held a look of confusion on his face. "What can I not protect her from?"

"She needs some time," was all the elf would say on the subject, even when Aragorn tried to prod him for more. The two fell silent and all that could be heard was the cracking of the fire and the loud snores of Gimli.

* * *

Amara bit her lip as she looked down. They were so far away from the ground and it jumbled her nerves a bit. She was not cut out for this type of thing but yet she had to prove to everyone that she could rough it out with the best. Amara felt crappy for feeling the way she did. She was not the only one in the fellowship who was not used to traveling around with their very lives on the line, yet she felt that she was acting like she was.

Out of nerves she slid her top retainer in and out of her mouth. The words Aule had advised her with floating around in her head, constantly reminding her. She could not alter the events to come, but how was she not already? There was supposed to be a fellowship of nine not ten. Why did that not change anything?

Everything was happening exactly how it was suppose to and Amara thought that to be wrong.

_'Maybe things haven't changed yet,'_ she thought. She shook her head, not making sense of things at all. She was supposed to be smart. In school she had made straight A's, yet in life she was failing miserably.

"Just great, I'm just book smart," she whispered with a small smirk.

_'Well use your book smarts and apply it to life,' _ a voice in her head said.

Amara thought on it, and laughed. "That would make sense."

_'It makes perfect sense.'_

"Of course it makes perfect sense and now I'm talking to myself."

Amara plopped down on the cold ground and listened to the silence. Being alone felt good for a change. The cold air began to get even colder but she took no notice of it. She would just have to be tight lipped about things and suck up that feeling of regret when something bad was playing out. No one knew that she had knowledge of what was to happen but Gandalf and Legolas and they said nothing on the subject.

Amara took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "Be lucky that you're still here," she told herself. It was then that she decided to turn over a new leaf and face whatever was to come her way with a fierceness that would make even the mightiest cringe. It was then, as she sat on the ground looking at the sky that she finally and permanently shed her skin and became a new person. Aule had trusted in her his power and she was going to surpass even his greatest expectations.

"Aragorn is worried about you."

Startled, Amara jumped to her feet and faced Legolas.

"Geez, try to give me a heart attack why don't ya?"

"I apologize," Legolas said stepping closer to Amara. "Though you should really talk to your brother. He has been rattling me about you."

The snow began to fall more heavier but the two of them did not take any notice.

"Why," Amara asked with an unnoticeable smile.

"He says that I've known you longer than he has and therefore know your nature better."

"He doesn't have anything to worry about," said Amara.

"That is something that needs to be explained, perhaps to the both of us."

Amara blew out a breath and shook her head. She knew this was to happen. Aragorn worried of her too much when he should have been worrying of someone of a greater importance like Frodo.

"I'm cool, really and I'll tell him later. Right now I've just been clearing stuff from my head."

"Clearing what sort of thoughts from your head?" Legolas was now standing by her side looking down at her.

Amara pushed her snow ridden hair away from her face and shrugged. "There some things I need to get out of the way." She looked up into his incredible blue eyes and remembered that he had been giving her time, time to decide if she were going to return his feelings. She mentally kicked herself for almost letting such a thing slip her mind. A part of her thought that the whole thing had been a sham.

"Legolas, I should talk to you about something."

The elf remained silent, Amara remembering that was his way of telling her that she should go on.

"Remember when you said that you would give me time?"

Legolas studied her face and could tell that there was something wrong. "Yes."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that my time here is coming to a stop."

Legolas wrinkled his brow trying to understand Amara. "What do you mean by your time here is coming to a stop?"

"It means," Amara said not taking her eyes away from Legolas. "It means that soon I am going to die."

"Do not utter such words." There was harshness in Legolas' tone that almost frightened Amara. She took a moment to breathe and continued what she wanted to say.

"The probability for me is like thirty billion to one, the numbers they- they don't match up, they don't calculate right. Bottom line is that I am not going to last through this whole thing and I know it. I feel it."

Silence met the air. Neither one of them could say anything for a while. Legolas turned away from Amara. At that moment he knew not what to feel or say. Amara felt the bitter coldness begin to sting at her skin. The snow was falling heavier and heavier with a steady pace.

"Before I do die-"

"You are not going to die," Legolas said turning around to face her once more. "The words you are speaking are ludicrous. There are those who still have faith in your abilities and who would sacrifice their own lives to save your own."

Amara shook her head. "No one is sacrificing their life for mine. I will not see that happen. I am to make sure that everyone is safe. It's my job to steer the fellowship clear of evil."

"That is where you are mistaken. It is not just your job, it is everyone's. You are to aid not control. The fellowship is not made of just one person."

_'He's right listen to him.'_ That small voice in her head nagged again.

"Shut up," she seethed.

"What," Legolas asked.

"Nothing. You may be...right, but it doesn't change my feeling that I'm going to die. So in the case that I do die which probably and most certainly will happen, I want to tell you yes."

Legolas had never been more confused now in his whole life. "Yes?"

"Yes, I do love you."

Amara noticed that Legolas was unbothered by the cold weather but she felt as if her fingers would fall off. Even as she told him how she felt, she felt no warmth only cold. Legolas held no expression on his face and she wondered is he had changed his mind about how he felt about her. She knew that she had made a mistaken in telling him that. She felt that she should have never opened her mouth.

Just as she was about to walk past him, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Never speak of your death again."

There was a dead seriousness in his eyes and Amara could only nod. He continued to look into her eyes for a moment as if they were having a staring contest. After awhile Legolas smiled. Gone from his eyes was the seriousness and it was replaced by joy.

"It will not happen."

Again Amara could only nod. The last time she had seen Legolas so serious was when he was about to murder Brad.

Legolas looked at Amara's reddened cheeks and held them in both hands. The empath was amazed by the fact that Legolas' hands were quite warm despite the fact that the temperature had to be below twenty degrees.

"Your skin is cold," the elven prince observed.

Feeling like her tongue had fallen asleep in her mouth, she just took to nodding.

Legolas' lips descended on her own and he quickly pulled back. "So are your lips."

His inspection only gained another slight nod from Amara. She felt her heart thunder in her chest as he leaned down to kiss her again, this time he did not pull back. His lips massaged warmth into her own and she melted into his touch, closing her eyes and wrapping her arm around him. Before the kiss deepened Amara pulled away though not by choice.

The familiar chill went through her chest and a wave of nausea hit her like a tone of bricks. Her face twisted with discomfort and she held her stomach.

"Amara..." Legolas looked at her with worry as he held onto her arm.

"We need to go. All of us. There is an evil coming."

* * *

Saruman made his way to the top of Orthanc. After his spies had reported he knew exactly what to do to gain the ring of power. Seemingly, the fellowship had a secret weapon of their own, an empath. One who could sense emotions of others was a great gift that he knew the Valar had bestowed to them. Now he desired not only the ring of power but the empath the fellowship had possession of.

Whether this empath was dead or alive he wanted her in some way so the fellowship could not have the upper hand. As long as an empath walked amongst them he knew that he was doomed. Saruman had sent out notices to his army to watch for any member of the fellowship who would show qualities of an empathic nature. Of course for orcs he had to dim his words down but in the end they got the message.

Making it to the center of the top of his black tower he stood in the direction of the pass of Caradhras. With evil determination he began to chant his curse, his curse to bring down the mountain and stop the fellowship in their tracks.

* * *

The fellowship had quickly gathered together their things as Amara warned them. The sky still holding a certain darkness to it and it slowed them down along with the element of snow. It was now deeper than it had been before, reaching almost to their waists. The hobbits all quickly threw on their cloaks and tried as best they could to march through the heavy fallen snow. Boromir hoisted Merry and Pippin onto his back and hastily followed Gandalf.

Sam held onto Bill and Aragorn was looking after both Sam and Frodo. He shot looks of concern towards Amara who looked a bit green. Seemingly Legolas had not forgotten their agreement and was holding onto Amara as the fellowship began to move forward.

Amara felt bad for not being able to help the hobbits but her stomach kept turning and her chest was filled with a burning desire to kill. They were not her desires she kept reminding herself over and over. She felt the need to puke and pushed Legolas away so that she could fight it by breathing in deeper than she had been.

"Amara we need to move on," Legolas shouted over the wind.

Amara shook her head and fought back the deathly urge. She looked at Legolas and put a finger to her lips. Legolas shook his head in confusion and then he heard it. A deep voice was being carried by the wind. He turned from Amara and walked ahead of the fellowship with ease.

He searched the sky for the voice in hopes of hearing more clearly.

"There is a fell voice on the air."

Gandalf reached where Legolas was and instantly knew who it was. "It's Saruman!"

Aragorn held onto the two hobbits more tightly, trying to keep them both warm and safe. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" He was thinking of the safety of the hobbits. Already they could not make it through weather such as this.

Turning back was not an option for Gandalf. Turning back would mean that he would have to face his greatest fears.

"No!" Gandalf began to chant a counter curse, hoping with every ounce of his being that it would be enough to stop the wicked wizard. "Losto Caradhrass, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

A bolt of lightening struck the mountain and brought down snow and rocks, engulfing the fellowship in its wraith. Everything was deathly silent as any sign of life was buried. Legolas emerged from the snow mess first and shook the white stuff from his hair. Slowly but surely the rest of the fellowship emerged too, wet, cold and angered by what had happened. Amara surprised herself by digging from the snow with some ease but she found herself in a sneezing fit when she reached the top of the snow.

The burn had left her and her stomach was settled only to be replaced by a stuffy nose and many sneezes. Legolas asked her if she was alright and she managed a yes.

"We must get off the mountain! make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!"

Boromir felt Merry shutter and could not take anymore thinking from the wizard. They would all die if they stayed on the path they were heading.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," said Aragorn, fighting back the cold.

"We can not pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," said Gimili eagerly to everyone.

Gandalf had a look of dread on his face that no one saw. Amara felt his nervousness, his uncertainty and the thing that scared her most was the wizard's fear.

"Let the ring bearer decide," he chocked out. "Frodo?"

Frodo again was reminded of the weight that was on his shoulders and his alone. The fellowship's lives were in his hands and he had to make a quick decision.

"We will go through the mines."

Gimili smiled widely despite being covered in snow.

"So be it," Gandalf said. Now it was his time to face both shadow and flame.

* * *

If you didn't get what the titled had to do with the story here's the 411. It's an unknown dilemma because Amara doesn't know that Saruman is out to get her. Thanks to all those out there who reviewed: 


	32. Tugs and a Touch of a Cold

A/N: Thank you Kit, my great new beta reader! You do awesome work. Thanks to all my lovely readers. As soon as I get the bugs off my net you guys will be getting shout outs.

Tugs and touches of a Cold

"This should help with the congestion in your nose." Aragorn handed his sister, the vibrant, blue eyed girl, a small jar as they walked the night to Moria. No the description of a vibrant girl was incorrect because the girl whom Aragorn walked beside was not a girl, but a young woman. She was not vibrant because of many different factors. Each step she had taken so far was with caution and a slight pain of what was to come, like the future was screaming out the agony of what was to happen. So many dark things lurked within Moria's underground walls.

"I can't do anything about the cough until we set up camp."

Amara looked up at her brother and gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Really Amara, you should have come to me sooner."

"Thank you Aragorn, but I told you not to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself. It's not about me," Amara spoke keeping her voice low.

No one else needed to know about her weakened state. Having a cold was not a big deal. To her, the cold hadn't mattered as long as the fellowship fared well. It had been living in California practically her whole life, in warm weather, was what brought this on. The climates sudden change did not agree with her body apparently.

She squeezed the jar in her hand. Besides the cold, the constant feel of danger kept nagging at her heart. The closer they got to their destination, the more the feeling of darkness ebbed within. Moria, she knew was going to be a challenge within its own. With not experience in fighting and only one lesson with Aragorn (not to forget the one she had with Legolas back in California) and all the books she read on it in Rivendell, she prayed that this alone would be enough.

With the feeling of darkness came that twist in her stomach. It was what she had now, the other symptoms, the chill, Goosebumps, nausea weren't there. She knew that it wasn't her power getting weaker but stronger, maybe too strong… Amara kept beside Aragorn and drew up the hood of her cloak to shield out the cold.

The cold offered a whisper of what was an evil disaster, an evil need, a hunger. She was glad that Aragorn could not see her grimace at the burning in her heart. All along she knew what was it was. Ever since she came down from the mountain she knew what it was. It stared at her from the darkness, clearly wanting her.

Amara was not strong enough, she wasn't as strong as Aragorn or even Frodo. The promise she had made to herself, though still rung out strong and she would not go down without a fight.

"Promise me you won't tell them."

"I've already promised Amara, you have nothing to worry about."

Aragorn was beginning to worry about Amara, as he watched the hobbits talk and jest in front of them. Lately she had become withdrawn, only talking to those who spoke to her first.

"Especially Legolas. I don't want him to know that I'm sick."

The mention of Legolas sparked and fueled Aragorn's suspicion about her and the elf. He already knew that Gandalf though the two of them to be in love, but he could not come to a conclusion based on what the old wizard thought, no matter how wise he was.

"Why don't you want Legolas to know of your cold?"

Amara looked up at the moon lit sky and coughed quietly. She felt a slight burn in her cheeks and knew it wasn't from the cold. The air around them was still, as if it too were waiting for her answer.

"I-I just don't want him to worry. There are more important things."

Aragorn nodded kindly. "Is there something you are failing to tell me sister?"

Should she tell him of herself and Legolas? At this her brain came to a blank. There really wasn't much to tell. Though nothing went on upstairs on the subject, all the novels she read with protagonist characters who had something big and deep to battle, whether it was inner demons or big real demons, they all wished to live their lives to the fullest. She pushed away those inner demons that haunted her and grinned.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Aragorn decided to drop the subject. When she wanted to tell him would be when he found out.

Having decided to live life to its fullest extent and not let evil control her, she walked ahead to catch up with the hobbits. It wasn't as easy as sweeping away dust and dirt from a porch. The feeling of evil did not just go away when she wanted it to. It invaded those walls Gandalf had taught her to put up in her head and heart, as if it were nothing. The only thing she could do was mask pain with a smile.

"Hey hobbits!"

The four looked up, slowing their pace.

"I've got a joke for you guys."

All of them smiled.

"Great now we won't have to here Pippin here's jokes over and over again," Sam said while pulling along Bill the pony.

Pippin only frowned at the comment. Amara began to feel a bit better being in the presence of such innocence creatures like hobbits helped.

"How do you get a six hundred pound woman into a thong?"

"What is a thong," asked Frodo.

"Are you –_sneeze_- serious?" Amara covered her mouth and the sneeze made her hood fall away. "There aren't thongs in Middle Earth?"

"Amara, do you not think your joke to be a little…crude"

Amara jumped when seeing Legolas appear by her side.

Boromir smiled at catching a brief glimpse of her jump. "Why couldn't you sense him coming?"

She shot him a warning glare. Since he had kicked him where the sun didn't shine he hadn't spoken two words to her and that was the way she wanted to keep it.

"Anyway," she said turning back to the hobbits and Legolas. "No I don't think my joke is crude."

Legolas noticed the way Amara spoke was not right. He looked at her for a moment, just a quick glance as she tried to explain to the hobbits what a thong was. Her nose, he noticed, was a bright red and her cheeks were drained of color. Now that a deep connection between them had formed, he knew that there was something wrong.

"There _really_ skimpy women's underwear."

The hobbits went red but she didn't notice. "I mean men –_sneeze_- can wear them too but to me that's just gross. N-not unless you're hot like Ian Somerhalder or- okay back to the joke," she said after she noticed Legolas giving her a glare.

"How do you get a six hundred pound woman into a thong?"

"With much butter," Frodo spoke.

Merry held up his index finger as he caught an idea. "You could if you made this thong really large."

"No –_sneeze_- you guys are thinking about it too hard. It's easy really. Amara folded her arms. "You take the f out of fun and the f out of way."

It was quiet as they were trying to figure out the joke.

"Wait a minute, there is no f in way," Sam shouted.

Gimili's laugh was the first to boom through the air. It took a minute but they all caught up and laughed.

"That's a good one lass. I'll have to tell it to my cousin." Off Gimili went boasting about his cousin and the fine halls Moria had. The hobbits ran ahead to tell the joke to Gandalf.

"I never get tired of that joke," she told Legolas. He didn't say anything, not a word. Amara stifled a cough and asked Legolas whether or not something was bothering him.

"Yes in fact something is. I feel that you are keeping something from me."

"Like what?" She looked to see if Aragorn and Boromir were out of earshot. They were and she looked at him.

"The fact that you are asking what you are keeping from me means that you are."

Amara looked at him in confusion and then shook her head. "I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

The two did not realize that the fellowship had arrived at the walls of Moria as they spoke quietly, also not realizing their steady pace of walking had come to a halt. Gimili was still boasting loudly about him cousin, Balin. He was apparently eager to see his kin. Gandalf stepped up to the doors which glowed with a white tree (forgot the name of the darn thing). It was enchanted by the elves during a time when dwarves and elves alike were friends. It was only a brief time in history.

"Well, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry stepped up next to Gandalf to get a better look at the doors.

"Oh it's quite easy," Gandalf stepped closer. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. Annon Edhellen hi amen!"

Nothing.

"Why do you not just tell me what is wrong?" Legolas was beginning to get frustrated. He looked down at Amara, eyes boring into her. Crossing his arms over his lithe form he waited, he expected her to spill out to him like she usually did. He expected her to want comfort but instead she lashed out.

"I told you already what the matter was! You just refuse to believe it."

"Not that bit on you dying again. Have you ever taken to mind that you could have been picking up on emotions belonging to someone else? The enemy perhaps?" There was a hint of annoyance in the elf's voice.

"I can not believe that you don't believe me."

Legolas stepped up to her. "And I can not believe we are having this ridiculous conversation again."

"Ando Eldarinwas a lasta quettanya, Genda Cassarinwa!"

Gandalf spoke yet another attempt to get the doors open. By now they all realized that it would be a while before thy actually got past the doors.

Amara's eyes bugged out. "Ridiculous? I'll show you how ridiculous my death will be. When I die I'll laugh in your face!"

Legolas sighed, clearly tired of this talk. Amara was being unreasonable. Unreasonable because here everyone was risking their lives for the world, the future and she had clearly given up. She always thought the worst of herself and that if something were to go wrong; it would go wrong with her. It was nerve racking.

"Stop being so immature."

"I'm not being immature. I think that I am handling things pretty well." She sneezed but hid it with her hand.

"Pretty well? You believe that predicting your death is handling thing well?"

"I didn't _predict _by death!"

When she shouted it brought the attention of Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and Boromir. Gimili, Gandalf and Frodo were too busy trying to crack the code of the doors. Amara looked around; clearly she didn't care because she turned back to Legolas.

"I didn't predict my death. I felt it."

Legolas watched with no expression as the empath walked off. He should have gone after her so they could adequately finish their conversation that probably had turned into an argument, but he did not. Instead he stood and watched the rest of the group, who had pretended not to hear or see what had went on. He withdrew himself.

Steamed and angered she marched to Pippin and caught his hand before he launched another stone into the water. He looked up at her curiously as she let go of his hand. It was at this moment that she about to put on her warning look that a rack of coughs shook her. Pippin abandoned his idea of casting more stones when Amara turned her back.

"Amara are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pippin, just a cough," she managed to say in between coughs.

Merry straggled over with more small rocks in hand. "I've found some good ones, great for skipping I think." He stopped as he saw the rare expression of worry on Pippin's usually careless face. He dropped his stones and watched Amara try to control her coughing.

Unfortunately for Amara for a second time attention was drawn to her. All nine members of the fellowship turned and watched as the empath was engulfed by coughs. Aragorn went forward after consoling Sam about Bill, who had to be released. He placed a hand on his sister's back and the other went to her forehead.

"You have a fever." Aragorn tilted her head so that his eyes could find any other symptoms.

Amara saw the concern in her brother but didn't feel it as she let those walls down. Instead she felt annoyance and aggravation and it was coming from the water behind her.

"I-its just a cold. The password is mellon." She said in between coughs. Aragorn turned towards Frodo who looked at Gandalf.

The fact that it had been a riddle pooped into Frodo's brain. He quickly informed Gandalf of that and the wizard turned back to the doors and spoke the simple word. The great doors opened up, taking the attention from Amara.

"Make sure you get Frodo inside first, it's important." The coughs had stopped and a more aggressive emotion took over. It wasn't coming in slow waver but at a fast speed. If it was going to happen, it would happen soon.

She watched as Aragorn hesitantly left her to usher Frodo inside, the rest of the fellowship following after. She took fast steps and was finally inside the mine. The though of having avoided whatever lurked within the water had become reality, a victory.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE! " The rants of Gimili went through the mine.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir spoke, scanning the skeletons of both orcs and dwarves.

Gimili having a look around could not believe his eyes. These were his people and none of them had survived. Grief overwhelmed him.

"No! Nooo! NOOOO!"

Legolas bent down and took an arrow from one of the carcasses. He would have recognized the arrow even if he was blind.

"Goblins!"

They had sweet victory from the sea creature at least, that was until the empath felt something cold and slimy snake around her ankle. It squeezed at her flesh and before she could say anything, a tentacle had pulled her down. Before it could silently pull her into a watery grave, Amara grasped at the person in front of her.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out! "

Boromir whipped around at the feeling someone tugging on his clothes. Without thinking he grabbed onto Amara's arms as he saw her being dragger across the ground. Whatever dislike he felt for her had been pushed aside. His brain only thought that a member of the fellowship was in need of help. Boromir shouted for Aragorn.

At the desperate sound of Boromir's voice the group turned around and was met with the sight of Boromir holding onto Amara's arms and pulling her. Aragorn started for Frodo.

"No! No! Aragorn you stay with Frodo! Do not come anywhere near me!"

The feeling of complete and utter rage was beginning to coarse through her heart. Clearly this sea creature was angered but she'd be damned if anyone got caught in its fit of rage.

Sam, Merry and Pippin had all whipped out their swords and raced towards her.

"NO! You stay back too." She held on tighter to Boromir, never having imagined that she would ever be in his situation.

The hobbits halted in their steps. Amara felt the sea creature get more agitated and sensed that more tentacles would come flying from the water and soon.

"Legolas!" She shouted when she began slipping from Boromir.

Boromir pulled as hard as he could but the creature too strong. Amara felt as if she was being ripped in two and the creature's feelings ebbing its way into her did not help at all. He knuckles turned white from trying to hold on. The tentacle that held onto her gave a tug and she slipped away from Boromir and was being dragged by the monster. She thought the inevitable was to come until she felt strong hands hold onto her arms.

She looked up to see Legolas holding onto her. He told her to hold on and she did, tighter than ever. His grasp on her was firm and luckily he didn't have to hold on for long. Boromir unsheathed his sword and cut the tentacle from her. The tentacle snaked away and at the sudden realize, sent Amara flying into Legolas, knocking them both down. More tentacles flew from the water but only succeed in crumbling down the doors.

Rocks blocked the entrance and the light the moon provided. It sent the fellowship tumbling into darkness.

"We have now but one choice." Gandalf fit a crystal into his staff. It quickly produced light.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. "

Gandalf led the way, but not without reluctance. There was a nagging in the back of his head, warning him that this was not safe. There was nothing though that he could do about it. It was his destiny to face what was ahead just like it was Frodo's destiny to carry the ring and Amara to hold within her empathic power.

"We must all face our destiny," he spoke quietly to himself.

Aragorn looked back at Amara, worried about her. She seemed to put everyone else's life before her own. He knew she would be fine even though she looked a little shaken. He would tend to her once they had stopped.

The empath held on tightly to Legolas' arm, forgetting all about their small argument. Moria she did not at all like. It echoed with the feelings of battle, those who used to live left scraps of their feelings, the surprise, the hurt. It was worse than the scariest movie. All around her was cold and it made her stomach turn.

"I have been keeping something from you," she whispered.

"You don't have to tell me," Legolas whispered back.

"I'm sick."


	33. The Lights Have Gone Out

Hey my people. I had to write everything that went on in Moria all in one chapter. I plan to be finished with this story at the end of summer. It's not that I don't like writing this any longer, I just feel that I've dragged things out a little too much. Before you read I have left out small parts, don't fret though, its still good...I hope. To my beta reader: dude I hope you're reading this. I had my cpu wiped out and along with it all my email address. So if you could send your's to me again that would be lovely. I fear this chapter has loads of errors in it, seeing as it's fifteen pages long.

Happy Reading

**The Lights Have Gone Out**

"Keep the rag over her head. Hopefully the cold water will help her fever to go down."

"Will she be alright?"

"She will be Frodo. Merry hand me that small blue jar in Amara's pack. No not that one the one beside it, yes."

A fire started by Boromir was small but provided much warmth the area they had stopped in for Gandalf's sake. His memory was weary when it came to the mines. No one though needed to rest more than Amara. When others were silent, weary from the ongoing walk and being on constant alert of what could be enemies, sneezes and coughs would elude the air. She did such actions with care; her intentions were not to get the fellowship caught due to her illness.

The small area they had stopped at was perfect for recuperation. It was secluded and compact even. Once Boromir had started the fire, Amara did not protest when Legolas had guided her towards the warmth. It was then that Aragorn began to tend to his sister, despite her protests. They were all worried about her but she did not have the strength to deal with them socially.

Aragorn quickly dipped his fingers into the contents of the jar while taking glances at the sickened girl. He smeared the clear goop over her chest and Amara scooted closer against the rock she had been sitting by. The substance smelled strongly like peppermint to her but with a hint of something else that was undetectable, at least to her.

"That snow has done quite a number on you," Aragorn proclaimed as he put the top back on to his concoction.

Amara closed her eyes in response. It was basically the only thing she could do. Not only was not being able to breathe properly bothering her but her power to sense things seemed to be going haywire. The walls she usually put up to block out feelings were not working. One minute it would and the next it wouldn't and this resulted in her suffering from a massive headache.

The cold cloth Legolas held to her head helped only a small fraction but she remained silent about everything. There was nothing she could do but the job that she was appointed. When she was younger she used to dream of having super powers of her own that were unique and special, like no other cartoon character. Sometimes though, when your wish has been granted it is not what you expected, such as the case now. She hated to think it and did not want to say it but having empathic powers sucked to high heavens.

"Get some rest in the short time we are allowed."

Amara crossed her arms, keeping her eyes sealed shut. She concentrated on the pounding inside her head and tried to make a rhythm out of it. Aragorn gave Legolas a barely discernible look before he guided the hobbits away from Amara.

"But we should stay with her. It's good to have friends among you when you're sick," Frodo said, casting glances back at Amara.

"True that is Frodo, but Amara is has an infectious illness and I can not allow anyone else to contract what she has."

"Promise us Amara," Pippin started. He turned back towards her, an actual serious look on his face.

Being able to sense his urge and grave emotions, Amara opened her eyes and sat up straighter. Legolas though did not approve of the idea of her moving from her somewhat comfortable position and pushed her gently back.

"Promise us that when you get better you will play your guitar for us. We've all been dying to hear it." Pippin's face quickly turned from serious to jolly, a little grin on his face. This earned Pippin a smack in the arm from Sam and a warning glare from Merry.

"I promise," Amara croaked out. She managed to curl her lips upward for a bit.

A glimpse of something moving in the distance caught Frodo's eye breaking him from his worry of Amara. What it was was a mystery to him. It frightened him into thinking of the worst case scenarios. The only thing that it could have been was an enemy to the fellowship, definitely not friend. Frodo quickly walked in the direction of where Gandalf was sitting. He sat beside the old wizard and tried to control the rapid beating of his heart.

"There's something moving down there!"

"It's Gollum." Gandalf stated simply as if it was the easiest logical answer in all of Middle Earth. "He's been following us for three days."

Frodo looked bewildered. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?"

"Escaped. Or set loose," Gandalf turned to his small hobbit friend. "He hates and loves the Ring. As he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Irritation and anger slipped through Frodo's mouth like deadly venom. He meant every word of it. A creature like Gollum who only thought of his self and his greedy need deserved to die.

Legolas looked down at Amara as he replaced the cloth on her forehead with an even colder one. Her fever seemed to be non-responsive to the dampness of the cloth because it still burned on. She kept her eyes closed as her head slumped against the rock her back was to. The mixture Aragorn had put on her chest seemed to ease her breathing because it was not as labored as it had been. The color though had remained drained from her face.

He was beginning to think that she would not make it through such a treacherous journey. Maybe she had felt correctly and that she was to die. Legolas shook his head refusing to come to terms with that deduction. The time would come for her to die when she was ripe with age, not when she was ripe with youth and vitality. The thought of Amara truly being the one who was honest kept jabbing away at him.

He was the one who was not honest, who did not open up to her. He had not told her everything that he had given up for her. He had not told her about so many things.

A warm palm touched his hand, the had that was holding the cloth. Her hand was soft and he noticed that it shook slightly. Could she have been frightened of something? The atmosphere was quiet, calm even despite the fact they were in danger, trying to sneak through the mines without notice from enemies. Everyone was clustered around the fire, close enough to feel the heat from it, but far enough to evade any germs that came from Amara.

"Why is your hand shaking so?"

Legolas took the cloth from her forehead, placed it next to him and took her hand again. He did not understand sickness. The thought of it coming to him if it could was one of his fears. If such a thing were to happen he probably wouldn't know how to handle it. When the mortal friends he had would fall ill he fell sick with worry. Such was the case with Amara, but he was worried at a much more elevated stage.

"There are many things I want to do after this Legolas," she whispered crawling closer to him.

The part of her cold that liked to torture her made her cough. Each cough felt like her throat was being engulfed by fire. The coughs she were emitting sounded horribly awful. It caught the attention of Aragorn who had been speaking to Boromir about his sister's condition. There was nothing he could do until they reached Lothlorien.

In Lothlorien she could receive proper care. He turned back to Boromir seeing as Amara was in the care of Legolas. The elf would not fail him.

"What are you doing?" Amara asked when her coughs subsided.

Legolas had moved from sitting next to Amara and was now crouching behind her, trying to remove her cloak. Amara, being the type of person that she was, wrapped her cloak around her tighter. The cloak brought her comfort and she didn't want it gone.

"To me it's like a million degrees below zero. Sorry for being scientifically incorrect. If it was actually a million degrees below zero we'd all be-_sneeze_- frozen and-"

"Aidulin, I have you in my best interest."

Amara glanced back at the elf and then relaxed, letting him remove her cloak. For a minute, she studied her finger nails. She was disgusted at how dirty they had gotten and they were a bit too long for her liking. All this was momentarily forgotten once she felt the elf's hands slip up her shirt. Again, she turned back to him.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be mumbling words under his breath. Legolas' hands stayed in one place in the middle of her back. The words he was saying she couldn't make out but she was sure he must've been speaking in elvish. Amara turned back not really knowing what to do with herself. She took to twisting a finger around a lock of stray hair.

_'What is he doing,' she thought. _Her eyes scanned the group but they were lost in their own thoughts.

At least that part was as she wanted it, nobody worrying about her. The darkness that was destined to envelope her was her problem. The headaches they were causing was what she had to deal with. One thing she noticed though was that the headaches were gone. Legolas' hands heated up significantly and were sending waves of warmth up her spine.

The pain in her throat stopped a small bit and her sinuses opened up completely.

Legolas removed his hands from Amara and opened his eyes. For the briefest of moments he had seen it. He had seen what would ultimately be her downfall. The darkness she was constantly battling against inside of her. She had told no one about this darkness.

The worst part about it was that he felt like she was losing the battle, even as she sat there. Maybe she had not told anyone about the darkness that was ever so slowly draping itself over her, but maybe she had not lied to him about sensing her own death? He was the one who was not being honest.

"Nifty trick, where did you learn it?

When there was no response Amara turned around. Pushing her glasses up her nose she said," What's the matter? You look like someone just died."

"What's the matter? You look like someone just died."

Legolas said nothing but looked at Amara, peering into her ashen face. He pushed back some of her chestnut hair behind her ear with the hand that was not holding the cold rag to her forehead. His blue eyes were unreadable but there was something, something plaguing him. Her expression twisted into confusion as she tried to figure the mystery behind the elf out. Legolas looked away from her and into the fire, not wishing to speak to her much.

"I wish for you to get better," he said in an attempt to dismiss any negative factors from Amara's head. As long as he had known her he always knew her to jump to the pessimistic aspect of things.

"You think that I'm going to die don't you?"

Silence.

"Legolas if I die," she said sitting up straighter only to have him push her back down. "It won't be by a cold. I'd be like the only girl to die of a cold in the twenty first century."

"You are no longer in the twenty first century."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going out by way of a cold." She reached out and touched his incredibly blonde hair.

Legolas sighed and stared at Amara. She smiled back at him for a second. "Now that that's done are you going to tell me where you learned that thing?

Now here she was convincing him that she wasn't going to die. Things never ceased to be confusing with this woman.

"My mother taught it to me before she sailed to the Undying Lands."

Amara dropped her head. Legolas had known his mother for awhile, a long while in the case of men. She just wished she could've known her own mother, even if it was just for a quick fraction of her life.

"You were telling me that you wanted to do so many things after this. What are those things?" Legolas spoke, eager to know.

"I want to find out more about my history. I want to know every piece of information. Then after that I'd make it my goal to...I don't know read a thousand books, learn every language in Middle Earth, study every map-"

"Take a breath," Legolas said smiling. "What about getting out in the world? Exploring Middle Earth and all that you read about?"

She simply shrugged. They were quiet for a minute.

"I think there is something between those two."

Sam followed Merry's eyes to where Legolas and Amara sat.

"Something like what," Pippin piped up.

"I think they are infatuated with each other."

"' 'Course not," Sam said dismissing the whole idea. "She's just sick is all and he's the only one who can look after her."

"Sorry my dear hobbit," Gimili grunted, joining in their conversation. "But I think Master Merry is wiser at this subject than you. Look at 'em."

Gimili pointed his pipe at Amara and Legolas who were whispering close together.

"You'd be a fool not to see it." The dwarf went back to smoking his pipe.

"Amara I have not been honest with you," he whispered.

There was the heart wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't ready to deal with anything that would hurt her even more. It just wasn't fair. She took the cloth resting on her forehead from Legolas.

"What is it?"

He told her of the things that happened after he returned back to Middle Earth. He told her what happened after he left her party that night and once he returned to Middle Earth, the search parties that his father had been sending out every night since his disappearance had found him. he recounted telling his father what happened, speaking with Andir, his best friend. Amara listened without interrupting. She didn't see why this was bothering him so much.

Then he told her of the celebration his father put on for him and how he met Phona. This was where she felt her heart begin to drop, like a roller coaster as it finally went down hill. He spoke of their relationship and how it has began to get serious.

This was where she did interrupt. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel that I should."

Amara crossed her arms and looked away. she felt that maybe she should let the darkness within her take over. Of course, she came to her senses and put her cloak back on. It was just that she had been disappointed too much throughout her life.

"Why'd you play this game with me Was I just your flavor of the week of something?"

"Why do you always assume the worst?"

"Because the worst is all I know: she turned back to him.

He took her hand and she had the unmistakable urge to take it back. Legolas was turning out to be just like her ex, the moment she was beginning to be an inconvience he was going to kick her to the side.

"It was not long before I realized that it was not Phona that I needed."

He placed a kiss on her hand and looked to see what her response was. Like he thought she was turning a shade of red. She was also looking about to see if anyone was watching them. He did not care if anyone's eyes were upon them. He kissed her hand again, this time letting his lips linger against her skin longer.

"I needed you and I always will."

"I wish the Ring has never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo looked bitterly at the ground beneath him. Never so badly had he missed The Shire, his home and he would do anything just to go back again.

"So does all that come to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also 'meant' to have it. And that is encouraging enough. Eh- it's that way."

"But one question bothers me," Frodo said scrambling to get up as Gandalf lifted himself from the heavy rock he was sitting beneath.

"And what might that be?"

"Why is it that Amara had not sensed Gollum? Does she need more training from you?"

"Who says that she has not sensed Gollum? Besides, I have given her all the training she will need for her abilities. It is up to the Valar now to guide her." Gandalf began walking in the direction he thought best.

""He's remembered," Merry shouted with happiness.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Frodo looked back to Amara. She was being helped up by Legolas who held on to her hand tightly. There was something that was going to happen with her, he knew. He knew by the words that Gandalf had spoken to him. He only hoped and prayed to the Valar that it was nothing grave.

The light on Gandalf's staff brightened as the fellowship found themselves in an expansive hallway with gigantic pillars supporting the roof above them. They were in shock at the great size of the hall. Gandalf introduced it as the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam whispered as his eyes scanned every piece of an object that added a special something to the hall.

Gimli walked on with such anxiousness that the rest of them struggled to keep up with his short put powerful strides. Amara took her hand from the shelter of Legolas' and covered her mouth to cough.

"Are you alright," Legolas asked.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted as the dwarf sped up. The sight of bodies everywhere met everyone's eyes as they came upon a chamber. The room reeked of death. Corpses everywhere also held the aura of what happened, what they went through.

"NO!" The dwarf shouted over and over. Waves of emotions going through him were of anger and sadness for his people.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and staff.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas whispered to Aragorn. Aragorn heard his words and agreed. Oh Valar did he agree but there would be nothing he could do to get the fellowship to get moving. He glanced at his sister who looked even paler. The suspicion in the back of his mind of something going to happen was growing.

Gandalf picked up an old and dusty book from the ground and opened it.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

"Pippin no!" Amara warned hoarsely. She tried to get over to Pippin who was only a few yards from her. It was too late. Pippin had already touched the skeleton by the well. With a loud clamor it fell in, dragging with it a large bucket.

The noise was like a flare gun going off in the darkest of places. It would have alerted every evil that lurked within Moria. The look on Pippin's face was nothing but regret. Amara stopped dead in her tracks. The silence that followed after the noise was even more horrible.

Then it hit her.

It hit her like a fret train. It came crashing into her not in waves, not in small portions and not at all in moderate dozes. The fellowship's worry, Gimili's anger, the surprise of the deceased dwarves when they had been bombarded, but most of all the evil that was coming, the hundreds of thousands of Orcs and goblins. She dropped to her knees as the passionate rage over took her. To put things lightly, her insides, her brain was on overload.

Every emotion was at battle within her, over whelming her body. What went on around her was nothing but a blur. Echoes of voices reached her ears but she did not comprehend them. It was like the world around her was being drowned out by evil as it took over her. Everyone turned to look at her but the sound of deep booms, drumming noises could be faintly heard and that distracted them from her for awhile.

Frodo unsheathed his sword and his eyes meant with a glowing blue blade. It drew the attention of Sam who knew all too well what that meant.

"Orcs," Legolas proclaimed.

Boromir ran to the door and from it two arrows whizzed past. He jumped away from the two arrows and walked a bit further to inspect what sort of situation was heading towards them.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn instructed the hobbits while he walked swiftly to Amara. He took her by the arm and pulled her up. She felt weak and fragile.

"Amara pull yourself together! Now is not the time to be falling apart on us. We need you!" He looked at her sternly as he grabbed her by the shoulders. The seriousness in his voice was enough to scare Sauron himself. Aragorn knew full well things were happening within his sister that not even he would be able to understand, but he knew if she were to fall apart here and now it would mean her death.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir noted dully, his voice dripping with disbelief.

Aragorn shook his head, an even sterner look on his face. "Whatever it is that is going on inside of you channel it. Do not let it control you. Take over it." With those words he ran to help Boromir and Legolas bar the doors.

Beads of sweat broke out on Amara as she tried with every once of strength to stand. Unknowing to her Gandalf was peering at her. The wizard knew of the struggle that she was taking on. He also knew that it would be the end of her should she choose to let it consume her. So many emotions especially of evil was not meant to be absorbed in the amount that she was taking it in and certainly not all at one time. It was true though, in this battle the fellowship was to face, she would be needed.

Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas stood facing the now barred door with their bows at ready. The thunder upon the door echoed throughout the hall. Legolas glanced back for the briefest of moments. He saw that Amara was still struggling where she had been, her hands grasping her head in pain, her skin a whitish blue as if she were on the very border of death.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." Gimili stood atop of Balin's tomb, axe at ready. He was more than ready to avenge the death of his people.

Pippin ran from Gandalf and the others to Amara.

"Amara are you alright?"

Pippin got nothing in response from her. Amara gritted her teeth from the pain. She was fighting off the burning sensation, trying to find the golden light, the calmness that would bring her back. It was when Pippin touched her arm that the speck of light she had been so desperately searching for appeared. It was as small as a pea in her mind's eye but it was there and it saved her.

She breathed in heavily and focused on the light. It brought her back but she knew it would not last for long. She looked down at Pippin and nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"G-Go back to Gandalf." Amara unsheathed her sword that once belonged to Arwen. She searched around the space they were all in, a plan forming in her head. A small cracked flight of stairs, she spied and ran up them. They lead to the broken off second level and found the most isolated place to stand where she could see every piece of action that was to take place.

"What is she doing," Boromir had spotted her climbing the stairs.

Then the doors opened and the Orcs poured in.

They poured in by the number a bunch of them were being taken down by Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas with their arrows but once they got too close Boromir and Aragorn had abandoned the use of their bows and drew their swords. Then came the troll. It was enormous in size and its skin was gray in color. Amara watched each one of them face Orcs and dodge the troll. Her plan was to shout warnings to the fellowship since she saw all that was happening.

"Sam watch out!"

Sam heard her voice shouting from above. He heeded the warning, turned around and whacked the oncoming orc with a pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Amara surveyed some more, holding on tight to her sword. Legolas seemed to be doing fine on his own. Each arrow he decided to take from his quiver had met its target. Boromir slashed and hacked away at Orcs so that they couldn't even get close to him. Gandalf, well he needed no back up what so ever. His staff hitting and beating down Orcs showed that he was no stranger to combat. The hobbits though looked the most inexperienced.

"Pippin there is an orc coming right behind you!"

Instead of looking for the orc, Pippin tried to find where Amara's voice was coming from.

"No Pippin don't look for me, get the orc! Get the orc!"

It was too late. The orc had tackled Pippin to the ground. Amara was about to go down and risk being exposed to every enemy that had threatened to split her very soul with their evil emotions, but there was no need. She breathed in relief as Merry stuck his sword in the orc that had tackled Pippin.

"Aragorn!"

The shouts from Frodo reached Amara's ears. The next part of what was to happen she knew by heart. It was the one thing in the book she could never have forgotten, not even if she wanted to. She watched as her brother raced to the aid of Frodo. The troll's intent was to kill the small hobbit.

A spear lied on the ground and Aragorn reached for it. He jumped in front of Frodo and fought off the troll with multiple thrusts of the spear. It found a mark in the hideous creature's chest but the blade of the spear was not sharp enough to pierce it's skin. Amara watched on and looked to Legolas who had to be well on his way to taking on the troll but wasn't. He was caught up with fighting off a group of Orcs with nastily sharp objects.

She looked to Gandalf and Boromir who were tied up as well. Her grip on her sword had tightened in her hand. The light that she was holding onto, that was keeping her sane was but a glimmer that was quickly fading. She had to do something. Mind made up, she went down into the battle and towards Legolas.

The troll hit Aragorn in fury and irritation and he was thrown aside. He was thrown aside so that the troll might get to what he really wanted, Frodo.

"Legolas! Take the troll, now!"

Legolas whipped around at the sound of Amara. He had no time to think about things as he looked up and saw the troll advancing on Frodo. The Orcs he had been fighting wasted no time in advancing at the elf but Amara stopped them in their tracks. She stepped in front of Legolas and let the glimmer go out. It sent her into darkness and like when a child puts a room full of toys in their closet and opens the door, every once of evil that had been pushed away busted out. It engulfed her and she tried with all her might, every once of strength that she could muster to control it.

A familiar howl of pain went through the air. It was Frodo.

"Go!"

Legolas went fourth his bow drawn.

She felt as if her head would explode but she raised her sword and struck at the nearest orc. When the blade found its mark in the orc's throat, she would have stopped and glorified in her first ever small victory but the wickedness inside of her pushed her forward. An orc with a crude blade slashed at her hip, managing to snag her a bit but the pain she felt was minor compared to what was taking place inside her. The cut had made her look down at it and in that brief nanosecond the orc had knocked her to the ground. Her glasses fell off of her face and hit the ground.

"It's her. We have strict orders to kill her from Saruman himself," the orc that had knocked her down spat to its collogue. Without another word the other orc advanced on Amara, drawing up it's blade.

Legolas shot an arrow into the throat of the troll and it collapsed.

Amara jumped up and got out of the way before the blade could pierce her. In doing so she stepped on her glasses. The crack of them made her cringe but she couldn't focus on that, her life was on the line, besides she could see perfectly fine.

Wait.

She could see! Without her glasses there was no blur.

Without thinking or acknowledging her limbs to move, her sword placed itself in the stomach of the orc who had tried to kill her when she was down. Again without thinking she raced forward and decapitated the other orc. It was over, but the rage inside her was still strong.

"Oh no," whispered Aragorn. He turned the wounded Frodo over fearing the worst. The worst was not to be feared. Frodo gasped in air, surprising all but one.

"He's alive," Sam declared in joy and relief.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf let a smirk cross his face. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo unbuttoned his shirt and revealed to everyone his Mithril coat, his chest still moving up and down at a fast pace.

Amara had no time for this, none of them did really. They should have been heading out of the wicked place. Amara thought they all needed to get out of this place but for all the wrong reasons. Out there were more Orcs, more goblins, more danger and with it more fighting. She wanted for her sword to taste blood again and to listen to the deafening screams and screeches come from her opponents.

The vibration of it all was exhilarating.

Legolas came up behind Amara whose back was to everyone. He was glad to see that she was alright, having had doubts of her fighting abilities. He had also worried about the breakdown she had been having early on. Legolas placed his hands gently on Amara's shoulders.

"Amara-"

"We should get moving there are more on the way. Much more."

She turned around and Legolas face turned confused and concerned.

"What is your problem?" She held annoyance and attitude in her voice that was not of her nature.

"You've changed. Your eyes they are black."

She lifted her sword to the part where the blade wasn't covered in black blood and peered into the blade. Indeed her eyes that were once rich with blue and a watery texture were now dull, lifeless and black.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Amara turned from Legolas and his concerned stare. It made her sick. He cared nothing for her, no one did. In this world she was alone, just like on Earth. If she ever wished to feel better about herself she had to kill. She had to kill to prove them all wrong.

The fellowship ran but every inch that they were running to became occupied by orcs and goblins. Within less than a minute they were surrounded. Legolas had his bow at the ready.

If the worst was to come he would not go down without a fight. It was apparent that he worried for Amara but he had to push all personal feelings aside and live in the now, focusing on what was happening, only them he could save her. Amara on the other hand could not focus on present events. Thousands of Orcs had them surrounded and the thousands of them had emotions. Each one of them had been twisted and tortured so that they may be on the side of evil.

She was being buried with everything they felt, every pain of the past these creatures had went through. The glimmer that was there she had let go of. There was nothing there to save her, nothing.

A red glow appeared on the walls not too far away. The Orcs ran, occupying every inch of the walls that they climbed to get away from the evil. Legolas lowered his bow and watched as the Orcs scurried about.

Boromir gazed ahead at what he knew not was coming. "What is this new devilry?"

This terrible evil was felt by her. Just this one feeling made her heart hurt. It was at a size that was just as equal maybe even more of all the thousands of Orcs put together.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

No one had to be told by Gandalf more than once, he in fact ran faster than any of them. Both Pippin and Merry would have laughed at the sight had they not have been in it. Running was never a specialty of Amara's and with everything she was experiencing she couldn't keep up.

Aragorn pushed Amara forward. "Quickly!"

Gandalf stopped and turned to Aragorn in haste he whispered his order for Aragorn to lead them on. He pushed Aragorn away. "The bridge is near."

There was hesitation in the ranger's eyes. It was not in his nature to leave a comrade behind.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here:"

Aragorn moved on with the fellowship. The stone they were running beneath starts breaking due to the amount of weight it is holding. They come upon a huge gap where rock should be but isn't. Without fear, Legolas jumped to the next part of the stone and turned beckoning them to come over.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf jumped.

Amara covered her mouth so as to not let out a yelp. She swallowed it down and turned to Frodo. She kneeled down and he looked at her.

"He has to do it, for the good of everyone and all of Middle Earth he has to go."

Frodo wrinkled his brow in confusion and the fact that he had once knew her eyes to be blue but were now black did not help.

"Amara!" She heard Legolas shout her name and she went on. Each step she took was a step closer to the darkness. She jumped and Legolas caught her hand. He gave her a brief smile so as to let her know that things would be fine. They would not be.

Gandalf squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I can't keep fighting this off."

All the wizard did was nod. "I know."

Boromir held on to Merry and Pippin and jumped over with them. Once they jumped and Legolas helped them over, rock crumbled away.

Aragorn tossed Sam over the gap and then turned to Gimili.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He attempted to jump and started off looking very successful but-

"Not the beard!"

If Legolas had not grabbed his beard he would have went spiraling down.

Aragorn and Frodo were the only remaining once that had yet to cross the gap. The stone they were on seemed to have given up, for it began to fall away. Aragorn grabbed the back of Frodo's shirt.

"Steady. Hold on!"

Orcs in the distance were firing arrows of at them. Legolas quickly pulled out his bow and fired off. Once he hit the Orcs that had been firing at them he hoped that there were no more advancing.

The stone began to rock. It was up to them to guide the stone to where they wanted it to go.

"Hang on!"

Frodo had never felt as nervous as he had right then when the stone broke away from the bottom and fell at an angle. Aragorn instructed him to lean forward. He did and the stone leaned to where the rest of the fellowship was. Aragorn pushed Frodo forward and the fellowship flew as fast as they could. Frodo looked up at Amara, wanting to ask her what she meant, but he saw that as she ran blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Frodo was prepared to tell Aragorn of this but he viewed Gandalf stop in the middle of the bridge.

The wizard turned to face the Balrog and everyone stopped.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. It was impossible even for a wizard to possibly fight that thing off.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, welder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

With his staff he broke the bridge and sent the Balrog tumbling down. He sighed a breath of relief and turned towards the awaiting fellowship. It was over, or so he thought. The Balrog's fiery whip latched onto the wizard's ankle and pulled him down, over the edge of the bridge. He held onto the side as tightly as he could, but a part of him new the inevitable would happen. There was nothing anyone could do to save him.

This was his battle to fight and his alone.

Boromir grabbed Frodo to keep him from running to Gandalf. "No! No!" He uttered the words because this could not be true. Frodo screamed the name of his old friend, desperate to save him.

"Fly you fools!" With those words the wizard fell.

What she saw hit her much greater than when she had read it in the book. What happened next though made her wish that she had fallen inside of Gandalf. The evil had pulled at her with a claw like grip. She had lost the battle within and it was coming to claim her as a prize. The malevolence that came from the Balrog had been too much.

Amara ran blindly, missing the arrows being shot in her direction. Soon as the sun hit her, her feet could take no more steps. One would think the sun, the fresh air would be a relief but it was not. The sun did not rescue her from darkness that had began claimed her as its own. It had invaded her heart even more violently.

She fell to the rock ridden ground.

What happened to Gandalf shocked the hearts of all. Frodo's shouts were hideous to the ears. Boromir drug him away and everyone went out, avoiding the arrows. Aragorn stayed behind, watching where his friend had fell. He half expected to see the wizard climbing back up from where he had fallen.

The words he had said to him rang through his head. He had to lead the fellowship on and he would. He turned away and ran from the darkness of Moria.

The vibrant shine of the sun hit his face but none felt happiness. He saw that everyone was in grief and had stopped because of it. Boromir was attempting to comfort a shouting Gimli, Merry and Pippin are huddled together weeping and Frodo was off by himself. Aragorn wiped his sword cleaned and sheathed it. They had to get moving.

"Legolas get them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir stood in defense for those who did not feel as if they could speak due to the grief that they were enduring.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn moved to Sam and pulls him up.

Boromir noticed though that Legolas had not moved from his crouching position on the ground. He stepped away from Merry and Pippin to go over to the elf. He stopped just a few feet behind him and saw that the elf was leaning over the body of Amara.

"What has happened," he asked, hoping they had not lost two this day.

"Get Aragorn." Legolas' voice was barely a whisper. He heard the footsteps of Boromir disappear away from him. When he had made his way from Moria he thought Amara had went before them all and indeed she had. She lay against the white and gray rocks with an unreadable expression on her face and that was how he found her.

He gathered her in his arms, a confusing pained look on his fair face. Her breathing was labored and skin a pasty white. The blackness in her eyes still over powered her natural blue. In the corner of her mouth more blood escaped. Up and down her chest heaved.

Legolas' eyes wandered down to the scratch at her hip. It did not look like the wound was infected of poisoned. All the while his eyes darted from the wound to her face. She was not leaving him, not like this. He loved her too much just to sit there and watch her die.

"I tried...so hard and-and-" she coughed violently, interrupting what she was going to say.

"Shh, do not speak." He rested a hand on her cheek. Legolas could not bring himself to give her the reassuring smile that he wanted to give her.

As soon as Aragorn had come upon Legolas and Amara he dropped to Amara's other side and looked over her. He whispered a no. Aragorn put a hand to her chest. Boromir stood idly to the side, his expression unreadable.

"Her heart is slowing. We need to get her to Lothlorien with haste, let the healers see to her properly."

"I've failed," she screeched out, a tear escaping her eye. There wasn't much time left for her and she felt it. The darkness was becoming much more than just a blanket covering her, it was becoming her.

The remaining fellowship heard her shout. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimili and Frodo strayed to where Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas were. They stood some distance back, not wanting to get in the way.

"I was suppos-suppose to be-"

"Amara stop talking," Aragorn whispered. He looked down at her wound. "It does not appear to be grave." He felt around the cut to make sure.

Amara winced, "That's cause its not."

Aragorn cast his eyes on Amara's black ones. 'Evil is taking over,' she mouthed.

She turned her head to Legolas, feeling his warmth as she sat cradled in his arms. Forever she wanted to remember his handsome deep set eyes and how the color of them reminded her of the summer she went off to camp and the aid put too much chlorine in the pool. Amara wanted to remember the smile he would give her when she did something embarrassing, she wanted to remember the way his hair felt beneath her finger tips. Everything she wanted to remember about him before she slipped away. She lifted a finger and traced his jaw.

"Live for me, for the both of us."

:Stop speaking like that. We will get you to Lothlorien, " Legolas said. He tried to keep his voice from shaking.

"We would never get her there in time," Boromir exclaimed.

Aragorn glared up at Boromir.

"You did not fail us, " Frodo bravely stepped up followed by the res. "You helped us more than you can imagine." Tears were flowing down not just his eyes but Merry, Pippin, Sam's, even Gimili seemed to be hiding some.

For a moment she smiled at them and at Frodo, but then pain made her jerk forward. She sent a hand to her heart. Legolas eased her back down.

"Please do not do this," he whispered. Leaning down, he kissed her on the cheek. A part of him was beginning to split apart. The pain that was beginning to squeeze at him hurt badly enough that he wished to die. It was when Aragorn captured the look in his friend's face that he knew Legolas loved his sister.

A cloud, big in size wide in shape passed over the burning sun, blocking out its rays. It was then that she lurched forward once more and clawed at her chest. Aragorn attempted to stop her but once he captured her hands, she fell back into Legolas' arms.

The darkness has over took her.


	34. Faded

Much apologies for making you wait this long. This got busy with me. I forgot to thank my beta reader Miriellar who does my other story, so I'm thanking her in this story! Enjoy the chapter.

**Faded**

The air was solemn all around the fellowship. No words were uttered as they walked through the wooded area. Hopes were faded and spirits lows. The worry and excitement they had started the journey with was diminished. It had fallen with Gandalf in the mines. The advantage they once had, gone too and the future seemed bleak.

Aragorn carried with him all his sisters belongings. Her guitar, sleeping roll, sword and pack were added to his belongings. This burden was nothing compared to the pain of losing his own flesh and blood. He sniffed the same somewhat cool air and looked ahead. Never behind but ahead.

Gimli trudged along with the hobbits. No one even bothered to say words of relief. The dwarf felt that the hobbits were not as alert as they could be so he took it upon himself to be their eyes and ears.

Boromir felt saddened by the events that happened. It was hard not to. Though his face betrayed no emotions through it all. There was no doubt that at first he did not like Amara and likewise for her. A part of him knew she was not to make it through the journey, but never would her have guessed that she would have gone this way.

Legolas carried her limp body, the shock not yet settling within himself. She was gone yet he held her within his very hands. Every minute that passed he expected her to leap up, breath catching and life coming back into her. Instead she lied forever still, eyes closed. The worst part was that feeling that lied unsettled within.

He looked down at her pale lifeless body, not knowing what to feel at the moment. There had been so much ahead for her, for himself and them together.

His future, her had felt had passed away with his love.

As they furthered into Lothlorien's woods, uneasiness took effect. The quiet was filled with a mournfulness before but now it was...full of tension. Each step they took felt as if they were being watched.

"Stay close young hobbits!" With his ax at the ready, Gimli looked around. "They say that a great sorceress lives in there woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

As they continued walking, Legolas felt that they were being tracked by many. Carrying the late Amara prevented him from reaching for his bow. He dared not put her down and instead he held on a bit tighter to her body and gave Aragorn a look. Aragorn had sensed it too but knew full well who it was. Despite the feeling of being watched, Aragorn knew that they were all perfectly safe.

Sam trudged along, and caught the look of surprise and fright on Frodo's face. "Mr. Frodo?"

Out of nowhere, elves appeared. They came upon them so quickly and silently one would believe them to be the pure essence of magic. Arrows were brandished at the fellowship. An elf who was not holding everyone at arrow point stopped before them, a slight smirk on his face.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

"Haldir o Lorien, Henio aninon, boe anmen I dulu fin. Boe ammen veniadlin." Aragorn spoke to Haldir. He knew the best possible place for all of them to be right now would be under the protection of the lady of the wood. The next part he whispered to him after glancing back at his sister's body. For a moment he closed his eyes before speaking.

"This grievous journey has taken claim of two, Gandalf the Grey and...my sister."

Haldir looked at Aragorn, a confused expression on his face. Apparently word had not gotten around of Aragorn having a sister quick enough and no one ever imagined Gandalf falling. Aragorn did not wish to speak.

"It is a long tale that I care not to share as of yet. The loss of my sister and Gandalf is still close to my heart."

Haldir quickly scanned the group, noticing they each looked fatigued. He stared for a moment at the only present elf in the fellowship. Noted Haldir did that the elf's eyes did not stray from the body he was carrying.

"Aragorn!" Gimli interrupted. The arrows being pointed at him and the nasty looks he was receiving from the elves made him nervous. "These woods are perilous. We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting."

Haldir led them deep into the heart of Lothlorien. The scenery only became more beautiful. Millions of candles lighted their way into the city. They walked up numerous staircases, some of which wrapped around trees as thick as the mind could imagine. They passed by marvelous fleets and curious eyes. Legolas found himself lagging behind when he would have been a slight bit delighted in viewing Lothlorien in the fellowship's case, had not such tragedy occurred.

Lothlorien was the fairest of woods but when Legolas looked at things they did not sparkle with beauty to him. They were just there. The trees, the dancing flames of the candles, magnificent stars in the sky all just...existed. Before they came upon the spacious landing they were to meet the lady upon, a few maidens came to Legolas.

"Let us take her," one of the maidens said, sympathy in her blue eyes.

The elven prince of Mirkwood was hesitant but when Aragorn came to stand next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then he gently handed Amara's body over to the elven maiden.

"You will look after her body," Aragorn said sternly.

"Aye sir we will."

As the maidens turned to leave Legolas found that he couldn't move. He stared after the group, particularly the one who carried Amara. With a strong pat on the shoulder Aragorn brought him back and Legolas turned towards the landing.

"Legolas." Aragorn watched the nonresponsive elf pay him no heed and start up the stairs.

The remaining fellowship, all eight numbers stood before the Lord and Lady of Lorien as they seemingly glided down the stairs. To them the two standing before them bathed in white light gave off many feelings.

Reassurance, hope, faith...

"Eight there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." Lord Celeborn looked at the group. "Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel broke away from her husband and walked closer towards the fellowship. She cast her blue eyes on Aragorn, a look of disbelief on her fair face.

"He has fallen into Shadow. As did Amara, your sister." Her eyes strayed from Aragorn's sorrow filled eyes to Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood. His eyes, unlike anyone else's were empty of emotion.

_Do not let grief over come you my dear prince. Your fate has not yet ended._

Legolas heard the Lady's voice in his head but had a hard time believing her words. He casts his eyes down, not thinking nor feeling.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fall to the ruin of all."

Boromir felt the Lady's eyes on him but could not bring himself to meet her gaze. The feeling he got from her was not a comforting one. It chilled him to the bone and even made him sweat.

Galadriel turned to Sam. "Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She then looked at them all her words ringing through the air. "Do not let your hearts be troubled, "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you sleep in peace..."

A voice entered Frodo's head, invaded his thoughts. It was Galadriel.

_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire, one who has seen the eye."_

Once he heard those words, he knew the Lady was wise beyond his understanding.

After the fellowship had been lead to where they were to rest, a comfortable place amongst the wilderness, Legolas took off his weapons and outer attire. He noticed the lament to Gandalf but did not mention it. He thought there should have been one for Amara, for she deserved to be recognized just as much as Gandalf. It would have angered him but the whatever was inside of him that controlled his emotions had dulled. Legolas folded his things neatly and set them down on the mattress he was allotted.

All his items he placed by his bedside. Looking around hi noticed that the rest f the fellowship was readying themselves for slumber. Legolas disregarded their small talk of Gandalf and walked from the area, wishing to be alone. He wandered around in search of anyone who could tell him of the whereabouts of Amara. Soon he just gave up looking for someone and just walked.

Thoughts of Amara invaded his mind as he moved around Lothlorien aimlessly. The way she smiled always turned out shyly, the memory of when he kissed her for the first time in an abandoned room, every time she laughed she would push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. These were the things he would have a hard time letting go of. A warmth spread through his chest, but it wasn't a good warmth. It was the warmth heartache gave off.

Legolas looked up, his mind coming from troubled thoughts. As he awoke from thoughts, he found himself standing in front of a wide ivory colored pedestal and on it lied the body of Amara. It was as if some sort of a spell had brought him to this sad but beautiful sight. Legolas advanced towards the pedestal and dropped to his knees. Tears could clearly be seen forming in his eyes.

The prince wanted to reach out and touch the fallen form before him but feared in obstructing her image. The dirt and grim of the journey had been cleansed from her body, showing was only her pale skin. She had been stripped from her breeches and tunic and now a long white dress, plane in style but gorgeous nonetheless graced her. Her hair framed her face and her hands were rested on her stomach.

The sight sickened Legolas, oh how it sickened him. He reached out to touch the mass of wavy hair Amara had. His eyes traveled down her body and he felt that he could not breathe.

"Oh Amara," he whispered. "Is there nothing left in you? You do not deserve this."

His blue eyes quivered as he placed a hand on her brow. Her skin was so cold. The contrast of her eyelashes laying against her skin created elegant but sad imagery. Legolas thought about how he did nothing to keep her safe.

Finally, tears ran free from the prince's eyes as he could no longer hold them back.

In the mists of his sadness he failed to hear the footsteps behind him.

It was Aragorn.

He looked at the sight before him. An elven prince kneeling before the body of a beautiful woman. It sickened Aragorn even more because it was one of his best friends and sister. The grief coming from Legolas could be felt by anyone.

Aragorn approached Legolas slowly. He came behind the elf and looked down at his sister. He had never before felt such sorrow since his mother had passed on. What was even worse was that Legolas was crumbling to pieces before him.

"My friend, I fear that you are fading."

"I am," Legolas surprised a sob. He continued to look at Amara's body. "I know and I feel that I am fading but it cannot be helped. I feel that things could have been different. If I had watched her more carefully, taken her more seriously-"

"Legolas-"

"No!"

Aragorn swallowed his words at the harshness in Legolas' voice. Despite the fragile state Legolas was in, he needed to break away from it. Legolas turned around and stared back at Aragorn, a piercing look on his face. He wondered how Aragorn could be coping with such a loss.

"Leave me be." His voice was raspy but strong.

"I will not."

Despite what Aragorn had said Legolas turned back to Amara.

Something came to mind for Aragorn. He stepped even closer to Legolas and got on his knees. Grasping the elf's shoulders, her turned him so that they were facing each other. Legolas' eyes water dogged eyes couldn't meet Aragorn's.

"Will you go against her wishes?" Aragorn's voice had never been so clear. "Will you go against what she told you to do on her death bed and die with her? You remember what she said, do you not?"

Legolas furrowed his brow as he remembered. She had asked him to keep going, keep living for her. Legolas turned back to her body.

"Please," he stressed. "Leave me be."

Aragorn got up, leaving his last words. "Do not let her down."

Once Legolas knew Aragorn was gone, he rested his cheek against Amara's chest.

"You were supposed to stay with me, become princess of Mirkwood. You ask too much of me to live without you."

"Would I be asking too much if I asked you to forget about her?"

Legolas sat up. The female voice he heard was all too familiar. The prince stood and turned around. His tear stained face showed emotion he had not felt in a while. There before him, as attractive as ever was Phona.


	35. Finding Her Muse

A/N: I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers and reassure them that things will be alright. I'm not saying anymore. I would also love to thank Kit for proofing this chapter and giving me excellent insight. I know my grammer sucks and I've never been good at it.

**Finding Her Muse**

A light pink and airy dress was on the lady and her hair was braided in an elaborate fashion. She walked to him and gave an unreadable look. Looking on at the fallen girl she felt nothing other than jealousy and hatred. She needn't feel those emotions any longer though.

"You left me for her? A human?" Phona smirked and looked back to the grief stricken prince,

She had never felt this way before. It was intense simple to say. It was like marking territory and reclaiming it for her own. She did not see the broken man before her. What she saw was someone who was deceived by life and by the world. What he thought he had was not real and never could be.

The woman that lie on the pedestal was a symbol of what the dear prince thought he could have, wished he could have. It was not meant to be. A union between them would never suffice. From what she had heard, this girl was sister to Aragorn and therefore was in the weakest of bloodlines. No one would approve of such a thing.

Why did such a noble prince surrender his hopes and dreams into one life that was not at all befitting to him? Could he not see that everything the woman had to offer could be found within her and a lot more? Phona had to poke and prod in the right direction and if it took years to persuade the prince to look the other way, she would spend years doing just that.

In contrast to the way she died, being engulfed by darkness, where she ended up was the complete opposite. It was a place she has been before where the sun shined brilliantly and the meadows were scattered with glowing flowers. It was a place that held complete tranquility. Amara had not ended in the darkest of places.

She rested by a pond, not asleep and not at peace, though the atmosphere gave off much of it. Inside she was hurting. Everyone she left behind haunted her. She wanted and needed to be back. It was not her time.

How long she had been there she did not know. Time did not exist when one is basking in what they could have done differently to avoid outcomes. All she knew was that the place she was in had eternal sunshine for it never got dark. Amara knew where she was, she just waited for him to show himself. She sat up and sighed.

Was she to spend the rest of time sitting here?

_Look into the water._

Amara looked around, her eyes darting in every direction. There was no source for the voice, yet she had heard the voice before.

"Aule? Where are you?" She called softly.

_Look into the water._

Never minding her curiosity to where the voice cam from, she obeyed and peered into the pond she had been laying by. At first she saw nothing, just blue, but then the water began to ripple. She knew that she was not looking into the lake just for the heck of it. Something was going to be shown to her and indeed something was.

_"Tell me you will take great care of her."_

The voice that echoed through Amara's ears was scared. She watched as the woman surveyed the crowd standing around her bed.

_"You have our word," one of them said. Another came up and took the child from the woman._

It was her mother. She knew it. She felt it in her very bones. A certain chill went through her that was uncontrollable. Her mother, the image of her mother was right before her eyes. To her it was shocking; for it was the first time she had ever seen her mother.

Before she had time to question it, the scene before her eyes changed to when she was little. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails and she was playing with her small genius chemistry set. She remembered that moment. Just as she was about to pour a green substance into a beaker, her father had walked in.

_"What are you doing squirt?"_

Amara watched as the younger version of herself looked up through her small glasses with hot pink frames.

_"I'm trying to see if I can change the molecules-"_

_"Never mind that squirt." Her father picked her up and walked from the room. On his way out, he knocked over her chemistry set._

_"Come see what you mom is doing." He carried her into the bathroom and there was her mother, standing in front of the mirror applying hot red lipstick to her thin lips._

_"This is much better than boring ol' molecules. It's what little girls love."_

Her father's voice faded out along with his image, wiped away by the ripples in the water. Images of herself as an awkward teenager passed her eyes. Amara wondered why she was being shown these images. For the briefest of moments she closed her eyes and when she opened them she only wished she could close them once more.

There was Legolas and he was sitting in a lavish white bed, pillows everywhere. He was dressed in equally white garments and a smile was on his face. In his arms was a woman, very fair and richly garbed. Amara felt her heart splitting.

"I had told him to go on." She reminded herself but could not help but think that what she was being shown was not real. Legolas was in the fellowship. He wouldn't be resting with another so quickly after her death.

Would he?

The pond cleared and she blinked. She felt even more miserable.

"That was a brief glimpse of your life, well the important parts."

To that familiar voice she stood and turned around to find Aule behind her. His face was a lot more serious now than it had been before. He seemed to be glowing even brighter.

"The last vision isn't true is it?"

"It will be if you could to linger here."

"What do you mean? I died."

"Yes, yes I am aware of that." Aule began pacing, his hands behind his back.

Why did you-"

"Be quiet!" He thundered and as he did the air around them went wild. The wind began kicking up, tossing her hair everywhere. The sun was quickly over shadowed by black clouds. The atmosphere had quickly ran from peaceful. Aule turned towards her as he stopped pacing.

Fear ran through Amara and she found that she couldn't move a muscle.

"Do you know how incredibly disappointed I am in y you? Not to mention the rest of the Valar." He continued pacing and Amara could do nothing but watch.

She was speechless to say the least. She knew that she had not done the best she could have done and because of that had repeatably beaten herself over it but there was only so much she could do.

"The self doubt you have, it must stop now. The problem is or was that you kept telling yourself that you had to be strong but your will kept folding. I am telling you now that it _has_ to end."

She knew that she had let down someone she just felt even worse that it was Aule, the one who had granted her the gift.

"The very reason I allowed you the gift of feeling emotions you have forgotten and that is your innocence. You were caught up in trying to please everyone that it clouded your mind." Aule stopped his pacing and face towards the lake.

"I showed you those images because you needed to see them."

The clouds went away, lifting the darkness from the sky and the wind subsided. Amara let out a breath she was holding in.

"The woman you saw, your mother gave you up at birth. Did you think she was not frightened? She gave you up to keep you safe from harm. You need to honor her memory."

Amara dropped her head and walked next to Aule. "I'm sorry that I disappointed you."

Aule sighed, "I am not yet finished with what I have to say." The birds that had once stopped chirping when things had tensed had now started up again.

"The people who cared for you all those years made you to be the person that you are today. Even though you did not amount to be what they wanted, in return they pushed you away. They are important in your life, even now. It was why I showed you them."

Amara frowned. Her caretakers for all those years upset her and made her feel so small. She was never good enough off them but she had to agree that they did make her who she was.

"What about Legolas? What you showed me was it-" She looked up at him.

"No, although it is what is to come should you not find yourself and leave your weaknesses behind. Legolas will never be truly happy without you, that is if he does not let grief over come him."

"So are you saying that I am going to be brought to life?" Hints of confusion were sprinkled through her voice.

Aule turned his deep stare to her. "Can you recall the dreams you once had before Legolas came to you?"

Amara thought for a minute but it did not take long to remember. How could she forget the dream she had that came true?

"Yes."

"There was one part of your dream that never came true. You were looking through water and-"

"And I was an elf."

"That part is about to come true." Aule smiled.

"Legolas, please, you must forget about her or you will die." Phona felt that she could not stress this enough. She was on her knees, he arms wrapped around Legolas' own arm. He was staring at Amara's body as if in a trance. He couldn't believe that she showed up and he dared not believe that she was confronting him here and now.

"We both know that you did not truly love her."

Legolas' heart sunk even lower within himself and at that point he freed his arm from Phona and looked at her sternly.

"Return to Mirkwood with me. There everything can be worked out."

"Why are you here?" His voice held nothing which troubled Phona.

"After I received the letter you wrote I could no longer stay. I came to Lorien. When I got word of your arrival you can not imagine what I felt."

"Feel no longer Phona. I do not love you."

If it was possible, Phona scooted even closer to Legolas. "Say no such thing. Legolas, you are coming back to Mirkwood with me. Your father will be thrilled-"

Legolas groaned. "Can you not see that there is much more to the world than yourself? Have you stopped to notice that all of Middle Earth is in jeopardy? Phona, I do not wish to be bothered by you or anyone else right now."

Phona bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "I think you are letting your emotions for this human cloud your mind."

If looks could kill, the look Legolas gave Phona sure would have.

She rose to her feet. Looking down upon the broken elf she said to him that she would give him time. Again, Legolas was left alone with the dead Amara. The bright aura every elf possessed no longer glowed around the prince of Mirkwood. The grief he was feeling has now gone beyond tears. He stayed by Amara's broken form until the sun rose.

On the shore stood the fellowship. Having been rested and well fed, strength that was once diminished had now returned to them. They each stood still in a line as elves advanced upon them and draped cloaks around their shoulders. The material was light but warm. Though really a small gesture of a gift, it would really prove to come in handy.

A touch of numbness pricked Legolas as he stood in line with the rest of the fellowship. The morning air was crisp and cold. It was certain that the fellowship must move out. The enemy was gaining way and gaining way fast.

Before the fellowship departed, Galadriel had more gifts to dispense. Much more aid was to be needed on this journey and she would not turn down a chance in helping. She stepped first to Legolas and sensed the prince's sadness. This time she decided to over look it. She turned to the servant who followed her baring the gifts, and took the bow from him.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

For the briefest of moments the elf almost forgot about his heartache for Amara as he accepted the bow from Galadriel. It was quite an honor to receive such a gift from the Lady of Lothlorien. He was speechless.

_Legolas, dear prince of Mirkwood, do not lose hope. Nothing is ever really set in stone._

Legolas looked from his bow to Galadriel as he heard her powerful voice entered his mind.

_You and Amara shall meet once more, until then, follow what she has asked of you._

Legolas nodded, not able to say any words.

What the lady had said to him he did not understand. Nothing is ever really set in stone, what had that meant? Galadriel only smiled to him and moved to Merry and Pippin.

"These are daggers of the Noldorin..."

From afar Phona stood and watched a few other elves pack up the boats for departure. She spotted Legolas with a deep scowl on his face. Pieces of her felt that the prince had broken away from her, but she could not accept that what he had seen in her he no longer saw. She watched as his lithe form began to aid in the packing process. No, she couldn't believe that she no longer held his heart.

Legolas felt a pair of eyes on him. He packed what was the last parcel away and stood turning around. In a distance was Phona, he eyes locked on him. He went over to her and Phona strode over to him and they meant in the middle.

"You are leaving with them." She stated more than asked.

"I am apart of the fellowship." It was clear that Legolas did not want to carry a conversation with Phona. Phona didn't notice.

"So what? Why not leave the fellowship and accompany me back to Mirkwood?"

"You fail to understand that I no longer have feelings for you." His voice was a dead and distant whisper.

"Well then," Phona said stepping up. "If you say you no longer have feelings for me, kiss me and then tell me you do not."

Legolas couldn't believe that she asked this of him. In the first time in his life he began to have horrible thoughts of a woman.

"I do not need to kiss you to know that I am not in love with you." Legolas turned to go claim his boat. "Good bye Phona. Send my re guards to my father."

Boats loaded, the fellowship climbed in. Boromir, glad to get away from Lothlorien shared his boat with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn shared his with both Sam and Frodo. Legolas took the paddle to his boat; Gimli was in the front reminiscing about his gift from Galadriel.

She watched them sail off with a bright smile on her face. The lady extended her hand to them, wishing them well silently. As they sailed and she could no longer see them, the smile disappeared from her face like a slate being wiped clean. The lady dropped her arm, picking up the skirt to her white dress and hurried off. She moved with silent speed through the lands she watched over until she came upon her husband standing over Amara's body.

"She has not yet woken," Celeborn answered Galadriel's unspoken question.

"The fellowship is well on their way. The enemy is heading for Lothlorien for two reasons and one of them is still here."

"There is nothing we can do about it. She is still in the hands of the Valar." Celeborn turned from the young woman's body to look at Galadriel. They had not had a serious orc attack in decades.

"I will tell Haldir to ready the army."

Galadriel said nothing and Celeborn left her. Galadriel moved closed to the pedestal in which Amara's body lay. She touched the dead girl's cheek and felt a bit of warmth. It wouldn't be too long.

An army great in size of unnatural creatures, tromped through the forest. Each step the creatures took they came closer and closer to their destination. Rough steps and no care for the nature around them made the Uruk-hai far from sneaky. With the wicked words embedded in their heads, they feared nothing and took whatever they wanted. On their way they were to get the empath and the ring.

Galadriel watched and waited until finally Amara rose from the pedestal, chest heaving up and down. With her left hand she squeezed her right arm. The jolt her body was feeling was obviously too much at one time. She shut her eyes to cope.

"I know it is hard but you must not fight it."

Amara's blood boiled. Her heart pumped at immeasurable speeds. She felt the comforting hand on her back but did not really notice it. There was a hum in her ears but the image of a woman similar to herself came into her mind. Her smiling image alone made everything stop like nothing had happened. Being dead for twenty four hours plus she had to gain her bearings.

As she stood from the pedestal, Galadriel stood aside and watched the woman. There was a radiant glow to her and as she studied her surroundings, Galadriel saw the change in the girl. Everything Amara had been through she knew and had seen through the mirror. The woman was going through the most important time in her life and the path she took only would get rougher.

"A-Am I an elf?" Amara did not wait for Galadriel to answer before she felt her ears. They were perfectly fine and round. She turned to look at Galadriel.

"You're Lady Galadriel aren't you?"

"We have not much time to talk, but yes I am." Galadriel placed her hand behind Amara and guided her towards where the maids placed Amara's things.

"What you saw in your dream about becoming an elf was naught but symbolism."

"So I possess the qualities if an elf."

"Precisely."

Galadriel led her up a flight of stairs. Not knowing where she was heading, she let the lady guide her completely. They entered a room and on a bed neatly laid out was everything Amara owned plus more. Clothing, a new pack, various small daggers...

"You must dress and leave immediately. The enemy is coming and it is crucial that you reach the fellowship while you still can."

The empath stripped herself of the white dress she wore and put on the brown tunic and leggings that was lain out for her. Unlike her old clothes, these fit quite snugly.

"You can not be seen," Galadriel explained.

Amara found a white ribbon on the vanity and quickly put her hair into a pony tail. There was a fierce look to her face. She was ready to face whatever was to come. She walked back to the bed, grabbed her pack and begun stuffing it with clothing, old and new Galadriel had provided her with.

"Be aware of your surroundings." Galadriel watched her immensely. Even though she was now lacing up her boots, she knew the girl was listening.

Amara stood and shouldered her pack. The sword Arwen had given her she placed around her waist and the daggers, three of them, she placed two, one in each boot and the other in her belt. She turned to look at her guitar. This time she couldn't afford to bring her old acoustic. The journey would be fast and her guitar would only slow her down.

"I will keep it in great care until you return."

"Amara turned to face Galadriel."Thank you for everything."

The lady smiled.

The Lady of Lothlorien saw the empath off among the shore. Amara was to travel by foot along the coast. With the speed of an elf, she raced along the woods, feeling out the fellowship. Her hair flew behind her and her steps couldn't be heard. She flew like a ghost and dodges trees in her way with ease.

The darkness would no longer claim her and knowing that brought her much more confidence. As Aule had explained it, there was just too much darkness in one place for her human body. By gracing her with elven qualities, she stood a chance and essentially became more stronger. She was the balance between this war, goods advantage point. This time she would not disappoint Aule or any of the other Valar.

Credit though could not just be given to the elven qualities she now possessed. What Aule had shown her helped to pull her out of the rut she had been in. To see what could happen and what had happened sparked something in her. As she ran she thought of her mother and how brave she had been. Through it all, her husband dying, fleeing to Rivendell, giving her only daughter up at birth, she had kept her wits.

That was her motivation.


	36. A New Beginning

A/N: Yes, okay so I am admitting that this isn't my best chapter. I'm blaming it on the fact that right in the middle of writing this my bff called me to tell me that she won tickets to the Warped tour and that we were going to barbque with My Chemical Romance! So...that's why this chapter is late also.

Thanks to my beta reader, Kit without you I don't think this story would be on track. Thanks to all of you who read and review. This story wouldn't exist without you.

**A New Beginning**

The lingering feeling that this path was all wrong did not bode well with Boromir. They should have taken the way protected by men. Out of all of them he expected Aragorn to grasp the concept that they all were safest there. He sat on a bumpy rock and thought...and thought some more. Even since they reached shore he had found himself caught in thought.

Why was it that so many thought the race of men to be weak? Had they not fought battles and won? Had they not declared peace in many lands and built bridges to many other races? So many things had progressed in Middle Earth because of men. Boromir was done with keeping thoughts to himself.

He pushed himself from the rock and moved to Aragorn. He would try to convince the Ranger that his way was the correct one. He would try to get Aragorn to see that the path they took was unnecessary and foolish. He stood next to Aragorn and was silent for a short minute while he looked out at the water.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup...strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn sighed. It seemed to him that Boromir cared more about trying to lead the Ring to his home than getting the ring to Mordor. Aragorn knew that Boromir was eager to prove to the world that men were a trustworthy race, but in this case they simply were not.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage alas, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that."

Aragorn turned away but Boromir caught him by the arm quick enough so that he would not walk away from him. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to get his point across.

"You are afraid! All your life you have hidden in the shadows! Both you and your sister were afraid."

It was true that Amara had too been like her brother. She cowarded in libraries and locked herself in her room just so she did not have to face the world out there that was waiting, watching. She didn't want the world to know her true potential and did not want to live up to anyone's expectations of herself. The difference between her and her brother was he knew who he was and the lineage he came from. She did not.

Boromir continued, "What would she say if she were alive today, I wonder? Let her memory serve you as an example to you. Should you take the path she has taken you die."

The words Boromir spoke did not just reach Aragorn's ears but everyone's. The tone of his voice troubled all around. There was tension in the air when Boromir mentioned Amara. No one said a word about Amara since they left Lothlorien because the memory of her was still fragile. To bring her up again in such an unpleasant way was stepping on already shattered glass.

Aragorn turned towards Boromir once he had released him. His sister should have not been dragged so carelessly into this discussion. It was Boromir who wanted them all to walk the paths of his land and it had nothing whatsoever to do with Amara. Why would he so willingly trample on such a person that had become so dear to his heart so quickly? It was not Boromir's place to bring her up again and use her as a pawn in his game.

"Do not," he said in a dangerously slow tone. His eyes flashing with an anger no one before had witnessed. "Bring my sister into your troubles. Speak nothing about her, for you know nothing about what she went through."

Boromir could only look on angrily at Aragorn.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

Boromir turned away from Aragorn and grabbed his pack from the rock he had been seated on. As he stood straight, he came to face Legolas. He saw no particular emotion within the elf's face. Legolas had loved Amara, everyone knew that, but Boromir failed to feel sympathy towards him. Not that he was an unsympathetic person, but because he knew that it would happen to the elf.

Truth be told, Amara had been human. Eventually, she would have passed like every human and Legolas would have had to face her passing. Boromir was more then sorry of how she died, but it was the inevitable. Whether it had been sooner or later, her life had been in the hands of the Valar. Her life was not in the hands of Legolas, nor would have ever been.

"Why did you loathe her so?"

Boromir only made his way to his boat and ignored the elf. It wasn't what he needed right then. It wasn't what his mind had been set to. Legolas followed the man expecting an answer. He wanted to know what it was about Amara that made Boromir hate her so much. He despised to admit it but a part of him wanted to know so that maybe he could hate Amara too and take some of the pain of missing her away.

When no answer came he asked again. This resulted in Boromir turning around from the boat to him. "Why do you continue to let her haunt you?"

"All I wish to know is why you dislike her so? Did she do something to annoy you?" Legolas' voice was light and clear of emotion.

"If you must know," Boromir lowered his voice and looked around as if her were speaking in a forbidden zone. "I was not too fond of her because she insisted she had a place within the fellowship when she did not." He turned away from Legolas. There, he had spoken the words about the woman he had wanted to say from the moment he had learned she was going with them. They were not too pleasant but they were the truth.

"Amara did not want to join the fellowship, but whether she liked it or not she had a place within this fellowship," Legolas countered.

More and more Legolas had tried to battle his emotions and keep himself sane. When he heard the name of his love on the tongue of Boromir in such an unbefitting way he wanted to know how he could hate her. Who could hate a gentle creature such as herself? She had given them relief while on such a dangerous journey.

Amara had acted as a safety net, letting them know when danger was just up a hill or around a corner. How could Boromir act as if she had contributed nothing to the fellowship?

"You mean she had a place by your side."

Legolas felt a storm rise within himself, but when he made to advance he was stilled by a certain dwarf.

"Don't go chasing for answers that'll anger you lad."

Legolas looked down at Gimli. His words had never been as wise. When he looked into Boromir's eyes he had seen what the man really wanted to express not just to him but to everyone.

_Let her go._

But Legolas could simply not let go. His heart would know no other and would feel for no one else. Her death had him lost for words for the longest. He had found his way through the thickest of forest for a while, only to have lost his way once more. It was tragic.

Once more he had to continue on through the darkness without light. He understood that he wasn't the only one missing her presence. Aragorn had found his closest of kin, his sister, only to have her ripped away from her again. Even as he stood looking at nothing in particular, Legolas could feel the sorrow Amara had left on them all. Amara had indeed left an imprint on them.

To simply let her go would be like letting go of the sun or the moon. It was letting go of something so pure and distinct that it was beyond the definition of pain. One could look into the eyes of any remaining member of the fellowship and see that things were different without her. The seriousness of the matter at hand had sunken in to its full extent. The death of Gandalf and Amara had proved an example of how powerful the evil they were facing could be.

_Let her go?_

Would it not be like letting go of hope? Amara had originated from the bottom of the barrel and had grown so much only for her life to end so abruptly. Did she mean nothing to the world? Did Gandalf mean nothing to the world? To them it seemed that Middle Earth was playing a cruel trick upon them.

Still, Legolas kept the faith the Lady Galadriel had bestowed upon him through her words. Amara had cheated death once before, why not once more? She had survived a bloody ordeal, why could she not break through the darkness had claimed her as its own? The last image of her pale face and darkened eyes survived to haunt him. Was he doomed to see that image for the rest of his life?

Gimli called to him. They were preparing to depart from the small island they had been resting on. The pace they had been taking had become increasingly faster. Legolas worried not for himself but for the hobbits who he could tell were not accustomed to such travel. The speed was necessary as he felt something coming.

Legolas climbed into the boat behind Gimli and tried to forget about all that troubled him.

_"You, my friend, have changed quite a bit. You're not the frizzy haired, four eyed, brace faced, awkward girl I used to know."_

The ghostly image of a red headed girl floated along side of the empath. She studied her friend feeling immensely surprised and proud. She was doing the unthinkable, the unimaginable and Brittany was damn sure proud of her. Forever she had known Amara to be the one who did not step up and grab life by the reins. Her friend was the one who stood back and watched others live their lives. It was refreshingly new to see her friend in a new state.

Amara ran amongst the bramble almost out of breath. The sun beat its rays down, making her a bit warm but she pressed on. For the sake of reaching the fellowship she had to get their before the enemy did. She had to warn them of what was coming so they could prepare. The interruption of fate had long since passed her mind.

By fate she was here and she was going to help prevent things the best way she could. If they were meant to happen...they would simply happen. She was done holding back and keeping information to herself. This she had decided on her own. Screw what everyone else had told her. This was HER life and she would decide things, no one else would.

_"Can you hear me!" _Brittany looked at the focused woman she floated beside. She watched as a branch scrapped across the skin of her cheek. She didn't expect Amara to answer her. Sometimes being corporeal sucked. Brittany missed her friends terribly but had come to truths with it having been her time.

It had been her time to depart from Earth and now it was time for her to depart from limbo, where she waited. It had hurt watching from a totally peaceful life, watching Amara walk through life without many friends after Nathan cheated on her. Brittany had come from limbo to say her last goodbyes to Amara. The ghost smiled to herself as she spotted determination in Amara's eyes. She was no longer the Amara she had known but a different person.

_"You're representing all those who haven't come from their shells yet. All the people who feel insecure with themselves. They will be able to look at you and see that this isn't just it for them. They can become something much more. God, you've changed so damn much."_

Amara slowed her pace until it came to a complete stop. She heaved in air and put her hands on her knees. A slight smile crossed her face and she closed her eyes.

Brittany the ghost stopped herself and looked down at her friend._ "I wish that you could hear me. I'm telling you, basically, that I'm proud of you and you can't even hear me. This is silly not to mention stupid. The big guys up there keep ranting on and on that you are an empath that's leverage to the good side, so why can't you hear a ghost? It only seems natural that you would hear me.?"_

_"I guess your brain is too clogged up with thinking about getting to that hott little elf." _Brittany snickered. At that point she was glad Amara hadn't heard her because she would have slapped her if she could.

Amara stood up straight, the smirk on her face never leaving.

"I can hear you, you stupid idiot."

Brittany jumped back with a gasp. She quickly got over it and laughed. Amara's smile got wider.

_"What about...can you see me?"_

Amara simply nodded. Something like this had never happened before to her. Was seeing ghost something that came with her power? She certainly felt the giddiness of Brittany. It could have been no one other than her.

Once she felt her, she had glanced over and saw her! Could you imagine what she felt when seeing the image of her dead best friend? She could only smile, not knowing what else to do. She didn't want to interrupt Brittany saying all those nice things about her either. She decided not to question how this whole meeting was possible, but just let it be.

"I can see you. I'm really sorry Brit, but you caught me at the worst of times..." She didn't want to make it seem like she wasn't happy to see her best friend but she had something of great importance up ahead of her.

_"I know, I know. I'll make this snappy. I just wanted to tell you bye. I'm leaving there." _Her ghostly finger pointed skyward and there was a twinkle in her eye.

Amara looked at her confused.

_"I'm being reincarnated. Usually the process takes really long but...I dunno. It wasn't for me, I guess."_

All Amara could think of was saying into who?

Brittany smiled mischievously. _"You'll know in the end." _She laughed evilly and began slowly to disappear. _"By the way," _she said as a last note. _"I met your real parents. Nice blokes they are. Get moving or you'll be behind!"_

The ghost of Brittany was gone. Amara was confused. She had met her parents? Time she did not have to dwell on the matter so she took off running once more. An even bigger smile was plastered to her face.

The meeting with her best friend boosted her excitement even more.

The fellowship was quiet as they sailed towards a great waterfall. Not too far from them was a beach. This was where they were to stop. Once their boats hit the gravel of the beach, everyone shifted from them. The hobbits quickly started to set up camp, for it kept their mind off the roughness that must lie ahead of them.

For far too long, nothing eventful happened. It did not sit well in the mind of Legolas. This journey was a dangerous one no doubt, which was why the quietness they had been experiencing could not be real. As they had sailed, something dark and sinister had passed the elf's mind. He thought surely Aragorn would have sensed it.

Something was coming for them; with such a speed it shocked him. For more than a minute he could do nothing but stare into the woods around them. It was not safe to set up camp here nor to stay a moment longer. They were long overdue for an attack and as harsh as it might have been it was true. This was not simply a walk in the garden.

Enemies were every where and all around them!

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli looked up at his traveling companion. Was Aragorn out of his mind? They would never make it through Emyn Muil! Emyn Muil would take them decades to find their way through and this concern the dwarf voiced.

"Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

This made Pippin looked worried who had been listening with rapid attention. He felt his days of making skeletons drop down wells were over. In fact, Pippin had been maturing quite speedily through the journey. He didn't have a choice for the road was dangerous and left no room for being silly and childish. Pippin looked to Aragorn for reassurance.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see," Gimli boomed.

Aragorn almost rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the dwarf. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

This comment left Gimli sputtering. Aragorn crossed his arms and looked out onto the water. Of course they had another choice but the path he had chosen was the better one. He only wished he knew what lied forward for them all. He could do nothing more than to make the decisions that were thrown his way.

Legolas came to stand next to him. Aragorn could see the serious look in the elf's eyes. "We should leave now."

Aragorn glanced at Legolas before turning to look at the water once more. "No," he said simply. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness"

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas' eyes strayed to where he felt the disturbance. Aragorn, he knew, at times could be stubborn. It reminded him of Amara. At this he shook his head. There was no more room on this journey for grief.

Middle Earth was at stake and Amara was no more.

Merry looked around after returning with wood for the fire. Something was definitely not right to him. He observed Sam, who was dozing off, Pippin was right next to him, Gimli was still flustered about Aragorn, Aragorn was speaking to Legolas but there was something missing.

"Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn looked over the camp. He noticed right away, Boromir was missing too. This was not a good sign at all, given that he knew Boromir's weakness and that he was missing from the group. Without a word he started for the woods in search of the Ring-bearer. Sam jousted awake at the mention of Frodo being missing.

Everyone gathered their weapons and went off in a mad search for Frodo.

It had to have been hours that she had been running with little rest and still she had not caught up to the fellowship. The evil though, she was right on their heels. In fact, she could feel their ways pour through her. It was not long before she had to unsheathed her sword with caution. Breathing deeper, she sped up and saw what she was to face.

They were stragglers. They had to have been because they were alone and moving slowly forward. Amara stopped her running and looked around the woods. There were no more orcs insight other than the ones a few feet in front of her. She felt ahead for the emotion of any more orcs or creatures of their nasty nature.

They were too far ahead and that brought a small bit of relief to the empath. Amara stayed stock still, afraid that if she moved any more they would hear her. Her heart sped up ten times faster than it had already been going. She was alone. There was one to help her defeat the three creatures ahead of her.

Why were they behind with their group? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that these creatures were orcs and not Uruk-hai. She'd have more trouble trying to defeat them than orcs. Amara remembered the sacrifices that were made to get her to this very point.

Did she dare disappoint so many others? There was no way that she was going to cower away and let these creatures reach the fellowship before she did. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and let her presence be known. On that day, at that very moment she had abandoned who she had been in stepped into her family's line. At that moment, as she raised her sword high above her head she became Amara daughter of Arathorn and Gilraen.

The creatures sensed her, but sensed her a moment to late. Amara sent her sword through the back of one of the foul creatures. It dropped dead to the ground as her sword slid from its flesh. The other two orcs screeched and drew up rusted swords of their own. Before either of them could strike, they smelled her aura.

Amara raised her sword in defense and studied the ugly creatures. The memory of her brother teaching her a few things about handling a sword came to mind. All the books she read of fighting techniques and what not helped a lot but it was much different from going out and actually performing them. There was a fierceness inside of herself that she began to feel and thrive on. It was like caffeine to her and only fueled what she was about to do.

She stepped forward but abruptly stopped when one of the orcs spoke out.

"She is it! The empath our master has been in search of!"

Confusion marked her face and the orcs only snickered.

"You are right," the other said. "We must bring her with us."

She was wanted? Why would anyone want her? Then it clicked. Why it had not clicked earlier on, was a mystery for she was a smart woman. When she understood this she lunged forward and dove her sword into the orc that had suggested bringing her with them.

The other orc was not as easy to defeat as the other two had been. He swiped his blade at her head but was not successful at what he wanted to do, which had been to cut her head clean off her shoulders. The woman ducked and kicked the orc so that it stumbled back. The adrenaline surged through her and it felt incredible. She never imagined that fighting an orc was so fulfilling.

Once she stuck her sword through the stomach of the orc, the seriousness had touched her and touched her hard. Frodo wasn't the only one who was wanted in this quest. Saruman wanted her as well. She was the upper hand to the fellowship. She could tell them whenever something dark was approaching way in advance.

Plucking her sword back and sheathing it, she realized she wasn't the only one hunting. She was being hunted!

He was drawn to it like no other. It was a magnet and he was forced into its weightful pull. It blinded him beyond comprehension, beyond what the mind could handle. As he watched Frodo slip the golden treasure onto his finger, he felt his need for it worse than ever.

"Give me… Give me the Ring!"

The need of it burned his heart. Why could no one see that with it, he could do so much good for the world? Frodo kicked him and he looked around wildly. If the Ring was gone there would be no chance for him. His father would not respect him anymore because he failed to bring the Ring to him and his land.

"I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings."

As soon as the words came from his mouth he regretted them. When his words hit his ears he heard how insane he sounded. What had he been thinking? The Ring was nothing but evil. _He _was evil for thinking such horrid thoughts.

He pledged to become a member of the fellowship to bring down the one Ring as was decided, not to force the Ring from the hobbit. Boromir turned in all direction as if he could catch a glimpse of the invisible Frodo. The sound of crunching leaves met his ears but he saw absolutely nothing which was what Frodo intended. This had been the biggest mistake of his life and he felt it tearing at him. It was such a coldness he thought himself never to experience.

Frodo heard his name being called out by the man but he dared not turn around and go back. Even with his pleadings and apologies he did not look back. He could see it in the way he looked at him. Boromir had the look of greed in his eyes that went beyond the standard definition and bordered on wickedness. A weary feeling over took him and he stopped running to climb onto a stone looking seat.

With the Ring on it never failed to frighten him. Even as he sat trying to catch his breath, he could make out a shape coming towards him with amazing speed. The image of the dark tower took over his eyes and he saw it. The thing that made him snatch the Ring from his finger.

The Eye of Sauron.

Frodo sat up breathing heavily. Sweat glistened on his forehead as fatigue began to wash away from him. A voice called out to him and he swiveled around. It was Aragorn. He approached him with caution seeing that there was something wrong with the hobbit.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo said standing. He timidly back away from Aragorn as to keep distance between them. Aragorn was a man himself and could fall into the Ring's spell. Frodo became more aware of that. This he did not want to happen to the Ranger or anyone else in the fellowship.

Aragorn looked at Frodo. His eyes mirroring concern to the greatest extent. It scared Frodo and he took another step backwards.

"Where is the Ring," Aragorn asked.

"STAY AWAY!" Frodo took many more steps back only to have Aragorn stride towards him.

"Frodo!"

The hobbit stopped in his tracks and looked up at Aragorn. Was this the way he wanted things to be? He had to be weary of everyone while carrying the trinket with much power he knew, but was this the right way to do it? He did not want to treat everyone as if they craved the Ring for themselves.

"I swore to protect you!"

"Can you protect me from yourself!"

Frodo pulled the Ring into view and held it in the palm of his hand so that Aragorn could see. Aragorn walked closer to Frodo, his eyes never leaving the Ring. "Would you destroy it," Frodo asked. He hoped against hope that Aragorn was stronger than Boromir. He awaited the answer.

Aragorn heard it. It was something he expected to hear but did not want to. His name was being called out to him in the softest of whispers. It was trying to bait him. It wanted to lure him in and become a pawn of evil.

He reached for the Ring and Frodo thought the inevitable. The temptation had become too much for Aragorn. He was going to snatch it from him and claim victory. Darkness would rule over the land and it would be just how he saw it in Galadriel's mirror. It would be all his fault because of this one moment.

Aragorn folded over Frodo's hands with both of his own and surprised him. This action stopped the whisperings and the pull. He looked into the eyes of the hobbit and could not have been any sincerer.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."

The temptation was refused and he knew the road Frodo must take. It included no one.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn nodded but then something on Frodo caught his eye. Frodo's sword, Sting was glowing a bright blue. He stood on his feet and drew his sword. "Go, Frodo." Aragorn faced where he knew the enemy was coming. He did not hear the hobbit move and so turned back to Frodo. "Run. Run!"

Frodo made a dash from the hilltop, not questioning the ranger. Aragorn walked further towards the old stone stairs to see an advancing troop of Uruk-Hai. Never before had he seen such creatures. They were more larger in size than orcs. Aragorn half smiled and touched his sword to his forehead.

He was not the least bit frightened and showed so by hurling himself toward the enemy.

Boromir struggled to fight off as many Uruk-hai as possible. How many times he had blew his treasured horn of Gondor for help, he had lost count. He could tell that the hobbits were tiring but he fought on for the sake of them. Boromir knew he had made a mistake with Frodo and he would try desperately to make it up to him. One foul creature after another began to come out at him. it got so bad that he could no longer see Merry and Pippin.

"RUN!" Boromir shouted after killing another enemy. He was sure his words met their ears.

The air stood still. Boromir was oblivious to the fact that the Uruk-hai leader was coming towards him. He fought on like any brave warrior. Merry and Pippin continued throwing rocks, having ignored Boromir's warning. They wanted to help him stand and fight.

The leader of the Uruk-hai aimed a black bow at the battling Boromir. He was much bigger in size than the following Uruk-Hai and appeared even more menacing if possible. The creature pulled the bowstring back until it could go back no farther.

The arrow was released.

It struck Boromir in his shoulder. As he fell to his knees, the hobbits stop throwing their rocks to look on horrified. Boromir breathed hard and let out a battle cry. He stood up and drew his sword into the nearest enemy. Nothing at this point would stop him.

The Uruk-Hai chief looked on in disgust and walked closer to the man. He aimed another arrow at him and shot again. This time Boromir turned to get a look at the captain. The arrow pierced him in the stomach. Boromir let out a groan and dropped once more to his knees.

He could do nothing more but gasp for air. His eyes connected with Pippin and Merry. It was them that he had to protect. He could not let them fall into the hands of evil. Every ounce of strength he called to once again and stood.

When his eye fell upon who was behind the leader it shocked him.

Amara had ran, her sword held tightly in her hand. She knew that it was only a matter of minutes that she would reach them. She breathed in heavy air and smelled the stench of blood. She hoped and prayed she was not too late. Nervousness aroused in her but was pushed back.

Her senses told her to turn and run right and she did. Pretty soon she was faced with the unthinkable. She could not have imagined it. Amara knew if she looked in the mirror she would have seen herself pale just like in the cartoons. There was no way on either Earth or Middle Earth that she would be successful in beating twenty or so more orcs.

They all tromped forward towards what she knew was the fellowship. She held her sword so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Was she afraid? Yes, beyond belief. No ideas struck her at the moment and she cursed her brain.

She was supposed to be smart! Something surely would come to mind. Something had to some to mind and fast. She thanked the Valar when something did pour into her brain. It was reckless and stupid, but what else did she have?

The Uruk-Hai were all traveling together to go to the same place. She knew they would capture Merry and Pippin so they had to end up where they were. She hated the plan and wished something else would come to mind. Fighting off all of these super orcs was just not an option. She bit her lip and ran forward making herself known.

An Uruk-Hai grunted after sensing something. He jabbed another comrade in the arm and looked back. The other Uruk-Hai followed his league and saw a woman running before them with a sword in her hand but not raised. The Uruk-Hai snarled to her making her known by a few more. The one that spotted her turned around and drew its blade.

Amara threw down her sword and listened to the thud it made once it hit the ground. To be honest, she wanted to turn and run but that would bring shame to her family. So, she faced her fears head on but could not shake the feeling that she was in a horror flick. The orcs she had killed before had sensed something within her so she was banking on the Uruk-Hai sensing something within her too. The few Uruk-Hai facing her snarled on but did not make a move.

Amara had long since stopped breathing. She regretted throwing her sword down but did not have the guts to pick it back up. The Uruk-Hai who first spotted her sheathed its sword and started for her. It had sensed and seen the brightness coming from her. It was the same brightness their master had warned them about.

"Dead or alive it does not matter," one of them grunted to the advancing Uruk-Hai.

"Why not keep her alive and have fun with her?" The Uruk-Hai laughed harshly.

Amara's eyebrows rose. What if her plan failed? She could not afford to think in that way. The Uruk-Hai grabbed her roughly by the arm and warned her not to try anything. She allowed herself to be pulled by the creature and prayed that she had made the right choice and not a stupid one.

The Uruk-Hai pulling her along caught up with the rest of its troop and shouted that the empath was found. Amara wondered how they knew she was an empath and what was wanted of her, but her thoughts stopped. Everything stopped once she saw what was happening a little ways before her. She gasped in horror and felt her stomach turn into knots. There was Boromir standing before the last arrow that would bring him doom.

His own eyes met her and he stood, visibly shocked. He looked from Amara and all her mystery to the Uruk-Hai in front of him.

"Don't stand there," Amara yelled. She had once hated Boromir but every feeling she had for him had stood aside at this one moment. She never wished his death and thought all that running she did would change that. She thought she could change his death but she reached him too late. Amara felt the Uruk-Hai grasp her arm even tighter.

"Silence you foul being," it spat.

The Uruk-Hai had all gone forward but the one that was holding her and she knew why. He wanted to receive honor for being the one to have found her. She could do nothing but watch as the creatures charged towards frightened looking hobbits and carried them away. Amara wanted to help them so badly. The only thing that brought her comfort was knowing that they would be alright.

Boromir faced what was to come with bravery. Amara hung her head so that she would not have to watch. The Uruk-Hai grasped her cheeks with one rough hand and forced her to look on. He smiled a gruesome smile.

"Look at what you failed at."

And to her horror she saw with wide eyes as the last arrow struck Boromir.

Aragorn and Gimli ran ahead as Legolas covered them both. There were only a few stray Uruk-Hai and orcs and did not serve much of a challenge for the elf. He killed the last orc in his sight with an arrow and went quickly to recover it. He bent down and pulled the arrow from the orc and placed it in his quiver. Legolas was about to move on in case Aragorn needed him but he spotted something shiny beneath a few blades of dry grass.

He walked forward and crouched down. Uncovering the object, he recognized it as the sword that had been Arwen's. The princess of Rivendell had given it to Amara though. That would mean... He picked it up and studied it.

There were bits of dried black blood on the blade. Amara couldn't be alive could she?

_'Perhaps someone had stolen it from Lothlorien,' _Legolas reasoned, but who would do such a thing under the watchful eye of Galadriel?

He had no time to dwell on the matter and stuck the sword in his belt. Legolas moved forward like he had been.

Aragorn saw her in the grasp of evil. He also saw Boromir on the brink of death. How his sister came to be standing there he could not focus on. He sent a quick look to Gimli and in understandings rushed forward to aid Boromir. The Uruk-Hai was distracted from Boromir by Aragorn and a fight between them blazed on.

Gimli did not hesitate in swinging his axe at Amara's captor. If this had been another situation he would have been all smiles. The Uruk-Hai stepped out of the way of the axe and pulled out his sword, never taking his hand from Amara's arm. The creature would be damned if it let a dwarf take it down. The sword was held to the empath's throat.

Whether she lived or died really did not matter to the Uruk-Hai. The only concern was getting her to Saruman.

Amara tensed at the feeling of cold metal pressed to her throat. The creature would not hesitate in killing her once it had made up its mind. This left Gimli wondering what he should do. The battle between Aragorn and the Uruk-Hai did not let up and he glanced at the dying Boromir beneath a tree. Gimli stood there watching the Uruk-Hai being to pull Amara away.

Aragorn was having difficulty too. The chieftain was not afraid of death and knew nothing of pain. Aragorn realized this once he hacked off the creatures arm and it continued to advance at him with attacks. He prayed that Gimli was successful in rescuing his sister. He wanted to know how she came from death.

He also feared that Boromir was on the brink of death like his sister had been. Tiring of the on goings with the beast before him, Aragorn sent his sword through its chest. To show that it did not fear him and feared nothing, the Uruk-Hai pulled himself onto the sword and snarled at Aragorn. Aragorn withdrew his sword and sliced his head clean off his shoulders.

It was dead.

Aragorn heaved and looked between Boromir and the Uruk-Hai that still held his sister captive. The Uruk-Hai was pulling her in the direction that the rest of them had went. He was torn between choosing a fallen partner and his own blood. He looked at her and saw in her eyes the answer to his dilemma. Aragorn turned and strode quickly to Boromir.

"Let the lass go."

He heard Gimli shout. Aragorn was torn. Here Boromir laid with arrows prodding from him. Death was here to meet him and he knew there wasn't anything he could do to stop the process. A few feet from him was his sister, who had somehow evaded death and was being dragged away no doubt, back towards it.

The sound of an arrow hitting a target met Aragorn's ears and he took his eyes from Boromir to see Legolas standing in the clearing with his bow raised. At the sound of Boromir's dry cough he turned back to him.

"They took the little ones," he rasped out.

"Be still."

The cold blade slid from Amara's throat and fell to the ground along with the Uruk-Hai. She breathed as if she had never breathed before and rubbed the spot where the point of the blade had been. It was the dumbest plan she had ever had and it had not worked much to her liking. She had hoped to save Boromir and or help the hobbits to get away. Amara stepped back into the clearing and found Legolas' eyes on her.

Oh how she had missed them. Despite the fact that she had missed him more than the world she looked to Aragorn and Boromir. Boromir was dying and now was not the time to rejoice and to tell her tale of how she was brought back to life. Legolas felt the sadness emitting from the clearing. He did not want to look away from Amara but did.

Had someone thought it funny to place a ghostly image of Amara before him, he had thought when he first came into the small clearing. It had not been a ghost though, it was her and she was being taken away yet again. Without having to think, he drew an arrow and let it fly straight towards the Uruk-Hai. His heart soared from the shackles that it had been locked under for what seemed like thousands upon thousands of years. Relief, swept through him at not having to live without her anymore.

He walked to her side and watched Boromir on his death bed.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go," said Aragorn.

Boromir wheezed out, "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said sadly.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn reached out to pull the arrows from Boromir but the dying man's words stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

Aragorn did not wish to hear him speak such words for they were not true, only a fear the man had. He would not see it become true.

Amara unconsciously slid her hand into Legolas' hand making his heart soar. Despite all the sadness of what was happening he felt himself become elated at her touch. He glanced down at her to see that she had the look of sadness all of them carried. The wonder never left him of how she came to be standing there. He squeezed her hand in response and looked back to Boromir.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!" This Aragorn said strongly. All who heard it was forced into believing it. He was ready to take up any challenge if it meant freedom to all Middle Earth.

"Our people? Our people." Boromir realized that Aragorn was facing who he was and his heritage. Through the pain he smiled and looked past him. He saw that the color had drained from Amara's face and that she was holding on to the elf quite tightly. He realized that she cared about him.

"Give your sister my apologizes."

Aragorn nodded. Boromir reached for his sword and with some help from Aragorn, he placed it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!"

With one last breath his soul went into the wind.

"Be at peace son of Gondor," Aragorn whispered and kissed his brow.


	37. They Are Coming

A/N: I want to thank all of you for being so patient. Many, many things have been going completly wrong in my life and I had NO desire at all to write let alone look at a pen for quite sometime. I'm praying that I can get through this story and not give up. Continue to read and give encouraging reviews and hopefully I'll feel the urge to write again.

They Are Coming

The essence of death clung to the air. It overwhelmed those who stood there to experience it. Such a sad event had taken place yet again and there was no time to mourn. Other things were at hand and lives hung in the balance. The three of them felt for Boromir but were forced to move on.

Amara could do nor say anything as she watched her brother, Legolas and Gimli put Boromir's body into one of the boats. Boromir's face had already taken an ashen color as if he had been dead for days instead of the few minutes he had been. She could no longer look at the sorrowful sight before her. Ever since her pet gold fish had died when she was five, she learned that death was something to fear, something to hate. No one could fight the fact that death was a part of life and it was something that was inevitable.

No matter how many action flicks she had seen during her teen years, they had not prepared her for the road ahead. This life she was now standing in was every bit of the essence of an action movie, yet it wasn't. Her life was reality and she would never one day wake up and find herself living her old life. The words she had once read were coming to life before her eyes. It scared her, what was happening.

Yet, she did not let it show. She did not let her moment of fear seep through so it would cover her eyes, leaving her blind to the task at hand. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas sent the boat off into the water and slowly stepped back. The fallen son of Gondor drifted off, his hands clutching at his sword within the boat. In death, he had certain honorful look. Would things have been different had she reached them earlier?

There was a feeling she had that there was not a thing she could do to prevent his death. As the boat carrying Boromir's body took the uncontrollable trip down into raging water, Amara looked up at the sky as a single black bird flew over them. It let out a screeching caw that would have gone unnoticed to most people, but not to her. Its single caw suggested something to Amara that she simply could not ignore. The single bird had not flown across the sky for no imparticular reason. It had been sent and sent by the enemy.

A creepy feeling ran through her veins serving as a warning. Her mouth felt dry as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Frodo was not with them and in fact had gone in his own path. This bird was sent for her. Past all of its black feathers there lied a black heart and undying devotion to one.

"W-we have to go." She stuttered out, hating to ruin the silent moment dedicated to Boromir. Whatever was coming for her she did not want to risk the lives of others. This was her problem and it needn't be anyone else's. If they all just kept moving towards where Merry and Pippin were going, she should be able to evade whatever was coming for her.

Her words went on deaf ears.

Being cautious, Aragorn raised his sword to who could have been his own flesh and blood. He never envisioned himself being in this situation at all. What or who that stood before him could have been an evil plot sent by the opposing side. The woman certainly appeared as Amara but appearance could be fickle. Was there anyway that he could be sure that this was his sister and not the enemy?

Gimili too had his weapon at the ready. It pained him to have to behave in such a nature, but none of them could really be sure could they? Not even the elf could tell. It could never hurt to be safe. The stakes were too high at this point.

Legolas stood with Aragorn and Gimli but raised no weapon towards Amara. He simply couldn't. For sure, he knew it was her. As she looked at them with frustration and shock, he felt her in a way he was sure no one else did. He was rushed with the certain urge to unit himself with her, to feel her against him.

They had just cast Boromir's body away in a boat. The mood had changed so quickly from somber to a high powered tension. Amara couldn't believe that things had taken a turn like they did. This situation was suppose to happen to Gandalf not her. Why couldn't they tell that she was no enemy.

The caw of the bird only got louder in her ears. It sent more chills through her body.

"Why would those bone head Urk-Hai try to capture me and drag me back to their leader if I was evil," Amara motioned helplessly with her hands, trying to make a point.

"If you are Amara then prove you are her." The harsh eye of Aragorn weighed heavy on her. It was making her very uncomfortable. Perhaps, they were right in judging her so jarring. She could have been someone evil disguised as herself. It was a fair assumption.

"We don't have time for this. The enemy is coming."

Nothing in response. They were waiting for her to prove herself.

"How am I suppose to prove that this is me- I mean that I'm me. I mean that I'm who I say I am- I mean to say that- oh you know what I mean," said Amara frustrated. She put her hands on her hips, truly not knowing what she could do to prove that it was her. Had this been Earth, she just would have shown a student ID, her drivers license, Social Security card or some of her bills, but this was Middle Earth and things weren't that simple. She could let them know something that only Amara would know. But what?

Legolas stepped forward, knowing what to do. Like everyone else, there was seriousness written all over his face, but for him it was different. If she was in fact evil he wouldn't be dealing with someone or thing who had stolen the image of his sister or friend. He would be dealing with the image of the person who had become his life line.

"What is Saturday for?"

A look of confusion crossed Amara as she turned her attention to Legolas.

"What?"

Without hesitation he took an arrow from his quiver and notched it onto his bow string.

"Whoa! Hold up." Amara motioned frantically with her hands. Her brain had went blank for a split second. The bird kept knocking at the back of her thoughts but it had now long since flew by. Her brain, thankfully was now up and running now that the bird was gone.

"S-Saturdays are for cartoons and boat loads of Fruit Loops. Which I might add, Middle Earth has a lack there of."

"What was the name of your stuffed rabbit," Legolas asked.

"Aww, come on. You're gonna make me spill every personal semi embarrassing detail?"

Legolas moved not one inch. His frame was taunt and alert. One wrong answer from her would mean an arrow to the heart, an instant strike.

"Mr.Binky," Amara said with a huff. "My stuffed rabbit's name was Mr. Binky. I won second place in the battle of the bands in high school. I had maybe still have low self esteem. I suck at fighting, can't stand horror movies. My favorite song is Creep by Radiohead. I can watch hours of television on end if no one bothers me and," Amara lifted up the hem of her tunic. By now she was beyond patient. So beyond that point that it was indescribable.

"And I got these when Brad stabbed me a bunch of times."

A grotesque array of scars littered her stomach. Some were faint and others were not. She dropped her tunic and crossed her arms over her chest. The look on Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas' faces were a mixture of relief and sadness. She had given them all the proof they needed.

The lord of realization, if there was one, had came down and set his essence upon them. Through it all, their minds had become clouded and now the clouds were moving out, making room for the sun. For a brief second, things were at a stand still. No one said anything nor made a move. Time they could have used was being wasted.

"Have I proved that I'm me?"

Legolas slowly lowered his bow. He gave her a small smile. It was her. It was Amara.

Amara watched as the three in front of her put away their weapons. They were staring intently at her, their smiles glowing.

"Did you guys forget that I'm an empath?"

They all radiated with relief and happiness. It was almost overpowering. Amara took a few steps back as they stepped closer to her. This was either going to be a good thing or a bad thing. Right now she was not willing to take her chances.

They didn't have time for warm fuzzy hellos and pleasant chit chat. As of now, the enemy had the upper hand in it all. They should have been well on their way by now, trying to find Merry and Pippin. To her, their trail was cold and she could no longer sense their presense gracing her veins. She doubted whether or not they were in any real trouble, but she had to be sure just in case things didn't turn out like she wanted them to.

Gimli was the first to tackle her around the waste whimpering about how he thought she was gone for good.

"Come on Gimli...we don't have time...for this." She struggled to get free of the dwarven grip but she found that it was not happening.

"You never cease in surprising me, lass."

"She sure doesn't."

Amara looked up from Gimli to see Aragorn's smiling face looking at her. At the moment, she could not help but do the same. This was after all her brother and despite the seriousness she wanted to maintain in her features, he had a way with easing her emotions. Gimli let Amara go and stood aside so that Aragorn could embrace her. For the first time she felt it was great not to be dead.

"How are you alive? We saw you perish in darkness," Aragorn asked, holding her at arms length.

He surveyed the gleam in her azul eyes. Something was different but he could not mark it.

"I don't have time to explain it now. We should get going the en-"

Her sentence did not get to play itself out, for she was interrupted by Legolas. He had not moved an inch from where he stood. The smile he once had was gone and his face was wiped clean of emotion.

"There is something not quite right about you." Legolas said. He walked towards her and studied every part of her. Her skin, her face, eyes, nose, lips but still it wasn't as clear as he thought it was. She was more radiant than before and she was not quite herself. Amara looked up at Legolas.

"W-what do you mean," Gimli asked. He was clearly confused by what Legolas had said.

"She isn't the same." Legolas turned from her to face both Aragorn and Gilmli. Suddenly, Amara felt like Legolas was trying to get everyone to gang up on her. She felt like an outsider. Despite it all, she felt frustrated at the fact that things were not happening as quickly as she would have liked them to.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, his smile slowly fading away. This was when Amara intervened. "Yes, there is something different about me, but I can't explain it now. It's too complicated and would take up too much time. Can we go now, before the trail gets cold?" She bounded the way Merry and Pippin were carried off and then Legolas knew.

"Amara, you are...not an elf are you?" He spoke with uncertainty and his blue eyes were fillled with wonder.

Sighing, Amara turned around. It was unavoidable. That little aspect of her story would have to come out sooner or later and out of all people, Legolas would have figured things out.

"No...no Legolas I'm not an elf."

Aragorn tilted his head. "Amara what are you keeping from us?"

Not being able to look at any of them she opted for keeping her eyes on the ground. It was no big deal really she felt, but how was she suppose to explain it to them without sounding like a total freak? The only way to explain it was by being mature about it all. The more she beated around the bush, the more time was being wasted in following Merry and Pippin's trail. If something happened to them and it was because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Things after all still had the chance of changing. Merry and Pippin could be questioned about her and if they did not answer something could happen to them. There was a world of possibilities that could happen. Dare she take a chance and let one of them play out? No, it was not in her nature to take such risks with others lives.

"I am- I mean I was graced with elven qualities by Aule so that I may over come the darkness that had held me captive on this plane."

"So, you mean you are not an elf?" Gimili asked the question with a high voice.

Amara shook her head. "Nope. I just have enough light, shall we say, in me to hold back that icky darkness." She finished with a bright smile.

The explanation was understandable, but did Legolas believe her? He stood in front of her so close that her smile vanished from her face. Aragorn picked up on something that Gimli, of course, had not. He looked down at the dwarf who was looking intently at the elf and woman. Lightly, he smacked the dwarf on his arm and told him to help gather the things from the boats that they would need.

"But I don't think the lass here is finished explaining-"

Aragorn gave Gimli a look that made him shut up. Then it dawned on him. His eyebrows rose and his eyes shifted to the couple before him. "Oh." It was all he said and followed Aragorn towards the boats.

Legolas studied the new light in Amara's eyes. He pushed a few stray hairs covering Amara's ears back. Her ears were not pointed and the curve of them looked as normal yet delicate as they had ever looked. Every part of her looked as if she had not once been dead. Amara stood before him as if nothing had ever happened.

"Legolas..."

"I love to hear you speak my name. It has been so long," he said with a small smile.

Inwardly, she smiled at the fact that it hadn't really been that long ago that she was dead, yet Legolas felt that it had.

"You and I both know that we haven't the time for this."

"Say my name once more," Legolas said, ignoring her comment.

Amara glanced at where Aragorn and Gimil were retrieving things from their boats. Legolas had asked her to say his name as if in confirmation that it was truly her. Before, Amara had wondered whether or not Legolas really was in fact in love with her or was he just infatuated with her for some weird reason. Now she was pretty sure that he did love her. Amara felt Legolas' fingers touch under her chin, bringing her face back to his.

"Will you say my name for me?"

His eyes sparkled, making Amara grin.

"Legolas," she whispered.

"Once more." The prince of Mirkwood's smile was spreading wider showing a dazzling array of teeth.

Smiling even brighter, all horrible things from her mind she said, "Legolas."

Not being able to hold back any longer, he kissed her full and deep on the lips. It was a kiss neither of them had experienced with anyone else before. It was powerful but soft and tender. At the moment nothing at all mattered. Both of them did not care that only a few feet away were Aragorn and Gimli pretending that the couple did not exist.

The kiss was something Legolas needed desperately. Days ago, things were not looking so bright for him. He felt like everything in his world had crumbled before him. All the women before that he had relations with just never fit with him and now that he had found Amara everything did feel like it fit. Once she had gone it felt like she had been ripped from the puzzle that was him and everything had fallen apart.

As the woman he loved let him explore the wonders of her mouth, he knew what the lady Galadriel had meant by her words. Despite the collection of horrible that walked Middle Earth, there was a spark of happiness that could not be over powered. Amara had found her way back to him and nothing could take her away. The old him was cast into the past never to return. Amara made him a new person and that was not at all hard to see.

Gimli grunted as he put the last of the supplies in his pack. The dwarf let out an unrecognizable noise as he spied Amara and Legolas. Filled with embarrassment and a turning stomach he walked over to Aragorn who was checking his knife.

"I think those two should be separated before they suffocate. They are no use to us dead!" Gimli looked back once more before looking to Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled. He looked at Amara and Legolas as they embraced. It made him recall himself and Arwen. As much as he thought the idea of his sister and Legolas was wondrous, he could not help but hear that tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was not right. Amara, like himself, would eventually have to pass and it would leave Legolas to wallow the world in grief.

It was a big reason he wished Arwen would forget about him. He did not want her to follow in his path of the dead. Talking to Legolas or Amara about this would be a useless thing so he thought it best to mind his own affairs.

"Give them a minute," Aragorn chuckled. "Legolas deserves it." He went ahead and continued to check his knife.

Gimli had now become strangely interested in Legolas and Amara. Wondering how long they could stay in such passion without falling out, he tilted his head. It was almost hypnotizing.

Aragorn let a minute pass that should have been filled with quick strides toward the foul creatures that held Merry and Pippin captive. The ranger sheathed his knife and cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Legolas, Amara we must be moving now."

Just to see Legolas had made her heart flutter but tasting him set her on fire. His lips were so soft against her own and his tongue was warm and inviting. The world around herself could have disappeared and she would not have noticed at all as long as she had Legolas with her. Never before had she felt so wanted and loved. So, when Aragorn's voice floated back to them she was not too pleased. Duty called though and it was much greater than what she and Legolas shared at the moment.

Amara pulled away from Legolas and gave him a smirk. "Come on, Middle Earth awaits us."

Legolas could do nothing more but beam and follow behind Amara.

The single black bird landed on the sill of a window and let out an aberrant call. Its master quickly responded to its call. A pale hand picked up the bird and stroked it tenderly.

"What news have you for master?"

Grima Wormtongue looked on at the bird. His pale completion made him appear ill and not at all healthy. Hard he studied the bird as the creature's head moved back and fourth almost rhythmically. When the bird flew from Grima's hand, he had heard all that he needed to hear. He paced the cold room he was in whilst he rung his hands together. This meant that he was in deep thought, so deep that he could not contain them within his head.

"So it is true. There is such a thing as an empath."

"Did you doubt my words?" A voice spoke back to Grima in his head.

Quickly, he shook his head. "No, not at all. This would be great for our side. An empath and in the form of a lovely woman! Think of the things she would be able to sense and tell us."

"Which is why it is important to find her. I have already sent an army out in hopes of her capture. In case I do not get a hold of her first, should she come your way, isolate her before she senses your motives."

"Yes my lord," Grima spoke wickedly.

"She fell to darkness once, surely she can do it once more."

It was truly as if she had not left. No one could tell that there was a change in her other than the glow she had. Calmly she ran forward, side by side with Aragorn. Quietly she ran her eyes forward and a bit scrunched due to the setting sun being so big. Her thoughts were light and not serious at all, them being that she wished Middle Earth had sunglasses.

Her ponytail was tossed from side to side in the slight breeze. It sort of got on her nerves but she pushed the feeling aside to focus on sensing Merry and Pippin. To her their trail had gone cold, so at the moment they were all relying on Aragorn's excellent skills as a hunter and tracker. Had she been the old Amara, by now she would have tired but there was nothing but energy left in her. It was like being a little kid again and running on nothing but pure energy.

Between the four of them, nothing was really said except Gimli's constant complaining about how fast they were running and taking no breaks. The dwarf only lagged behind a small bit. Amara would have laughed and laughed heartily had she felt like laughing. Everything in her body had told her it was inappropriate to do so and that she had to focus on the task at hand. When had she turned into such an adult all of a sudden?

Perhaps, carrying the knowledge that she could be endangering her friends just by gracing them with her presence made her feel adultish. Again, the thought of anything happening to anyone of them being hurt because of her crossed her mind. It was stupid really to keep thinking that one thought over and over again. It was such a distraction and distractions were not something she needed at the moment. Casting a glance back at Gimli, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Perhaps we should slow down a bit? You know for dwarf dude back there," she told Aragorn.

"Slowing down is something we can not afford," said Aragorn.

A purely dark feeling streaked across Amara's mind. It lasted less than a split second but it still made her come to a stand still.

"What is it?"

Legolas had stopped running when he saw Amara come to a stop. Instantly concerned rushed into him even though he knew she could have stopped just to catch her breath. The worst of thoughts came to his mind and began to rip at him. Losing her again would the worst thing that could happen. It bypassed saving Middle Earth because what good would Middle Earth be without Amara?

It was completely selfish to think such a thing but it was what he felt.

Amara looked at him and smiled. "Nothing. Just catchin' my breath."

On her behalf it was a complete lie but that last thing she needed or wanted was to worry anyone.

"Are you sure," Legolas asked, placing a hand on her back.

Amara nodded then looked ahead. "Now even Gimli is ahead of us."

Without looking back at Legolas she began to run again. She did not have to be an empath to tell that he was worried for her. Aule did not put her back onto this world so she could spend every minute of every hour reassuring everyone that she was okay. The thing she had to do was going to get done. It was only the first day but she was desperate to make things progress.

Progression though would not come to them if they got no rest. Even though she felt like a battery on full charge it would do some good to stop for the night. Amara caught up to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, we must stop and...make camp."

No was his simple answer.

"It will do us no good to keep running. It'll only tire everybody out and make us move more slower."

Aragorn knew she was right. He looked down at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes. It made him slow his pace until it was a complete stop.

"Merry and Pippin will be found but in due time. I promise this." Amara stopped running and stood by her brother.

"The trail is cold isn't it?"

"Nothing is completely cold, Aragorn. As long as they're still breathing we'll find them because you have me to sniff them out."

Aragorn gave Amara a strange look.

"Never mind."

"Please tell me that we are stopping now," Gimli huffed.

Amara nodded and with that Gimli collapsed on the ground.

"So we continue the search tomorrow," Legolas said looking at Aragorn. He could tell that the ranger had not wanted to stop at all. Aragorn saw the logic though in Amara's words.

Aragorn scouted out a spot that was not so much in the open for all to see to set up camp. It was in the shoal of a small forest that you could hardly call a forest because there weren't many trees. The moon had begun to take the place of the sun, with its stars following. Even though a war was raging, it did not stop the sun or the moon from setting and falling on schedule. Nothing about nature could change, it would always stay the same.

Gimli and Legolas had set about finding fallen logs for a fire, Aragorn was setting out his bed roll and Amara had cast her pack away and was now dragging a finger in dry dirt. Every so often that the minutes passed, Aragorn spied Amara from the corner of his eye. To him, she seemed deep in thought. Her brows were curved in the way that exposed her to the world as being lost in her thoughts. Amara apparently was the type who thought a lot about things. He was about to ask her what she was thinking of when she spoke to him.

"Do you remember her?"

Abandoning his bed roll he came to sit next to Amara. "Remember who?"

"Our mother, do you remember her?"

Aragorn rubbed his forehead. It was an important question that he could do nothing but answer truthfully.

"Not very well, no. From what I do recall she was beautiful and kind, very kind."

Amara had thought on what Brittany had said to her before she ghosted out. She said that she had met Amara's real parents. It made Amara all the more curious about them now that she thought about it. She looked at Aragorn's rugged but handsome face wishing that he could give her answers.

"Lord Elrond spoke of one story about her to me when I was much younger. She had come to visit Rivendell without giving much detail to our father."

Amara hugged her knees while listening to Aragorn. Finally she was hearing something about her mother.

"This apparently happened before I was born."

"Surely he will have to understand my need to escape that retched place. it is beautiful and everything but I need a change for awhile."

Elrond looked at the women before him as she sipped at her tea. Her dark hair was tied loosely behind her head and dirt was smudged here and there on her sun kissed skin. She looked hardly like a lady of Gondor in riding pants and a loose fitting tunic.

"I understand that Gilraen my dear, but you should not leave Gondor for such a long time without telling anyone." Elrond was giving her a stern look. Even though he loved when she visited his home, he did not want her to risk her life in the process.

"But Elrond, I did make my absence known. I left my husband a note. I even put it in a place he would be sure to find it."

"Where," Elrond dared to ask.

"Why, on our bed. Sooner or later he shall stumble into our room from a tiring day of ordering others around and," Gilraen acted out writing with her hand that wasn't holding her tea cup. "Signing his name to important parchments and find the note."

"How many days did it take you to ride here?"

"Only three. I rode hard without stopping and yet I find myself not tired at all."

Gilraen took another sip of the sweet tea to avoid looking at Elrond who she knew was giving her one of his famous disapproving looks. A noise reached the balcony that they were on. Gilraen recognized it as the sound of horses. She put her tea cup down and stood to see who it was. Visibly she paled and turned to Elrond.

"Well I think my stay here as been much worn out. I shall get out of your hair so to speak."

"You only just got here a few hours ago. What is it," Elrond asked. He stood at looked over the balcony and saw what had spooked Gilraen so much.

"Lord Elrond!" Arathorn called up to him and bowed. Behind him was his party all looking thoroughly weary. "My wife, has she reached you yet?"

Elrond looked back but Gilraen was gone.

"Father had to chase her all around the palace just to get her back. Elrond said that they had the entire palace in an uproar. It was their last visit to Rivendell before things began to get...bad."

Amara had listened to the short story with utmost interest. Boy, she would have loved to have grown up in a loving family like that. She would trade anything for just one minute with her parents and she was sure Aragorn would have too.

"They loved us, you know that and they still continue to," Aragorn whispered to her.

Faintly, Amara smiled and nodded her head.

"AHH! Watch it you blasted elf!" Gimli had scorned Legolas for starting the fire when he was still arranging the bits of wood. Legolas laughed as the flame danced and began to leap up. He was in a much better mood than he had been before. Anyone who had saw him after Amara had died could attest to it.

The interruption made Aragorn and Amara look back. Aragorn ruffled his sister's hair before standing. Amara was not in the mood to get up so she went back to pulling a finger through the dirt. Her thoughts were of her parents still. Legolas looked up from the fire and his eyes fell to Amara's back.

Aragorn had sat down close to the fire and began speaking to Gimli of his burn. Legolas made his way to her. On the way he picked up a stray stick and tossed it back into the fire. The fire again lept and startled Gimli to curses.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Legolas remembered the expression from Earth.

Amara laughed. "I don't think you have enough pennies."

She felt Legolas sit next to her. Amara brushed her finger off on the fabric of her leggings. She folded her arms atop her knees and rested her head on them.

"We will find them,." Legolas guessed that Merry and Pippin were on her thoughts. They were among a million other things.

"I know."

He began stroking her hair. A minute ago she felt fully charged, like the Energizer bunny but now she just didn't. Instead of letting her head rest on her arms she rested it on Legolas' arm. She was happy that she could do such a thing again. The flashes, though of what she saw in the pond entered into her head and soon her mouth could not help but ask.

"When I was gone, did you connect with anyone else?"

At first Legolas did not answer her, just taking in the silence that accompanied night. His lack of a quick reaction made Amara nervous.

Slowly he asked her what she meant.

"Did you hook up with anybody?"

The elf's face showed confusion. He had heard teenagers say things like she had when he was on Earth but he never asked Amara what it meant. "What?"

"When I was with Aule he showed me you with someone else...another woman." Amara went on to describe this woman.

Legolas knew who she spoke of. It was Phona and Amara had described her perfectly. He detected the nervousness in her voice, though he knew she was doing her very best to hide it.

"You are speaking of Phona. She came to me when I was visiting you on your...death bed."

"So you did hook up with someone else." Amara sat up at looked at Legolas more than ready to explode.

"I do not think I like what you are implying."

"What am I implying?" Amara crossed her arms.

"That I was unfaithful to you only hours after your death." Legolas' brow creased and he looked none too pleased.

"I can't help what I saw, Legolas!"

She couldn't believe that this was turning into an argument. She had not meant for it to but it seemed like fate had plans of its own.

"What you saw clearly wrong. Had I had relations with Phona don't you think that I would have kissed you as I did?"

Amara shrugged her shoulders stubbornly and looked out into the darkness that the fire did not pierce through. "I dunno. I do know that you had the hots for her once before, so maybe once I was dead she came to you and you saw her and something sparked in you again. Do you like playing the fields Legolas? I'm starting to think you do."

He did not know what 'playing the fields' even meant but he didn't like the sound of it.

Gimli looked back at the two of them when he heard their voices getting louder. "What is wrong with those two? Corraling right after the big reunion they had," he mumbled.

"Yes, I believe that this confirms that they are truly in love," Aragorn laughed.

"I do not play fields," Legolas stressed to Amara once she had explained to him what playing the fields meant. He might have done such a thing when he was younger but it was something he had learned that was wrong.

Amara opened her mouth about to speak when something utterly wrong made her close it. The dark feeling she had received when she saw the bird in the sky had returned but this time it was worse, much worse. Her face must have shown the distress she was feeling because Legolas asked her what was the matter, though he had found he could not shake off the annoyance his voice betrayed.

"They are coming," she said in a dead whisper. "They are coming for me."


	38. The Plan

A/N: Here is the next chapter and Happy Holidays everyone!

The Plan

* * *

"I have to go if we want to find Merry and Pippin, why don't you understand?"

"Amara, we do understand, but I will not have you running around in the dark."

"Aragorn, I won't be running around in the dark. I know exactly where they're at.'

"It is out of the question."

"Legolas," Amara barked.

"I'm afraid the elf is quite right," Gimli said.

The four of them sat around the fire after much persuasion to Amara. In a flash, she had her things packed and ready to go before she had a chance to really explain what was going on. Legolas had threw away the row that they had been having to try and figure out this new crisis. He had followed her around the camp as she gathered up her pack, trying to piece together sense from her ramblings. One minute they had been having a heated argument and the next Amara bursted out with a cryptic message about 'them' coming for her.

As soon as she began packing her things she gained the attention of everyone. Her nervous and jittery ways could not be taken lightly anymore after the tragic events that had occured.

"I'm an empath, it's what Aule wants me to do," Amara complained, annoyed at the fact that they were waisting time.

"You are not thinking this through. Say we let you go," Aragorn began to explain to his sister sitting across from him. "And you reach the orcs. Amara, you are outnumbered, they will capture you and you've fallen into the enemy's hands."

Amara stared into the fire. Aragorn was making sense, but her problem could not delay them all. Had she rememembered the story right, Merry and Pippin would be fine having escaped their captors but what if because of her, the tapestry of fate had changed? If anything at all happened to those two hobbits, she'd be completly at fault. Amara rubbed her hands over her face feeling fatigur set in.

"Well what do you suggest?"

Aragorn didn't say anything. Amara looked at Legolas who sat to her right and then to Gimli who was situated to her left. Neither of them appeared like they were going to be forthcoming with any solutions. The problem had snuck up on them like a predator to its prey in the dark. There wasn't enough time to assess the problem properly.

"Alright then, nobody has any ideas whatsoever so I'm going." She stood and turned in the right direction that she sensed the evil coming in. She fully intended to put herself in harm's way so that this could all move forward. Legolas reached up and took her hand, pulling her back into the crouching position. "You can't walk into this blindly," he said with fiercness in his eyes. It did not matter to him that she could sense impending doom and that it was tearing at her soul right now. To him, what mattered was keeping her alive.

He refused to go through what he had been through before. Legolas only wished that she would realize that she was putting herself in unnecessary danger. There was always another way. Amara crossed her arms feeling like she was the only one trying to take action. Every part of her felt jittery and eager to do something. Of course she understood why they were making a big deal out of things.

"I'm still waiting for some answers people."

Gimli must've gotten fed up with Amara's attitude because he said, "Do you have any solutions to this problem that you have brought upon us?"

Amara got back on her feet an angry spark ignited in her. Both Aragorn and Legolas recognized the signs of a heated woman.

"Amara," Aragorn spoke in a warning tone.

Having seen Amara become angry and emotional before, Legolas watched her with caution.

"Look dwarf boy, its not like I asked for this crap okay, so stuff it."

Gimli stood up with a cenical smile. "The lady has words, excuses even. _It's not like I asked for this_," he mimicked.

Amara bit her lip, thinking of all the things she could do to Gimli's beard.

"Stop blamming the Valar for what has happened to you."

At that, Amara took one of her knives from her belt and waved it threateningly at Gimli. That was when Legolas stood and grabbed Amara's arm that held the knife. Though it was very rude and much too frank, Gimli did speak some truth that Legolas understood. He would never admit that toAmara.

"Watch it if you want all that hair still on your face in the morning."

"Enought!" Aragorn shouted looking between the two of them. It was inapt to be arguing at a time like this. Amara took a deep breath and relaxed. Legolas, sesning the hostility draining from her, released her arm.

"This is not the time to neither point fingers nor to turn against each other." Aragorn sighed. "Now Amara, how far along are the orcs?"

Amara's eyes went heavenward, trying to decipher how far along the orcs were. "I'd say that...they'd probably be here by morning." Never before did Amara think she'd ever see Aragorn's eyes bug out.

"Now do you see why I'm like this," she asked.

Aragorn paced in front of the fire, his left arm tucked under his right elbow and his hand rubbed his chin. The three of them watched as Aragorn paced and thought. Now that no one was arguing, nightly sounds could be heard, uneffected by the events that were taking place. Standing there, Amara could feel how sleepy she was. Aule had given her elven qualities, but she thought elves could go for days without sleep. Perhaps these things came gradually. She made a mental note to ask Legolas at a more appropriate time.

"There is only a few more hours until sunrise," Legolas whispered.

Amara nodded taking note.

"I've got it," Aragorn stopped pacing and faced them once more.

"Well, make with it Aragorn, we haven't got all night," Gimli fussed.

"I am most certain that they are aware of what you are capable of."

"Yeah, so what?" Big deal that they knew she was an empath. Amara thought this while crossing her arms.

"They will expect you to come to them, but if we were to send someone in your stead we will have the element of surprise."

Amara looked up at Legolas questioningly. She would have shot Gimli the same look but she was still pissed at him. "Umm, Aragorn, they're orcs, meaining they're not that bright."

"You are forgetting one thing. They take orders from Saurmon."

He was right. Saurmon would have looked at every aspect in this thing.

"Alright then, who will go?" Legolas sounded eager to move along. Gimli raised his axe. He was bent on sinking his axe into the flesh of the enemy. Aragorn nodded to the dwarf. Amara rasied her hand eagerly despite what the plan was.

"I could lead Gimli to them faster while you guys go on to find Merry and Pippin. We could meet back up." Despite her fatigue she showed enthusiasm.

"Amara that is not the plan," said Aragorn.

"Could we have a moment," Legolas dragged Amara away from the fire without reginition from Aragorn or Gimli.

"What's your deal," Amara asked. Legolas was poised between many factors; being understanding, patient, angry but right now Amara was just being ridiculous.

"I will tell you what is my _deal ," _He seethed recalling her strange language from his time on Earth. "You are being completly unreasonable. Aragorn has come up with a plan to keep you out of harm's way. Can you not see that this is for your well being?"

"But-"

"I understand that you do not want to sit back and do nothing while someone else goes fighting your battle, but more than anything you are an asset."

"I'm a-"

"Yes, an asset to either side. Do you not see it? Let Sauromon get to you and he will use you as a pawn in his evil plan." Legolas was speaking rapidly and every now and then he glanced back to where Aragorn and Gimli stood waiting patiently.

"But I-"

"Do you wish to save Middle Earth?" He did not wait for her to answer. "Of course you do. So you will stay here and I will go with Gimli."

Amara furrowed her brow. What was this, gang up on the empath day?

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"I don't think I can tell you what to do at all."

Thinking that she had finally gained a small but there upper hand, she smirked a bit.

"Because you are the most beautiful individual that I've known. I can however_ make _you stay here. So you will stay and help Aragorn find the hobbits because they are important. By the Valar if I so as _have_ to tie you to a tree I will do so."

There was a dangerous look to Legolas. His voice had been calm and it was unnerving. His whole persona had transformed from passive to commanding. It was most frightening. This was the attitude Legoals had reserved for when he had to complete certain princly duities in Mirkwood. His eyes had turned a horrible mirky color and his mouth was set in a frown. Audibly, Amara thought she gulped. All of a sudden she felt small and unimportant under his penetrating glare. The air around the two of them was tense and restricting.

In the seconds that he spent staring Amara down he came to realize that what he was doing was not right. He had looked into her eyes, those cerulan eyes and saw shock and pain where there that shouldn't have been. He hadn't meant to be so forceful. He only wanted her to be safe. To let her fall into the hands of darkness again would be folly.

"Amara I apologize-" He began but Amara cut him off.

"No, you're right. I should stay here. I should ap-apologize for being so stupid."

"We have not the time to speak on this, but you are not stupid. You only desire to help. Promise me though, that you will stay here and help the best that you can."

Amara nodded, a brief but there smile creeping onto her face. A smile though was not going to impress the elf. He said her name in a warning tone while smiling himself.

"Okay, okay I promise."

"Promise to what?"

"I promise," Amara said rolling her eyes. "To stay here with Aragorn and help find Merry and Pippin."

"Good." Legolas patted her cheek effectionately. He turned and began walking in the direction that the venemous orcs were in. Gimli scrambled to catch up with Legolas' great strides all while shouting his curiosity in a booming voice.

For a minute Amara stood there and watched them. She glanced at Aragorn and spotted him staring at her. There was an inquisitive look on his face. She began to shrug her shoulders and put on a serious face when a thought struck her greater than a lightening bolt.

The orcs were going to figure out that Legolas and Gimli were coming for them.

Math calculations zoomed through her head and were performed. From the point where Legolas and Gimli walked to the estimated point where the orcs were got translated into a mathematical formula. Her brain worked its magic and performed as a calculator.

"Wait!"

She rushed forward in the direction of the two, more seriousness in her than before. With this bit of information the plan was deeply flawed.

"What is it," Aragorn inquired.

"Wait," she called.

At the sound of Amara's voice both GImli and Legolas turned back.

"You can't go yet. They will know that you are coming."

"What!" Amara ignored Gimli. "Just trust me. Don't ask me how I know but I know. They'll latch onto your scent when you get about two miles closer to them."

"So what are we supposed to do," Legolas asked looking to Aragorn.

Yet again, they were all huddled around the fire trying to come up with a plausabile tactic.

This was where her area of expertise was needed. There problem had nothing to do with trying to stick a dagger into an orc and who would do it. This was a complication that she could solve. She was going to work this out herself. A milliion ideas crossed her mind but none of them would work because they all caused for being somewhere that was not in the middle of nowhere. In thought she moved her retainer in and out of her mouth. They could jump in a lake and obsorb the mirky water smell, but looking around there was no lake to jump in, of course.

Had she had known this was going to happen in the beginning she would have brought a bottle of perfume or something.

_'God, what can solve this,' she thought._

Amara looked down at the dirt by the fire and it hit her.

_'Mud.'_

"Boy am I so stupid," she declared to everyone. "And Legolas don't say I'm not because I should have thought of this like minutes ago."

Aragorn saw that Amara had a solution to their problem. He saw her look down at the ground and like a sibling connection he knew what she thinking.

"The dirt," he said, everything forming in his head. "Everyone give me your water."

"Exactly!" Amara smiled at her brother.

Confused, Gimli took his supply of water. He mumbled something along the lines of how he could not see how this was going to make them go undetected. "Dirt and water," he muttered unbeleivingly.

Amara set about gathering dirt by the fire, digging franticaclly in the earth as if searching for gold. Once a rather large pile of dirt was collected Aragorn instructed for them all to pour their water over it.

"Do you care to explain the idea that the two of you share," Legolas asked while pouring on his share of water onto the mound of dirt.

"The dirt," Aragorn began. "Will form into mud and mask the scent of an elf and the scent of a dwarf."

"So the two of you will just smell like earth," Amara clarified. She mixed up the water and dirt until it formed a thick pasty mud. This had to be one of the best ideas she had come up with since she entered Middle Earth. Once everything was done, she stood and attempted to get access mud from her hands.

"Let me get this straight," Gimli said. he did not enjoy the idea of having to smather mud on himself at all. "We are suppose to cover ourselves with mud? Aragorn this is ridculous."

"Ridiculous as it seems we haven't much time," Legolas said.

Aragorn took Amara by the arm and began to lead her away from the fire. "Come, let us go for a stroll."

At first she did not understand it, why Aragorn all of a sudden wanted to go for a stroll. It was freezing when stepping away from the fire.

"It's cold. I'd much rather stay by the fire." Amara began to pull away from her brother but his grip was consistent.

"We need to leave them _be _Amara."

It was then that she finally caught what he was hinting at. She didn't think it was such a big deal. So what they had to put mud in places that might make her blush. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a guy in the nude. They didn't even have to go as far as putting mud down south. Just enough to get the orcs off their backs. Amara attempted to take a glimpse behind her and Aragorn but her brother jerked her forward.

"Hey Legolas, you need any help with that mud," she snickered.

The image of herself getting to rub mud all over a hot elven prince made her smile like a mad man. She imagined things that were _very _innapropriate for the time being. Aragorn saw her wide smile and frowned. He knew if he were to jump inside that head of hers he'd find nothing to his liking and only images that would without a doubt make him uncomfortable. He was glad when Legolas had told her that he was fine.

Of course, he had not understood what his sister was hinting at. Aragorn lightly slapped her on the arm and muttered something about her hormones.

Barely moments later, the two were covered in mud. With Legolas, one could barely detect the mud on him as he was careful in conciling it underneath his clothing. Gimili, on the other hand, had mud creeping up his sleeves and the neckline of his shirt. Amara would have bursted out laughing had not the severity of things really started kicking into gear. Soon after mud was applied, Legolas and Gimli set off. Before the elf had left he gave Amaraa grin.

She knew this would be a mini adventure wrapped into a big adventure and who would have enjoyed that better than Legolas? To be brutally honest, the only adventure Amara liked were either in books, video games or television. Never in her life did she want to live one. Once, Gimili and Legolas were no more than a speck, Aragorn set about putting out the fire and packing his things up. Amara looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to get moving before Merry and Pippin's trail grows colder."

Amara stifled a yawn and gethered up her already packed items. She thought she'd atleast get to have a couple of minutes of shut eye. No arguments came from her mouth though, seeing as she was eager to get things moving once more. She knew they wouldn't actually find Merry and Pippin, but they couldn't be stuck in one spot. Sh'ed only reveal the things that were grave and to her this was not as grave of a thing. True, it did bug and claw at her the fact that things might change because of her, but she constantly reminded herself that she couldn't let that fact rule over her.

Once everything was packed they continued forward in silence. The sun was just beginning to mark its place in the sky. Birds had begun to sing just hours before that. Amara hadn't been alone with Aragorn in ages and from the corner of her eye she studied him. Of course, he had to be taller than her. To Amara, he was stronger than she'd ever be and his stride was confident where hers had lacked for so many years.

"Hey Aragorn, do you want to be king?"

Aragorn looked at her. He wondered why she would ask him a question like that at a time like this. He pretended to think for a minute as they continued forward. Amara waited patiently while listening to the sound of her own footsteps.

"It is not that I do not want to be king," came his answer after a while. "I just do not wish to be like those who came before me or _us _rather, corrupted and with no interest in the people."

"Well, you'll be differen't obviously, should you choose to be the king. You know we both have the same problem."

"How so?"

"We both are afraid how people will percieve us should we bring out who we truly are. But Aragorn trust me when I say this, you won't be like all of the other kings."

Amara loved to see that they weren't too different from each other when they were put under the microscope. It would have been super great had they grown up together.

Out of the blue Aragorn said to her, "I see that Legolas really loves you."

Why did Aragorn have to point that out? She scratched the back of her head and tried to think of other topics to discuss. She looked at the sky and admired at how blue it was beginning to get.

"You should have seen how he was when you were...well dead. No one thought he would live to see future days."

She had not imagined that Legolas would have been that way. Yeah, he would have been sad, might have even shed a tear but if what Aragorn said was true, which she had no reason to doubt, that would have to mean...

"_No way._"

That meant that...

"_Get outta town_," she snorted, trying to supress laughter.

"May I ask," Aragorn laughed with a large grin. "When the wedding will be?"

She pushed Aragorn and crossed her arms. Their moment of light chatter was interrupted when Amara sensed something. Aragorn went a bit ridged and he pulled her off to the side and behind some boulders.

"Do you hear that," he asked her.

Amara did not have to hear anything to know that a large group was coming their way. After a minute Aragorn revealed himself and Amara followed after him. The group of horse riders quickly spotted them and circled around them, their banner flying high and proud in the wind.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn's brotherly persona erased and formed into that of a leaders. He was on an important quest as anyone could see.

Amara felt intimadated by all the men on horses and stuck close to Aragorn, all the while trying to appear as if she didn't care that they had weapons and were on horses that stood more than two feet off the ground.

"What business does a man and," the leader of them all looked Amara up and down. "A lady have in Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and this is Amara daughter of Arathorn. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

Amara thought it would have been much easier to just say that she was his sister, but who was she to tell him what to do?"

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." The man removed the helmet from his head and revealed his identity ."Not even his own kin."

"Aww, sorry to hear that," Amara feigned empathy but was trying to move things along. She knew that everything was going to be alright. "Listen, have you seen two hobbits. They look like little people with big hairy feet."

Aragorn glared at her. Éomer only looked at her with a kindness that he would not have spared at this turn in his life. He had jumped from his steed to talk to them more personally. He knew that she couldn't have been on the side of evil. There was something in her that shown too brightly to be brought down in that direction.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

_'Gandalf,'_ Amara thought.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer spoke with no feeling.

"But what about the hobbits? You didn't see them did you?"

Again he faced her. "I am sorry lady, but we left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

The thought of Merry and Pippin really being dead because of her crossed her mind like passing over hot coals. No one said a word for a few seconds and Amara did not dare look at Aragorn. A good hug would have been appropriate and daring to look at Éomer he looked as if he would be willing to give her one. It kind of creeped her out. Éomer turned and let out a loud whistle. Two horses one chestnut brown, the other white galloped up.

"Hasufel! Arod!" He stroked the white one as they came closer to him. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Éomer moved his company out. They were on their way to battling more of the enemy. Amara watched them go off. She rumbed her temple not knowing what to do. Should they continue on even though Legolas and Gimili were still behind them fighting off orcs on their tail? The white horse, Arod nudged her a little and she felt even more creeped out.

The emotions rolling off of it were friendly enough, but even now she was still a city girl. The only things she had ridden that was close to a horse was a pony at the petting zoo when she was six.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to wait for Legolas and Gimili to come back or continue forward?" Oh she hoped he said that they would wait. Amara side stepped the horse feeling very uncomfortable around it. She could not ride such a beast by herself.

Aragorn could have cursed. The outlook of Merry and Pippin being alive was very slim and he knew that. "Amara can you at all sense them?" He ignored her question for a minute, trying to think of their next move.

"Um," Amara concentrated for a minute trying to sense something, anything." After a bit she shook her head.

"We move toward where the enemy was burned." Aragorn strolled off in the direction where Éomer had pointed out.

Aragorn sifted through the stinking pile. Amara stood off to the side breathing from her mouth. Just to stand there made her want to vomit. A wave of nausa hit her and she turned away from the scene. Why couldn't she sensed them, she should have been able to if they were alive. Oh how it aggravated her!

Quickly she turned back around when her brother let out a yell of fustration and kicked a helmet. In his right hand was a small belt.

"Aragorn."

He stood up, his head staring down at the ground.

A flash of emotion surged through her as she tried once more to feel out Merry and Pippin. It could not have been Aragorn's for he was feeling a bit of defeat. For a moment she thought it had been Gimili and Legolas coming back but it couldn't have been. She couldn't feel Legolas' emotions and she didn't imagine that Gimili would feel awed about the travel to catch up with them. And just as fast as it had revealed itself it was gone to her.

"Aragorn!" She wanted to tell him of what she'd experienced but he waved a hand at her. He got on his knees, tracing something with his hand.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled."

Amara watched Aragorn follow the tracks, amazed at the whole thing. It was like watching an episode of some crime show just when they got to the good part.

Aragorn held up a fraction of rope. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut."

"Aragorn!"

An almost annoyed looked passed on the ranger's face as he stopped to look up at his sister. "What is it?"

Ignoring the tone in his voice she revealed that she could sense them once more. "Aragorn, they are in the forest, Fangorn forest."


	39. Into the Forest

A/N: Sorry you guys that it took so long. I'd love to thank my beta reader and all you lovely revewiers out there who've been patient. Here's the chapter and don't forget to review at the end!

Into the Forest

"Bring her to us."

The lone Uruk-hai which headed the fifty some odd orcs hissed venomously. The creature held up a sword great in length and predominately sharp. The sun glinted against the blade held high in the air. The orcs behind their leader snarled, wanting nothing to do but destroy the two beings in front of them. They were on the opposite side. They were of no use to Saruman.

They were not the being the orcs were sent to retrieve.

Upon seeing the army they had been after, Legolas wasted no time in pulling an arrow from his quiver and notching it onto his taunt bow string. He did not hesitate in his actions and once the urk-hai had spoken, he realized the arrow sending it whizzing into the creature's throat. This simple but deadly action sent the orcs into an uproar and before anyone could comprehend, the small battle had begun.

The dwarf roared with delight and launched himself forward into the battle. It was just what he had been craving. To destroy more than a handful of orcs would do him some good and it was much of a change from all that running he had been having to endure for the past twenty four hours and then some. Gimli noticed briefly his elven companion firing off arrows. It was not his style of fighting at all and this he thought. Gimli was the type who liked to get his hands dirty.

Legolas had witnessed the urk-hai go down with no struggle and then came forth the orcs. He made a quick estimate of how many there could have been and dealt out more arrows to his foes. It would not take them as long as he thought. The army was not great in size and should luck be on their side, they would be rejoining Aragorn and Amara by nightfall. When it was apparent that arrows would be of no more use to him, he discarded his bow for his twin blades and took to more aggressive fighting.

The mud, as Amara and Aragorn had predicted had worked geniusly. The troop of foul creatures had suspected nothing and appeared notably taken aback when a dwarf and an elf had approached them instead of the woman they had expected. Legolas sliced his blade into the orc that had attempted to ambush him from behind and wondered how Gimli was fairing. At the time he was not within eyesight. He had no doubts that Gimli was well capable of taking care of himself.

It was soon that the evidence of a battle was spread over the earth's floor. Orcs upon orcs were scattered around the elf and dwarf. It was only then did Legolas find Gimli. The dwarf was hunched over and wiping his axe clean of darkened blood. Oddly enough, there was an estranged smile on his face which was evidence enough that he had enjoyed what had happened. The majority of the time Legolas found dwarves to be odd creatures but strangely interesting to him. Was his dislike for dwarves beginning to disappear, he wondered?

Once more the air had gone quiet, the battle before had evaded the air and replaced peace with unkind shouts and moans.

"Gimli," Legolas sheathed his blades and walked in the direction of the dwarf.

Gimli looked up from his axe and saw the elf walking in his direction. "Did that not amuse you lad? Perhaps we should find more of these retched creatures to cast down."

"We need to begin heading back. Aragorn and Amara could be in need of us."

Gimli disregarded what the elf had just spoken. To be honest, he was not looking forward to more running which he had no doubt that the elf was going to make him do. In his opinion, Legolas' head was only being filled with images of Amara. Gimli knew that Legolas only thought of her; he only hoped that it would not do him in.

"There has to be more around here somewhere."

"Gimli." Legolas' tone was on edge and warned the dwarf not to push him too far.

"Aye, I know. I do not think Aragorn and your lass need us a great deal." Gimli began trekking in the direction that they had come in. He grumbled a few other things but quickly over came the emotions he felt. Legolas walked a ways ahead of him. His strides were long and quick. The dwarf was only too glad that their journey had not been too long to reach the enemy.

Gimli took a stab and breaking the silence between the two of them. He had never been one for the quiet. "What are your plans after saving Middle Earth from its impending doom? Perhaps..."

Gimli could not believe he was about to suggest this but he was slowly beginning to find the elf not so bad to say the least. He eyed the elf who kept his gaze ahead.

"Perhaps, if you are tolerable I shall take you to the Glittering Caves and show you some fine dwarvish architecture."

That made the elf laugh, but Gimli had no idea as to why. He muttered something along the lines of blasted elves. "I'll have you know that dwarves are greater architects than you sodding elves."

Legolas raised his eyebrows and looked down at the elf. "Really now?"

Gimli only scowled as a response.

"Perhaps, I will take you up on that offer. Any architecture that can rival that of the elves is worth seeing."

Gimli laughed heartily. He had never in his entire life thought of traveling with an elf. He had found the race, like all of his people, to be rude and unbecoming. It was a hatred that had spread through generations through both races. Now that Middle Earth was on the brink of destruction, such things as grudges seemed trivial and unimportant. It was time for it all to come to an end.

Merry and Pippin were generally astonished at the fact that a tree big in size had sprung to life before them and unknowingly saved them from what could have been a horrible plight. Already, they had been through enough to last each of them a life time and a tree that spoke in a gruff slow manner was not making anything better for them. They were grateful for the rescue though. The tree had introduced itself as Treebeard, which was simple enough.

Pippin looked to Merry and was nervous to see his friend looking at this Treebeard with curiosity and interest rather than fear. He had noticed that this journey had changed his friend. He was no longer mischievous and bright with wicked ideas. Before he would let Merry get too close to this great tree he would find out whether it was of good intentions. They could not afford to be deceived during this time.

"And whose side are you on?"

Merry found the question that was posed from Pippin a rude one but it was a smart question seeing as they had never encountered one of these creatures before. The two of them waited for an answer patiently. Deep inside they knew that Treebeard couldn't have been evil. If he had been on the opposite side, he would have killed them by now and not the orc.

"Side? I am on nobodys side because nobodys on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Treebeard said this extremely slowly.

Pippin was slightly appalled that Treebeard thought of him as an orc, one of the foulest creatures in Middle Earth.

"We're not orcs! We're hobbits," Merry said before Pippin had a chance to open his mouth.

Merry didn't want Treebeard to get the wrong idea; he was in fact holding them well above the ground. With a simple action, they could be sent spiraling down to a very painful if not deadly fall. Pippin glanced from the ground to Treebeard.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me!" Treebeard tightened his hold on the two hobbits and squinted his eyes, daring them to tell more lies. It was apparent then that Merry and Pippin did not have to fear falling to their deaths, but rather being squeezed to it. Both of them grunted in pain.

"They come with fire, they come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!"  
It was apparent that Treebeard had heated thoughts of orcs. Memories of what had been performed by them came back to him. Merry and Pippin were more than eager for him to see the difference between orc and hobbit. They did not want to be on the receiving end of whatever he was going to deal to his enemy. Treebeard walked at a steady slow pace but the strides he took were more than great and whatever destination he was walking to, they would get there in no time despite the slowness.

"No, you don't understand. We're Hobbits... Halflings! Shirefolk!" The desperation in Merry's voice was sheer and evident.

"May you are and maybe you aren't," Treebeard said. He was not too convinced but he knew of only one who could clear up this fog. "The White Wizard will know."

The hobbits' blood ran cold at the mention of the White Wizard. No good could come out of the mention of the White Wizard. It was the White Wizard that was the cause of most of this. Pippin gave Merry a worried look and then looked back to Treebeard knowing exactly what to think of him. At the mention of the White Wizard he knew that Treebeard could not be any good.

"Saruman," Merry whispered.

Everything halted and Treebeard dropped them not so gently before a white lighted being. Merry and Pippin looked up to view what they thought to be their end. The being bathed in white light stepped forward and the light faded enough where the hobbits could see who it truly was. Broad smiles were brought onto their faces at the realization of who stood in front of them. It was not Saruman as they had anticipated for a short term it was-

"Gandalf," Merry said softly. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?

"But, but how can this be?" Pippin stood and dusted his seat off; his eyes never wavered from Gandalf. The wizard looked as if death had never touched him. He looked better than before if anything. Gandalf was dressed all in white, his robes appearing clean despite the fact they were in the middle of the dirtied woods.

"You were dead. We saw you fall."

Gandalf bowed his head. He understood their confusion but had little time to clear it. He wanted to get the hobbits somewhere where he knew they would be safe. His story, which was a great one, he would have to cut short. Indeed he did miss the small creatures that possessed such a wonderful personality, but things were beginning to become more difficult and much more complicated. This journey was becoming more and more dangerous and to put it quite frankly, there was no place for a hobbit.

"I shall recount to you my story but I will leave out certain details due to the lack of time."

He ignored the confused stares that still came from the two. And Gandalf began his more than interesting tale of how he cheated death. He smiled lightly at Merry and Pippin's facial expressions when it came to certain parts of the tale. Ah, yes he missed being in the company of hobbits dearly. Once he was finished, he looked to Treebeard and gave a small smile.

"My friend, they are of good."

Treebeard let out a sigh that sounded more like a deep groan than anything.

Merry and Pippin then engulfed the newly acclaimed White Wizard into a grateful hug. Gandalf patted the two of them with a smile. He was not sure how he was going to deliver the next news. So quickly after their meeting he was to tell them that they had to leave, that their assistance was no longer needed. Gandalf looked at Treebeard and he caught on without the use of words.  
Merry and Pippin released the wizard and both were about to voice how glad they were to see him when they saw a certain look in his eyes. Something was wrong.

"My dear hobbits, Treebeard will take you back to the Shire. It is there that I would like for you to remain."

"What?"

Pippin looked over at Merry. He had thought he would have been relieved to be going back home, but he was not in the least. Pippin was a bit upset to, but at the mention of his home he could not help but be eager to go back. They felt as if they were being cast aside during the most important of times.

"Please," Gandalf raised a hand, attempting to make this as pleasant as it could possibly be. "No arguments. It will be safer for the both of you if you returned to the Shire."

Without any more words, Treebeard scooped the two hobbits up once more and bid farewell to the White Wizard. Merry shouted Gandalf's name with frustration but could do nothing more.

/

Amara paced back and forth, her arms crossed over her chest. Near bye her brother sat crouched and looking into the afternoon sky. It only nerved him a bit that Amara would not sit and wait and instead resorted to walking the same path back and forth. Ever so often, he found himself watching her steps. After she had begged him to wait for Legolas and Gimli to come back before going off into the forest, he could nothing but give in, though he did not know why. Perhaps because it was that he had a weakness for his kin or perhaps it was odd face Amara had made after she asked.

He did not know what it was exactly but he disregarded it.

"They should be back soon," he offered.

Amara stopped pacing and looked at Aragorn. She hadn't been worried about Legolas and Gimli at all. In fact, she had no doubts of their abilities and knew that they could take very good care of themselves. She had been thinking about herself. As selfish as it sounded it wasn't really.

Her thoughts just drifted to home much she wasn't a dork anymore, at least not in appearance. She could see without her glasses, which were broken somewhere in Moria. Her braces had come off after graduation. Her only symbol that was left of her dorky appearance was the retainer that she dared not forget to wear at night. She still held onto that, thanking the gods that at the time she had came to Middle Earth it had been stowed away in her pocket.

But with all the outward accessories that deemed her a dork gone, she was still one by heart and would always be.  
As long as she still daydreamed of complicated math equations and wondered what would have been on television had she still been in her world, she'd always be one. Amara smiled at Aragorn, seeing as she could do nothing else. Legolas and Gimli had gone off to fight a band of orcs and that in itself was time consuming. She never expected for them to come back within an hour or two.

I know was all she said. Amara had wanted badly to wait for them but began to thank maybe Aragorn and herself should just carry on. After all, they had split up so they could get more than one thing accomplished. It would be the smartest thing to do. Merry and Pippin were out there and maybe if they went in they could catch up with them before they joined Treebeard. She could join them. Amara had always wanted to see a giant talking tree.

"Aragorn," she called.

"Hmm?"

"We should go. We should go before the sun goes down."

Aragorn looked at Amara. He stood up and asked if she was sure of this decision. "I have no problem waiting."

"If the sun goes down we will have no way to see into the forest."

She was right in every way. Their priority was to find Merry and Pippin not wait on Legolas and Gimli to come back. He nodded and turned to face the forest that seemed to breathe a life of its own. Amara came to stand next to him and together they made their way into the forest. Amara's stomach felt tinges of nervousness. She knew that it was quite stupid to feel this way, it was only a forest, but there seemed to be something different to it. The trees weren't ordinary trees it seemed to have aura and something Amara knew very well, emotion. As if picking up on his sister's thoughts, Aragorn began to explain the forest.

"Fangorn forest. The trees have a life of their own."

Amara gulped feeling creeped out. Were the trees going to spring to life at any moment? Were they speaking amongst each other? She was supposed to have some elven abilities but apparently listening to nature was not one of them. Thinking of Merry and Pippin she made her steps more determined.

Aragorn felt something in the air and held out his hand to make Amara slow her pace. He searched around them for any signs of unusual activity. When none came fourth, the two moved forward.

"It feels odd," Amara commented.

Aragorn stayed quiet, knowing full well what she meant. It did indeed feel odd, as if something wasn't exactly right. He glanced down, a tracker's habit and found tracks, lightly embedded into the earth. He furrowed his brow, trying to make out whether they belonged to human or orc.

"There's hardly any air in here." Amara kept her arms crossed over her chest and looked up at what would have been a blue sky had not tree branches and leaves not grown over in such a complicated way that it blocked the sky. She felt the urge to turn around and wait like she had planned.

"Maybe we should go back and- and wait for Gimli and Legolas to come back?" She tried to swallow but her mouth had gone dry.

It sounded like an idea Amara would have had but Aragorn knew she did not mean it. As they progressed further they felt a strange presence. Amara could feel nothing more than that. There was no emotion in the air other than that. She fought the urge to grip onto Aragorn's sleeve and instead unsheathed her sword. She felt more comforted with a blade in her hand. Amara put one foot in front of the other almost robotically.

Behind her she felt a breeze of air. Feeling more frightened than ever on the inside she took a glance behind her and was greeted by more greener. Nothing. It was souly her imagination. She breathed in little relief. Amara could have almost close her eyes but didn't. She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and she jumped almost a foot into the air, dropping her sword and almost letting a yell escape her lips. Amara whirled around and faced not more forest but Legolas. She thought about scolding him for sneaking up on her but thought against it due to the look on his face. He did not seem too happy to see her. His lips were set in a frown and his eyes were serious.  
Aragorn, at hearing his sister gasp, whirled around with his sword drawn. He made to sheath it when he saw that it had only been Legolas.

"I suggest you keep your sword drawn."

"Why? Where is Gimli," Aragorn asked.

As if on cue Gimli came panting into view, his axe held up ready for a fight. Legolas gently pushed Amara behind him and retrieved and arrow from his quiver, notching it he spoke quietly, "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn raised his sword, now understanding what he had felt. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Tension began ebbing its way into the atmosphere. Everyone waited for the inevitable. Amara did not bother to pick up her sword, knowing like she always did. Saruman could not possibly be in this forest, he was too busy trying reign in on everyone else to be bothered with a forest. She shook her head, trying to decide whether or not to inform them that this was not something they should worry about.

"We must be quick."

"Aragorn, you guys listen it's-"

Gimli barked at her to be quiet. Amara glared at him and decided to let things be. In a flash, the three spun around in a swift attack. Legolas shot off his arrow and Gimli hacked forward with his axe, both of which were deflected by the White Wizard. The handle of Aragorn's sword turned red with heat and he dropped it. So much light was coming forth from the being that the four of them had to shield their eyes.

'Sunglasses would have been appropriate,' Amara thought.

Legolas felt that Amara's safety was in jeopardy. This was thee White Wizard. The one who wanted Amara as a pawn to perform his evil biddings. He made to grasp onto her arm, to protect her from the wizard should something horrible happen, but Amara only made matters worse by stepping closer to the wizard. He suddenly thought her daft and unintelligent for her action. Did she not know how critical the situation was?

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."  
The deep voice bellowed through the forest. It sent shivers up her spine as she stopped right before the tall white figure.

"Where are they!" Demanded Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Amara waited for the unveiling patiently, knowing full well who it was. Gimli, for a split second took his eyes away from the figure to see Legolas stalk past him and grab hold of Amara pulling her a good distance from the figure. Surprisingly to the dwarf, she went without protest, her eyes still glued to the figure. The light began to slowly dim to the point where they no longer needed to shield their eyes and then the light was gone.

Aragorn whispered, "It can not be."

"Forgive me," Legolas spoke. He and Gimli both bowed before Gandalf. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Aragorn was lost for words. He knew what he had seen back in Moria and it did not add up to what was before his eyes. "You fell!"

"Through fire and water," Gandalf recounted. He told the tale of battling the Balrog until the both of them ended on the side of an icy mountain. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn still found himself in awe. The story of the newly acclaimed White Wizard had been an immensely incredible one. "Gandalf," he muttered.

A cloud of something appeared in the wizard's eyes at the mention of his name. "Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Amara smiled and cleared her throat. "Enough with this already. Gandalf's alive and everybody's happy go lucky. Now can we please just, I don't know, leave this place. I don't want to be rude or anything, but it's sorta creepy in here." Amara whispered the last part and looked around. She wondered whether or not the trees caught on to that.

Gandalf laughed heartily. "Amara my girl. I see you've a bit of light in you yourself."

Amara looked from Gandalf to herself and then to Legolas. "You can see that, really," she asked Legolas.

" I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

They began to walk through the forest with Gandalf the White leading the way. The pace was quite fast and as Gandalf walked he spoke. He threw a grey cloak over his white one. Obviously he did not want to reveal himself to the world as of yet. He explained to them that Edoras was their next destination. Apparently, something was going horribly wrong with the king there. Aragorn and Gandalf chatted amongst themselves loudly. Amara enjoyed listening but had other things on her mind.

"Where's Merry and Pippin."

"They are quite safe my dear. I had an ent friend of mine see after them. A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong."

Gimli groaned, "Strong? Oh, that's good!"

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be. "

After awhile they made their way from the enormous forest and Gandalf stood before them all and let out a piercing whistle. A beautiful white horse appeared and galloped towards them. Amara squinted her eyes so she could see the creature better. It looked all too magical for her.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf called him. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

And to Amara and Aragorn's delight the horses that had been given to them followed after. Amara was delighted that she did not have to walk but disappointed that she would have to show her inability to ride a horse.

"Why couldn't Middle Earth have cars," she muttered.

Apparently she was not the only one looking forward to having to ride a horse for Gimli was muttering right along with her. Aragorn eyed the two of them, not understanding why their moods had taken a plummet.

"What is plaguing the two of you?"

Both Gimli and Amara launched complaints about horses. Their complaints tangled in with each other so not a word they spoke could be understood. Aragorn regretted even asking the question. He rubbed his temple and shook his head. Gandalf had already mounted his horse and was now smiling down at all of them.

"We will fix this right now. Amara you ride with me and Gimli you may ride with Legolas."

Amara opened her mouth to protest. "Why can't I-"

"Not now," Aragorn spoke, his tone meaning the riding arrangements were final. With help from her lovely brother, she had mounted the horse and was off riding in no time. Gimli had found his spot behind the elf irritably. Amara looked longingly at Gimli thinking of a way to get the dwarf to trade places with her.

"It will not happen," Aragorn said, sensing her thoughts.

Amara rolled her eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in conversation between the small group. Things of what was to happen, what had happened and general things were discussed. It was relaxing just to talk and become reacquainted with the wizard again. It was something Amara missed alot. She focused on the motion of the horse and listened to Gimli explain how much he missed drinking ale. Apparently he missed it so much he'd kill a whole fifty patrol of orcs. It really didn't mean much because Gimli loved to kill orcs.

Amara glanced over at Legolas and watched how he began to glow ever so slowly as the sun began to sink down. She missed being close to him and seeing as her brother was being stubborn by not letting her ride with Legolas, he made things even worse. She stared at his features, thinking of how handsome he was. Seemingly he caught her stare because he looked past Shadowfax and into her eyes. The elf gave a light smile.

He felt like he had not smiled at her in ages. Once there was a period where things settled down a bit, he promised himself he'd spend more time with her.

Gandalf bid Shadowfax to stop. They had been traveling for some time now and it would do them no good to keep going through the darkness. "We set up camp here and continue at sun rise."

Gimli happily jumped from the stead ignoring the offers of help from Legolas. The dwarf announced that he was off to gather firewood. He had to shake off the embarrassment he'd been feeling ever since he sat atop the horse. Horses were not for dwarves.  
Amara dismounted from her brother's horse with the same disgrace as the dwarf. She might have had a touch of elf in her but that must have discluded gracefulness. Aragorn merely laughed at her as she rubbed the spot on her legs she had fallen on. Sending a glare Aragorn's way, she took her pack from her back and threw it on the ground. Once her feet had hit the ground, she felt more tired than anything. The amount of stress she was undergoing finally was catching up to her.

She didn't even feel like she had the strength to help gather wood for the fire. Gandalf stood beside her and clasped a hand around her around her arm. She figured he must have sensed how tired she was because he looked at her sympathy. Gandalf knew that she had finally accomplished putting up her mental walls, preventing her from feeling everyone's emotions. He recalled the night when he had been trying to penetrate other's walls so that she might get a feel of their emotions. The memory made him smile a tad.

"Get some rest, you will need it for tomorrow."

All the empath could do was nod. Amara wandered over to Aragorn who had taken it upon himself to start dinner. He was fumbling through the small set of pans he had brought when she went over to him.

"I'm going to go to sleep so good night."

Aragorn looked up at Amara and stopped his fumbling. He saw that she was tired looking so he nodded without protest to having her miss a meal and wished her a good night. Gimli came back and dropped his collected pile of firewood before the ranger and grunted about how dark it was getting. Amara sighed and went off to get her sleeping roll. Once she had retrieved it, she laid it away from the fire so that no light would bother her slumber. Unrolling it, she barely noticed Legolas come from where ever he had been with an arm full of wood.

She went back to straightening out her sleeping roll.

Legolas arranged his portion of wood around the just beginning to spark fire. Gimli was slowly but surely getting the fire up to pare. Aragorn was busy gathering what little ingredients he had left to make some soup of some kind. Every now and then, he would order Gimli to hurry with the fire. The dwarf would only mutter responses. Legolas walked over to Gandalf who had taken to sitting on a fallen log and was now smoking his pipe. Gandalf looked up at the elf when he sensed him coming and smiled at him.

"Legolas, come sit with me." He moved over to make room for the elf. "I know you're not one for many words, but I wish to know how you fare."

Legolas gave a brief grin. "Fine given the circumstances." He stared up at the sky bright with stars.

Gandalf nodded at the elf's response. He expected the short to the point answer from him. Legolas had never been one to share what was really on his mind. 

"Where may I ask is Amara?"

Gandalf blew a puff of smoke from his mouth and gave a sideway glance at the elf. You did not need to read minds to be able to know what he was thinking of.

"Of course you may ask. She is some feet over there away from the camp. I believe she was dreadfully tired."

Legolas said his thanks and got up. He wished to tell her good night if anything, before she drifted into slumber.

"You know she is special that woman is." Gandalf's voice floated back to him, softly. "You hold on to her." Gandalf did not need to tell him that, for Legolas had already felt it.

Gandalf looked to the east, his mind drifting away from Legolas and into thoughts of his own. This was when Aragorn decided to join him. His pot of soup was already on the fire. He had nothing left to do but to wait and listen to the snores of Gimli who had already gone to sleep by the fire. He sat next to the wizard and was quiet for some time. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival," Gandalf whispered after a while. "From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives and an empath of the same lineage are in existence."

Aragorn face Gandalf knowing what he was about to say was the pure truth, the truth he had not wanted to face fro some time.  
"Sauron fears you, Aragorn and he fears your sister. He fears what the two of you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan." Gandalf put his pipe away to focus more on the topic he was speaking of. "War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose."

Gandalf shook his head at this and stared hard into Aragorn's eyes. "But for all their cunning we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

Aragorn began to feel that maybe he had made a mistake in separating from Frodo. Maybe he would have been better off had he not left him? His only prayer was that with Sam, the two of them had each other to keep safe. "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone. Sam went with him."

Gandalf could have roared with happiness. So Sam had gone with him. He wouldn't put a thing passed that Sam. He could not let Frodo brave such dangers alone. "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

Legolas sat by Amara's bedroll and watched her even breaths. She lay flat on her back, but did not appear too comfortable. Like Gandalf said, she had appeared tired and in need of rest. He got to her too late to tell her good night so he sat content with just watching her. Gladly this night she did not snore, something he remembered she did when he had visited her world. He swept a hand threw some of her loose locks.

Her hair wasn't as soft as he remembered it to be. It was probably due to the fact that she hadn't been able to wash it for awhile. When she shifted slightly in her sleep, he quickly pulled back his hand so that he did not wake her. She settled back into sleep seemingly, as she laid still once more. He brought his finger to feel the curve of her ear, which was so different from his own. The elf found her interesting. She was so much different from his own kind.

"You'll have all day to touch me tomorrow. I'm trying to sleep," Amara mumbled.

Once more, Legolas pulled his hand from her. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to wake you."

Amara sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily to get a clearer vision of Legolas. "How could you not wake me with all that curiosity?" She shook her head but smiled. "It's funny because I'm supposed to have a bit of that old fashion elven light in me but I'm always so sleepy."

Legolas frowned, "Perhaps, your body needs time to adjust." It was all that he could offer as an answer.

Amara nodded and without warning hugged Legolas. He welcomed the gesture all too much. He enjoyed feeling her against him. It gave off a sense of security and made him feel whole. Legolas smiled more wide than he had in a while. The heat in her body radiated against him which was all too comforting. Legolas did not want to release her but he knew she must be rested for the morning. He made to release her but she did not let go.

"Amara, you should sleep now."

When she did not respond he looked down at her to find her already in the land of slumber, her arms wrapped loosely now around his waste. Sighing, he shifted into a more comfortable position and let her rest there in his arms. Legolas dipped his head down and kissed her gingerly on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered before running his hand through her hair once more. He looked to the stars and wished that they would burn as bright as they did forever.


	40. Chasing Away Fear

Chasing Away Fear

Edoras was on the great path provided by doom. Eowyn, the king's niece, the Shield maiden of Rohan was aware of this very fact. Over a short span of time, so many things had taken place in her uncle's kingdom that altered the atmosphere. With her uncle not as he once was, her brother exiled and the prince dead, the shield maiden was truly on her own. Her uncle would not listen to her words of reason and she knew it was because of Grima.

Grima Wormtongue was her uncle's advisor. He had been doing a lot more advising than usual these days. The streak of darkness that had spread over months, Eowyn was sure was because Wormtongue had something to do with. Her home no longer held the warmth it once had. A certain coldness now overtook

the halls to the point where it sickened her. With all that was

happening she did not know how it had come to be. She did not know how anything had gotten to the point that it had.

Often, to clear her head she stood outside and just gazed at the landscape. It reminded her of times that were worth smiling over. Memories filled with joy would come back to her for the briefest of moments and then she would settle back into reality. When inside she would fight off the lust filled stares and looks given to her by

Wormtongue. Just to think of the man made her skin crawl.

Eowyn would have given anything to escape it all. She wished that something- anything could be done to help Edoras return back to what it once had been. During these days, nothing sat right with her and with her brother gone things only worsened. It was on no particular day that she happened to stand outside,

looking at the scenery that a flag came loose from its pole. At the time the shield maiden thought nothing of it. Whether it caught her attention or not, the flag served as a sign. A sign that things were to change in the land and that help whether it be in small form or big was on its way.

Three horses came to a halt as each of its riders took a moment to look at what would be ahead for them. All five of the travelers were looking at the city they had yet to enter. It was a city that was steadily declining as it was under a misguided rule. What lied in the city of Rohan undetected like an invisible visitor?

Gandalf looked on, things were going on within his head that none of his companions would began to understand. The wizard was back in his old robes as to not draw attention to his new identity. If they were to

enter into Edoras without much effort it would have to be that way.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf finally spoke. "

There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf pushed his horse forward. He knew all too well what he must do. He also felt what was ahead for all of them.

It was not going to be an easy road at all. Everyone was going to have to push themselves and give more than they could offer. All this had to happen when the time arose. Everyone's fate now lay in the hands of the Valar.

Amara felt uneasiness creep into the veins as they rode forward into Rohan and as a result she held onto her brother a bit tighter. Aragorn sensed nothing within his sister and just brushed it off as her not liking the horse they were beneath. It was true, Amara did not enjoy riding at all but that was not what was bothering her. She was getting closer to the enemy, the enemy who had plans for not just Frodo and the one Ring but her as well.

This she kept to herself.

It would do no one any good to put worry forth into this journey. Besides, she could hold her on. More than anything she was sick and tired of having to deal with problems concerning herself. Why could she just not focus on someone else and their problems? Amara wanted to forget herself and do something else, not have to be the target.

Boy did she miss Pippin and the small jokes he would tell to her.

Amara fiddled with the retainer she put in her mouth earlier that day. She didn't know why she bothered with it anymore. She did not have to wear her glasses anymore and she wondered if it would be the same for her retainer, but out of habit she wore it anyway. To take her mind off things, which it so desperately needed, she ran re-runs of Stargate-SG1 in her head. It was one of her favorite shows when she was on Earth and they ran it non stop of the SCIFI channel so it was what she watched when she was depressed.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli piped up as he looked around on his perch behind Legolas.

Amara felt her and Aragorn's horse come to a slow trot and looked up. A flag, carried by a harsh wind floated past them. Looking to where the flag had come, Amara saw a woman dressed in white before she walked off. Everyone around them had a somber looks and stared up at them. It made Amara feel even lousier.

Gandalf dismounted after a minute a ways from seeing Hama. Everyone followed suit and stable boys came over to take their horses. Gandalf motioned for Amara, a look of sternness in his eyes. Amara did not hesitate in going over to the wizard.

"Yes Gandalf?"

"I want you to go into the stables with the horses." He spoke this quickly, every now and then glancing up to where Hama was. Legolas watched Gandalf and Amara conversing. He knew that it was something important that they were discussing so he did not dare interrupt. The elf only

watched and decided he would ask later.

"When everything is well and over then I will send someone to retrieve you. I need not explain why. Am I understood?"

Amara nodded at the sheer intensity in the wizard's voice. She knew exactly what it was all about. Beyond the halls lied Grima Wormtongue who had direct connections with Saruman. Saruman being the wizard who wished to use her solely as a tool. Without a glance back at everyone, Amara followed the horses that were being led into the stables. Gandalf rejoined the group feeling slightly lighter.

"Gandalf," Aragorn spoke. His voice was filled with question. Both Legolas and Gimli had the same thing floating around their heads. 'Why was Amara not joining them?' All looked to the wizard for an answer to a question not spoken.

All he would say was," It is for her own safety." And no one questioned him further on the matter.

The four of them took to the stairs, towards Hama. Hama, a slightly tall fellow with a shaggy beard looked at the travelers. There was a reluctance in his voice on what he was about to say next. "I can not allow you before Théoden-King so armed. Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." To say those words 'By order of Grima Wormtongue' made him feel like there was sludge in his mouth.

Nonetheless, Gandalf nodded pretending like he understood. He gestured for the others to place their weapons with Hama and his men. Aragorn handed over his sword and knives reluctantly. Legolas handed over his prized bow and knives, trying to trust that nothing dreadful would happen to them. Gimli followed suit with the rest of them and gave a man his axe with a slight growl.

Hama waited for a second for Gandalf to give him his staff. When he made no attempt he then spoke up. "Your staff," he gestured to the long elegantly crafted piece of wood Gandalf held in his hand.

"Hmm?" Gandalf feigned as if he did not know what Hama was speaking about.

"Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He gave the soldier and innocent look that only Gandalf himself could pull off.

For a second, Hama appeared to be thinking. He then gestured for them to follow him towards the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink before they did

so and took the arm Legolas offered to 'assist' him in walking.

A vile of a creature was stooped next to King Théoden's thrown whispering in his ear. It could be none other than Wormtongue himself. He had a pasty deathly look to him. It appeared like he had never seen the light of day. The group entered, their strides somewhat quick but not quick enough to deem suspicious. Whatever Wormtongue was saying to the king it could not at all be good.

Gandalf stopped in front of Théoden's thrown.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas fell back behind Gandalf. Each of them viewing the men that were behind them. There was aura around the sketchy group that was not at all right. It was as if they did not belong in the king's hall.

Grima took a look deep into Gandalf's watery eyes. He twisted his head as he realized something. In the king's ear he whispered that Gandalf was not welcomed.

"Why should I...welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" The king asked in a scratchy withered sounding voice. He looked to his advisor as if he wished to see he was on the right path. It was then quite clear to everyone that the situation before them was not right at all.

"A just question, my liege," Wormtongue declared. He shot a nasty look in the

direction of the visitors. He then left that side of Théoden to walk closer to Gandalf. An air of putrid authority was about him and was given to him unjustly. He eyed Gandalf close up as if to say he were equal or better yet more powerful than he. Little did he know that this was not the case at all. Wormtongue thought that since he had Saruman on his side, nothing could go wrong. Everything that happened would flawlessly be overridden to his advantage.

He strongly believed that the side of darkness would triumph. In a quick flash, though, things took a turn for the worse or a least it had for him. The air that was Gandalf's had suddenly become a lot stronger than he could have imagined. All too soon he was yelling at the guards for not have taken the wizard's staff. Wormtongue was left backing away from Gandalf and with a slight nod, he signaled for the guards to attack.

The guards that were behind the ranger, the elf and dwarf now jumped into attack. There orders being to take out anyone who had not been on the side of Saruman. With the sudden distraction, Grima tried to stealthily make his way from the thrown room but failed all too miserably by being captured by the dwarf. It seemed that luck did not rest on the side of evil.

Amara sat quietly on a bail of hay. No it was not exciting. She did not get to see Gandalf perform an exorcism on King Théoden and she did not get to join in kicking some butt with Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli, but at least she was doing her part. Her part being to stay out of the way of the clutches of evil. Just to have her on their side would mean complete destruction.

Gandalf was completely right by sending her to the stables. No one could no that she was here while Wormtongue was still in the premises. Amara played with a piece of hay in her hand and wondered how long it would take to over come the dark side.

'I sound like I'm living in Star Wars instead of Middle Earth,' she chided mentally.

The stable boys had

thought it a bit odd that she stayed in the stables instead of accompanying her party, but they had said nothing. She knew it was what they were thinking. Amara sighed and thought how each of the hobbits was doing. She thought about whether or not they were on the right path, following the right schedule or off getting themselves into trouble. She thought about them for almost a half an hour before she claimed it unhealthy to think about one thing for so long. So she began to think about other things, things more pleasant to keep her mind from dark thoughts.

She thought about sleeping beneath warm blankets and eating hot food followed by a bath with bubbles. Had things been exactly how she wanted them, she would be reading a brand new Physics book in bed as it rained outside. God, she hadn't soaked up any new information about worldly things in so long and that she missed, along with Fruit Loops. Amara wished Middle Earth had Fruit Loops or even a generic brand of some sort. Amara concluded in her head that compared to what she was doing right now none of that was important.

"I am sitting on a bail of hay," she said out loud.

A horse neighed at her as if it was responding.

Amara stood and stretched. "Staying behind is very important! You go in there and it'd be like announcing yourself to the whole freakin' world." She began to pace and look at each of the horses. She did not enjoy riding them but they were wondrous to look at. It all boiled down to her being

bored.

Being bored in a barn.

"Can my live get anymore interesting," the empath asked allowed.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

Gandalf appeared as if he were bathed in white. He pointed his staff in the direction of Théoden. Saruman was reigning over Rohan threw the king. A devious plan that would have gone unnoticed if it were not for Gandalf. He had to be expelled from the king's mind at once if things were ever to go back to normal. Things would only progress for the worst had not Gandalf and the others shown up.

Everyone was watching this battle between Gandalf and Saruman threw Théoden's body take place. Aragorn held back the blonde shield maiden from disturbing what was going on. No one doubted Gandalf's ability to rid Saruman from the king and if they had it was all erased by the fact that Gandalf was no longer Gandalf the Grey but Gandalf the White. Gandalf was much more powerful than he had ever been. He would not fail.

"ROHAN IS MINE!" Saruman declared before he was pulled forcefully from the King's mind. The evil wizard no longer saw the world threw Théoden King of Rohan's mind any longer. It still did not keep him harming the land though and this Gandalf had already thought of.

The King lurched back

into his chair and let out a low moan.

Saruman was gone.

It had been an hour.

An hour.

A solid hour.

A whole hour.

A complete sixty minutes.

Amara had done everything a person could possibly do in a barn. She fed some of the horses carrots left over by a stable boy. She had brushed some of them too. She did everything but muck out the stables. That was where she drew the line. Amara took down her pony tail and re-fixed it while wondering how much longer she was going to have to wait. Thoughts that something had gone terribly wrong popped into her mind.

She was pretty sure that she was just worrying herself and that nothing was happening. Amara returned to the bail of hay she had been sitting on before and took a seat once more.

"My guitar would sure have passed the time," she said. "Or a portable DVD player."

She kicked at some dirt and watched it scattered over the ground. A few more times she performed this action before

she stopped and stood from the bail. Alertness had entered into her body and that special power that she had jumped to life. Someone was coming towards the stables and their intentions were not of good. Quickly, Amara looked around for a place to hide.

'A place to hide, a place to hide, a place to hide. A place to hide?'

She shook her head. Whoever was coming she would not hide. It was time to face the problem head on and eliminate it, no matter who it was. So bravely, she slid her sword slowly from its sheath and waited for whoever it was to come.


	41. Amara's Decision

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Kayleigh for checking the chapter. I would also like to thank each and every reviewer: **ElvisPresley**; I'm glad you think Amara is funny, **majcarter**; Yeah, I'm a huge Stargate fan too, so its only fitting for Amara to be. **darkangel-jessie**, **DMH1973**, **Michiko-yo**;please don't kill me. I try to update as quick as possible, **Eruaphadriel Orc** **Slayer**; always glad to see someone new. **frodoschick**, **DarkAngelPearl, shikijo, Fk306 animelover, childofthekng**. You guys are too great! On with the story.

Amara's Decision

Bravely, she slid her sword from her side and held it high. Whoever was coming had very ill, very malevolent emotions. This was no time to chicken out or to stop to think or assess the situation. There was no time for her quite technical mind. It was a situation that was now or never. Either she hid in one of the stalls or face what was to come.

The weakness she used to carry around she had long put behind her. Of course fear was going to be with her, but in this journey if fear wasn't faced she'd be hiding forever. If whoever was coming could be caught then it could possibly be another point for the side of good. Amara couldn't let whomever it was just simply get away. So she held on tightly to her sword and hoped for the absolute best.

A figure staggered into the stable. At first Amara went unnoticed and she swallowed the large lump in her throat. The figure seemed too keen to get at one of the steeds in the stable to pay much attention to her. Amara moved forward making the figure pause in action. She was face to face with Wormtongue, who she knew was no good.

A disturbing smile spread across Wormtongue's face. He let the stall door he had open close and walked in Amara's direction. Amara stepped back wanting to keep distance between the two of them.

"Don't come any closer to me." She made her voice sound both hard and strong.

"I don't remember ever seeing you here." Wormtongue's eyes roamed over her figure. "Nor do I ever recall seeing a woman wield a sword as you have…aside from the Lady Eowyn."

"Well, I'm not from around here, obviously."

"Obvious indeed."

Wormtongue took another step forward and Amara took another back.

"Why do you not put your sword down," he asked.

Amara knew that the slime bag in front of her didn't have very much time to stop and chat. If everything had succeeded, which she had no doubt had happened, then he had to high tail it from the land before King Théoden changed his mind. She squeezed the hilt of her sword and shook her head.

It was then that it appeared that realization had come over Wormtongue.

He smiled more widely and it appeared all the more unsettling to Amara.

"You are she aren't you?"

Amara thought it was very best and wise to play stupid. "Sorry, I don't know what you mean?"

"Of course you do. No one would wield a sword against the king's advisor," Wormtongue spat coming towards her more.

Amara shook her head, "Like I told you. I'm not from around here. How was I supposed to know who you were?"

"Now that you know who I am put the sword down."

When she did not comply with his order, Wormtongue nodded his head. Her actions only confirmed his suspicion. If he brought her with him to his lord, his master there would be praise in that instead of disappointment for being compromised by Gandalf. Instead of bringing back dissatisfaction he would have brought back the second biggest tool to use in finding the Ring.

Amara shook her head once more. Wormtongue was underestimating her. If he did believe she was what he had been warned about then he should've been a little more careful controlling his emotions. What she sensed was hope and it was through the roof with him.

"You are coming with me," he spoke forcibly.

"I don't think I am."

Wormtongue came towards her faster than he had been advancing. Amara raised her sword higher.

"Come any closer to me and I swear I'll cut your head clean off its neck."

Those words made him stop a few feet from her. He placed another sickening smile on his face.

"Do you not want to work for the higher power? Something more than what you're used to? Don't you want to become something more than you are?"

Amara scoffed. The only reason he worked for Saruman was because he was afraid. She wasn't so afraid to the point where she would join 'the dark side'.

Wormtongue laughed. "Come with me."

"Did I not say no?"

Wormtongue shook his head as if he simply could not accept her answer. Here was a power right in front of him and it was plain and simple. The very essence of a power was radiating for her. He need not have anyone whispering in his ear to substantiate the fact. The question now was whether or not she was truly a stranger.

Wormtongue took quick moments to study her and with his stare came uneasiness for the women. Whatever was going on in his head was a complete mystery to her. Only his feelings were the things he simply could not conceal. The option of lowering her sword was out of the question for whatever Wormtongue had up his sleeve could not signify something good for her. Amara's intent was to bring him back to King Théoden and not let him go only so that he could squeal out the things that he had known.

"No, is something that I can not take for an answer," Wormtongue stated. "I know that there is something inside of you, something that makes you quite different from the rest of us. I know that in your heart of hearts you are interested in what I have to offer you."

Amara lowered her sword. She did not lower it because of the things

Wormtongue had spoken, but because something in that brain of her's began to click. Once her brain began to click it was often mighty hard to turn it off. Things were formulating in that brain of hers, things that could not be ignored or denied. Maybe she had been going about this the wrong way.

Maybe, just maybe, King Théoden had freed Wormtongue for a reason, not so she could bring him back. No, maybe she had been going about this the completely wrong way. Instead of bringing Wormtongue back with her maybe she should be going with him. It would help Frodo and Sam loads more if she could thwart Saruman himself. It all made much more sense to her than her original plan had.

"You're right," Amara spoke with a shake of her head. She sheathed her sword. "A part of me is curious to what you have to offer."

An immense sense accomplishment washed over Wormtongue as he thought he had done something worth wild that he could finally take back to Saruman. Wormtongue never thought himself to be a terrible person. He just enjoyed being on the winning side and right now the side of all that was good did not look like it would be the winning side.

"You will come with me then?"

Very hesitantly Amara answered yes. She dug her foot through a thin layer of dirt covering the ground, hoping and praying that the stunt she was about pull off would work. Wormtongue pulled a horse from its stall, dimming down the excitement he was feeling. He then extended his hand to Amara.

"After you my lady."

So much disgust went through Amara. For a second she eyed his appearance. He was sickly pale and sinister appearing to her. To take his hand felt like she was fraternizing with the enemy. In a way it sort of was. But she reminded herself that it was simply an act. It was all simply an act to get what she wanted. There would be no way that she would allow herself to be used by the enemy.

She would rather die than to be used like some sort of implement. Holding back a disgusted look she walked forward and let Wormtongue help her mount the horse. Wormtongue mounted in front of her and soon enough they were off.

What was to happen was going to be far from pleasant and far from she really wanted to do, but did she really have a choice? Amara only wished to help and she saw this as a large chance.

Now, she was aware of what everyone was going to think once they saw that she was not in the stables. Anger would be the one thing on everyone's mind. They would question her motives, wonder whether or not she was in her right mind or just trying to prove herself, but none of that mattered. They would all see the result of her selflessness after what she was about to do was accomplished. She could picture the angered look on everyone; Aragorn, Gimli, especially Legolas.

The only one that could possibly have sympathy for her would probably be Gandalf. Amara shook her head of any more thoughts. She had thought enough today. Thinking was what got her into a lot of situations. She tried hard to not have to hold onto Wormtongue through their little venture back to Saruman. Saruman to say the least was going to be pleased to have her on his side, or so he would think.

Gimli accompanied Legolas in the retrieval of Amara. What had taken place in the thrown room would have given her away of traveling with them. They all had agreed that Gandalf's plan in keeping Amara under wraps was an excellent one. Especially the elf. Gimli looked up at Legolas and knew that if the circumstances were different there would be a large smile on his graceful face.

Gimli knew as well as anyone that Legolas was obviously in love with Amara. It never really took two and two to figure it out when it came to them. Now though, was not the time to dwell on things that were lovely and happy. There were much greater things at stake. What was about to be a great war was going to be upon Rohan.

The main focus of the land was getting all women and children to Helm's Deep where they would be undoubtedly safer than staying in their homes. Gimli and Legolas were to retrieve Amara from the stables as quickly as possible. Helping hands were needed in almost every department. The city was to be emptied and it would take every able body to help.

To say the least, Gimli thought that fleeing was not going to help the situation. It did not stop the enemy from coming. It only meant that more people would get hurt, people who did not need to be hurt. King Théoden was going about everything the wrong way in Gimli's opinion. Like always Gimli liked to think that no one heeded the immeasurably wise advice of a dwarf.

Legolas was aware of the frustration radiating from the dwarf. Gimli did not understand the king's methods. Legolas however understood that

Théoden simply wanted to keep his people safe. He could hold nothing against him for that. There were many in the city that were utterly defenseless and had not enough soldiers to hold everything down.

If a miracle were to come it would have to come soon.

"Stifle your anger," Legolas spoke to Gimli. They had not spoken to each other in a while and it seemed like a good time to start.

Gimli quirked an eyebrow at Legolas. "Just how do you know that I am angry elf?"

It was impossible to not see it. The way he held his face, his posture.

It only echoed out rage and frustration.

"A war is about to happen Gimli," Legolas stated as if it were as simple as saying 'the sky is blue.' The elf acted like the simple statement should have appeased the dwarf. In truth, Legolas thought that there was no room for disagreements and grudges. They were all fighting for the same cause.

"However it all turns out you must remember that we are all in the same side. Whatever fault you may think King Théoden possess, you must cast aside and now that he is only acting in the best interests of his people."

Gimli nodded. "Same thing Aragorn said." Perhaps he should just listen to the two. "At least I will have more than a few orcs to smite!"

The thought of that made Gimli feel more than better. He could already feel his axe soaring through the flesh evil controlled. Legolas smirked briefly.

If anything he knew that would be the only part that would boost

Gimli's foul mood. Legolas thought the only reason why Gimli probably joined the fellowship as so that he could kill numerous orcs. Then again, wasn't that partly the reason why he joined himself?

The two of them neared the stables and Legolas felt more excited to see Amara again after a somewhat short period. Legolas had believed that she was going to disagree, argue and whine with Gandalf about herself going into the throne room with them. He was quite shocked to learn that she hadn't.

It was quite unlike her, seeing that she always wanted to be involved. She never wanted to be left out of what she called 'the loop'.

The fact of the matter was that she was indeed maturing. Ever since she had come back from the dead with a little something extra inside of herself he saw a much deeper change in her. She was far from the girl who sat in front of the television on Saturday's watching cartoons. Legolas could only suppose that the events of her life had changed her, much like everyone else. Legolas was knocked from his thoughts when Gimli grunted rather loudly.

Legolas looked down at the dwarf, knowing that he had something to say.

"I suppose you'll be happy to see your lass."

Legolas again smiled as they walked into what was an empty stable. Legolas looked up and soon as he discovered that there was no Amara in the stable ors or anyone for that matter he jostled forward. Gimli stood by the door surveying the stables.

"I guess not," he spoke quietly.

Legolas checked every stall that the horses occupied, even the empty ones and came up short. His heart began to race. If something had happened to Amara he would never forgive himself for leaving her alone in the stable. He knew that Amara would not simply walk from the stables and the safety it had to offer knowing that she had orders from Gandalf why she should be staying in the first place. She wasn't dim-witted.

"I will go and alert the guards to keep an eye out for her," Gimli shouted to Legolas.

Legolas cast Gimli a worried look that meant his approval, but before Gimli could leave something caught the elf's eye making him yell to the dwarf to stop. Just before his feet were two letters that he had grown quite accustomed to when he had spent time on Earth. These two letters where scrawled out in the light dirt, not too small for someone not to notice and not so large that someone wouldn't. Gimli stopped dead in his tracks and observed the elf that took to studying the ground.

"Legolas! We must find her. What if something has happened to the lass? She could be in trouble."

Legolas shook his head and looked up at Gimli. He had figured it out quite quickly.

"Gimli she is fine. She…has left a message."

At the elf's words, Gimli strolled over to him and looked at what had captured the interest of Legolas.

"OK," Gimli read the dirt message with confusion.

Legolas nodded, anger seeping into his veins. He wanted to scream at her and ask her why she would do something…something so…

"She is alright, at least for now."

"What do you mean at least for now?"

"Amara has gone off with Wormtongue." Legolas looked at Gimli, his blue eyes sharp and ablaze.

It was now Legolas' turn to feel a substantial amount of anger.


	42. Moving Forward

A/N: Thanks to Kayleigh my beta reader for looking over this chapter. You give great advice. Thank you to all my readers as usual. Here is the next chapter.

Moving Forward

Théoden could not bring himself to sit down despite the fact that he was in the Golden Hall, one of the most calming places in his home. It was the news he had received that was unsettling and the company that he was now with; an elf, a dwarf, a man and a wizard. With them they brought bad tidings, things that he did not ever want to have to deal with at the death of his only son and heir but must since he was the king. Over the course of a few hours it had been explained to him that an enemy was on its way, their main objective was to search for the one Ring and conquer any land that they could along the way.

The proof was in two children that had come a ways by horse to deliver the message that their village had been taken over and destroyed by in their words were hideous creatures. It all meant that they were heading this way. The children, now in the care of his niece were suffering through what Théoden did not want for the rest of his people. He simply couldn't let his people be caught in harm's way. Action needed to be taken; he would have to mourn for his son later. To make matters worse Legolas and Gimli had come back to the Golden Hall from retrieving the fifth member of their group only to be missing just that, the fifth member.

Legolas announced with much distaste in his voice that Amara had gone off with Wormtongue. She had left him a single message that she was fine. Théoden could tell though that by the looks on everyone's face she was anything but fine and there was something much more to the whole thing that no one was saying. Yes, it was an unbelievably horrid idea to go off with Wormtongue when obviously he had aligned himself with Saruman. Could they come to the conclusion that the same went for their fifth member?

This question he voiced and instantly regretted it. It seemed that the title of King that he possessed meant absolutely nothing to any of them.

"Amara would never become an alley to the enemy," Legolas had seethed between clenched teeth.

"She is my sister," Aragorn had been quick to bark.

"The lass would not sink so low," Gimli said with pure honesty.

Gandalf only gave him a grave smile, one that did not befit his face.

"She is trying to help Frodo the best way that she can," the old wizard spoke with wisdom. Gandalf explained to Théoden that Amara was an empath and that the gift of sensing others emotions to a great depth was given to her at birth. Now, with this information he saw the great concern the others had.

"Now that she is in the hands of Wormtongue she could be a useful tool to Saruman," he spoke.

Legolas glared at the king. Amara was not a tool he wished to voice but did not. Stating this would do nothing to bring her back. This was all her doing to begin with. Had she taken more time to think about it he would have stopped her himself. He would have walked into the stables with Gimli by his side and saw that Wormtongue was there with her. She would be with them had this occurred.

For the first time he did not feel that he was at fault for Amara's reckless decision.

"May I ask what makes you so positive that she has not decided on joining Saruman in his battle for the Ring?" A question that King Théoden had to ask. He knew nothing about this woman and yet he had to trust that she was doing the right thing. From what had been explained to him if she had been corrupted this could be the end of them all.

"How do you know that she has not been tainted by the ways of –"

"Amara has not once fallen into the lure of the Ring," Aragorn interrupted not feeling at all rude for it. "Even though she posses the blood of men, the blood of our people she has proved to be above the small trinket that is so powerful. However idiotic her actions have proved to be on this day I know that she believes it to be for the best."

Aragorn had clearly had enough with Théoden. His eyes were set like brown stone against the king. They had not any time to judge and debate on whether or not Amara was trustworthy enough. The matter at hand was that his sister had gone off thinking she could possibly do something rather than to just warn others. It was something that just had to be dealt with. Right now, there were people whose lives were at stake if they just sat where they were with an army of Urk-hai coming.

"I have born witness to those who are closest to someone betray them. What makes you think that this is not the case," questioned Théoden. He scanned over the group; disregarding the look his niece was giving him as she sat with the children.

"Would you like for us to say that she has yielded to the pull of evil," Legolas intently looked at Théoden. His gaze holding nothing that he felt back. Even though he appeared quite calm, his was anything but.

Théoden settled on the elf. "I would like for you all not to push away that possibility!"

"That will never," Legolas spoke with a deadly calmness. "Happen."

Gimli sensing the danger that was sparking from the elf gently nudged his leg with the broad side of his axe. What they did not need was an argument and that was what this was becoming. Gimli full heartedly agreed with the elf. They would never and could never think that way about Amara, not when they had not heard the fullness of the tale. The fire that had begun emitting from Legolas though, Gimli had felt should be best saved for the battlefield which was the reason for the jab. If they ever got to a battle, the way this conversation was going they were more likely to be talking their way through the fight than fighting in it itself.

"All I am saying," Théoden said, turning away from the elf and focusing on Gandalf. Maybe he would hear the sensibility in his words. "Is that everyone is susceptible to something and perhaps Amara is to the power that Saruman has to offer to her."

"She needs not anymore power Théoden King of Rohan. Let us not discuss any longer the things that are not in our hands to resolve. There is another pressing matter to think of," Gandalf spoke. There was much tension in the room already and they needn't anymore. He had an idea of what Amara was going to do, but he decided against discussing it. There was no time for it. All they could do was keep hope for the empath that things would work out.

The fire blazed and licked at the pieces of wood it surrounded and Amara was captivated by it for the moment. She forced herself into thought so as to keep her mind away from the actions she had committed. The worry that everyone must've been feeling she thought of as she sat down by the fire. She knew it was not right to just up and leave on her own accord without discussing the matter with anyone else, but had she done that everyone would have said no. It was quite a risky thing to do by herself, but it was something she thought she could do.

It was something she could do. It would have to work for her sake, Frodo's sake and Middle Earth's sake. This operation had to be successful and would be. Amara had confidence in herself that years ago she lacked. The women kept repeating over and over to herself that soon it would all be over. She would be back with Aragorn and he'd be teaching her the finer points of a sword because he believed that since she was his closest family she should know most of everything there was to know about a sword.

Once it was over she would be back with Legolas and welcoming his presence in any way shape or form that she could. Just thinking of Legolas made her regret her decision. She wanted to be with him. No matter how bad or afraid she felt when they had been put into hazardous conditions, Legolas had always made her feel safe. Amara had felt like nothing could possibly go wrong when in his presence.

Right now, she felt like anything could happen. She did not feel safe nor at ease, she only felt wanted. Amara felt that there was a great desire for her and not in the safest of ways. Her eyes darted from the fire to the pasty creature across from her. He had pulled his cloak tightly around his frail appearing figure and was staring at her without trying to be discreet about it. There was no denying the fact that Wormtongue had felt some sort of weird twisted attraction to her. Amara felt this in his emotions that no matter how hard he tried he could not bury away inside himself.

It wasn't the kind of attraction that Legolas had for her, nor the type of attraction she had faintly sensed emitting from Éomer. This was something awful. Wormtongue felt no sort of care for her, none at all. His intentions were only those of cruelty and lust. He only wanted the one thing so many others had probably denied him. Amara thought if he had no one whispering in his ear he would have taken what he wanted, or at least attempted to. Bottom line in her book had been that Wormtongue had never had a pure soul.

Wormtongue creeped her out to say the least. Was she frightened of him? No. Hell, she figured she could probably take him with her eyes closed, but sensing what she felt coming from Wormtongue, she would never close her eyes around him.

"Are you cold," he asked breaking the long silence that had set between them ever since the stables.

She looked at him blankly. He'd made her go gather wood from the fire, he'd made her go scout something to eat (blue berries from a patch she quite luckily stumbled upon) so she doubted whether or not he cared that she was cold. Amara shook her head refusing to speak words to him for the moment.

"You appear to be cold to my eyes," he said.

Amara had horrible thoughts of kicking the crap out of him but decided against it. She could not get to Saruman on her own after all.

"I'm not cold," she spat out harshly. Her eyes burned with a sort of hatred.

"You remind me of Eowyn," he spoke quite bluntly. His blue eyes began to bore into her figure. "You have the sort of strength that she possesses.

There is only a small difference."

"Oh and what's that?"

Big mistake. A huge mistake to ask that question. She felt like a fool after asking that question. It was giving him an open invitation to herself. It was like saying that she cared how and what he thought. Wormtongue felt like she was entertaining him, that he was open to saying what he wanted or getting what he needed. He got up from his spot and sat next to her.

Amara, not liking how close he was to her scooted a few feet in the opposite direction. She was sorry that her lips had even formed the question.

"You have something that she cannot acquire and that is power. I am quite sure you can sense what I am feeling right now."

Wormtongue reached out a hand to touch her cheek. Her skin glowed so bright against the moon that it was hard for one not to want to touch her. For so long he had wanted Eowyn and over and over she had denied him. He was sick to death of women who thought that it would be beneath them for them to be with him. For years he had been advisor to a noble king! He had not understood that. Now that he could not have Eowyn, there was another that he could have.

Amara felt her skin crawl as Wormtongue touched her cheek. Not only did he get the pleasure of touching her, she felt emotions in him flare up that she only could wish would wash away from her brain. To say that she was disgusted was an understatement.

"Do not touch me," she said removing his hand from her cheek. "I agreed to go with you, but I am not agreeing to this."

Wormtongue furrowed his brow in anger. "If not me, then who? No one would love you where we head to. Your only objection will be to find the Ring of power. Nothing else! So either you accept me now or doom yourself to spend your days alone!"

Nightly sounds filled the silent air after Wormtongue's rant. He was breathing quite heavily in his anger. For a moment, Amara did not look at him. She had cast her attention to the fire and Wormtongue honestly thought that he was considering the words he had said. Then she turned to him once more, her darkened eyes showing no emotion and strands of her hair slightly moving in the breeze.

"Even if I had someone that loved me," she said coldly. "I would not let them stand in the way of my power."

Wormtongue dismissed her, going over to his spot once more and tried to fall asleep.

Those words she had not meant, not at all. They were only something to keep up appearance. Those words were only said to make her appear hard and disinterested in anything but what she was going to.

'Wow, I should have majored in theatre arts instead of biophysics,'

Amara thought rather grimly.

The order had gone out. The people of Rohan were to leave the city and seek refuge at Helm's Deep. Everyone went about packing the bare necessities. Only a light loud was aloud with each family and nothing more. A sort of organized chaos had ensued at the news. No one took things lightly and most worried of what was to become of their future.

A certain dwarf did not think it was such a grand idea at all. What he saw was only a group of cowards, afraid to face what was coming.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli grunted, not liking this at all. He walked beside Aragorn, needing someone to vent his anger out at.

From what he could tell, they were following Gandalf into the stables, a place he'd rather not be again.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past. "Aragorn spared a look down at the dwarf. He had pressed other issues to keep his mind from imagining the things that could be happening to his sister. He kept reminding himself that at times she could be brave and keep her own. That was the only thing keeping him sane, that and the fact that there were other pressing issues.

Gandalf went towards Shadowfax's stall. There would be much need for haste given that they did not have that much time to waste. The enemy was knocking on their door and there was not a minute, not even a second to spare.

"There is no way out of that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn said believing in his words.

Gandalf took Shadowfax from his stall. He would have to travel like the wind to meet his target. Quietly he spoke to himself," The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men have I walked this earth and now, I have no time." It was humorous the way things turned out, ironic even. Mounting Shadowfax he turned to Aragorn and said, "With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East. At first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

And like lightening he was out of the stables and on his mini quest.

Eowyn opened one of her chests revealing her sword. She was going to be damned if she was forced to behave like all the other women, fleeing and leaving the men to fight what was clearly their battle too. They were all in jeopardy and it was up to everyone to face that fact. She agreed full heartedly with her uncle about getting everyone to Helm's Deep. She only thought that those who were capable of fighting should be allowed to, all those not just the men.

She had always wanted to have a purpose more than shield maiden of Rohan. Yes, it was a very important job but she wished more for herself, more for her life. She wished that she could be out there with those soldiers that risked their lives for the sake of their people. Eowyn wanted to help the best way that she could.

She picked up her well kept sword and sliced it thorough the air as if the enemy were right before her. Eowyn could imagine herself pushing her blade through one of the Urk-hai that had destroyed the village that the two children in her care had been from. She felt that it was extremely unfair for her skills to go unused. She swung her sword once more, but did not expect for it to collide with anything solid. She was faced with Aragorn; he looked back at her with the slightest tinge of what was surprise. Eowyn knew her own face must've mirrored his but to more of an extreme.

"You have some skill with a blade," Aragorn said sheathing the knife that had been given to him by Celeborn. He was surprised to see that the shield maiden had made use of the sword she had kept in a chest. It was not everyday that one got to see a woman wielding a sword.

Feeling ever so flustered, Eowyn began to put away the sword and move back to the tasks that still needed to be done.

"The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain. "

"What do you fear my lady?" Aragorn was aware that he should step lightly on the subject. With an inevitable war at hand many chose to respond differently.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." Eowyn looked back at

Aragorn, daring him to say something against her words, to challenge them like all others did when she told them. Most believed her to be foolish and that she should settle down and find a suitor, but this was not what she wanted to do. She wished to be free to do whatever she wanted.

"Your sister," she decided to say. "She seems to have the right idea."

"You mean in going to Saruman in order to bring him down?"

Eowyn nodded. She turned back to packing blankets. "She has not allowed herself to succumb to the same fate I seem to have. I think her to be both brave and smart for her actions, despite what everyone else seems to believe."

Aragorn could only smile grimly. Yes, Eowyn and Amara seemed to share much in common. Should they ever meet he believed they would become great friends.

"You are a daughter of kings. A shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." With those last words, Aragorn left Eowyn to her tasks.

As soon as the words 'Here we are" left Wormtongue's mouth, Amara hopped ungracefully from the horse they were on. They were at the gates of a land that had once bustled with life and now only supported death. Amara looked up at the dreary atmosphere and the two black towers that greeted her eyes with malice. Three places she could think of wanting to be other than this place. Wormtongue dismounted his steed and gave her a sharp look.

"Stay close to me," he said.

Amara looked at him and nodded. She knew why he said what he had. She felt it. All around them was evil. Urk-hai and orcs had been stationed at the gate and they greeted them with snarls. She put up the hood of her cloak and kept her head down, reminding herself of her one objective. Urk-hai and orcs had the advantage because they frightened her near death. It was best not to look at them and ignore the raunchy comments being thrown her way. If she ignored them, they could not scare her.

Evil invaded into her veins and ripped at her heart bring stinging tears to her eyes that she refused to let fall. Tears were a sign of weakness now. Almost, she felt like a poor little girl and wanted a hand to hold. She wanted Legolas or her brother to tell her things would be alright. That she would make it through this.

'This is all your doing girl,' she told herself. 'You got to suck it up and take it.'

Amara took a deep breath and looked up at what were becoming closer and closer to her, the two towers.

"Saruman will love you," Wormtongue whispered to her in a seducing manner.

'Some how I doubt it,' was her single thought.


	43. A Truth Spell to Trap You

A Truth Spell To Trap You

Amara's body began to produce waves of shivers. She stood before a dark grand door that was inviting her in. Wormtongue was at her side giving her looks that said she should enter. There was no backing out of the mess she had gotten herself into now. There were thousands of urk-hai behind her and one slimy son of a gun to her side.

There wasn't a doubt that she could probably take out Wormtongue but the tons of urk-hai brigades would surely be her downfall. Escaping was something she didn't want to do anyway. This was what she wanted to do to help Frodo, to _prove _that she could help him. Risky? Yes. Stupid? Maybe. But she was doing it anyway, no matter what the others may at the moment think of her as.

She knew that Legolas would be beyond pissed off at her. She knew that Aragorn would be angry with her too for risking her life and not telling anyone her plan because she was his sister and he didn't want to see her risk her life more than she was already. They wouldn't see it from her point of view. She was tired of waiting around for the next event to happen. She was sick of being told what to do when she could do things to help.

All of the things Amara was about to do was for the sake of one purpose and that was to see the ring destroyed. No more could she or would she allow herself to be coddled by anyone. This amazing power was gifted to her and she was going to put it to good use just as she was destined to. As much as Amara liked to believe that she had grown up, she realized that she hadn't really up until this point. This was her real decision since joining the fellowship and she had asked no one if she could do it.

It was her decision and she was standing by it, no matter how frightening what she had to do in order for things to go right would be. She was nothing but a jumble of nerves but she took her first step into the tower. Wormtongue was close by her side, too close for her liking. She didn't say anything about his close proximity, too many other things going on in her head after all. The two dark doors closed behind Wormtongue and Amara.

The sound of the doors closing startled Amara. She jumped a bit and looked back as the dark doors began to seal her fate. There was definitely no turning back now. Sucking in air, she let her eyes look around at her surroundings. There wasn't much to Saurman's lair. A bunch of bookcases here a table or pedestal there. It wasn't impressing at all.

Also, it was quite cold. She hadn't expected the place to be nice and comforting but she had expected in the least some heat. Maybe cold evil wizards searching for a powerful ring didn't require heat? To her right there was a dark spiraling staircase that led to a floor she had already assured herself that she was not curious about seeing. Feigning off the nerve racking feeling she was getting was getting harder the more time she stood there.

Wormtongue sent her a reassuring look. It did nothing for the empath. The sound of light footfalls alerted her to the dim staircase. _'This is it.' _ Her brain was repeating the sentences over and over in her head and for a moment she thought she would loose control of her calm outer appearance.

When Saurman made his way down the staircase she rigged up and felt a lot tougher than she knew she was. A coldness she did not know she possessed took over and spread itself all over like a fresh wave of water coming to shore and spreading over sand. Amara watched the wizard descend the stairs and felt evil penetrating the mental walls she had put up. Saurman stopped at the end of the staircase; his eyes were drawn to Amara's steely blue ones. He was dressed head to toe in white robes that in Amara's opinion were no longer befitting.

The title of 'white wizard' belonged to Gandalf and not the wizard before her. She wanted to shoot him all sorts of dirty looks but currently she had a part to play and that was a potential bad ass looking for more power. Saurman walked forward towards her, a slight smirk gracing his old face. Amara failed to return his smile with one of her own. She couldn't bring herself to even if she was only playing a role. In her eyes he was a vile being and more of a coward than Wormtongue.

It was because at the moment the most powerful side was not good that Saurman had turned his interest to Sauron. Currently he was the one with the most power and Saurman had taken the coward's way out. Amara knew it _felt _it with every fiber of her being. Talking him into joining the good fight would have been useless because the wizard's mind was already made up and had been from the very beginning. Looking into his cold dark eyes, she knew that Saurman felt that Sauron would prevail and no one against him would even have a chance. Well, she would have to prove him wrong and give the right side the leverage it deserved.

"I want more," Amara said very bravely. The tone in her voice gave away nothing that she was feeling at the moment. It even in fact gave away a dark cold side of her that she hadn't known she had hidden away in herself. For the moment she didn't know whether to be proud of herself or afraid.

Saurman took her hand in his own and delivered a small kiss onto it. The feeling of his lips on her hand felt wrong on so many levels but she masked the disgust she was feeling and said once more that she wanted more.

"I want more power and I can't achieve that…"

There was no need to say anymore because she felt that Saurman knew what she was letting on to. He released her hand and she let it fall to her side her eyes never leaving Saurman's.

"You can't achieve what you were born to become with the company you have been keeping."

Amara wanted to ask how did he know about her but refrained from it. She had some idea.

"Come with me," Saurman said. The wizard ignored Wormtongue and ushered the girl up the spiraling staircase. His hand placed itself on Amara's shoulder seemingly in a friendly manner but Amara knew better. It was all an act to get what he wanted out of her. The forgotten servant of Saurman sauntered after them.

She was led down a long hall and into a room that she suspected all his evil doing was conducted. For a moment she took a minute to look around and one thing caught her eye. In the center of the murky room was a black crystal ball sitting on a pedestal. It completely slipped her mind what it was called but she knew it contained a power well beyond her understanding. Maybe if she had an afternoon to study it…NO!

That was the geeky dorky side of her coming out. That was the part of her that needed to be caged at the moment.

"Have a seat my dear," Saurman ordered.

A chair seemed to come from out of nowhere behind her and once more nerves kicked in. She hoped that her nervousness wasn't detectable or too obvious. She spied Wormtongue standing by a window. The man's eyes never left his master. As uncomfortable as she felt she masked it and took a seat. Her eyes mimicked that of Wormtongue's as she watched the wizard begin to pace up and down the room.

Obviously he was thinking about her. Probably whether or not she was to be trusted. She could guess all she wanted on the man's thoughts but she would never really know and reading his emotions wouldn't have been the most intelligent thing she could do at the moment. So she sat quietly pretending to be the tough solider that she wasn't and waited for him to make a move. Despite the situation she was pretty sure that Aragorn would have been proud of her.

Saurman took a minute to look at the young woman he had seated in his lair. Her face as fragile as it looked contained no emotion, nothing to give away her true status. Deciding not to waste anymore time he planted himself in front of the young woman. Saurman caught the quick look of surprise that manifested on her face before she wiped it away. This woman was afraid. It was all the ammunition he needed.

"You are kin to Aragorn?"

Amara flicked her eyes to Wormtongue. He did not notice her stare as he looked only at Saurman. Not wanting to seem weak she looked back at the wizard, her eyes turning into slits.

"Yes. Yes I am his sister."

Saurman turned so that he was no longer facing her. He clasped his hands behind his back and was staring at nothing particular. What Amara could not see nor detect was the menacing smile on his face.

"Why is it that you have come sister of Aragorn?"

"I told you already," the attitude in her voice was not hidden from the man. " I want-"

"More power," Saurman finished for her.

"Where is the Ring and the hobbit carrying it?"

'_He sure didn't waste any time in the interrogation process,' _she thought.

Resisting the urge to wiggle uncomfortably in her chair she said, "I don't know."

"You haven't a clue where the whereabouts of the Ring is? Have you not tried to seek it out?"

Amara narrowed her eyes. Of course she should have expected this from him. He was trying to pry information from her to see if she was truly willing to switch sides. Of course she wasn't going to give up any information. That just wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't get her to spill out the most vital information just by asking questions. He'd have to fight a little harder than that.

"Of course I've tried to seek it out. I don't have a strong handle on my powers yet."

"And," Saurman turned around facing her. "That is why you have come to me. You wish to know the full capabilities of your power."

Amara only nodded. Something was definitely up with the wizard. He had a plan no doubt and it spelled out trouble for her.

"Tell me, what is it that the grey wizard Gandalf up to?"

It was a question that she would have to go to great lengths to make up a lie for. The fact of the matter was that she knew a few key points of what was to happen thanks to her time on Earth, but some details were a bit fuzzy. She wouldn't let him know that she knew what would happen. Making up a lie about Gandalf proved harder than the actual concept. She racked her brain to come up with something wishing that she were a quick liar. Legolas always saw through the lies she had fed him, she only hoped that Saurman wasn't the same way.

"To be honest, he does not know what to make of the situation."

Saurman raised an eyebrow.

"He and everyone else knows that something devastating is going to happen but they don't know how to handle it."

"What are your true intentions?"

"I told you already."

"You have not!" There was anger that began dripping its way into the wizard's voice. He stormed closer towards Amara so that they were toe to toe. "What you have told me is that you want more power. What you have _failed _to tell me is what your intentions are after you have acquired said power."

Saurman was deathly scary when was only being spoken about but he was even more so when he was in your face. She wasn't to be intimidated by him. Everything that made her life so great was what was going to hold her together during this ordeal. As Saurman stared daggers in her eyes, she stared back trying not to let the impulse for crying like a little girl come out. She stared back hard as steel and attempted to stand her ground. Amara was not going to fall for intimidation tactics. Now, she had gotten herself this far, she could lie to this evil bastard.

"Is it not obvious what I want to do with my power? I want to find the Ring. I-I want to bring down Gandalf and my brother. I want…I want Sauron to prevail!"

Amara hoped that what she had said sounded truthful and not too over the top. The words that left her mouth had left a bad taste. Everything would right itself once her plan worked. Amara was never much of an actress so when Saurman stepped away from her, his eyes leaving her she was sure something was wrong. She sat even m ore stiffly in that chair believing what she said, hoping against hope that she hadn't been grasping at straws or playing with fire she couldn't handle. The words she had just uttered she willed into her belief.

If she believed it hard enough then maybe the wizard would too. Amara watched every part of Saurman from his silvery white hair to his impeccable ivory boots. His gaze was cast off to the side and his face was unreadable. The silence between them began to lengthen and it began to disconcert the empath. Something was not right and that feeling crept through her bones.

There was something being conjured up in Saurman's head and it wouldn't be good in her favor. She had just come from the opposing side and for all she knew Saurman only was keeping her alive because he wanted to use her as a tool, just as Legolas had said. One small mistake on her part could mean the end. Saurman could very well decide that no empath on either side of the war was a good thing. That suspicion was based on the fact that her plan would not succeed.

Each second that Saurman allowed to pass the situation seemed more leery. Amara refrained from wiggling in her seat for what had to be the tenth time. The tension she felt at the current moment was so thick she didn't know whether or not she was holding her breath or just breathing in small amounts of air.

"Why," Saurman demanded breaking his silence. His eyes snapped back to her. "Why do you choose to abandon the ones that care for you?"

Did she have a good answer for that? Her thoughts were along the lines of what would an evil villain say?

Wasting close to no time she said, "Because they can not understand my power. They want to keep me hidden away. They don't want me involved in this war."

Partly it was the truth but it wasn't something that the empath had wanted to admit.

"So you have all of a sudden switched sides based on your allies wanting to keep you safe?"

The way he said it made her explanation sound stupid. Amara had no choice but to stick to her guns and make her lie seem more real.

She took a quick breath and began to talk. "I am not a child. I can care for myself and what I need is to get a handle on the ability that I have. I need to know what I'm capable of doing and if it means that I've got to join you to do it then I will!"

Saurman shook his head. He did not know her full intentions and the ones that came out of her mouth could be nothing more than a fluke. How did he know whether or not to trust her based upon her word? She could've been here to gather information, make herself stronger and convince himself that she was an ally, someone to be trusted. Before he knew it, she would be stabbing him in the back.

It was a risk that he could not and would not take.

He looked at the young woman with doubt. It was another scheme sent by Gandalf. Saurman had the urge to outsmart the newly acclaimed 'white wizard' at his own game. Well, Gandalf the White had given him a gift –if this in fact was all a lie the woman had been pre-empted to say-and he indeed was going to use it no matter what the circumstances were. Whether she was telling a tall tale or not he was going to use her. She was a unique key that could be used in the capture of the hobbit carrying the Ring.

Before any part of his plan could be carried into motion he would have to deal with the situation of whether or not the woman was lying. Fortunately for him that was going to be the easy. Lies were easily uncovered when there was the truth hiding behind them. Saurman had a feeling that extracting the truth from this woman was going to be a task that was easy. Sure as of now she appeared to be strong but there were insecurities within her that would be broken down by a simple spell.

Saurman stood close to her once more and waved his hand over her face. In an instant her eyes clouded over at the action and it looked as if she wasn't all there. Amara looked blank and the sparkle that had always been in her soft blue eyes was gone. Saurman seemed pleased with this and was even more so when he watched her hands that had once before held on tightly to the arms of the chair slowly loose its grip. The anger and tenseness that had been emitting from her was gone too. Everything had slowly left her and there looked to be nothing left from Amara save for an empty shell.

Saurman stooped to the level of the woman sitting in the chair. He placed both his hands on Amara's right arm.

Amara felt his cold touch but didn't know how to feel. It was as if all of her motor skills and emotions were on the fritz and as much as she tried she didn't know what to think or how to feel for that matter. At the best explanation she felt like a puppet; existing, knowing she was there but in the inside feeling nothing.

"Now," Saurman said in a low voice. He watched the shell of a person before him look ahead, not even acknowledging being spoken to. "Answer my questions and things should proceed smoothly."

He stood and placed his hands behind his back. Saurman looked down at her and felt something rise within himself.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Amara." The answer shot from her quick without a second thought. It was as if her brain no longer had to process things and the answer just spat itself out.

Saurman smiled. "Are you kin to Aragorn?"

"Yes. I am his sister."

"Why is it that you have come sister of Aragorn?"

There was no fighting against the spell that Saurman had cast against her. There was no way that she could when she had no perceptible thought. The Amara that would have fought against everything that was being done to her was gone and there wasn't a thing that could be done about it.

"I have come…I have come to bring you down."

At that, Saurman's slight smile faded into nothing. He had expected as much.

"In what way," the wizard asked.

"I have come to hinder you from sending armies to Rohan and to keep you from finding the Ring."

So his suspicions had been right. She had been sent on behave of Gandalf to ruin him. Gandalf would have no leverage on him this time. This time he was the one with the upper hand. He had been placed into a better position than he had when he had a hold on King Théoden. This girl would serve him as an open book to all the answers he needed and all he needed was to keep her as a vessel.

"Where is the Ring and the hobbit carrying it?"

"I don't know."

Saurman faltered thinking that maybe his spell was losing its effects on her. It had not though, as he saw she was still sitting lax as ever in the chair. Her eyes were still clouded over, a sure sign that his spell was still in effect.

"How can you not know where the Ring or the hobbit are?"

"I can not use my power as much as I want. It only extends so far."

'_So she wasn't lying for the most part about some things,' _Saurman mused.

The wizard turned to the forgotten Wormtongue and snapped for him to leave his presence. There was nothing more that the man could do for him at this time and he wanted every bit of himself to become focused on the woman before him and the plan that would accompany her.

"My lord," Wormtongue said walking from the wall he had been perched against. A strange worry embedded inside of him for the woman that sat in the chair. He wanted to know what would happen to her while in the company of Saurman.

"My lord, what is it that will become of her," he asked quickly.

Saurman smirked at the pale man. "She will become our ultimate weapon. Now leave." He stated this quite calmly and it unnerved Wormtongue.

The man left nonetheless and Saurman turned back to Amara. He waved a hand over her face and it was as if the life had been thrown back into her. Her eyes glowed once more and the stiff position she had held in the chair was back. Amara looked up coldly at Saurman knowing exactly what she had said and what had been done to her.

"A truth spell," she spat in disgust.

She hadn't put it passed the wizard, only counted it as a risk.

Saurman waved a hand at the open door and Amara spun around to see an orc come in. His back was hunched over and his ears were abnormally big and pointed.

"Take Amara to one of our…nicer rooms," Saurman ordered.

Too quick to even utter a protest Amara was pulled away by the orc and into the dark hall. She struggled against him the best she could but it was useless. She was pushed into a room after they had taken a flight of stairs down to another floor. It was when Amara heard a lock click in place behind her that she began to think she was screwed.


	44. No Choice

A/N: Wow, I got my first flamer in a long time. I didn't really care though because all the good reviews I received overshadowed that one bad one. Sorry it's been a while. I got addicted to MySpace because my cousin forced me to get a page (It's by the way. If you go there say hi to BOOGER he likes to meet new people.). That's where a lot of my time has been that and movie hopping. SORRY! So to make it all up I'll be trying to update faster. As you read this chapter I'll currently be typing the next one. Thanks to: Annalithea, Elendelyne, PokeAsheep, frodoschick, Lady Lea (I'm glad yuour addicted!!), GuardoftheCitadel19, DarkAngelPearl, DMH1973, Dunthonwen, Psalm 136 (thanks for the correction!), childoftheking, milou8 (I'm trying to include others from the fellowship but its proving to be hard) and Fk306 animelover. If I've missed anyone I apologize.

Thanks and on with the story.

No Choice

Eowyn Shield Maiden of Rohan walked a steady pace along side Gimli who was atop Arod the horse. The talk was light and cheerful despite the situation at hand, the situation at hand being the people of Rohan trekking towards the safety that Helms Deep had to offer. Eowyn worried for her people and knew full well that a war was at their feet.

She knew her uncle; King Théoden was only doing what he believed was right for the people he ruled over. He believed the alliances that were once sanctioned with his land existed no more. Because of this Eowyn knew her uncle was thinking that Rohan would not have a chance against Saruman's troops. This was where Eowyn had to disagree with her uncle. Despite the fact that the odds were indeed stacked up against them there was hope.

There was always hope, you only had to believe that it was there. Eowyn believed this even more than she would have thanks to those who had liberated her uncle from Saruman's spell. She trusted in the elf, man and dwarf that had come into Rohan with the message that war was upon them. It felt natural to trust them for whatever reason. Eowyn just knew that these three would not deceive nor abandon them in a moment of great distress.

There was too much at stake. Lives of many were at jeopardy. Eowyn's only desire was to help more than she was allotted. The wish and passion to step over that line that had been drawn not by herself but by others that had cared about her and some that hadn't was strong. Sometimes she didn't believe herself to be capable of staying in the same spot her uncle had brandished her.

She wanted to do more. Eowyn believed that she could do more. These feelings she kept buried for the moment. There was no sense in dwelling on such things on the walk to Helms Deep. The day was beautiful, the air was crisp and she was enjoying hearing Gimli speak of his people.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

At Gimli's declaration at his people's women appearing like men she had a giggling fit. Eowyn could not believe that that was true. To see whether or not Gimli was telling the truth she looked back at Aragorn. Aragorn who was behind the two riding on Brego beside King Théoden was listening to Gimli also. Anytime an opportunity arouse when Gimli could talk about his people he seized it. This particular story Aragorn had heard before. Nonetheless, it made him smile despite all the troubled thoughts his mind was going over. He grinned widely at Eowyn's smiling face when she turned to him.

"It's the beard," he whispered and mimed a beard with one hand.

This only worsened Eowyn's giggles but she managed to control them and turn back to talking to the dwarf. Gimli hadn't even noticed the exchange between the two humans. He continued on talking.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!"

Arod jutted forward throwing Gimli off his balance completely. The dwarf fell from the horse in one ungraceful heap. Again, Eowyn wanted to laugh but concern for Gimli overruled her desire for laughter. She raced forward to see if Gimli was alright.

"It's alright! It's alright! Nobody panic! That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Gimli quickly hopped up and dusted off his bum. His apparent embarrassment was written all over his face. Looking down at Gimli, Eowyn could tell that he could provide many more smiles throughout the journey.

* * *

Daylight shrank away forcing the very large party to stop for the night. Fires were set up, dinner was cooking and sleeping roles were being laid out. Stars hung crystal clear in the sky giving off a serene feeling. In a situation like the one the people of Rohan were in night would have brought with it a feeling of uneasiness but this night there was none. There was an indescribable stillness in the air despite the fact that there were a number of people in the area.

It made Legolas a little apprehensive. He did not know such stillness. He was used to hearing the sound of night owls and crickets but there was none this night, not even the rustle of nearby leaves could be heard. Legolas knew that it was because of what was taking place. Sauron was rising in power. A great evil was battling for control.

He was well aware that when things were tossed from their natural order because wildlife tended to exhibit abnormal behavior. Casting the thought aside so he could think about it later, he began to look for Aragorn among the throng of people. The two had not spoken very much after Amara's stunt. It was not that Legolas was avoiding conversation with Aragorn or even that he was still upset about Amara, it was that he wished to focus more solely on what was happening. The presence of Amara was missed greatly but there were greater and regrettably more multifaceted problems than the run away empath. Legolas spotted Aragorn quite easily.

The man sat by hearty fire smoking a pipe a little ways from everyone else. Legolas could see the stress written on Aragorn's face. The elf felt for the man seeing as he was going through so much. Aragorn could've very well had the most on his plate out of everyone present. He worried about Frodo and Sam and how they faired on their own journey to destroy the Ring.

He worried about the other hobbits Merry and Pippin and wondered whether or not they made it to safety. His thoughts often strayed to Arwen and now that Saruman had his eyes set on Rohan that was placed on Aragorn's list. He cared about the people of Rohan's well being. They were not just King Théoden's people but also his own, his brethren and he felt responsible for them as well. Then there was Amara, his sister and only known living kin to him.

When she went off to do Valar knows what, Aragorn experienced a wide range of emotions. He was upset that Amara had decided to go to Saruman herself, he worried about her, he questioned her sanity but then he knew that all his energy could not be used on fretting about whether or not his sister was alright. There were issues that needed to be addressed, happenings that had to be faced. It was not that no one else worried over these issues, it was just that Aragorn seemed to take these issues a bit more personally than everyone else had. Legolas understood this about his friend. Aragorn was a very complex and caring person.

Should he choose to embrace his right to the thrown of Gondor, he would make an exquisite king simply because he included his heart when he thought. Legolas sat across from Aragorn and greeted his friend quietly. Aragorn had sensed Legolas coming towards him before the elf had sat down. He moved the pipe from his mouth and blew smoke through his lips. To be honest, Aragorn did not feel up to conversation.

So many thoughts went through his head. Most of them were not pleasant. His thoughts were on the people he considered to be his family. Aragorn was uncertain of himself. He did not know where he should go from here. While he knew what was happening, what the inevitable was going to be he did not know where he stood in the grand scheme of things.

Aragorn suddenly found that everything he had spent his life running from and avoiding was coming towards him and there was not a thing that could be done about it. He now realized that all those long years of running had been for nothing. His destiny had caught up with him and was engulfing him slowly.

"Legolas," Aragorn spoke as a way of greeting.

Sensing that Aragorn was a bit on edge mentally, Legolas decided to keep things light. He himself did not wish to speak of things that would make the heart heavy or bring forth unwelcome feelings.

"I only wish to see how you fair."

Legolas looked at Aragorn expecting the man to tell him how he was, tell him something. He knew that more thoughts resided in Aragorn's head than the man could count. He knew this because it was the same for him. These days thoughts screamed through his head and the only thing that was keeping him sane was hope and determination to set things right.

"I am afraid that I do not exactly know how I fair."

Aragorn placed his pipe down beside him. He then returned his gaze to the fire, not really wanting to look at the elf across from him. Legolas sat comfortably watching Aragorn, knowing that sooner or later when Aragorn wished to speak he would do so.

After a full minute Aragorn said, "My thoughts are of Arwen."

That one sentence spoke many things. Legolas fully understood the man on such a topic but he chose to say nothing. He opted for looking at Aragorn through the fire and remaining silent until more was said. Aragorn was already bringing forth a subject Legolas did not wish to touch upon. He did not want to delve into this conversation further than necessary in all honesty. The topic of Aragorn and Arwen only served to remind him of himself and Amara as selfish as it was.

"I do not believe that she has made the right decision," said Aragorn as he threaded his fingers together.

"Her decision, Aragorn, is hers to make, no one else's. I am sure she has already told you something similar."

Aragorn smirked and looked into the elf's face. "Yes, she has told me something to that extent." Aragorn took a moment to pick up a branch in front of him and toss it into the fire. Both he and Legolas watched as the flames licked at the branch, devouring it within its heated fury.

"I only wish what is best for her."

Legolas' crystalline eyes switched from the fire to Aragorn. He could see the need for solace in Aragorn's eyes. The need to know the he was doing something right was shinning within the man. Legolas waved his hand over the fire and then dropped it in his lap.

"Tell me Aragorn, do you think it would be best for Arwen to sail away with her people and never see you again? Because to do so would mean her death." Legolas spoke those words with a soft fierceness. The flames reflected in the eyes of the elf made them look more intense.

Aragorn knew the answer and Legolas knew that Aragorn knew the answer to the question he had posed. Aragorn looked at Legolas dead on as if silently telling the elf what he thought. The sound of the fire's crackling took the place of conversation between the two. It erased the feeling Aragorn had been getting since his thoughts had been of Arwen.

What Legolas had said cleared up his doubt. Arwen loved him and should he have her choose the alternative, she would slowly fade away due to a broken heart. Aragorn looked at Legolas and hoped that the fate of a broken heart was not that of Legolas'. Legolas loved Amara and now that she was gone, had ventured blindly into whatever was waiting for her; he could only hope that nothing would bring her harm. Aragorn too worried over his sister and prayed for her safety. It was the only thing that he could do for her at the moment.

Remembering something about Amara, Aragorn grinned.

"I cried pools of tears which made even the hardest of hearts mourn," Aragorn spoke clearly into the night. "My heart bores nothing and I fear for my foes. No one knows what the shadows do after dark. Where they lie and where they lark. Do not doze during the night. For you choose to miss out on other lives. Follow your fortunes and mind your dreams. Grow and flow your brain will do when heart is high and mind is new. "

Once Aragorn had stopped speaking and the fire's crackle and pop took over, Legolas looked at him with slight confusion as to what Aragorn had said. Aragorn tossed a twig into the fire before answering Legolas' silent question.

"Amara told it to me one day. It is one of her favorite poems."

That tidbit Legolas had not known. There were a number of things that Legolas did not yet know about Amara despite the fact that he had lived with her on her world for almost a year. Amara was not someone he wanted to discuss right now. It would do no good for him he thought.

"My thoughts are of Amara also. I cannot help but think that I should have kept a much closer eye on her," Aragorn muttered.

Legolas sighed before letting his eyes stray from the fire and to Aragorn once more. "I do not think you or anyone else could have stopped her." Legolas folded his arms against his chest before speaking more. "I believe that she wanted to make use of her abilities."

"To think that she could face Saruman herself would be foolish," Aragorn said sharply. He still could not believe the antics of his sister. Saruman was no person to take lightly at all. Amara knew that, but she still went. Amara had taken it upon herself to walk into a den of evil with no concern for the consequences of her actions or what others would have thought. Her last act had been to leave them all a message that she was alright. How long would she be alright though?

"I agree with you." Legolas whispered. He tried not to think about the predicament Amara was in. He only wished to focus on his own matters. He thought that if he thought about the things that were happening around him more than Amara he would forget of his worry.

"I only wish to know what was going on in her head," Aragorn continued. There was frustration laced in his voice. "What did she plan on doing once she finally faced him? What was she hoping to-"

Aragorn's aggravated questions where interrupted by Legolas. The elf's eyes momentarily portrayed what he was truly feeling. It was quickly extinguished once Legolas cast his eyes downward at the dirt.

"I do not wish to pursue the topic any longer." He stood and turned to walk from Aragorn and rid his head of thoughts about Amara.

Aragorn saw that Legolas was about to leave him. He never realized that the conversation of his sister made the elf uncomfortable. Aragorn knew that to speak of Amara must've been anything but easy but he did not realize it would be something that Legolas could not take.

"My friend," Aragorn said in means to stop the elf from walking away from him. Once he saw Legolas stop in his tracks he pushed himself from the ground and caught up with Legolas. Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. For a minute Aragorn did not know what to say to placate Legolas' mood. He sure was going to try though, it was the least he could do to return the favor of Legolas putting him more at ease about things.

"I know you miss her greatly," whispered Aragorn.

Legolas wanted to say yes, that he did miss her. He wanted to say this because maybe if he admitted it to himself out loud he would feel a bit better but he was feeling something bigger than the simple act of missing Amara. As soon as he recognized it he could not deny it.

"I do miss her." When he said this Legolas did not look at Aragorn.

There was something else in the elf's voice that made Aragorn look at him more intently.

"I think….I think that I am more angered with her than anything," Legolas whispered with astonishment.

It was a horrible thing to admit. Especially since he knew not whether she was well or not. Legolas simply could not help the feeling that came forth. He was angered with her because he knew that she had not thought her actions through. She jumped blindly into a plan that she had probably thought about for all of two minutes. They had left her in the stables so that Saruman would not gain knowledge of her being there and instead she had handed herself right to him.

"You have every right to be angry at her. I too was angered at first," Aragorn stated.

"And you are no longer angered with her?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I am not. I know that her intentions were pure if not a little mad. To be angry with her would accomplish nothing."

Legolas knew this and knew that Aragorn was right. Being angry with Amara would accomplish nothing in this battle. Still nothing could stop the feelings from coming forth. For now he would simply bury them away.

"You are right." Legolas gave the briefest of smiles. "I can not help the thought of her traveling down the same path that she only just emerged from. Tell me how I should stop these thoughts."

Aragorn knew the path all too well Legolas was speaking about. When Amara had died. Everyone felt distraught over her death because it had came upon a time when things were beginning to reach their peak. Her death a second time would be a low blow. Truth be told, Aragorn knew that there was not a thing that he could do or say to put Legolas at ease about Amara unless he could some how manifest her there between the two of them.

"I can not give you a solution only a suggestion. Focus on the situation in front of your eyes instead of what you can do nothing about." It was the only thing that Aragorn could advise at the moment. He gave Legolas a sturdy pat on the shoulder before returning back to the fire.

Legolas studied the ground for a moment. He'd continue to face forward and try to diminish the constant thoughts of Amara.

'_She has gotten herself into trouble that only she herself can get out of.'_

It was a harsh thought but it was one that was true. He could not get her out of the predicament she had placed herself in. He could only hope that whatever she had wanted to gain from following Wormtongue was going exactly like she had wanted it to. Until he saw her again Legolas would continue to place all of his focus on the people of Rohan and see to their safety. Legolas looked up from the ground and walked farther from Aragorn, trapped in his own thoughts.

* * *

Amara opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. She was in a room lit by candles, numerous candles and despite all the light that they were bringing forth there were still shadows that lurked about. The room was cold and drafty but there was no window in sight. Amara sat up from the bed that she had been resting on and looked around further. In an odd gloomy way the room she was being held captive in was beautiful.

The furnishings set about the room were black but had faint rose patterns set in them. There was only one other door besides the one that she had came through in and she bet dollars to donuts that the other door did not lead to freedom. Shaking her head of the cobwebs that had been weaved in her brain she emerged from the bed. When the blackened candles had been lit she did not know, but it meant that someone had been in the room while she was asleep. Amara was thankful that she was still in the same clothes she had arrived in.

The thought of anyone touching her body from Saruman's gang made her feel repulsed. Amara went over to the newly found door and gave the knob a tug. Inside was a small bathroom. Taking a look around it, there was nothing in there that would've been of any use to her and to top it off it too was windowless. She was probably too far up to be able to jump from a window anyway. Amara left the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and tried to calm the quick breaths that were coming from her mouth in panic.

'_I messed up. I messed up. I messed up,' _she kept thinking.

Amara closed her eyes and kept thinking her negative mantra. What she needed was a real slap in the face to get her head on straight. She had told herself numerous times that she had opened up this can of worms and she had to be the one to put the top back on it. Shaking her head once more she went back to the bed and sat on the edge. Amara wrung her fingers together as her brain thought up ideas of what would come next.

Obviously, Saruman had come to the conclusion that she had other plans in mind that did not include helping his cause. There could be no other way of convincing him that she was on his side. Not for the first time Amara thought that she had not thought her plan all the way through. Now she was in the hands of someone who had planned to use her against her friends. Amara let out a breath and decided to do the only thing she could for the moment.

Sit there.

Of course she could have walked up to the door she had came through and stipulate her need to speak with Saruman at that very instant but something told her that the best thing to do was to wait for the enemy to come to her. So she abided her time with heavy thought on what she would do when she came face to face with the wizard again. What kind of front would she put up? What would she say? One thing that was certain was that any questions the wizard insisted on knowing she would not answer.

Amara would never betray her friends or anyone based on the decision that she had made to follow Wormtongue.

How long she stayed keyed up in the room she did not know but she did know that it had to have been hours. She sat on the bed and listened to silence. There were not even footsteps outside the door to hear. The black candles that filtered through the room had long burned down and the flames had extinguished themselves leaving the empath in complete darkness. The only light that was brought forth came from the hall that infiltrated the space between the door and the floor.

The wait for someone became so long that she thought about thinking up a means to escape. It had become nerve racking to just sit around and wait and the silence was beginning to kill her nerves. Amara drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She thought about how mad Legolas probably was with her and how much she wished she could see him again. She wished that she could just rewind time just this once and fully think her actions through.

"I'm an idiot," she told herself in disgust.

Just as fouler names for herself were being thought up the door to the room opened. Amara quickly dropped her feet to the floor and shot her attention to the door. An orc limped into the room holding a plate. Its atrocious appearance made Amara want to look away but instead she stared more. One of its eyes was missing and a liquid substance leaked from its socket. The skin on the orc was a green brown color and Amara just knew that the orc probably didn't know what a bath was.

The orc came up to her and thrusted the plate towards her. Amara looked at the plate and then to the orc. The plate laced with many fruits, orange slices, grapes, pears, apples and some she couldn't identify but all of them appeared delicious. The thought of eating flew from her mind as her eyes settled on the orc. Anything that was being given to her by the enemy she wasn't about to except. There was a plethora of possibilities, all awful, waiting for her outside of the room she was in.

Amara would be damned if she let a plate of fruit bring her inevitable doom just because she was hungry.

"No thanks," Amara said with a shake of her head.

The orc grunted none too patiently. It jabbed the plate into her chest and sneered at her baring sharpened yellow teeth. Amara picked up on its apparent annoyance but did not care. Taking the plate she stood and faced the orc full on.

"I said NO THANKS!" She pushed the plate of fruit back at the orc. The force of her push was great enough to make the orc go back a few steps with the plate and cause a few pieces to fall to the floor. Growling more, the orc kneeled to the floor, its one eye never leaving her and picked up the fallen fruit. Amara stood there and did not move. She could feel her heart begin to pick up speed.

"I want to speak with Saruman."

The orc placed the last bit of fruit back on the plate and moved back towards the empath. With its eye it looked at her viciously.

"Eat." Its voice was deep and hard sounding.

At least that gave away its gender…Amara hoped.

"I'm not hungry," Amara said briskly trying to down play the rising fear and nervousness within herself. "I want to speak with Saruman."

"Eat," the orc spoke with force.

"I want to speak with Saruman."

"Eat!" Dark saliva spat from the orc's mouth.

"I want to speak with Saruman." Amara kept her voice void of emotion albeit that was the very thing brewing within her.

"I want to speak with Saruman."

The orc held out the plate to her. "Eat! Eat!"

"I want to speak with Saruman."

"No!" The orc yelled having had enough. "You will not speak to my master until he is ready. You will eat."

"No, I will not eat!" For emphasis that she meant what she said she took the plate of fruit from the orc and sent it crashing to the floor. The plate shattered before her and she looked defiantly at the orc.

The orc growled like an animal.

'_Why does it feel like I dug a grave for myself?'_

Amara found herself backing up from the orc as it came closer to her. With each step that she took from the orc she felt her confidence drop. The back of her legs hit the end of the bed in no time. She swallowed hard as the orc got close enough for her to feel its breath cross her skin.

"You will eat! It is my duty to make sure that you do."

Amara felt her mouth moving on its own accord before her brain could register anything. "I will eat nothing that you or anyone else gives me."

Growling once more, the orc turned from her and Amara felt a bit of satisfaction slip into her ego. That though was quickly squashed when the orc bent down and picked up one of the pieces of fruit had scattered on the floor. When he turned back to her Amara knew that she was in trouble. The orc held up a piece of fruit that she couldn't identify. He was once again in her face, its dank breath on her.

No words came from the orcs this time. Its actions spoke louder than anything that had been previously said. With rough, coarse hands that were not so much like hands, the orc gripped her arms and made to shove her onto the bed. Thinking more quickly than she ever had, she raised her knee to where she hoped was the orcs groin. Her knee connected with its target making the orc let go of her.

She used the opportunity to push the orc and move to the opposite side of the room. The door leading to the hall had to have been locked so instead she ran to the bathroom door and stood in front of it. She did not go in because she still needed information from the orc. Cowering in the bathroom would've gotten her nowhere.

'_I'm the sister of Aragorn. I can handle one stupid orc,' _she told herself silently and begged to the heavens that she was right.

It only took a quick moment for the orc to recover. Explicit words escaped from the orc's mouth as it limped towards her. Seeing the opportunity that the orc was a bit on the hurt side, Amara made to kick him in the stomach. The orc, however, sensed her action and managed to catch her foot. Before she could blink her foot was being twisted and when her foot turned the rest of her body made to follow resulting in her crash to the floor. A dull ache emanated from her ankle making her groan out.

She was pulled around to face the hideous orc as it straddled her. The piece of fruit loomed in front of her face. The orc was desperate it seemed to get her to consume the fruit at any cost.

"You will eat this damn fruit or I'll gut you myself," the orc growled out.

Amara knew that that was the farthest from the truth. Saruman wanted her alive or he wouldn't have put her up in a somewhat charming room. He would have left her in a dungeon of some sort. He wanted her alive for her power any idiot knew that. Spying something from the corner of her eye, Amara got an idea. There was a piece of the shattered plate next to her head.

"Go ahead and gut me. I'm sure your _master_ wouldn't be too-"

Before she could finish her sentence the piece of fruit that the orc had looming over her face was brutally stuffed into her mouth. Instead of protesting out right her hand shot to the piece of plate and lodged it into the neck of the orc. During this swift action Amara closed her eyes so as to not see her hand do the actual deed. The orc lifted its hands to its neck and let out a croak. When she felt blood drip its way on her face she pushed the orc from off her body.

Gingerly she sat up, moved her head to the side and spat out the fruit with a look of revulsion on her face.

"I'd like to see you gut me now," she muttered at seeing the orc laying unmoving on the floor, blood pouring from its neck.

Triumph would have worked its way from her had not the door opened to reveal who she had been requesting to see the whole time. Saruman stood in the doorway with a displeased expression on his face.

* * *

Legolas was taking the advice that he had been given. By himself he scouted ahead for any signs of danger. The act drew his mind from Amara and what trouble she might be in. It was absolutely true that he could do nothing for her so he did his best not to trouble his mind on the matter. Legolas knew that it was only natural for him to be concerned over her, but now was absolutely not the time to do so.

Others depended upon his natural abilities and of course he was not going to let anyone down. With his bow tightly clutched in his hand he took long strides over the knoll. Legolas kept his eyes and ears sharp and sensitive to anything that was out of the ordinary. There were still no sounds of nature, which put him on edge already. He had to have been a few meters away from the people of Rohan and its soldiers and therefore he was much more focused without the noise that the large party brought.

Legolas did not wish for the people of Rohan to be slaughtered so he distanced himself from them so that he could perform to the best of his abilities. The elf took more steps across the land and stopped to survey the area around him. It was a stunning sight to take in but for the moment that was not what Legolas was focusing on. Something was not right and he could feel it in the air. It wasn't just the lack of sounds that should have been incorporated into a beautiful day but it was something unnerving about everything around him.

It made the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"There's evil here," he whispered.

Legolas took more steps forward. The feeling he was getting got stronger and stronger with each step. The elf stopped and surveyed the land ahead of not just him but all of Rohan's people. His eyes caught on to what he hoped against. Legolas only wished a safe passage for the people of Rohan. Obviously that was yet another one of his wishes that was not meant to be granted. There gaining speed towards the large party was an assemblage of warg riders.

Everyone had to be warned of the upcoming danger. With quick speed, Legolas turned around and made his way back to the party.

* * *

Amara took a gulp that she knew could be heard within a five mile radius. She gained all her wits promptly and stood up and away from the orc that she had only just killed. Amara did not believe that Saruman would have been happy with her killing off one of his henchmen but the empath in her said other wise. It was quite the opposite. She sensed within him a sick sense of pleasure for her actions.

Although it did not show on his face, he felt it. The wizard walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. Eyes not leaving Saruman, Amara wiped the orc blood from her cheek with her sleeve. She put up the cold hard façade that she first used with the old wizard. He was not going to break her, not for anything.

Saruman looked to the dead orc on the floor and faintly nodded his head. "This is excellent," he spoke.

Amara's brow crinkled with confusion. She too looked at the dead orc lying on the ground.

"This shows that you have a great potential."

In the pit of her stomach Amara felt a lump begin to form.

"What do you mean this shows I have a great potential?"

Saruman looked up from the corpse on the floor and into Amara's face, his pale eyes glittering with something she couldn't quite identify.

"You brought the end to a creature that only wished to give to you sustenance. It means a great many things sister of Aragorn."

Scoffing Amara shook her head. "He-It was trying to poison me!"

"Oh no my dear," Saruman smiled and leaned over to pick up a fallen grape. He placed the fruit in his mouth and chewed gingerly. "He was not attempting to poison you."

Amara wished to god that the smile would be wiped clean from the wizards face. Not in anyway had it disgusted her that the orc had only been trying to give her food and she killed it. Amara would have taken nothing from him. Anyway, he had tried to do so violently and she more than felt that he had it coming.

"This….this act shows me that you have the potential to be a great and mighty asset to our side should you agree to follow my command," Saruman explained.

Amara shook her head. "I'm not following your command. You and I both know that you want me to spill the secrets of the hobbit that carries the Ring and the plans King Théoden and my brother are attempting to carry out. I'm telling you right now that I will tell you nothing until you direct me in how to make my power stronger!"

Saruman's eyes seemed to grow colder at what she had said. He stood closer to her, his height looming over her somewhat stunted figure.

"And I will tell you of nothing until you give me the information that I so desire! Do not play games with me!"

"I'm not playing games," Amara spat out giving Saruman an equally evil look.

"Do you think while I stand here your friends remain safe for the time being since you have my undivided attention?"

Unknowingly, Amara began to pale. Her mouth stayed shut, not daring to say a word.

At his apparent upper hand, Saruman smirked for a brief moment. "As we speak I've sent out Warg Riders to take down the people of Rohan. I know where they travel, I know where their destination is and I know how to bring them down!"

Silence passed between them shortly. Amara thinking up a million different scenarios that could possibly happen just because she was present in Middle Earth. Millions of things could change; nothing was set in concrete anymore.

Shakily she said, "Well I guess you have no need for me then."

Again Saruman smirked. "You are wrong my dear, very wrong."

The wizard took her by the arm and pulled her roughly from the room leaving the corpse of the orc behind.


	45. Keep Moving Forward

A/N: I have to give a great big thank you to my beta reader who saved my ass and is responsible for this chapter getting out. Thanks Kayleigh you're a big help. Also thanks to all my faithful reviewers.

Keep Moving Forward.

Blood from both man and his enemy was being spilt on grassy knolls. The Wargs and their riders showed no mercy in trying to kill the soldiers of Rohan that had taken up defense for its people. Even though the enemy was fierce and more than savage like their numbers were dwindling rather quickly. The soldiers of Rohan fought almost with a fevered desperation. It was because in the back of their minds they thought of their people.

The women and children who had no means of defending themselves fueled every one of the warriors fighting against the Warg Riders. This source of determination did not abridge the amount of danger being cast their way. There were downfalls that meant some of the soldiers had lost their own battles. Others could not be concerned over their fallen comrades because the battle was ongoing and would not stop for grievances. The battle would wage on without those who had fallen.

The dwarf was more than ready to take on the challenge that the Warg Riders had brought. He felt that a good orc slaying had been long over due. Gripping his axe he spotted a Warg coming towards him just after his short stumbled from Arod. The adrenaline propelling through his veins was nothing compared to the damage he wanted to bring to each and every one of the Wargs and their masters. Gimli felt himself grinning like what had to be an idiot as the Warg charged at him.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe," Gimli yelled out with a little too much excitement.

As the Warg got closer and closer Gimli's thrill skyrocketed. As he began to lift his axe and bring it down into the next of the Warg an arrow shot from nowhere and embedded itself into the Warg killing it. Looking to the direction where the arrow came from, the dwarf felt put out in missing the opportunity to kill an enemy. From a ways off he spotted the elf and felt a tinge of anger but it was more overshadowed by the urge to show the elf how to kill a horde of Wargs.

"That one counts as mine!"

Legolas sent a quick smirk the dwarf's way before running off to face more of the enemy. Muttering under his breath, Gimli turned to look for more Wargs to hack his axe through but instead found himself under hundreds of pounds of stinking Warg. The smell invaded Gimli's nostrils all too quickly. He found himself gagging and trying to push himself from the beast. Never had he smelled something so horrible.

"Ahh! Stinking creature!"

Gimli pushed more against the creature, his face twisted in disgust. Just when he thought his situation could not become any worse an orc appeared looming over him. Snarling the creature looked down at him ready to attack but Gimli was too quick and twisted the neck of the orc above him. The orc collapsed on top of the Warg and in turn on top of Gimli. Gimli felt the weight of both creatures on top of himself. He let his limbs wilt to conserve on the amount of energy he was using to keep himself propelled.

Aragorn had played the slayer to another Warg rider and had rendered the foul creature dead. He took the moment that his miniature victory had brought him to survey where else his services were probably needed from atop his horse. With his momentary look around he spotted another orc making its way towards what appeared to be Gimli trapped underneath a Warg and an orc. With haste Aragorn grabbed up a spear that was embedded in the ground and threw it in the direction that the orc was. The spear caught the orc right as it was over Gimli.

It fell over adding to the pile that was already on top of Gimli. The dwarf could feel the air leaving his lungs in a burning manner. His face began to turn a modest shade of purple. Once he got himself free he was definitely going to demonstrate the fury of his axe. Aragorn satisfied that the spear meant its target was about to turn on his horse when he suddenly found himself on the ground.

Aragorn got up quickly none too disturbed about what had occurred. A Warg and its rider almost passed him by but with no thoughts whatsoever Aragorn grabbed onto the coarse fur of the Warg and propelled himself behind the beast's master. Aragorn commenced in fighting the orc off in attempt to quickly kill him but something went wrong. His hand caught itself in the harness of the Warg. He did not let the mishap hinder him.

With his other hand he still continued his struggle with the orc. It took only rapid seconds for Aragorn to prevail and for the orc to be pushed clean from its mount. The only dilemma left was freeing himself from the harness. It was a problem that he simply could not address fast enough. The Warg, never slowing down its pace, headed right for the cliff and because it lacked both direction and brain cells went right over with Aragorn and all.

* * *

Merry and Pippin sat on the hard wood of Treebeard's shoulders. Both of the hobbits were uncomfortable but that aspect was far from their minds as they rambled through the forest. When they were with Treebeard they felt safety and it made them both feel sorry because both Merry and Pippin knew that all of their friends were not in the same position on them. They were all facing danger. The two hobbits had grown very much since the day they had took that great chance and left the safety of the Shire with Frodo and Sam.

Feeling somewhat bored at Treebeard's slow and steady pace, Pippin looked around and something caught his eyes. Smoke.

"Look! There is smoke to the south!" Pippin exclaimed this with curiosity and shock.

Whatever the source of the smoke was could not be a good thing. Merry knew what was in the southern direction Pippin's attention was turned to. He wanted to be wrong though.

"Isengard," he asked directing his question at Treebeard.

"There was a time, when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now, he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard explained this slowly at his own pace.

He recalled on the times when Saruman was a peaceful friend and brought no harm to the woods where Treebeard and his people, his family resided. Treebeard was knocked from his thoughts by the whispers of the two hobbits atop his shoulders. When he came back into the reality everyone else was present in he saw what the unthinkable. The very one thing he wanted to deny was coming to life. Pippin turned to Merry who was perched a bit higher than he was.

"What is it?"

"It's Saruman's army!" Merry said with eyed disbelief. "The war has started."

* * *

Amara stood adjacent to Saruman hoping that the pure hatred she was feeling for the wizard was amplified enough where Saruman himself could feel it. They were both standing on a balcony looking at what was a devastating sight to Amara but an excellent sight to Saruman. Beyond and below the balcony were thousands upon thousands of urk-hai. They were Saruman's army that he was going to order to march to Rohan. The vast number of his army guaranteed a great devastation.

The thought of _'what the hell am I supposed to do'_ came to Amara's mind, as she did nothing but look at all the grotesque urk-hai below her. Saruman had not said a word other than this was the army he had been building since they arrived. He simply stood beside her as if he was waiting for her to say something. Amara found being there surrounded by so many of her enemies unsettling. Ultimately, she felt that if anything she came here to accomplish or thought she could accomplish was to happen she would have to play Saruman's game first.

As stupid as the empath thought she was it was up to her to get out of the mess she had gotten herself into in the first place. The cold air around her made her fingers numb and she tucked them under her armpits for a bit of warmth. Amara waited for Saruman to do something say something but it was apparent after five more minutes passed that he wasn't going to do anything. If she wanted to go back inside to the bit of relative warmth the tower provided she was going to have to take the first step. Amara cleared her throat and walked a step closer to the wizard.

"What…what do you want me to do?"

When she asked the question she never wanted to come from her mouth her eyes fleeted from the balcony's floor to Saruman's tall lean figure. A smile grew on the wizard's face that looked all too foreign to the man. It made Amara want to look away from him. He turned from the sight of his army and faced Amara with the smile still on his face.

"Have you decided in cooperating?"

Amara didn't answer right away. She felt that she had no choice but to go in one direction for the moment.

"Yes," she sighed out. "Yes I have."

"Excellent." Saruman brushed past Amara and with his staff tightly in hand went back inside. Amara looked at Saruman's retreating form and just knew that if she had said no he would have gotten his way anyhow. Somewhat hesitantly, Amara followed Saruman back inside.

"Where are you taking me now?"

She followed closely behind Saruman thinking things that she shouldn't have been thinking at the moment. Torture tactics flew through her mind thanks to the numerous books she had read and the television she had watched in her life before Middle Earth. The wizard said nothing and Amara thought that she wasn't in any position to ask questions but she would try anyway. She ignored the nasty looks she got from the looming orcs she passed by on the way to a destination unknown.

"What is going on," she demanded to know.

Every ounce of brave in her body was being put forth. Of course from the very beginning she had not felt one hundred percent confident in her abilities to defeat the wizard because Gandalf himself could not. However now she felt a little differently about everything. She knew there had to be something she could do to stop Saruman.

They came to a door Amara felt was familiar. Saruman went into the room that the door was behind and Amara knew where she was. It was the room Wormtongue had guided her to before when she first meant Saruman. She entered in behind Saruman and found Wormtongue standing inside as if he was waiting for them all along. Amara went to stand a tiny bit closer to Wormtongue than Saruman. At seeing Wormtongue closer there seemed to be something there in his face.

It was only faintly detectable but thanks to her ability to feel others emotions, she did not have to rely on his facial expressions to guess what was going on inside of him. There was worry etched within his being which was more than hidden well from Saruman. What that worry was for Amara had not the slightest clue. She caught herself staring at Wormtongue and quickly looked in another direction.

"The troops will be sent momentarily," Saruman informed the two of them but was mostly speaking to himself.

"You can't do that," Amara said furiously.

"I can do whatever I please!" Saruman whirled his attention to her and pointed his staff at her. In his small fit of rage, energy poured forth from the staff and made its way in Amara's vicinity. The force was so powerful it knocked her from her feet. Amara slid a few inches across the black floor and upon coming to a stop glared dangerously at Saruman.

The anger coming from the wizard seeped into her and mingled with her own.

"How can you turn on those who used to be your friends?"

Saruman watched as Amara tentatively got to her feet.

"The same as you have my dear."

Amara shook her head. "You know as well as I do that I did not and would not turn on my friends. You made me tell you the truth god damn it!"

Giving a short rough chuckle Saruman said, "Without realizing it you have betrayed your friends. Through the good will and intentions you thought you were giving you have betrayed the ones you love."

"That's not true," seethed Amara.

"What you thought to be a smart plan and a noble act was really quite stupid and it will be your stupidity that will either get you or your friends killed."

Wormtongue looked at the slight hurt in the woman's eyes but then quickly looked back to his master. Seeing the youthful woman suffering so was not pleasant to him. He worried on how Saruman's army was going to succeed in defeating Rohan if they were seeking shelter through Helm's Deep. No matter how many troops he had out there it would be meaningless unless they could figure out a way to somehow breech the fortress. Wormtongue voiced his opinion to Saruman in an attempt to be helpful and perhaps take some anxiety away from the woman.

"Helm's deep has one weakness, its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base, which is little more than a drain."

"You won't win," Amara whispered.

Saruman had turned from her and was now at a pedestal. He poured a small black rockish substance into a metal ball and without a care in the world said, "That is where you are wrong."

'_Just because you've acquired explosive doesn't mean you win dude,'_ Amara thought grimly.

Wormtongue came up and behind Saruman and watched his actions closely. There was amazement in Grima Wormtongue's eyes as he caught on to Saruman's plan of how he was going to penetrate Helm's Deep. Grima was no unintelligent man and did not need much explanation on many things but this was not one of them.

"How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down a wall?"

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall." Saruman did not wish to elucidate of what he had created and felt he did not have to.

"It won't," Amara butted in. "Even if you did breech the wall does not declare you the victor and for your actions you won't be!"

Grima glanced at Amara worrying that her words would put her in even more danger. He had a sort of fondness for her. It was not as strong as his fondness had been for Eowyn but it was there nonetheless.

"Even if it is breached," Wormtongue started as soft and respectful as possible. "It would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep."

"Tens of thousands."

Amara knew exactly what he was talking about and guessed all too right that Wormtongue didn't have a clue what Saruman was talking about. She had been shown the army before the man and on a much higher platform.

"But, my lord, there is no such force."

Saruman bid Wormtongue to follow him and they walked out onto the balcony the room held. Amara felt the awe Wormtongue was containing. The chants the army was shouting reached her ears from outside and made her shiver. The dark speech was not friendly on the nerves.

"A new power is rising." Amara heard Saruman say over the chants. "Its victory is at hand. This night the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war!"

Amara felt something leaning in the category of unbridled hatred reach within her. She looked at Saruman through eyes that became more and angrier by the second.

"There will be no dawn for men."

At Saruman saying that darkness began to creep its way into the deep blue of Amara's eyes.

* * *

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out the ranger's name as he looked around the region where the medium sized battle had taken place. They had prevailed and each and every Warg and its rider were dead. There were casualties but for their fierceness and bravery they would be honored. Currently, Gimli and Legolas were looking for their missing friend.

Both of them just knew that Aragorn had survived. Aragorn's skills as a warrior were far superior to many others present. This fight would have provided no challenge to him.

"Aragorn," Gimli called out in his deep booming voice.

Legolas was about to turn to the dwarf and order him to organize a search but something caught his ears and looking at Gimli, the dwarf must've heard it also. It was a coughing sound mixed with gurgles. Legolas turned his attention away from Gimli and spotted an orc a small way from him. He jogged up to the foul creature feeling that it would know something of the whereabouts of his friend. If the orc knew anything he was going to tell them, of that Legolas was sure.

Both he and Gimli made their way over to the orc. Clearly the being was dying as a hefty amount of blood was being coughed up by it.

Resisting the urge to simply sink his axe into the orc only because he needed answers Gimli said, "Tell me what happened and I'll ease you passing!"

A sinister smile crossed the face of the orc and it bared sharp yellowing teeth. Its laugher the small amount that it could bring forth through the pain was few and far between each breath that it took. It was more than pleased to be able to tell and elf and a dwarf, his very enemies that their friend was dead.

"He's…" the orc stopped to cough up more rancid dark blood. Legolas impatience took over and he kneeled and grabbed the orc. "He's dead," the orc spoke again with pleasure. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas gripped the orc more roughly. "You lie." There was distaste over each part of Legolas' features.

With no more words to give the breath left the orc and it fell limp in Legolas' grasp. Legolas let the orc go wondering for a split second if the orc really was lying or not. Something with a sparkle caught the eye of the elf and his gaze traveled down to the orc's hand. Well within the orc's limp grasp was the Evenstar. That gave Legolas the answer he sought.

With the necklace in his hand, Legolas stood up and walked to where the edge of the cliff was. This news could simply not be true as much as the truth was staring him right in the face. He looked down at was below the cliff and found only a fast moving current of water. There was no possible way that Aragorn could have survived a fall such as that. Legolas felt Gimli come up beside him and look over the cliff just as he was.

Aragorn was gone.

They had lost yet another friend to the Battle against Sauron. Legolas could not believe that something like this had happened. He had seen war before and lost many friends to it but Aragorn was one person he never imagined would fall so easily. He imagined that amongst the chaos that had ensued he had not noticed the absence of his friend from battle. So soon after Amara had gone off into who knows what sort of situation her brother had perished. Had the Valar forsaken their family?

Théoden assessed the devastation before him feeling that what was happening was all too real. He felt that this before him the bodies of soldiers he had known and the carcasses of both Warg and orc everywhere was as clear a sign he needed that Saruman was coming. It pained him to see such a sight and have it embedded into his mind for who knows how long but it was part of what he had to do in order to keep the people of Rohan safe.

"Get the wounded on horses," he directed to Gamling, whom he was all too relieved to know had survived the Warg attack.

"The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

His last sentence came out hesitant and cold. Théoden caught the look the elf had shot him but could do nothing about it. Should they linger any longer in one spot they would be a considerably weaker target than they had been in the first place. Théoden placed a hand on Legolas shoulder knowing the desolation that was going through the elf at the loss of Aragorn.

"Come," he said quietly but neither elf nor dwarf moved from their spots.

Théoden decided it was best to give the two their space, even if it was for only a short while. He turned and left the two. Gimli looked down into the fast moving river with unrestrained doubt. Aragorn was one tough man and would not simply let water as rough as it might be stop him. It felt like if they left they were abandoning any hope of Aragorn returning.

It frustrated them but there was nothing that could be done.

"This is Aragorn," Gimli said after a few minutes breaking the silence. "He will come through."

Legolas said nothing for no words would come from his mouth nor do any good at the moment. He could only continue to do what he had been keeping hope and moving forward.


	46. Convincing A Worm

A/N: Usually I'm against Valentine's Day which is a money scheme and a fine example of one but to all those who fall head over heels for red and pink hearts, roses and such, Happy Valentines Day.

* * *

Convincing A Worm

Any other day it would have been a tedious task assigned to a young soldier just starting out with his training but today the task ranked as one of the most important. It was why Legolas took to over seeing those who had the task. The tasks being seeing to that all blades and arrows are sharp enough to use in battle. Every so often Legolas would instruct someone on what needed sharpening or jump in himself and do what needed to be done. The mundane task kept him from thinking of Aragorn.

Legolas felt more than anything that it could not simply be the end for the ranger. He felt like there was just too much to be done for Aragorn to be gone. Legolas refused to believe it. He kept the Evenstar in his pocket close by, anticipating Aragorn's return. Even with falling from a cliff there was still a small possibility that he could have survived and Legolas was taking that small possibility and making it the only possibility. Settling for anything else was unsatisfactory.

The talk of Aragorn's defeat went disregarded to Legolas. He took up an arrow from amongst many and eyed it critically. Legolas was sure that Aragorn would return just as sure as the arrow he held would find its mark in battle.

* * *

The sharp pain that had been going through Aragorn's head had slowly begun to ebb away even though at first the movements that Brego made were not helping him feel much better. The horse sensing its rider's distress moved across the land at an incredibly slow pace. When Aragorn was ready to ride at the normal pace Brego would sprint forward but not a moment sooner. For an hour Aragorn had fought against the feeling to give up and just pass out. It was important that he reached Helm's Deep.

Feeling a little more up to par, Aragorn sat up straighter on Brego. He felt more determination seep into him. He had to get to Helm's Deep so to extinguish his friends thoughts of him being dead. He had to show them that he was not to be gotten rid of so easily. He was going to fight in this war.

In elvish he told Brego to go faster and gave the horse a squeeze with the heel of his boot. It was just the signal Brego needed. Feeling the wind in his hair and face made Aragorn feel even better and conscious. It inspired him to tell Brego to go even faster. The russet horse complied and moved even faster in the direction they needed to go.

A deep booming sound made him pull the reins and halt Brego's speedy run. Aragorn looked to his left and saw what surprised him only a little. There was Saurman's army heading for Helm's Deep. The mass of the army was more than incredible and at the sight made Aragorn's eyes grow wide. Before his position could be compromised he signaled for Brego to go.

Now the need to get to Helm's Deep was even more important than before. Aragorn had to inform Théoden of the army that was coming to Helm's Deep. Yes, Aragorn knew that Saruman's army was inevitably coming but he had not the slightest idea when. Now that he knew that the army was coming and soon, he know had to act as a messenger and notify Théoden of his finding. So it was like the wind that had coaxed Aragorn back to feeling well again that he rode forward.

The news of Aragorn's return spread faster than a wild fire. The person who had warned the king that the enemy would come had survived his plunge into a thunderous river from a cliff. At first the news had begun as a rumor. No one dared to believe it until they had seen first hand Aragorn alive and well, but then it became all too apparent that the rumor was no rumor at all. Aragorn was becoming the image of hope to many.

Aragorn followed Théoden inside after telling him that the need to speak to him was of great importance. Legolas and Gimli followed behind them, both of them all too overjoyed for the return of their friend. Neither of them had doubted Aragorn's capabilities for getting himself out of trouble. There was no time to rejoice in the man's return though because as it seemed there were things of greater importance that needed to be addressed and anyone who did not believe so only had to look at Aragorn's face for proof. Aragorn took to explaining what he had witnessed on his way to Helm's Deep as soon as the door to the room had closed.

Legolas had sensed the urgency in Aragorn even when he had given him back the Evenstar. The elf knew that something dramatic was about to begin.

"How many," Théoden asked. The exigency in his voice was very apparent. It was as if he did not quite believe what was being told to him even though he had evacuated the city for this very reason. He had hoped that what the man before him had been telling him all along was nothing more than paranoia. Théoden knew that this was his reality that the news Aragorn came bearing the first time they had met was in fact real.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

The words Aragorn said seemed to echo throughout the room. Théoden tried to not show the horror on his face that he felt on the inside. He simply did not have the men to fight this war. The enemy greatly out numbered them and they would not be successful without any allies to aid them in battle. Decisions were going to have to be made that neither he nor anyone else would be pleased about.

Seeing Théoden's hesitation to speak Aragorn decided to remind him of what was they were up against. The urgency of the situation was much too important for indecision and silence.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose; to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," said Aragorn.

The words he spoke both Gimli and Legolas believed full heartedly. Such a large army would be moving with speed towards its enemy. There would be no hesitation in their brutal acts. The army of Urk-hai would not wait until they had a fair amount of men to wage a battle against them. These were creatures that knew no honor and had no ethics.

King Théoden was still not a person who gave up. He was a man who held too much pride and too much stubbornness. This was proved in the hasty decision he was forced into making.

"Let them come."

He walked from the room with an air of determination about him. For a split second all that Aragorn could accomplish was staring after the king. Only did he finally step into action was when Legolas walked passed him to the door with Gimli hot on his heels. Making quick work of his feet he breezed passed his two friends to catch up to Théoden.

"This is not a rabble of mindless orcs. These are Urk-hai," said Gimli in an attempt to try and make the king see how serious this army was. "Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at Gimli once they heard the slight rudeness in his voice. All of them knew that there would be no way in convincing the king to come from his high horse and ask others surrounding Rohan for help. He strongly believed that no one would come to the aid of Rohan. If he kept on believing that this was so then there was no way to win this battle and the people of Rohan would be lost. Théoden was not to be persuaded by the words Gimli nor Aragorn spoke.

Théoden looked sternly at Gimli but his words were met for Aragorn and Legolas as well. They would all see that Rohan could carry its own weight.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." With each word that was brought forth from his mouth hardness crept about. "Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outcast them."

Aragorn was now passed the point of breaking but kept in mind that he was speaking to a king. There were people's lives at stake and he felt that there was more important than proving a point or trying to save pride.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Aragorn stressed. "They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!"

"What would you have me do," King Théoden asked whirling over to face Aragorn. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

Legolas looked around him at the soldiers that meandered around carrying out their duties. The king was certainly right about the morale being low. It was an understandable thing seeing as they were about to face an enemy that was completely new to them. These were not just a rag tag orc army these were Urk-hai a newer bred.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn tried to argue. The inflection in his voice rising more than it normally did.

"And who will come?" Théoden's voice matched Aragorn's own taunt voice. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

Théoden shook his head. He couldn't believe that the man before him would suggest such a thing.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor…No, my lord Aragorn we are alone."

With one last final look at Aragorn King Théoden walked away. Aragorn let out a hefty frustrated sigh. He had a feeling that it was going to take more on his part to get Rohan the help it needed in defending Helm's Deep.

* * *

"Just because you've acquired a means to break apart rock does not guarantee you victory! You're going to lose!"

Amara's yell vibrated through the room. From a distance she had watched Saurman's little demonstration with what was what she knew to be an explosive. She knew that it was coming to this. Amara felt goose bumps run up her arms despite how covered they were. Her words she knew were falling on deaf ears. The only things that they wanted to hear from her were the secrets they needed to win the fight.

Secrets that she would never divulge.

Wormtongue stood in awe at what he had witnessed and was now a little more convinced about the infiltration of Helm's Deep being successful. With this new feat of defense on their side there was not a chance they were going to lose. He was unaware of the small smile that was lingering on his face. The only thing he was thinking was that he had chosen the right side to be on. Saurman and his army would prevail.

Despite his clear advantage Saurman did not look pleased. He ignored the smug smirk on Wormtongue's face and walked past him to the woman who insisted upon touching his nerves. He stood in front of her so close that he could feel her uneven breaths and so close that their noses almost touched.

"And what is it that makes you so confident that I will not succeed?"

Having to summon up every ounce of bravery was proving to be difficult with an evil wizard in her face. She was successful in finding her voice even with Saurman so close to her.

"Because you are on the wrong side."

At the comment he scoffed and backed away from her. For the slightest moment he thought that maybe she knew something that he did not.

"This does not guarantee me that I have already won but it is a significant step into procuring what I wish. The fact that my army greatly outnumbers that of Rohan's does look excellent for me."

"This still does not mean your indefinite victory." Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, it does not," he agreed calmly but his agreement felt more than a little cold to Amara.

"What guarantees me victory in this war is the fact that I have an empath well within my grasp. You will win me this war Amara," said Saurman. His eyes dared her to say or think differently. It was a challenge the empath took.

"You can do whatever you want to me. I will not help you."

Again Amara knew that this was her mess and her mess alone. She simply would not betray her friends.

"You can not simply throw your powers away. You must use them and use them for our cause."

'_Our cause? Our cause?' _Amara thought with distaste. When Saurman was involved there was no our.

"Screw my powers," Amara spat out angrily. "This isn't about my damn powers. This is about me trying to stop you and I will."

Again Saurman scoffed. This woman had to be all of five foot four and a bit on the scrawny side as well. It was most unlikely that she would be stopping anything. The only thing she was going to do was aid him. As Saurman looked at her he saw his most powerful tool, more powerful than the explosives. He no more saw her as human as he saw an orc.

"One way or another, with or without your cooperation you will help me not only see to my victory but Sauron's as well."

His voice was daring her to contradict him. The look in his eyes was as evil as ever. In the heat of the moment Amara did not feel frightened by the look or words Saurman was shooting her. She was too busy being engulfed by something that felt all too dangerous. This was something that was creeping into her veins, trying to warp around her heart. She looked at the wizard and knew that these nasty disgusting feelings were coming from him.

Unknowingly to her, the blue in her eyes were darkening to the point were it was down right eerie. Little by little she began to feel angry; angry that she was not accomplishing something _anything._ She was angry that she was letting Saurman hold some supremacy over her. The thought of not being as strong as her brother came to mind and only served to darken how she felt. The unexplainable thing that had begun penetrating her walls felt raw and wrong on so many levels to her.

Saurman saw the distinct change in her eyes and inwardly smiled. This was the exact change that he needed to see take place within her. He was pleased with what was taking place within the woman but no longer did he want her in his presence. He did not wish to hear her ill words against him.

"Wormtongue," Saurman snapped. He turned to the man who instantly jumped though not physically.

"Take her back to her room. I do not wish to see hide nor tail of her until absolutely necessary."

Wormtongue nodded and said a clear yes. He knew what Saurman meant. He meant for him to lock the door once she had been shown securely to her room. Wormtongue shot a pitiful look at the woman and took her arm gently but firmly. Amara didn't bother to struggle as she was pulled from Saurman's presence. She was far too busy to pushing back violent thoughts and urges.

While walking down the cold halls of the tower she was in, Amara tried to shake the feelings away. Dark things had begun to infiltrate her mind, things that she would have never thought of. Amara knew they had came from Saurman and his heated anger with her. She tried to block the dark things filtering through her mind from by thinking of things that made her undeniably happy. It was hard to think up things that made her happy when she was in the predicament she was in.

The grip Wormtongue had on her arm went a bit slack from when they were before Saurman. Amara didn't have time to analyze this detail; she was still fighting off the cold feeling that made her shiver every so often. Amara let her thoughts drift to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and the hobbits. She thought of the time she had came in second place in the battle of the bands and changed her whole school around. These thoughts that she had worked hard to manifest into her head she held onto with force until the terrible thoughts and feeling she had experienced when in the presence of Saurman had dissipated.

She regained a slightly normal pattern of breathing and looked to her walking companion. If she could remember correctly they were almost to the room she had been allotted. The steady pace she had kept in tune with Wormtongue was seized as an idea began to dawn in her head. At her abrupt stop Wormtongue too stopped and turned to her.

"Now is not the time to linger in the halls," he hissed.

"Will you listen to me please," Amara asked attempting to be somewhat decent to the man who could prove to be her key in all of this.

No matter how dangerous Wormtongue thought he was because he was Saurman's lap dog he wasn't. In actuality Wormtongue was the chink in Saurman's armor and she was going to use this fact to her full advantage.

"You have to know that what Saurman is doing is wrong. You can not possibly believe what is being done here is the right thing!"

Wormtongue recaptured his grip on her arm and began once more to pull her through the darkened corridor. Amara though was not to give up. She managed to over power the grip Wormtongue had on her arm and halted his progress down the hall. Her eyes flashed with determination because she had to get through to this man.

"How can you condone the torture of innocent people and the wreckage of lands?"

Wormtongue was not looking at her now too busy casting looks around at anyone who might over hear what she was saying. A few lone orcs had crossed their paths but none of them had shown the slightest bit interest in them. Wormtongue looked back to Amara once he was sure that no one was around.

"I will not hear you-you speak such blasphemy!"

Amara tried not to flinch at the harshness that seeped through Wormtongue. He might've been weak but she could tell that it was going to take a hell of time trying to get him to listen to reason. He was brainwashed plain and simple.

"What I'm saying _isn't _blasphemy!" She resisted the urge to add you great ass to the end of her sentence. "Why the hell have you aligned yourself with Saurman?"

"I do not have to answer to you. Now come before I have you dragged most unpleasantly back to your room."

Wormtongue had no desire to have her dragged back to where she would reside nor did he wished to speak to her on such a harsh level, but he told himself that distance would be the most appropriate thing to do. If she continued down the stubborn road that she had set herself upon then things would only get much worse for her. He did not want to feel bad or culpable if things entered that point. Thankfully she complied to the threat he threw at her and allowed herself to be guided back to the room.

"You have to stop this," Amara whispered.

Wormtongue looked straight ahead as if he were to look at her he would suddenly see meaning to her words. He was right were he was supposed to be. He was on the correct side of the battle. Amara felt flutters of frustration seeping from herself. Of course Wormtongue wasn't going to change his stripes right before her in the hall. It was going to take time and that she had to keep reminding herself.

It felt like they were arriving before the door to her designated room all too fast. She stopped before it and faced Wormtongue. Crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows she said, "Will you just hear me out before you condemn me to four walls?"

Amara didn't wait for his approval. "You know as well as anyone else that the Ring has to be – no _must _be destroyed for the good of Middle Earth."

Amara saw the distant and aggravated look in Wormtongue's eyes and ignored it.

"Do you really think that if Saurman wins this war it'll be over for you? You'll continue to be his lackey until you screw something up and he kills you."

There was a nauseating silence after what Amara had said. Wormtongue stood only staring at her with an unknown expression. Wormtongue reached behind her and opened the door to room. It was all too quick that Amara found herself being shoved into the room. Wormtongue slammed the door hard enough to make an echo down the hall. Amara quickly went to the door.

"You'll see that I'm right," she yelled through the thick wood. "You'll see that you're nothing but a tool!"

* * *

Deep inside Helm's Deep preparation for battle was proceeding. It was the most depressing of sights. Men young and old were being extracted from their families. The need for more men in Rohan's army made it necessary for any and every man or boy capable of holding a sword to join in the battle. Protests from mothers and wives were brought forth from angry lips but nothing could be done to bring back their loved ones.

They were needed and as heart breaking as it was there was nothing that could be done to change the matter. The cries from both women and children were pitiful and soon became more than a common occurrence in Helm's Deep over the next few hours. Weapons were being distributed out to those who had none. Those who passed out the weaponry gave neither words of confidence nor any words of encouragement. Qualms and tension went through the soldiers of Rohan as they felt that they were fighting a losing battle.

Aragorn observed all that was around him and felt saddened at this, but the idea of war was neither fair nor glorious a thing. It was everyone's right to feel upset about having loved ones taken away when they had no guarantee that they would be coming back. It was something that had to be done and he would see to it that any who needed assistance would get it from him. As many around him prepared for the upcoming war that seemed to be looming ever so viciously over them, Aragorn could not help but feel a bit uncertain about the whole situation. With a shake of his head he cast away whatever negative thoughts he had.

There was no room for them.

Legolas thought the idea of sending men of almost any age was more than absurd. It was quite unlikely that they would be able to win a war with young men who barely knew how to hold a sword and much older men who had trouble wielding a sword due to old age. The king of Rohan should have sent word to Gondor for assistance and Aragorn should have pushed the matter further. Legolas did not want to see Rohan and its people perish at the hands of foul beasts and the stubbornness that Théoden exhibited was useless to all of them. After all that Aragorn had just been through he thought he would have pushed the matter a little further about gaining more numbers to support their need.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn whispered as he finished his assessment of those around him.

Gimli had to agree with the man. "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few," Legolas put in. Anger in the elf was beginning to build up and part of it leaked into his voice. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Aragorn looked grimly at Legolas who although had a much valid point but need not say so.

"Boe a hyn neled herain..dan caer menig?"

_And they should be…300 against 10,000!_

The question rang clear for everyone to hear and as he asked it there was no doubt of the anger that the elf was currently feeling. The anger stood in the room as if it were a person, a person sucking the very hope from the situation. It was not something that was needed and because of that Aragorn felt frustrated with his friend for stating what was obvious. It was obvious yes but it did not mean that they could not prevail. The only thing that Aragorn was grateful for at the moment was that no one could understand what Legolas had said. No one needed to know what Legolas had meant in his words.

Aragorn knew exactly what Legolas had meant.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," Aragorn said firmly. He tried to not draw attention to them but it was not working out well.

_They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras._

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"

_They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_

Aragorn having heard just about all he could take from Legolas he switched from elvish and said what sounded to be final. "Then I shall die as one of them!"

He left the two of his friends in his attempt to flush away anger. Many eyes followed him as he left but he took no notice. Aragorn had to get away.

Seeing the distress he had caused, Legolas tried to go to his friend to perhaps try to get him to see the reason behind his words or perhaps to make peace. It was no good being on separate sides when you were fighting on the same side in battle. He was stopped though by Gimli, his words seeming to be the best and only advice he could accept at the moment.

"Let him go lad. Let him be."

* * *

It had been hours since she had any contact with anyone. Amara knew this. The darkness that enveloped the room made her feel weak and tired. She refused to sleep; she refused to let her guard down. If someone was to enter the room she wanted them to know that she was stronger than they thought and that if anything was to move forward it was going to be on her say. To keep back the demons of sleep she stayed as far away from the bed as possible. She could practically see herself falling asleep atop the mattress.

Instead she opted for sitting in a corner of the room away from the door and bed. Every inch of her felt fatigue prickling at her, trying to invite her into what it had to offer. Amara felt weak, so weak, but she would never in her lifetime admit to it. A bout of proud arrogance had been born inside of her it seemed ever since she had come to Middle Earth it had built up by the influences of many. The arrogance that she had felt when she left with Wormtongue was all spent for the moment and she could only feel like a lonely small child that was in too deep.

She could not control her emotions any more. They became too heavy of a burden to carry. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. The quiet darkness of the room was not comforting and had not been for some time. She had no way to predict what time of day it was or even who was going to come through the door.

Different scenarios began to whirl their way into her head. The lack of company of any kind was making her think about what her fate could be. Maybe it would be better if she refused to do anything that was requested of her. Maybe it would be best from this point forward to try and find away to end everything that she left in her wake. Maybe it was best if she brought herself to an end.

No!

A voice in her head interrupted the awful thoughts she was having. It would have been a solution but it would have been the wrong way. It would have ended all the hopes of helping a dark army succeed. They would get nothing from her dead corpse but it was not her fate. She was not gifted this power to only lie down and die with it. She was meant for more and more had no room for the suicidal.

Amara was not suicidal, but she was not brave at the moment either.

She hugged her knees tighter to herself and let the tears slip from her eyes until they emerged nonstop. She could no longer fight the tears that were coming forth and in the silence of her room she sobbed.

Grima Wormtongue was barely grasping the plans Saurman was going over with him and a few Urk-hai he had appointed to lead armies into Helm's Deep. His mind swirled with thoughts of what he had done to help Saurman gain and achieve. As he looked at Saurman, the one whom he had plead full allegiance to, he wondered if what he had done and was doing was the right thing. So many innocent people had been taken down to help achieve what needed to be done. So much harm and destruction was now on his hands and for what purpose? What reason?

He quickly reassured himself that it was all for a greater reason. It was for survival. It was so that he and others like him would be on the winning side in a war so big as this one. His mind kept questioning every reason he had given himself in the beginning though. Ever since Amara, the stupid woman that she was, had planted the seeds of doubt in his mind questions plentiful and unadulterated had began to filter in. The looks he had received from Eowyn were now suddenly understood.

Eowyn saw the side of him that was not loyal to her uncle and she found him disgusting. She had seen the evil that had lurked about in his heart. This had made her not want to be in his presence.

"Ahh, the woman, she is beyond stubborn," Saurman said half way managing to startle Wormtongue from his own troubled thoughts.

"Half of what we must go through could be wiped away if she would only just cooperate!"

Wormtongue thoughts were now of Amara as the conversation turned to her. It was all too correct to say that she was a definite asset to their side but at what cost? There wasn't a doubt in Wormtongue's mind that the woman was going to face horrid things because of Saurman. The deluge of his torment would overcome the goodness she held inside herself until she was forced to do his will. At what cost was it all worth it?

Wormtongue's thoughts were interrupted by the harsh commanding voice of Saruman. "I am going to see the woman. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Saurman took up his staff and hastily left the room. In Saurman's absence Wormtongue worried for Amara. Saurman would not stop until she was broken. Wormtongue had long caught the sense that Amara was not one to easily give up and that it was that trait that could be her folly.

Rough footsteps rang through the silent room and she could tell that they had a purpose. Amara brushed her tears away to the best of her capabilities. She tried to put back up the façade she had created while she was in the presence of the wizard. It wasn't easy but she managed to pull herself together before he came bursting in. She stayed in the same position, her arms clutching her knees, not even acknowledging his entrance.

"You must comply," he seethed. He had had enough of playing this retched game of hers.

Amara looked at him defiantly. The color had drained from her face to the point where she looked almost sick. Every ounce of rage that Saurman was feeling she felt. Her walls were no longer strong enough to deflect his emotions.

"Comply," was his one word, his only demand.

Amara only looked on at him. A hot rage was consuming the both of them. Saurman had enough of her. He raised the ivory white staff in his hand without a second thought to what his actions were going to be.

Beyond the small room that had contained the empath a scream could be heard sharp and filled with pain echoed through the halls.

Reviews are appreciated.


	47. Switching Sides: Part One

**A/N:** Here I am _finally _updating from the never-ending never updated story. Many many _many _apologies for letting this story slip through the cracks. For months the inspiration just wasn't there. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

Switching Sides: Part One

The night was approaching more quick by the minute and wintry feeling air touched everyone within its reach. Those preparing for the inevitable battle in their future ignored the cold; they did so to the point where it was no longer perceptible to them. Trepidation replaced sensations that would have normally been acknowledged. There was only one thing on the minds of soldiers both young and old and that was the adversary. The enemies constantly plaguing their thoughts, made some dread the absolute worst and others pray to the Valar that their families would be kept safe.

Aragorn stepped into this chilly night and being quite aware of what was going on inside of everyone's head, he chose to ignore it for the moment to sit on one of the many stairs in Helms Deep. Aragorn was troubled. The upcoming battle was beginning to wear down on everyone's nerves. Aragorn understood what something like this could do to anyone including himself.

It was why he purposely walked away from his friends before he could say anything too harmful. Aragorn did feel both hurt and angered by what Legolas had said to him in the presence of his people. It was as if Legolas had no faith in his people's abilities. Aragorn attempted to rid his head of distracting thoughts. He needed to only be focused on seeing to Rohan's victory. A part of him though, couldn't simply forget a very valid _very real_ point Legolas had made; three hundred against ten thousand. They were all too clearly out numbered. He knew what Legolas had said held truth but he did not want to face that fact.

To give up and simply stop believing that Rohan could prevail was something that Aragorn could not afford. He felt that there was no time to linger on negative thoughts. He felt he had a duty to these people. Aragorn watched as everyone continued to prepare for war. Hope would not be lost to them.

A young man studying an old worn sword caught the eye of Aragorn as he sat perched on a stair. He could practically see the apprehension on the boy's face, and the confusion that emitted from him could be detected by anyone. It reminded him whole-heartedly of when Amara, his sister, had learned that she was to journey with the fellowship. He recalled to memory her franticness to learn to defend herself and her being among piles of books dedicated to fighting techniques. Most of all he remembered how frightened she was, just like this boy had to be.

Aragorn gave the confused and nervous appearing boy one more look before the want to help kicked in.

"Give me your sword. What is your name?"

At being addressed, the young man promptly went over to Aragorn. It was a quick sign of a good upbringing. There were lots of things the young man wanted to say and ask but no one would show him the courtesy of speaking to him. It most likely was because he was nothing more than a mere child in their eyes, even though he had been ordered to fight by their sides. When he looked at Aragorn he did not feel that if he were to ask him a question he would be shot down, nor reminded of his place.

"Háleth," the boy said trying to put a bit of strength into his words, but still only sounding like a child. "Son of Háma, my lord." Deciding to just take a chance and say what had been on his mind, he took a breath. "The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn stood and testing the sword the boy had given him, he swung it into the chilled air expertly. For a moment Háleth's words went unacknowledged. Aragorn continued to wield the blade with knowledge beyond the boy's own. Háleth was looking for some sort of guidance. Aragorn saw that because his father did not look to be around, he could not get what he sought from him. Háleth at the moment was reminding him of Amara and how every so often she'd seek his opinion or advice.

It was true that he missed her, but she seemed to be on a crusade of her own.

"Are you aware of who I am?"

Háleth nodded. He often listened to the words that were spread amongst people especially now during these times. He knew Aragorn was the one who was said to be the king of men, but had long abandoned the throne.

"Then you must be aware of my sister." Aragorn halted in his actions with the sword to face the boy.

Háleth shook his head, "I had no knowledge of you having a sister my lord."

Aragorn understood that word might not have spread as quickly as he thought it would have. Other more important things beside him having a sister were happening. In a large way he preferred no one really knowing about Amara being his kin, especially now.

"Well I do. Her name is Amara and she is a few years older than you. Recently," Aragorn looked from the sword to Háleth. He fully believed that sharing this with him would help.

"Recently she stepped into harm's way to do what I believe would give us a much greater advantage."

Háleth listened with rapt attention and not just because Aragorn was the only willing adult that would speak to him at the moment.

There were other things at play with Aragorn and it was almost like he had to tell Háleth what he was about to say. Almost like it was a step in a quite positive direction for him.

"When Grima Wormtongue, former aid to King Theoden was exiled from Rohan, Amara went with him. She never made her motives known to us, but I know she is risking her life with Saruman for everyone's benefit. And you do know how I know this right?"

Háleth shook his head, "No my lord."

"Because I still harbor hope within me as should you. My sister, _my only sister_, left what little protection I and our friends could offer her because she had hope that she could do something more than what she was doing. I believe she wanted to restore a balance between two sides, give us a fighting chance, so that others like you who had no hope would gain it. Should you choose to give up, should any of us choose to give up then Amara, princess of men," Aragorn for the first time used her title and did so with a bit of force and hints of being proud decorated his tone.

Each and every word he meant with seriousness he had not had in much time.

"Would have put herself in the hands of harm for nothing. Keep your hope Háleth, if not for your sake then for my sister. Nothing is hopeless."

Aragorn took up slicing the air once more with Háleth's sword. The only way he would know if he had gotten through to the young man was when he saw him in battle. After saying what he had to Háleth, he felt much more focused, more centered on what he wanted now.

Háleth let the words Aragorn spoke to him sink in. He was definitely going to heed them, not only because Aragorn had been the only one to speak with him, but also because he believed what Aragorn had said.

"This is a good sword, Háleth son of Háma." Aragorn handed Háleth back his blade.

No longer able to stay from his priorities, he left Háleth and made his way back to the armory to ready himself. Soon it was going to be time for him to step up and face what was right so that Middle Earth could gain more of a chance.

--------

As soon as Legolas spotted Aragorn returning to the armory, he made up his mind to go and speak with him and no dwarf could stop him. Aragorn had enough time to himself. Legolas felt strongly that he needed to apologize to the man. As soon as the words he had said to Aragorn left his mouth, he realized how insensitive and sadistic he sounded. Legolas broke away from what he was doing, grabbed up Aragorn's sword he had left behind and went to him.

Aragorn went forward with all intentions of preparing for battle. He was so occupied in his task that he did not sense Legolas come up to him. What alerted the man to the elf was the elf's shadow cast on the armor before hi m. Aragorn looked at Legolas and could see the regret in his eyes. It was rare for Legolas to let any emotion be displayed, but yet here he was.

At the moment, Aragorn did not have anything to really say to Legolas. He went back to putting on his armor, not mad for the moment but knowing he should have been. As a sign of trying to restore peace, Legolas held out Aragorn's sword to him. Once more, Aragorn looked up from what he was doing and then halted in his actions. He noticed Legolas holding out his sword to him. He looked between it and Legolas.

"Aragorn, my mind was occupied else where when I spoke those words to you."

"Legolas—," Aragorn started, accepting the sword but was cut off by the elf.

"I should not have spoken those words to you. It only seems to me that every step we take, the enemy is two paces ahead."

"Many thoughts are plaguing everyone during these times," Aragorn said, completely understanding. He placed his free hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You and I both know that the evil walking these lands will never prevail."

Legolas gave a slight nod. He still felt terrible for what he had said. It was just a great portion of him that kept reminding him of all that Rohan's small army was up against. He was getting aggravated with the entire situation and unfortunately his exasperation unleashed itself onto Aragorn.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray," Legolas said.

Aragorn half laughed. "The simplest thing can lead us astray. I myself have been feeling a little… disgruntled about everything. We must remain firm in spirit."

Legolas understood exactly what Aragorn spoke of. If anyone believed that doubt was afloat among their strong company and that they believed all of it was hopeless, then they most definitely fall in battle. Many eyes were on Aragorn as of late. Others were looking to him to find strength. Legolas felt like he had condemned everyone to death with the words he had said to Aragorn. He felt completely idiotic.

"Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smirked slightly. "Ú-moe edhored, Legolas."

Glad that things were pleasant between them once more, and that their goals were both parallel to each other, Legolas was going to return Aragorn's smirk with one of his own, but the sound of clanking filtered through the room. The two of them looked towards the entrance at the source of the sound. There stood their stout portly friend in chain mail that drug to the floor.

A look of amusement crossed onto Aragorn face at the site of Gimli. Legolas had a similar look, but it was not as pronounced as Aragorn's own.

Gimli touched where the chain mail was across his chest and observed himself. He muttered something incomprehensible before mentioning how tight it was and that if he had time he would get it adjusted. Gimli didn't expect to find any chain mail for dwarves. He wished he had not crushed the notion of bringing his own.

"Gimli—" Legolas began but the sound of a horn interrupted. It was unlike any common horn one would hear being amongst the people of Rohan. It was dissimilar from the horns orcs carried that all were accustomed to. This horn had a much lighter sound and was much more mellifluent.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said, proclaiming the obvious.

"No, I do not believe it is," Aragorn brushed passed both Legolas and Gimli, jogging outside. Legolas was soon to follow and then Gimli, dragging chain mail and all.

The three met King Theoden at the gates. He appeared a tidal wave of different emotions from astonished and grateful to curious and skeptical. No one person that has gathered around the gate was paying attention to the king though. They were all looking at the hundreds of elves that marched to the entrance of Helms Deep. A shine of awe could be caught in the eye of each and every one of Rohan's soldiers. Seeing the elves all dressed and prepared for war was like a gift directly from the Valar, whom they thought had abandoned them to their fates. Perhaps it was a gift.

Legolas took notice of the flag that the elven army came bearing. Loth Lorien's insignia clearly stood out against the darkened sky. It felt good to see his people once more.

As Haldir, Lorien's marchwarden, approached Aragorn embraced him, clearly glad to see him. He gave him a hearty slap on the back before releasing the elf.

"Haldir, my friend what is it that brings you to Helms Deep," Aragorn asked as if he did not know.

The smile Aragorn sported had not been as large as it was for weeks. They were all finally being given the help they so desperately needed. Why else had Loth Lorien's army arrived?

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men," Haldir proclaimed proudly. "Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

Haldir was pleased to note the appreciation he saw in everyone. He was elated to see friends again, he only wished it was under better circumstances. He knew he could not cross the sea with everything that was happening. Morally he just could not do it. Haldir was not the only one who felt that way and although the time of the elves was drawing to an end, it did not stop the rest of the world from living its life. No one felt particularly right in turning their heads during hard times, so they did not.

Before they could stand beside men and fight against Saurman and his army, there was one order of business that Galadriel wanted him to take care of. He turned around and motioned towards the one he had trusted to keep a certain object safe. Galadriel had specified that it that to be returned to its rightful owner. Haldir took the object from the elf and gave him a swift nod in thanks. Turning around, Haldir did not miss the look on his friend's faces.

"The lady Galadriel wished for this to be returned to its owner," said Haldir.

With delicate caution, Haldir held out a mahogany acoustic guitar.

To see the instrument once more made Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli think of Amara. It had been a while since they had seen her and even longer since they had seen her with her beloved guitar. It brought emotions to the surface that they had struggled to keep buried so as to deal with the war at hand. They had no way of knowing whether or not she was alive and well. Seeing her guitar brought back the very real fact that Amara just might not return to them as the instrument had.

She was not in the adoring charge of the elves. Amara was in quite the contrary.

Aragorn looked at is sister's guitar and for a moment he remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. She had come across as somewhat unusual, yet oddly familiar. He remembered Elrond sitting the two of them down to reveal that they were siblings and when Amara was to join the fellowship. He vowed to never take his eyes off of her. He had slipped up and forgotten how headstrong she could be at times. Aragorn was sure he was not alone in bringing Amara to memory.

He was most positive that Legolas had felt the haunting sensation of failure when it had come to keeping Amara safe. After all, Aragorn realized that Legolas and Amara had known each other well before he had even met his sister. Their relationship had reached to a place where Aragorn could not follow. Because of that Aragorn did not accept his sister's guitar and instead turned to Legolas. Aragorn had already found his inspiration so to speak and now it was time for Legolas to find his once more.

Legolas saw the beckoning look on Aragorn's face and stepped forward. At first, he thought the object being presented to his friend was too much for him to handle for the moment, but then Aragorn looked back to Haldir and said, "I am not the one who should accept this."

Haldir looked at Aragorn, an almost surprised look on his face, but spoke no words as he continued to hold Amara's guitar.

Theoden, sensing that this was more of a personal matter, waved his hand at the army behind Haldir, bidding them all to follow him. Haldir gave a quick nod of approval and the army behind him moved forward into Helms Deep. He thought that tying this matter up would be quick and instead it was holding back a whole army. Haldir was sure that when everything was said and done, they would look back on this moment in merriment, or at least he hoped. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn remained rooted to their spots in front of Haldir. Both Aragorn and Gimli watched as elves mingled in with men as they entered the keep, but Legolas watched the guitar in Haldir's hands. A vision of Amara floated into his mind.

"Amara is not here." Whether he said it to himself or to Haldir he did not know.

"I know," said Haldir. "When she returns, you will make sure she receives her prized object."

Haldir's eyes slid to meet Aragorn's and he knew he was doing the right thing by giving the guitar to Legolas. He saw something underlying in Legolas that was missing from Aragorn. What it was he couldn't say, but the spark was gone in the elf. He could only hope that this guitar, an object that held little use to him, would help Legolas.

Legolas took the guitar from Haldir and felt the cool wood beneath his fingertips. Haldir walked passed Legolas to join his fellow soldiers. A pat on Haldir's shoulder from Aragorn had demonstrated the gratitude he felt for everything Haldir had done. Even Gimli had managed to pull from his gruff interior and gave Haldir the small equivalent of a smile. Once Haldir had gone, the two friends looked back to Legolas. Neither of them had the heart to tell him it was time to move along.

The guitar strings were touched lightly by the elf. Legolas moved his fingers down the coarse strings and tried to feel some sort of connection to Amara. Finding such a connection Legolas sought, however, was like trying to coax emotion from a brick wall. Yes, he had found memories of Amara with her guitar. He recalled how much she loved the damn thing, but it couldn't provide Legolas with the one thing he wanted, _needed._

The cold wood in his hand only stood to remind him of what was at stake, of what he had to fight for. There was no connection that enabled him to feel her or even sense her, it was as if the guitar was rejecting him, or maybe…or maybe pushing him to where he needed to be. Clear blue eyes that were cast down on the guitar, switched from appearing with rarely shown emotion to a steely look, a look of realization. If he even wished to fulfill Lady Galadriel's request of returning the instrument to its rightful owner, he was going to have to defeat the enemy.

If he wished for Amara to even hold her much loved guitar, be able to see and hear her with it again, he was going to have to set his mind straight.

Put it back where it belonged.

He has to set his mind to where it belonged. Like he had told himself many times before, he had to ignore the decision Amara had made for herself. Forget the past and carry forward. With the image of Amara playing her guitar, her hair loose around her shoulders and the soft smile that was always on her lips when she plucked strings, he held on to his hope that he'd one day see her again, alive and as peaceful as she was in his mind.

* * *

No amount of lip biting could keep the scream from bubbling upward in her throat. Her teeth released their clutch on her lips and a terrible howl erupted from Amara. She didn't know how many times she had screamed or even passed out for that matter, but she knew the old wizard before her was keeping count. She was beyond loathing him for the moment. She pictured him stepping a few more paces towards her and her lunging forward to rip out his throat.

Alas, that was not to happen. She was paralyzed. Every limb she possessed she could not move, only feel and know that she was all there. She was in the same room Saruman kept his one and only link to Sauron in. Amara was once very aware of the sounds in the room, the cold dark walls that surrounded them. She was once aware of every small object in the room that could possible save her life.

Now she only wished she were away from the retched room and every damn thing in it. Saruman had woven some spell in which left her standing paralyzed against a wall. Her whole body felt fatigued and even though physically Saruman hadn't touched her, bruises that could only be left from an impact littered her body. A trail of blood ran down her chin from her lip, obviously from biting it so much. Scratches were spread on her face and deep blue eyes that were fighting to stay clear of darkness were losing rapidly.

Before they had been transitioning between their natural color and a sickly raven color. All while being tortured she tried to starve off any hateful images and feelings that she was experiencing and most likely being fed, but being administered so much pain made that impossible. In fact it was becoming the exact opposite. Each time Saruman raised his staff against her she felt even more abhor for him and for what she had gotten herself into.

She was fighting a losing battle within herself and like an eclipse; something huge was making her sink into its shadow.

"You can not keep this up," taunted the wizard. He could see dark swirls battling the blue color in her eyes. It was exactly what he wanted and expected to happen. Each time he raised his staff to deal her a blow, he spoon fed her Sauron's will. No matter what, he was going to have her on their side. She couldn't withstand much more physical torture. Not without killing her could he do anything further.

The fight in her had to be squandered. Saruman decided that one more hit had to be risked in order to rip away her strength. The smooth alabaster staff was raised by its owner and surged forward. A small but powerful wind was produced from the end of Saruman's staff, but that wasn't what Amara felt. What she felt was a force as hard as concrete hit her cheek. Her head whipped to the side with such vigor that it struck the wall she was forced against.

Amara's face contorted in pain as she felt her head immediately begin to pound. There was no sound of her skull cracking so she assumed that she was alright. She felt blood trickle down from her hairline. This made no difference to her compared to the hurt her bruises were causing. To keep Saruman from being philanthropic with doses of pain, she decided to vaguely give him what he wanted, like she had been doing. She couldn't take much more. Just a little relief was all she wanted.

"Ult—Ultimately it—it doesn't work," she breathed heavily. Her eyelids half closed. "The weapon you cr—created will do dam—age, but it will not work."

"Tell me what it is you know," snarled Saruman with much force.

"For god sakes," Amara gasped out sharply. Her chest was heaving with trying to bring in as much air to her lungs as possible.

"I've told you the—the truth!"

Saruman turned from her and with a shake of his head; he told her that he did not believe in her words.

"I've told you the…truth! I've been telling you the truth!"

Saruman held his staff closer. The only reason he did not strike against her was to give her time to recuperate. Death was something he did not want to deal with for the moment being.

"Tell me you do not still hold out hope for the ones you care about?"

The wizard received his answer when Amara's wary eyes looked down.

"Does it bother you that your friends, the only family you have, care not about your well being?"

Amara looked up. "That is _not _true."

She had been deceived before and swore that it'd never happen again. Anything he had to say about the people in her life she'd fling right out the window. He knew nothing about her life with them. Amara wished she could push Saruman out of a window and watch as his flailing body impacted with the ground. She wished to witness the blood crawl slowly from him and spread across the ground, creating its own work of art.

Amara struggled to rid her mind at what as not the first of violent images. They were coming in faster and more frequent. She felt her body give an involuntary twitch. Saruman had not raised his staff to her. He only stared.

Amara tried to move her hand, hopeful that the spell weighing her down had lifted.

It hadn't.

"Or perhaps it is that they care too much," Saruman quirked an eyebrow and turned from Amara, beginning to pace up and down the large cold room.

The thought of him being up to something crossed Amara's mind. Her body gave an involuntary twitch.

"Perhaps they care too much," he repeated. "They left you in the stables did they not?" He stopped pacing to look at her for confirmation. When she didn't say anything he continued on.

"If I were in their stead, you've gone with me. I would have had you there to alert me of any misgivings. They were trying to protect you were they not?"

"Yes." She hadn't wanted to answer him but for whatever reason an answer came trembling out of her mouth.

"They do not believe in your ability."

It was not a question but the word no spurted from her. "No, the don't,"

"They do not believe in your ability to care for yourself."

"No, they don't," Amara said again.

"They only see you as a child who needs constant super vision," Saruman fed her.

At this she said nothing. Saruman stopped pacing once more and turned to her. With much more harshness he said, "They see you as a child!"

When she again did not say a word, Saruman grasped his staff and pushed it towards the pinned body on the wall. Amara howled in pain as her chest felt tight. She almost didn't hear Saruman's repeated _insistent _statement.

"They see you as a child."

"They see you as a child," he said again.

"They see you as a child."

'Yes," the answer came instantly from her.

He stepped closer to her. "Do you need consistent supervision?"

The question seemed to bring an absurd amount of anger forward in her. Of course she didn't need to be watched. She'd learned enough fighting to scrape by with her life.

"I do not."

Saruman watched the remaining black in her eyes grip onto what little rich blue color was left and hold on, squeezing life and sparkle out like a tourniquet. He turned to let her be and to make sure whether or not she had told him the truth. Her thoughts for the moment would be torture enough.

Amara watched him leave.

'_Bastard,'_ was what she called him in her head. Terrible images of his corpse entertained her.

"No," she croaked out. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to let the dark images slide and fall behind her. Saruman was doing something to her. He had been doing something. What it was, Amara didn't know but it was affecting her mind. She tried to think about a Saturday she spent with Legolas. They had watched cartoons all morning and she and she gorged herself on peanut butter and Fruit Loops. Legolas had warned her that the combination could not be good for her, but she ignored him. What had he known about Earth food anyway?

She should have listened because she spent the other half of the day nursing an upset stomach and watching Legolas' _'I told you so face.'_

Blood. Deep rich liquid spread across many lands.

Amara grunted trying to push the image out.

She tried to gather up the image of her brother. Yes, Aragorn. They had spent a rare afternoon together. Aragorn had been polishing his sword and he had told her what little he remembered of their mother. The two of them had talked for hours under the stars.

The image of thousands of arrows filling a dark sky interrupted the memory with relative ease. She imagined them hitting their targets each and every one of them. An uncontrollable sob sprouted from her throat, but she wouldn't let tears come. She wished she could rewind time and be that awkward teenager again. She wished her brother was with her. She wished she could see Legolas again without having to think of him.

Saruman came back all too quickly in her opinion. He stopped in front of her and Amara felt that invisible force holding her against the wall loosened, until it was no longer there. It took all of her strength not to fold under the pain. She stood stock still and looked at the wizard who was following evil ways.

He looked into the woman's now coal colored eyes. "I am not convinced of your loyalty." Saruman grasped her by the arm and dragged her forward, forward towards the orb that was concealed under a black cloth.

"You will show me where your loyalties lie," he spoke hauntingly before he pushed her to her knees in from of the pedestal. He whipped away the cloth and revealed his direct link to Sauron and in that instant Amara began to writhe in pain. The air in the room seemed to grow colder if that were at all possible.

Wormtongue entered the room at the earlier request of Saruman. What he wanted he was not sure, but he had been pretty certain it would have to do with the battle taking place. He entered the room feeling nervous and his nervousness only heightened when he saw Amara twisted in pain before the eye of Sauron. Sauron himself was in this very room. Wormtongue stayed rooted to the spot by the door.

He knew not what to make of this. An innocent woman with an exceptional gift was being tortured for their cause. Again the question entered his mind. _'Was it right?' _Only after he could no longer look at the sickening image before him, did he make his presence apparent to Saruman.

"I know she is only speaking for the well being of those she holds dear." Saruman whispered once Wormtongue had reached his side. The wizard watched on as Amara felt what was a terrible pain. He knew Sauron was giving her pain that would have made her beg for what he had given her.

Wormtongue turned hesitant eyes back to the woman. His eyes began to water without his consent.

"Sauron has her in his grasp. He will make her see where I could not.

* * *

There was not one heart in Helms Deep that did not thunder with apprehension and choler. This battled loomed over them ever the closer. Both men and elves readied themselves and took their designated positions. The first objective being to defend Helms Deep was what King Theoden had instilled into everyone with ears. Should any enemy get passed them was not something affordable to anyone.

The women and children sheltered deep into Helms Deep were defenseless. They depended on every action against Saruman's army. They only had their imagination and the sound above to aid them in what was happening.

The sky had long since darkened, only to be lit every now and then by bolts of lightning. The sounds, the dreadful sounds of marching boots filled everyone's ears and those who were not defending the keep. Each harsh cacophonous step taken by the opposing army brought the deep inevitable feeling of dread. Some feared what they represented; others welcomed the army and the chance to prove to the enemy that evil could not prevail. Many were experiencing different emotions but not one of them vowed to give up when things got hard.

Not one of them would step away from those who were defenseless and what was rightfully theirs.

They took up final positions and all was quiet as the enemy made its way to them. It was just as King Theoden had said, 'Let them come.' Come they had, but they would not walk away with Helms Deep under their collective belts. Thunder was the only sound that mingled with the sound of stomping boots. It drowned out the calmness of the rain that had started some time ago and began to chill the skin of the soldiers.

Weapons made themselves ready as the stomping of the enemy stopped. The enemy was as close as possible, taunting them, daring them to make the first move. It was the mistake and fragility of an elderly man that sent an arrow soaring to the opposing side. Though ill timed the arrow was, it embedded itself well into the neck of an urk-hai, revealing a weak spot. For a fraction of a second there was utter silence and one could actually hear the rain. The urk-hai fell to its death and loud horrendous roars sounded into the night.

Though Theoden had long since uttered the words, 'So it begins' it had already begun, long when the Ring had been unearthed once more.

The battle to defend Rohan commenced.

There were those who tended to forget it was even a battle at all. Though they fought as fierce if not _fiercer_ than anyone else, both dwarf and elf chose to gaze upon the whole scenario as a competition. In Gimli's mind it was dwarf against elf. Gimli unstuck his axe from the abdomen of an urk-hai and managed to spare a glance at Legolas before he swung his preferred weapon once more. Gimli had thought that receiving Amara's guitar would send the elf into dejection, but it had seemed to do quite the opposite.

Gimli caught his axe in the knees of and unexpected urk-hai and laughed quite heartily before dislodging his blade once more. There was a gleam in the eyes of Legolas that had before disappeared due to Amara's decision. He seemed more determined to shed the blood of the enemy. Whatever had changed in the elf Gimli approved.

What had changed in Legolas was the renewed hope of seeing Amara very much alive. When he held her guitar, the feelings at first had not been bright but if he were to return it to her, everything would be fine. He believed this strongly. Their future would be fine.

Their future.

It would be more than fine. It would be magnificent. After all of the fighting was over, he imagined that the two of them would travel to Mirkwood where he could introduce her to his father, and more of his friends. There were many times he dreamt of showing her Mirkwood's sights.

"Two already," a gruff voice called.

Legolas looked towards the voice while he pulled another arrow from his quiver. At seeing Gimli he smiled.

"I'm on seventeen," Legolas could not help but boast. No doubt at this startling news, Gimli was going to push himself harder.

Legolas unleashed a well aimed arrow at his target, then another. Gimli did not stand a chance against him, for Gimli did not have the image of one dark haired incredibly blue eyes woman in his head.

He heard the dwarf say something along the lines of not being outscored.

Legolas yelled his current number. "Nineteen."

A curse came forth and whether or not it came from the dwarf or urk-hai, Legolas could not differentiate.

--------

Aragorn was once more with elven archers trying to keep firing as long as they could to keep the urk-hai at bay. He ordered another wave of arrows to be fired at urk-hai below. He had not a clue how long he would be able to stay with the archers before he would be needed again below. A feeling he was experiencing told him to stay with the archers as long as possible. Something just did not feel right. Aragorn had learned to trust his instincts, especially when they were strong.

He ordered another round of arrows to be shot as he saw urk-hai trying to lunge forward. He witnessed arrows hail downward and meet their targets, but something in the crowd of enemy was moving forward at a great speed. When what it was finally caught his well trained eye, he thought the worst. One urk-hai followed by another, carried metal balls, large in size and a third ran with a torch behind the two.

In an instant he knew what their destination was going to be, the culvert. It was the weakest point within the keep. From the corner of his eye he saw Legolas coming forward. He had not the time to explain and even if he did, he did not think he could find the words.

"Togo han dad, Legolas. Dago hon! Dago hon!"

The command did not fall on death ears. With quick swift precision, Legolas found his target and notched an arrow. He pulled the taunt string back but went no further.

* * *

Translations:

Ú-moe edhored: There is nothing to forgive.

Togo han dad: Bring him down.

Dago hon: Kill him!


	48. Switching Sides Part Two: Her Dark Voice

**A/N:** Not as long of a wait as last time. On with the never ending story.

Switching Sides Part Two: Her Dark Voice

Saruman placed the cloth back over the precious orb that served as a vessel to Sauron and a thud signified Amara's faint reached his ears. The dark wizard looked down at her with mild disgust. He could see the changes in her due to her time with Sauron. The destruction and break down that had to have occurred in her mind —the cause of Sauron's invasion there— would tear her down. She could not possibly last in her ethereal state of bravery and honor. It'd only be moments before she would rise again. Which side she was to be on he still knew not, only that Sauron's will bent the minds of many if not all.

Wormtongue looked at Amara's still figure with shocked features stretched across his face. Her once peach colored skin was ever so slowly turning a grayish-blue color; the veins in her neck and face were more pronounced. She looked more than just sick in appearance she looked deathly. Wormtongue was afraid that she was no longer breathing, seeing as he could no longer witness the rise and fall of her chest.

"Is she—Is she dead?" He asked, his voice shaky and hands slick with sweat.

"Do not be stupid," barked Saruman as he continued to look at her. "She will rise within minutes." Saruman took his eyes from her and walked towards the balcony. He had a very accurate suspicion about what had taken place between Sauron and the woman.

"Sauron has plans for her. He has plans for everyone."

Wormtongue listened half heartedly as he continued to look at Amara. Inside he turned over the words she had left to haunt him. He looked at Saruman who was gazing outside from his spot by the balcony. Wormtongue wondered whether or not the man in the room would stab him in the back. Was it a matter of time before betrayal would be divulged.

'_Would he kill me once his own agenda was fulfilled?'_

He shook his head and frowned throwing the thought away.

"Should I take her back to her room?" He glanced back down at the woman who now seemed to have blood dripping from her nose. She was a sight he did not wish to view now that she appeared to be nothing but a broken shell of the woman that once seemed so spirited and animated about keeping her faith for the other side. He looked back to Saruman for an answer.

No answer was provided. Instead Wormtongue heard the sound of a body rising from the floor behind him. Wormtongue whipped around half from fright and half from surprise.

Amara rose from the floor and feeling wetness on her lip, swiped at it with the back of her hand. The sentiment within her was murky with the most sinister of intentions. Amara was there though, there sitting in the back as this sinister being overtook who she was. A prisoner in her own body she was, and it was the most uncomfortable sensation she had ever felt. It was intensely unpleasant but yet familiar.

She had experienced this before, when she was in the minds. The darkness from each and every being there had seeped into her and over took her. This was the exact same thing. Each second that passed was not without hurt. Amara could do nothing as this boundless darkness rode over her.

Determined not to be defeated, she made up her mind on overcoming these dark sensations that were contributing most heavily to her conscience. It would only be a matter of time before she would conquer Sauron's will, which invaded her body, making her crave destruction.

The blood smeared on the back of her hand was paid no attention as she looked up. Eyes the color of Saurman's walls stared at Wormtongue for the briefest of seconds before she walked passed him. She paid no attention to Saruman either and joined him out on the balcony. Saruman, with misgivings followed her figure with his eyes until he stood beside her. This time he paid no mind to what was beyond the balcony. Just the woman.

"Prove yourself. Who do you serve?" His eyes drilled into her smaller figure.

Without hesitation she replied, "Sauron."

"Prove yourself!" His voice boomed and carried over the balcony.

"Sauron has gifted to me full access and then some to my power." Amara smirked. Such a smirk one would have deemed pretty but now was only bizarre and almost alien on her face. She rested her hands on the balcony's ledge and the smirk turned into a smile. The wind whipped her hair about but she ignored the strands crossing her face.

Concentration was no longer needed for what she was about to perform. Before she might not have been able to do it, most likely she wouldn't have been able to do it. The true Amara would not have felt the pleasure in what she was about to perform, but the Amara tainted with darkness hungered for it. Without effort she shifted through numerous emotions of people and creatures until she found the one she wanted. She created a direct link from herself to the one she had chosen.

"Legolas," she whispered.

----------------------

Legolas pulled back the string of his bow and paused. Aragorn saw him stop and looked between the advancing urk-hai carrying the torch and back to the elf.

"Legolas, dago hon!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Legolas had a direct shot.

'Legolas' 

Her voice. Her voice, clear as bells filtered through his head. It was too clear to be only his imagination. It was as if she were right beside him in the middle of war, in the very niche of survival and death whispering into his ear like she had all the time in the world. This deterred him he knew but he could not bring himself to release the arrow clutched so tightly in his hand.

'_Legolas, listen to me.'_

Legolas frowned. She had to be in trouble to contact him in such a way. How it was even possible was beyond his thinking capability at the moment. All around him the sounds of shouts and war were there but it was as if he did not comprehend them for the moment.

'_Legolas, melonin, listen to me.'_

"Bring him down," Aragorn's angry heated bellow reached his ears.

'_I am listening,' _he wanted to say, but found that he could not bring himself to speak.

'_You don't want to shoot that urk-hai,' _her voice spoke to him.

Legolas frowned. _'What is she speaking of?'_

'I can tell that deep down you are tired, weary of fighting. I can tell that you long for the sea.'

"Bring him down!" Aragorn screamed. "BRING HIM DOWN!"

Legolas pulled the string back and focused his aim more. He still had tome to take down the urk-hai.

'_Legolas, you are tired. Rest,' _Amara's voice was soft and calming.

Aragorn's yells invaded his ears once more.

'_Pay no attention to anything around you,'_ the voice in his head instructed evilly. Something was not quite right in her voice. The elf failed though to pin point what it was.

Aragorn watched in grim defeat as the urk-hai almost made it to its mark. Legolas had little time to make the shot and bring that damned creature down. He tried once more to yell for Legolas to take him down.

'Give up.'

Legolas released the arrow. He notched another with lightening speed after the first one found its mark. Both arrows were embedded with precision into the urk-hai's neck, but the foul thing kept going. Legolas notched a third arrow and sent it flying. The urk-hai stumbled but kept its pace, right for the wall's culvert.

-------------------------

Amara looked over the balcony, the smirk still there, unsettling on her face. She had sufficiently held him at bay enough to the point where anything he did would have made no difference. He loved her. Amara laughed rich and deep.

"It is done," she informed Saruman. "But as I have said before, this will not guarantee your success." She looked at the land with distant non-emotional eyes. "You have greater things to worry about."

Saruman did not speak. He looked at Wormtongue who was watching _them_ with curiosity, too much curiosity in Saurman's opinion. He looked back to Amara, making his mind cast Wormtongue aside for the time being.

"Be that as it may," he said brushing her later comment aside. "Because of you I may lose one battle but I will prevail in war." He felt confident, more than confident that the woman who stood beside him was an ally. She stood without an inkling of weakness before him, like she was his equal.

In his eyes she had proven herself.

"I've a task for you."

He placed his hand on her back and guided her inside.

----------------------------

The enemies had entered into Helms Deep and slowly but surely were filtering in. What had been deemed a safe haven, virtually impenetrable had been compromised. Priorities had changed. The new objective had been made to hold the enemy for as long as possible so that the women and children could escape. Aragorn ran, his lungs burning but he ignored the painful sensation to spread the word for everyone to pull back.

The sounds of war went ignored to the man. He focused on telling soldiers to fall back. Every now and then an enemy would cross his path and he'd make quick work of them using his sword.

"Haldir!"

Among the fray he spotted Haldir. The elf was slaying as many urk-hai as he possibly could. Aragorn never would have thought to see it but it appeared that Haldir was tiring. Aragorn wasted no time in helping Haldir kill the remaining urk-hai. It was dark, extremely cold and wet outside, yet soldiers continued battling on as they had to.

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! _To the keep!_ Haldir!" Aragorn quickly relayed instructions to him.

Haldir nodded in both thanks and understanding. He ordered his men to fall back to the inner most regions of Helms Deep. Unknowingly, an urk-hai was making its way towards him. It was in the foul creatures hope that his attack would be covert. Haldir continued yelling out, ushering men passed him.

The urk-hai gained ground. The space between it and Haldir grew smaller by each passing second. It's sick face twisting with early triumph. It raised its gruesome blade in the night's air just as it was a hare's breath away from reaching Haldir.

The soft sound of an arrow whizzed past Haldir's ear, almost hitting him, but something told the elf that this arrow had much more accuracy and that its target was not his head. He looked forward at Aragorn who held steady in his hand his worn bow. Looking behind himself, he saw the urk-hai that was an arms length away fall to the ground. He had no chance to thank Aragorn, as the man was busy carrying a protesting dwarf away from an incoming flood of urk-hai. Haldir made his way from the carnage and inside.

Legolas hadn't the time to mention to Aragorn of neither his hesitance nor the reason behind it. There was no doubt that Amara had been right there with him, coaxing him against killing the urk-hai. She had touched within his inner emotions, emotions so deep that he hadn't even been too aware of them himself. He could not have been certain if the first urk-hai would have stopped had he not have hesitated and put more than three to four arrows into him. They were bred to not acknowledge pain.

He was keenly aware of one thing and that was whomever was speaking to him could not haven been Amara. Whomever it was tested his will and tried to bank on the fact that he cared deeply for her. Something defiantly dark rested with that situation and he was afraid it rested with her. He pushed aside his analyzing of Amara and climbed a staircase three stairs at a time. Legolas wished to see his friends alive and well, despite the circumstances they were all under. The first person he spotted was King Theoden leaning over the bridge to temporary safety. A seriously concerned expression was painted on his face.

"Gimli! Aragorn," Theoden shouted. "Get out of there."

"What have they gotten themselves into now," Legolas muttered. Questions mucked his mind at what could possibly be occurring with his friends. He joined Theoden's side and peered over the edge. What he saw made him want to laugh but there wasn't time and the predicament was much too serious. Aragorn and Gimli were stuck on the level below them. Urk-hai were beginning to surround them.

Legolas surveyed his surrounding quickly for something _anything _that could give aid to his friends. He swore that after this both Aragorn and Gimli would be forgiven in his debt. Quickly, he spotted a rope tied loosely around a few barrels. He darted to them, freed the rope from around the barrels.

"You are going to serve as life line to one man and one dwarf." It was what Legolas muttered under his breath before he threw the rope over the edge to save his friends. "Literally."

"Aragorn! Grab onto the rope," Legolas hollered down.

"Not a word elf," Gimli yelled back up. He dared for anything to be held above him because of his and Aragorn's current predicament.

Aragorn spared a smile before things got too intense and he grabbed onto the offered rope. The man pushed back an urk-hai and took a firm hold onto Gimli.

Legolas struggled to pull them up. Even though being an elf certainly had its advantages, there wasn't enough advantage granted to one person to haul up what felt tine tons of weight. Legolas received help in the form of a few men moving behind him, each taking a share of the rope and adding extra pull. Men around them were scrambling inside of the fortress.

It was with great relief that Aragorn and Gimli made it topside and without further delay they withdrew inside with the rest.

The doors behind them were being barricaded so as to try to prevent what was an impending breech.

"Aragorn," Legolas said before the man could get any further away from him.

Aragorn turned. "What is it my friend?"

Legolas came closer, not wanting anyone to over him and also not wishing to delay anything. "It is about Amara."

Aragorn screwed his face up in confusion. Pounding at the door made Aragorn look back for a split second and then turn towards Legolas once more.

"What?"

"The reason I hesitated was because of her."

Aragorn looked at Legolas as if he had gone insane. He knew that Legolas loved his sister and missed her terribly, but now was hardly the time. Aragorn missed Amara himself; he had grown quite fond of the younger girl. He had long told himself that getting this job done would further Amara's safety and would bring them together once more. All would be well if they _all_ focused on what needed to be done.

Legolas knew a look of impatience when he saw it. "Her voice. She spoke to me, only it was not her."

"Legolas what do you speak of?"

The rapt on the doors grew louder with each passing second. Legolas opened his mouth to try and dispel everything that has happened in the minute that Amara had been inside his head, but was interrupted. One king appearing in distress stood before them and seemed to be at an absolute loss.

"The fortress is taken. It is over."

Theoden's voice reflected a sense of surrender and failure. It made Aragorn furious to see the leader of Rohan give up and in front of those who had fought hard and gave more than they could offer. He turned away from Legolas, unable to just stand and listen to words against what was trying to be accomplished. The conversation he had begun to have with Legolas was going to have to be placed aside for a moment. Aragorn's concern could only go in one direction.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn strode towards Theoden anger in his every step.

"Why do you speak in such a negative manner while you men still stand, still willing to fight? Your people have died defending this fortress and all that it stands for. The women and children are already making way from the underground to the mountains."

"It is of no use any longer," Theoden shook his head.

More rams emitted from the door. Each pounding against the wood guaranteed that at a moments notice it would crack and like a fresh tidal wave, urk-hai would come crashing in.

"It is of no use any longer?!" Aragorn's parody did not bode well with his friends. Gimli knew Aragorn was not entirely delighted with the king at the moment by just looking at the borderline maniacal look in the man's eyes. Legolas found himself wondering whether or not to restrain him and if Aragorn could take much more of this. With everything happening, all at seemingly once, he was not sure if _he _would be able to take much more.

If it was at all possible, Aragorn got closer to the king. Anger radiated from him.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to meet the enemy knocking at the door and just—just surrender?"

Theoden didn't answer.

"Are you giving up something that everyone had fought for? Something that does not just belong to you to give away so freely," Aragorn asked breathlessly.

"So much death," Theoden thundered crossing his arms. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

When no answer came from Aragorn, Theoden pushed more. "Nothing! Men can do nothing against the hate that Saruman and his army possess.

Aragorn shook his head, refusing to listen to the king's feverish words. There was no way he would give up and he knew that deep down King Theoden believed the same.

"You feel cornered and out of options," whispered Aragorn. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

Theoden looked a bit more alive, a bit more hopeful.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn clasped Theoden's shoulder tightly.

"The sun," Gimli interrupted. Rays of light were spilling into the room. It didn't affect the amount of pounding that still took place on the door, but it did instill hope.

"Look to the east," whispered Aragorn as he turned to study the windows. Amongst all the fighting, all the confusion and horror of war he had almost forgotten what Gandalf had said.

Gimli went to blow the horn of Helm Hammerhand without much thought.

Quickly things were starting to look up. It had seemed that the spirit of hope had been restored to Theoden. Legolas retrieved their horses, as the pounding on the door grew more intense. They would be ready for them. Legolas thought of it as one more step closer to his target.

In a cascade of splintered wood, the door was removed from many upon many of urk-hai's way, but instead of broken men, they were faced with a small army on horseback. The next thing that Saruman's army experienced was light, bright and hot.

Their defeat.

----------------------------------

"_You have greater things to worry about."_

Amara's words came back to Saruman and stayed with him as he surveyed the utter destruction below. Water flowed freely through the land he had claimed and Ents destroyed everything he worked hard to bring forward.

He stood there and knew what Amara's words meant.


End file.
